Fight With You
by 137-411
Summary: [posted scene-09!] Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin memang lelaki yang terlihat biasa sebagaimana mestinya. Namun mereka bisa menjadi luar biasa karena mereka melawan hukum alam. Mereka bersama-sama melawan arus. Mereka dua lelaki yang mencoba melanggar aturan yang sudah dunia tetapkan. Setidaknya mereka mencoba. [Kyumin. YAOI. RnR?]
1. scene 01

.

.

.

I can't say anything else than I want to die

I can't take on a life without you

I only wait for you to return

Now you are not here but

Please, I miss you so much, I love you

.

.

* * *

"Maaf."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut saat mendengar ucapan maaf dari bibir kekasihnya. Untuk apa dia meminta maaf?

"Maaf? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah bingungnya, yang didapatinya adalah kekasihnya yang duduk dijok mobil sampingnya sedang menunduk.

"Aku ingin kita sampai disini saja." Bibir mungil itu berucap. Membuat Kyuhyun serasa ditampar berkali-kali.

"Ming? Ap—"

Bibir Kyuhyun membeo. Rasanya sulit sekali mengeluarkan barang satu kata saja. Maksud dari ucapan kekasihnya itu adalah.. mengakhiri hubungan mereka 'kan?

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak kasar mengusap rambutnya sendiri. Tak habis pikir, ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu? Tanpa sadar rambutnya menjadi berantakan seperti korban angin topan.

"Lee Sungmin, ini bukan April Mop. Ini juga bukan hari ulang tahunku. Kalau kau ingin balas mengerjaiku, boleh saja. Asal jangan berlebihan seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Atau sedang balas dendam untuk mengerjaimu?" suara yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu mulai meninggi. Seolah meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia sedang serius.

"Tidak, kau sedang berbohong padaku."

Sungmin diam. Ia hanya bisa meremas tangannya. Ia juga tak mengerti sejak kapan matanya mulai memanas. Semuanya terjadi diluar kuasanya.

"Maaf, tapi kita harus, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menggenggam roda kemudi sangat erat. Ia tetap menatap kedepan. "Tapi.. kenapa, Ming? Apa salahku, hah? Atau kau yang sudah kembali menyukai wanit— "

"Tidak, tidak bukan itu." Sungmin dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Lalu kenapa, hm?" bahkan rasanya suara Kyuhyun sudah dipaksakan agar terdengar seperti biasanya saja. Tapi, malah terdengar menyedihkan ditelinga Sungmin. Apalagi, Sungmin dapat jelas mendengar nada pria itu bergetar diakhirnya.

Genggaman Kyuhyun pada setir mobil perlahan mengendur. Ia lantas membanting pelan punggungnya pada sandaran jok mobil. Lagi-lagi, ia menghembuskan nafas yang begitu berat. Menunggu bibir yang pernah diciumnya itu mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Apa kau sadar, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap kedepan, tatapannya begitu kosong. "Aku rasa selama kita dua tahun—"

"Dua setengah tahun." Ralat Kyuhyun. Suaranya benar-benar datar.

Sungmin mengangguk samar. "Ya, maksudku, selama dua setengah tahun kita berpacaran, yang kita lakukan hanyalah—" Sungmin menarik nafas perlahan, mencoba tenang. Lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Bertengkar."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**137-411 present**

**.**

**【****Fight With You****】**

**.**

**Scene 01**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Genre: School-life, Angst, Romance, Hurt-comfort, Drama**

**.**

**Warning: BL, typo ers, **

**.**

**[KyuMin]**

**.**

**Disc: Do not repost. Do not copas. Do not plagiatism This Fic.**

**.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tapi Lee Sungmi—"

"Kita tidak pernah bisa menyatu. Karakter kita, pendapat kita, semuanya selalu berbeda. Segala hal tentang kau dan aku semuanya terlalu jauh berbeda." Seru Sungmin. "Tidak, bahkan kita tidak sama sekali memiliki satupun hal yang sama."

"Tapi, kita sudah terlalu jauh, Ming.. bisa kau bayangkan, dua setengah tahun." Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi. Jari tangannya membentuk angka dua, dan mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi. "Dua setengah tahun, sayang, kita bersama, dan kau ingin kita berhenti begitu saja?"

Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dahinya diatas kemudi dengan keras. Menunjukkan seberapa dirinya tidak bisa menerima ini semua.

"Iya, aku paham. Tapi apa kau pikir aku tidak lelah dengan semua ini? Dua tahun. Kau pikir dua tahun itu apa? Dua tahun tidak hanya kita lalui dengan bahagia saja, Kyu. Dua tahun kita lalui dengan pertengkaran, aku lelah, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi agak menyerong. Ia mencoba meraih tangan Sungmin. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, Ming. Sungguh tak bisa."

Demi apapun, Sungmin tidak akan pernah kuat untuk menatap Kyuhyun disaat-saat seperti ini. Pasti Kyuhyun akan menjadi sangat lemah. Dan kelemahan Kyuhyun adalah kelemahan bagi Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin." Suaranya benar-benar lembut. "Kau adalah satu dari sepuluh ribu, bahkan jutaan yang ada, aku harus bagaimana menemukan orang yang sepertimu lagi jika kita berpisah?"

Setelah merasakan matanya memanas, kini Sungmin mulai merasakan pandangannya memburam. Sedari tadi, dia tetap duduk lurus, tak sama sekali menatap atau bahkan melihat Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

Bukannya tak mau, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya memang tak memiliki cukup kekuatan walau hanya untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia mencoba mengabaikan segala hal yang terasa manis disaat-saat pahit seperti ini. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi. Kyuhyun selalu menjadi manis dikala seperti ini.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan dirimu. Dengan hadirnya dirimu." Kyuhyun malah menyelinapkan jarinya diantara jari-jari Sungmin. Kehangatan itu kembali terasa, membuat hati Sungmin serasa ditaruh dipinggiran jurang.

Jika Kyuhyun mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat hati itu jatuh kedalam jurangnya, apa daya seorang Lee Sungmin?

Namun sebaliknya, dia harus tetap kuat berdiri ditempat yang menyeramkan itu.

Dan keputusan itu ada ditangan Sungmin, entah dia mau tetap berdiri disana atau akan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Dengarkan aku." Ujar Sungmin. Ia berusaha melepaskan jarinya dari genggaman pria itu. Mencobanya perlahan walau nyatanya Kyuhyun terus menahannya. Ini semua memang sulit.

"Saat ini, kau hanya sedang membujuk diriku untuk tetap berada disisimu, karena kau begitu bergantung padaku. Dan kau lihat dirimu. Kau sudah delapan belas tahun, Kyu. Masih haruskah kau bergantung pada seseorang? Kau bukan lagi seorang balita yang butuh dituntun untuk belajar berjalan."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Sesuatu didalam dirinya meledak-ledak tak tentu. "Harusnya kau paham itu."

Yah, kali ini tanpa berusaha keras, Kyuhyun perlahan melepas jemari Sungmin. Pria itu kembali duduk menghadap depan, dengan wajah yang sulit dipahami.

"Jika alasanmu adalah bertengkar, apa harus berpisah? Tidak bisakah kau memberi waktu untuk kita berdua.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita bisa tidak bertemu untuk beberapa waktu lagi, untuk menenangkan diri masing-masing, setelah itu baru kita akan bertemu lagi." Usul Kyuhyun, dengan senyuman memaksakan.

Sungmin meresponnya dengan senyum dinginnya. Pria mungil ini, benar-benar tidak menduga akan seperti ini jadinya ketika ia mengatakan pisah. "Ya, kau benar. Setelah itu, kita bisa bertemu lagi, dan bertengkar lagi, lalu tidak bertemu lagi, lalu bertengkar lagi, seperti itu maumu?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Benar-benar bukan dirinya. Ia kembali menaruh jidatnya diatas roda setir. "Aku tidak bisa Ming.." ucapnya dengan intonasi melemah.

"Kenapa? Harusnya kau sadar, selama ini kita selalu berjalan ditempat. Kita sama sekali tidak pernah maju. Kau bisa lihat—"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Walau dengan keadaan seperti apapun. Perasaan itu nantinya akan tetap untukmu."

—_walaupun kau pergi nantipun, hati ini hanya terarah padamu. _

Ini. Ini yang akan Sungmin takutkan. Kyuhyun akan mengeluarkan jurus terjitunya. Yang akan membuat hati Sungmin takut kembali bimbang. Mudah sekali memang Kyuhyun menggoyahkan keputusannya.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya.

—_Aku juga, Kyu. Hati ini benar-benar tak bisa berhenti terfokus padamu. Kau hanyalah satu-satunya selama ini. _

"Tapi, maaf. Aku ingin kita berhenti sampai disini." Sungmin menguatkan dirinya. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi jika sehari-harinya hanya bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling mencintainya setelah keluarganya.

Tapi..

Rasa lelah itu yang membuat Sungmin ingin menghentikan semua ini. Ia merasa percuma menjalani semua ini. Walau tak dipungkiri, jutaan kenangan manis dengan Kyuhyun bukan salah satu yang disesalkannya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Lee Sungmin. Aku akan mencoba melupakanmu." ucap Kyuhyun bernada final.

Sungmin menegang. Melupakan? Ia tersenyum, Kyuhyun benar. Seharusnya memang seperti itu. Mereka saling melupakan. "Terimakasih sudah mau mengerti. Dan aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu.."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Selama ini.. selama dua setengah tahun kita bersama.. semuanya memang terasa berat. Tapi aku tak bisa berbohong, bahwa kau juga membuat hari-hariku indah, Kyu. Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi kau selalu membuatku tersenyum. Untuk itu, aku ucapkan terimakasih."

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lebih banyak lagi, selama kita bersama, lebih banyak pertengkaran yang terjadi. Dan itu sama sekali tidak bisa kita sebut sebagai cinta, benar 'kan? Maka dari itu, kita lebih baik berakhir sampai disini."

Sungmin tersenyum. Lalu mengalihkan arah pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. "Kita tetap teman." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya.

Betapa kagetnya, saat menjabat tangannya, Sungmin dapat melihat senyum dari bibir Kyuhyun. Apa dia sebegitu mudahnya melepas Sungmin?

"Ya." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. "dan.. terimakasih."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Kau sudah terlalu banyak berperan dalam hidupku, selama dua tahun ini, Kyu."

'_lantas kenapa memilih berpisah, jika aku andil dalam hidupmu?' hatinya menjerit. _

Hening. Kyuhyun menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya. Entah siapa dulu yang membuat suasana menjadi kaku seperti ini.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya. Dan tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum malu saat pertama kali Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya terbayang.

Oh, itu sungguh menyakitkan jika diingat disaat-saat seperti ini. Walaupun Kyuhyun mengakui, saat itu dia sama sekali tidak begitu yakin kalau dirinya mulai berubah haluan.

Lee Sungmin adalah sosok yang hangat. Dia begitu ramah, mirip dengan Ummanya. Tentu saja, sekolah asrama seperti ini, membuat Kyuhyun merindukan sesosok Umma.

Lee Sungmin selalu siap membantunya tanpa segan. Senyuman khas dirinya yang membuat Kyuhyun sulit untuk tidur. Dan membuatnya semakin menyadari, dia membutuhkan Sungmin seperti ia membutuhkan oksigen.

Bahkan semakin lama, Kyuhyun tidak suka jika ia melihat Sungmin bersama orang lain. Yang padahal itu adalah seorang pria.

Semua yang terjadi saat itu, membuat Kyuhyun merenung. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya mengalami penyimpangan.

Dan itu semua karena..

Lee Sungmin.

"Kyu?"

Panggilan itu masih sama. Masih bernada imut. Dan penuh dengan keceriaan khas dirinya. Namun kemana panggilan yang biasanya?

_Tidak bisakah kau memanggil seperti biasanya?_

_Kyuhyunnie? Apa begitu sulit?_

Walaupun menurut kalian itu adalah hal sepele. Tapi sungguh, selama dua tahun, terbiasa, atau bahkan bergantung pada panggilan itu. Tapi kini?

"Ya?"

Kyuhyun baru menyadari, air matanya sudah hampir menetes diujung matanya.

"Bisakah kau antar aku pulang? Kau ingin pulang, 'kan? Aku juga."

Dan kali ini, tidak ada lagi, 'kita'.

Semuanya terjabarkan menjadi 'aku dan kau'.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Eum." Ia memutar kunci mobil dan mulai menginjak gas. Matanya terasa buram saat menatap jalanan didepannya. Jalanan malam yang sudah gelap, ditambah buram karena cairan panas yang mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Didepan sana, ada gang kecil. Turunkan aku disana saja."

"Tidak sampai—"

"Tidak perlu, ini sudah malam. Kau pasti lelah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dan membiarkan saja suasana yang sudah menghening menjadi semakin menghening.

Ia tak lagi mencoba untuk mengajak apapun pada Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin akan memotong pembicaraannya sebelum Kyuhyun selesai berbicara.

Roda mobil Pajero hitam Kyuhyun mulai bergerak lambat. Sampai akhirnya berhenti, didepan sebuah gang.

Lampu sen yang berkelip-kelip menunjukkan bahwa mobilnya sedang berhenti, begitu mencolok dimalam hari seperti ini.

"Terimakasih."

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Perlu kuantar?" tawar Kyuhyun. Suaranya benar-benar kacau.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih."

Sungmin membuka kenop pintu mobil, gerakannya begitu pelan. Seolah tidak rela pergi dari sana. Ia menyadari, ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan menaiki sebuah kendaraan bersama Kyuhyun.

Ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia ada dalam satu ruangan hanya berdua bersama Kyuhyun.

Mungkin.

Ini adalah terakhir kalinya, ia bisa mendengar nafas pria itu, terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat wajah dengan rahang tegas itu dari dekat.

Ia sudah turun dari mobil itu, dan menundukkan sedikit badannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa Kyuhyun didalam mobil itu sedang menyeka matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Hal itu sukses membuatnya tertohok. Cepat-cepat Sungmin mengetuk kaca jendela. "Kyu?"

Pria itu buru-buru menekan tombol untuk menurunkan jendela, dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya? Ada apa, Sungmin?"

"Gwaenchanha?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tersenyum tipis. "Hm."

"Ah~ arra. Hati-hati dijalan." Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menutup jendela mobilnya, dan mulai menginjak pedal gas.

'sial'. Batinnya.

Kenapa Sungmin harus melihatnya ketika dia sedang mengusap air mata bodoh itu?

Seharusnya hari ini, oh maksudnya, malam ini Kyuhyun akan mengajak Sungmin ketempat favorit mereka berdua.

Pantai.

Berhubung karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan, jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sungmin refreshing. Karena besok mereka akan kembali ke asrama.

Butuh waktu dan tenaga untuk sebuah perizininan ke pantai jika sudah kembali ke asrama mereka.

Tapi, justru rencana itu hanya bisa Kyuhyun ratapi bersama kepergian Sungmin.

Benar, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Mereka selalu bertengkar. Tidak selalu, sih. Hanya saja.. melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar sudah biasa bagi orang –orang.

Harusnya Kyuhyun berubah. Harusnya dia mengerti keadaan.

Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak akan memberinya kesempatan lagi. Diantara semua pertengkaran yang ada, baru Kyuhyun sadari Sungmin yang selalu mengalah dan memilih diam.

Ya, semuanya menjadi lebih menyakitkan setelah dia pergi. Semuanya baru terasa setelah dia pergi. Selalu seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya menekan tombol jendela, sehingga jendela disampingnya terbuka perlahan.

Punggung yang dibalut dengan kaus merah itu semakin jelas jika dilihat tanpa jendela mobil Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan perlahan, dan semakin menjauh.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mengejarnya. Lalu memeluknya begitu erat. Bahkan kalau bisa, Kyuhyun ingin memohon didepan Sungmin untuk kesempatan kedua.

Tapi..

Tidak semudah seperti apa yang dibayangkannya.

Yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini adalah, mencoba tidak bergantung lagi pada makhluk manis itu. Mencoba melakukan segalanya sendiri, karena dia memang sudah dewasa. Seperti apa yang Sungmin katakan.

Dan satu hal.

Kyuhyun harus berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya mencari satu Sungmin dari jutaan orang yang ada didunia ini. Atau mungkin dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan lagi penggantinya karena;

Lee Sungmin memang hanya ada satu didunia ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ayo! Cepat, kita sudah ditunggu!"

Kyuhyun menatap bingung Eunhyuk yang menarik tangannya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan kening sebagai jawabannya, lalu melepas earphonenya.

Ia bergerak duduk tegak, setelah ia menyangga tangannya dimeja kelas untuk tidur.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar.

Eunhyuk berdecak kesal. "Kau lupa?" nadanya terdengar sangat jengah.

Kyuhyun hanya menggerakkan bahunya ringan, lalu kembali meraih earphonenya. Namun tangan Eunhyuk keburu menahannya. "Aish!" keluhnya. "Kenapa kau jadi begini?"

Eunhyuk menaruh earphone itu kembali dimeja Kyuhyun dan segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Ya!" protes Kyuhyun, tidak mengerti. "Ada apa, sih?" Eunhyuk sudah menariknya keluar kelas, bahkan sekarang sedang berjalan dikoridor.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas. Ia sadar, pasti ia terlalu keras menarik Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ia melepasnya, lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baru satu hari kau berpisah darinya. Tapi lihat dirimu, sudah terlalu jauh dari dunia aslimu!" Eunhyuk menarik nafas kesal. "Ya, Cho Kyuhyun ada dihadapanku, ada disini, berdiri dihadapanku, tapi nyatanya kau tidak disini, otakmu, pikiranmu, jiwamu melayang entah kemana!"

Sepertinya ketempat seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**..**

* * *

"Terimakasih." Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengucapkannya lewat udara pada Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk dikursinya.

Eunhyuk hanya balas tersenyum, dan mengacungkan jempolnya seolah-olah membawa Kyuhyun keruang OSIS adalah hal mudah.

Sudah setengah jam yang lalu, seluruh anggota OSIS menjalankan rapat mereka. Namun, satu anggota –ralat, Ketua Humas mereka, Kyuhyun tidak ada diatas kursi rapatnya.

Membuat Leeteuk, ketua OSIS hanya bisa memberi perintah pada teman sekamar Kyuhyun untuk menarik paksa kesini, dan bergabung dalam rapat yang termasuk penting ini.

Semua sudah duduk pada tempatnya, meja rapat mereka berbentuk persegi panjang, dengan Leeteuk yang duduk diujung. Membuatnya tersenyum melihat anggotanya sudah lengkap semua.

"Baiklah, saya akan mulai membagi tugas." Ucapnya. Semua mata langsung menatapnya. Menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan disampaikan oleh sang ketua.

"Sekretaris, Kim Ryeowook, tugasmu adalah.." Leeteuk membuka-buka notesnya, "Tolong kau urus proposal perizinan untuk diajukan kepada Kepala Sekolah."

Pria mungil yang duduk diantara kursi rapat itu lalu mengangguk.

Leeteuk kembali membuka catatan kecilnya, lalu menandai satu checklist. Keningnya kembali berkerut. "Lee Donghae, kali ini kau ada dibagian dokumentasi."

"Siap!" ucapnya penuh dengan ambisi.

"Kau ada kamera?" tanya Leeteuk.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ada, sebuah DSLR."

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Ah, jangan sebaiknya kau gunakan kamera digital saja, DSLR akan memberatkanmu." Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh anak bawahnya. "Disini, ada yang bersedia meminjamkannya kamera digital-nya?"

"Saya ada." Serentak semua kepala menoleh kearah Bendahara.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu kalau begitu, kau bawa saat acara nanti dan berikan pada Donghae, atau kau ingin kumasukkan saja kebagian dokumentasi, Hyuk?" tawar Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk diam tampak berpikir. Setelah itu dia mengangguk, menyetujui. "Baiklah."

Leeteuk kembali membuka-buka notesnya. Kembali men-checklist dan memeriksa siapa saja yang belum kebagian tugas.

"Ah, untuk–"

Mendadak, wajah ketua OSIS itu pias. Matanya terbelalak melihat notesnya sendiri.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" lanjutnya. Dengan pandangan sangsi ia menatap Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang kebetulan duduk disamping Kyuhyun, menyikutnya.

"Ya?" respon yang lambat.

"Kau susun acara untuk tiga hari kedepan bersama penanggung jawab acara ini, kalian susun, lalu kuberi waktu dua hari dari sekarang untuk menyusun, setelah itu kalian bisa memberikan padaku outputnya saja. Baru kemudian kita diskusikan bersama. Mengerti, Kyuhyun, Sungmin?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pantas saja respon Kyuhyun lambat.

Pantas saja Leeteuk mendadak pucat sebelum memberi perintah pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sepertinya, berita dua manusia itu berpisah menyebar luas sekali, ya?

Sungmin, menyadari. Menyadari sekali ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya selama rapat.

Bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri sedari tadi, bahkan saat Sungmin menolehpun, dan dia tertangkap basah sedang menatap Sungmin, dia sama sekali tidak berhenti menatap Sungmin.

Aneh.

Bagaimana bisa, bagian humas dan bagian penanggung jawab bekerja sama. Atau Leeteuk—?

"Ya, Ketua, kau sengaja, ya?"

Leeteuk berhenti memainkan ponselnya setelah seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Ia mendongak mendapati Eunhyuk sedang berdiri disamping kursinya.

"Sengaja? Sengaja apanya, Hyuk?" pria berlesung pipit itu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya.

Eunhyuk menggendikkan dagunya ringan kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiskusi tentang tugas yang Leeteuk berikan. Mereka sibuk disalah satu meja yang ada diruang rapat.

"Mereka terlihat canggung. Aku jadi kasihan." Eunhyuk menatap dua punggung itu, dengan tatapan melas.

"Ah~ mereka? Tidak, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh." Leeteuk ikut mengikuti tatapan kemana Eunhyuk menatap, "Hanya mereka berdua yang belum mendapat tugas. Dan aku tak mempunyai tugas apa-apa lagi selain menyusun acara. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud."

Leeteuk jadi merasa bersalah.

"Padahal mereka sudah sangat serasi. Aku benar-benar mendukung mereka." komentar Eunhyuk tanpa diminta siapapun.

"Aneh. Aku begitu penasaran dengan alasannya. Apa karena orang ketiga? Atau apa?" kali ini Leeteuk bahkan menimpali.

"Berangkat dan pulang sekolah selalu bersama. Berdua jalan dari asrama menuju sekolah. Bahkan aku pernah melihat mereka bergandengan tangan. Mereka selalu makan bersama dimeja kantin nomor tujuh." Eunhyuk menggeleng. Matanya masih menatap iba objek yang sedang dibicarakannya.

"Kau tahu, Hyuk? Bahkan Sungmin pernah bercerita padaku sebesar apa ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia sampai menangis. Saat itu mereka sedang bertengkar. Aku menemukan Sungmin sedang sendirian disalah satu kursi taman. Aku menghampirinya, dan dia menumpahkan semuanya padaku."

Leeteuk menarik nafas. "Haah~ saat dia bercerita padaku. Wajahnya mewakili segalanya. Dia benar-benar mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Apa bisa mereka bertahan jika seperti itu? Belum lagi kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka harus melupakannya mulai saat ini. Ck, itu semua sungguh menyedihkan."

"Dan aku sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana berita ini bisa tersebar sangat cepat." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Semalam Sungmin menulis 'it's over' di akun SNS-nya. Dan kau tahu? Kyuhyun semalam datang keasrama jam tiga pagi. Dan aku mencium bau alkohol."

"Astaga~"

Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul. "Kyuhyun belum bercerita apapun padaku. Dia benar-benar seperti mayat hidup.. bahkan saat dikelas tadi pagi ia hanya mendengarkan pelajaran, lalu mencatat. Sisanya ia hanya mendengarkan lagu lewat earphonenya dengan volume keras. Aku sampai mendengar getarannya."

"Kita bisa apa~" Leeteuk menggendikkan bahunya. "Itu semua urusan mereka."

"Ya, kau benar Teuk."

"Mingie!" suara dengan nada tinggi itu membuat Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah Leeteuk menyebutkan tugas bawahannya masing-masing, mereka semua sibuk mengerjakannya ditempat sesuka mereka. Kecuali si ketua, yang sedang memainkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi sponsor.

Ryeowook mulai membuka laptopnya, dan tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan jabatan wakil ketua OSIS menghampirinya. "Hai."

Jadilah, Ryeowook mengetik proposal sambil mengobrol ringan bersama orang itu, Yesung.

Termasuk Sungmin, ia diberi tugas untuk menyusun acara bersama Kyuhyun. Eum, agak nyeri mendengar nama itu disebut.

Ia beranjak dari bangku rapatnya dan berjalan mencari Kyuhyun. Setelah matanya menemukan tubuh tinggi yang terbalut seragam biru sama sepertinya, sedang sendirian disalah satu meja. Sungmin menghampirinya.

Sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam blazer, dan terus meyakini dalam hati bahwa semua akan baik baik saja. Namun harapan itu benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diharapkan.

Karena jantungnya terus saja berkerja diluar kuasanya. Bahkan serasa ingin membobol tulang rusuknya.

Ah, seandainya jantungnya bisa dilepas dulu.

"Ehem." Sengaja. Tentu saja, Sungmin sengaja bersuara untuk menyadari Kyuhyun tentang keberadaan dirinya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Loh? Memangnya Sungmin sedang meminta persetujuan.

Sungmin menarik satu kursi tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Pria disebelahnya itu, benar-benar acuh terhadapnya. Tangannya sibuk menuliskan sesuatu sedari tadi.

"Jadi, aku harus ap—"

Omongan Sungmin terhenti otomatis saat Kyuhyun menaruh beberapa kertas dan sebuah bolpoin tepat dihadapannya, dengan gerakan sedikit kasar. Membuat bahu Sungmin bergetar walau terlihat samar.

"Kau." Dia benar-benar dingin. Membuat Sungmin meringis. "Susun acara dihari pertama. Dan aku menyusun acara dihari kedua."

Kening Sungmin berkerut, tidak terima dengan usul Kyuhyun. "Tidak, jangan seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Gerakan pulpen yang sedang digenggam Kyuhyun berhenti perlahan. Dia menaikkan alisnya, dan menatap kertas putihnya yang sudah tercoret-coret sedikit. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau kita menyusun bersama?"

'_dan membuatku gila?'_

Sungmin tersenyum pelan. Mencoba memaklumi Kyuhyun yang tidak mau menatapnya. "Masalahnya, jika kau menyusun acara dihari pertama, dan aku dihari kedua secara terpisah, bagaimana jika hasilnya nanti tidak masuk akal?"

"Tidak masuk akal bagaimana?"

"Bisa saja 'kan, aku dan kau sama-sama menulis acara yang sama, padahal acara itu harusnya hanya terjadi sekali? Atau bahkan bisa saja, kita tidak menulisnya sama sekali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Ck!" decaknya. "Memangnya kita ini apa yang selalu mengerjakan hal secara kompak? Tidak akan mungkin ada yang sama. Aku yakin itu." Sungmin merasakan kalimat Kyuhyun adalah sebuah majas ironi.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi jika kenyataannya ada yang sama, pasti kita akan membutuhkan waktu untuk memperbaikinya kembali 'kan? Sementara Leeteuk, hanya memberi waktu dua hari."

Tanpa keduanya menyadari, kini mereka tidak bisa lepas dari kebiasaan mereka dahulu. Berargumen.

"Loh? Bukankah nanti kita akan memperbaikinya bersama Leeteuk? Kau tidak dengar yang tadi dia bilang?" suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi.

"Setidaknya saat kita memberi hasilnya pada Leeteuk semua sudah benar, dan kita tidak perlu kerja dua kali." Suara Sungmin melemah. Dia memainkan pulpen yang tadi Kyuhyun berikan.

"Tapi, Leeteuk tidak akan memarahi jika kau atau aku berbuat salah, 'kan? Dia orang yang baik."

"Tapi setidaknya, buatlah dia senang dengan kerja kita. Apa dia tidak senang jika perkerjaan kita benar?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam. Tenggorokannya mulai serat. "Memangnya dia menggajimu?"

Sungmin semakin keras menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk membela argumennya.

"Baiklah~" Sungmin mulai fokus dan menulis. "Aku akan menulis acara dihari kesatu."

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Suasana diantara kedua pria itu terus monoton seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya, Kyuhyun pun tidak mempermasalahkannya karena mereka sedang bekerja, tak seharusnya mereka mengobrol atau bahkan berargumen.

Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Dia tidak biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tak ada siapa-siapa selain Kyuhyun didekatnya yang bisa diajak bicara.

Walaupun dia mengakui, dia tidak tahu dan entah apa yang akan dibicarakannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah." panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?"

Sungmin berhenti menulis, Dia memutar-mutar bolpoinnya untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Dia tersenyum secara refleks saat mendapati apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Omong-omong, kau ikut acara ini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya pelan. Mencoba mengatur suara agar terdengar sebagaimana seharusnya. "Kenapa tidak?"

Otaknya bertanya, bagaimana bisa Sungmin bersikap biasa saja, seolah-olah kisah cinta mereka tidak berakhir kemarin?

"Seingatku, kau sangat sensitif dengan udara dingin. Kau tahu 'kan perkemahan ini dilaksanakan di daerah desa Pyeonyang, yang sangat terkenal dengan suhu dinginnya." ujar Sungmin

Kyuhyun harus apa. Jika Sungmin masih berbicara seperti sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Secara tak langsung Sungmin masih perhatian padanya 'kan?

"Bukankah akan terasa aneh jika anggota OSIS yang menyelenggarkannya justru tidak ikut dalam acara yang dia buat sendiri?" ujar Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Sungmin kembali menulis. "Tapi kau jangan memaksakan dirimu, jika memang tidak bisa. Aku yakin Leeteuk dan anggota lainnya pasti akan memakluminya."

"Aku akan tetap ikut." suaranya terdengar yakin.

Sungmin mengangguk kembali. "Baiklah jangan lupa bawa mantelmu yang banyak. Okay?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku. "Hm."

"Oh ya, apa Heechul Ahjumma apa sudah memberi izin? Biasanya dia yang selalu ketat soal kondisimu."

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. Pria itu sibuk pada dunianya. Mesti tangannya bergerak. Tapi kebiasaan barunya, melamun, terus dilakukannya tanpa sadar.

Dia sedang memikirkan bahwa semuanya dengan Sungmin sudah berakhir. Sedang mencoba menerimanya. Namun ia tahu itu sangat sulit.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga bingung, bagaimana dia dan Sungmin selama dua tahun jika kebiasaan sehari-harinya adalah bertengkar.

Jika dulu alasannya mencintai Sungmin adalah karena tidak ada wanita disini, apa jika nanti Kyuhyun selesai dari sekolahnya ini, yang otomatis dia akan bertemu wanita diluar sana, bisa saja 'kan Kyuhyun kembali normal?

Ah, jadi selama bersama Sungmin dia adalah manusia yang abnormal?

Dan Sungmin lah orang yang membuatnya menjadi manusia tidak normal. Dan Sungmin juga lah orang yang mengakhiri segalanya.

Sebut saja, memang kehidupannya sudah jauh dari kata normal. Tapi entah mengapa, ketika memikirkan bahwa Sungmin adalah penyebabnya dia menjadi seperti ini, Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa.

Mengapa harus Lee Sungmin?

Mengapa bukan Eunhyuk saja, teman sekamarnya selama tiga tahun disekolah ini?

Jawabannya karena memang dia adalah Lee Sungmin. Satu diantara sejuta orang yang ada. Seperti yang pernah diucapkannya kemarin.

Memang. Kyuhyun sebelumnya belum pernah menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Ehm, maksudnya berpacaran. Dulu, saat sekolah menengah pertama, tingkat satu dia hanya pernah menyukai seorang wanita.

Yang bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun lupa siapa namanya.

Sungmin yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini.

Mungkin hanya satu cara yang dapat dilakukannya untuk melupakan semua ini. Meminta dokter untuk mengganti hati dan otaknya dengan yang baru.

Agar semuanya dapat kembali baru lagi.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. Terdengar sangat konyol.

Dia tidak mengelak, bahwa dia masih membutuhkan Sungmin. Dia masih mengharapkan sosok itu disisinya.

Dia.. masih mencintai Sungmin.

"Ya~ Kyuhyun-ah~ aku bicara padamu." tangan mungil itu menggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ish." dia berdecak. Kyuhyun dari tadi tidak mendengarnya. Beberapa kali Sungmin sudah memanggilnya.

Kali ini, Sungmin menggoyangkan bahu itu dengan kencang. "Ya! Kyu!"

"Hah? Ya Sungmin, aku masih mencintaim—"

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

Even if I die, I can't leave, I can't cast you aside

Oh no no no, what am I anyway?

Even if I die, I can't leave, I love you

Don't leave me here

Please, please, please - I love you

* * *

Hai, pretty bawa fic baru nih *lambaikan tangan*

senang rasanya bisa nulis kyumin lagi. tapi kali ini saya berubah haluan(?) saya jadi nulis BL nih. soalnya nulis GS udah gimana gitu.

dan fic ini juga masih ngawang-ngawang. belum ada draft mentahnya malah. tapi ditunggu aja.. diusahakan bakal update cepat. *emang ada yang nunggu*

review ya. beri pretty masukan. pretty tau bgt fic ini masih klise wkwk review deh intinya.. thanks yang udah baca..

.

.

.

REVIEW ?

.

.

.


	2. scene 02

.

.

You know you got the power

To make me weak inside

And you leave me breathless

But it's okay

'Cause you are my survival

.

.

.

* * *

"Buka buku kalian di halaman 203, kita hari ini berbicara tentang jenis-jenis lisensi umum."

Guru berkacamata tebal itu, langsung mengucap sebuah perintah dengan tegas setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas 3-A. Bahkan ia tak mengucap salam atau sejenisnya terlebih dahulu.

Pria dengan perut buncit itu langsung menduduki meja guru, dan membuka buku tebalnya. Setelah membaca beberapa lama, ia mengajukan pertanyaan membuat suara angin bahkan tidak tertangkap telinga dikelas unggulan tersebut.

"Siapa disini yang sudah tahu mengenai lisensi? Apa itu lisensi?"

Semua murid disana menahan nafas, dan menundukkan pandangannya. Guru yang satu itu, selalu seperti itu. Bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kita tahu artinya secara pribadi, secara "oh", namun dia meminta penjelasan atau definisinya per kata.

Seperti, apa itu makan? Coba jelaskan!

Kita semua sudah tahu, apa itu makan. Tapi dia meminta pengertian apa itu makan, menurut bahasa kalian sendiri. Bukankah itu benar-benar menyusahkan?

'_benar-benar kolot pikirannya.' batin Kyuhyun._

"Cho Kyuhyun, coba jelaskan apa itu lisensi menurut Anda?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menegang saat mendengar namanya disebut. Apalagi dengan tatapan seisi kelas yang terpusat padanya. Seolah Kyuhyun adalah terdakwa disana.

Perlahan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap guru kepala empat itu dengan tatapan sok yakin.

"Lisensi ya, Pak?" ujarnya mengulur waktu.

Guru dengan rambut hampir botak itu mengangguk.

"Menurut saya, lisensi adalah.." Kyuhyun diam. Ia memainkan jemarinya. Matanya dengan gerakan perlahan mengedar, siapa tahu ada yang bisa membantunya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan Donghae ia membuat gesture meminta tolong.

"Saya minta pendapat anda, Cho Kyuhyun, bukan pendapat teman sebangku anda."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, lalu menelan ludah. Dia bisa apa kalau guru ini sudah menunjuknya. Semua murid dikelasnya juga mengeluh tak suka pada guru itu. Karena kebiasaannya yaitu; tunjuk-mati.

Jika kau yang ditunjuk dengan telunjuknya, maka kau akan mati ditempat. Padahal hanya jari telunjuknya.

"Kyuhyun? Anda tidak mau nilai anda saya kurangi 'kan?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya. "Jangan, Seosaengnim." Ia menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaan saya. Apa saya perlu ulangi pertanyaannya?" Guru itu mendongakkan kepalanya mengangkat dagu, gesture yang menunjukkan seolah-olah dia adalah yang paling pintar dan paling tahu segalanya dikelas itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk. Kemana saja, asal tidak kearah mata guru yang terlalu tajam itu. Benar, Kyuhyun merasa dia mati ditempat setelah ditunjuk olehnya.

Guru itu menyatukan kedua tangannya, lalu menaruh dagu diatasnya. Ia mengangkat kacamatanya yang sempat menurun. "Cho Kyuhyun, ada berapa jenis lisensi yang bisa diberikan kepada seorang pilot?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**137-411 present**

**.**

**【****Fight With You****】**

**.**

**Scene 02**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Genre: School-life, Angst, Romance, Hurt-comfort, Drama**

**.**

**Warning: BL, typo ers, **

**.**

**[KyuMin]**

**.**

**Disc: Do not repost. Do not copas. Do not plagiatism This Fic.**

**.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

** .**

* * *

"Tidak biasanya."

Suara Donghae terdengar, membuat Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelahnya menoleh. Tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Donghae. "Tidak biasanya apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya. "Dia."

Lantas Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tidak biasanya dia kebingungan saat guru menanyakan sesuatu padanya." Donghae mengaduk coklat panasnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunyah perlahan menghentikannya. "Hah~" keluhnya.

"Apa karena kau baru saja berpisah?"

Pertanyaan yang kelewat polos itu membuat Eunhyuk menyikut Donghae. Dan membuat gesture 'what the hell' dengan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih tissue lalu membersihkan mulutnya. "Bukan, tentu saja bukan. Ini memang karena guru itu yang selalu memberikan materi yang belum muridnya ketahui."

Ia mengaduk-aduk mie-nya, memandang kosong kearah mangkuknya. "Memangnya kita sudah pintar dan tidak perlu materi darinya? Kalau sudah pintar aku tidak akan sekolah. Aku secara pribadi tidak suka cara mengajarnya."

"Memangnya siapa? Maksudku siapa guru itu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memandang Donghae dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Jang Seonsaengnim." jawab Donghae. "Kau pernah diajar olehnya?"

Eunhyuk merotasikan bola matanya. "Ah, yang perutnya buncit? Saat tingkat dua, aku diajar olehnya. Untungnya, aku tidak pernah kena telunjukny—"

Omongan Eunhyuk yang belum selesai membuat Donghae menatap bingung kearahnya. Melihat Eunhyuk tergagu dengan tatapan matanya kesatu arah, akhirnya membuat Donghae mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mengaduk-aduk mie-nya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung kearah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Ada apa?"

Ia memutar tubuhnya, untuk melihat objek yang membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae terdiam. Berhubung posisi duduknya berada dihadapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Ah~ mereka." komentarnya sok biasa.

"Apa? 'mereka'? Maksudku ada hubungan apa Sungmin dan Kangin?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak sabar, dan sejujurnya ia kaget dengan reaksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Mana kutahu. Kemarin saja, saat aku sedang menyusun sususan acara bersama Sungmin, Kangin menghampirinya."

"Bahkan kemarin Kangin memanggil 'Mingie!' begitu antusias, Sejak kapan mereka terlihat begitu dekat?" Donghae memandang satu titik sambil mengelus dagunya. Berlagak sok detektif.

Eunhyuk meringis. Ia dan Donghae benar-benar berada dipihak yang berbeda. Donghae yang benar-benar polos? Ah, atau bahkan dia yang berpura-pura polos dan ingin memanas-manasi Kyuhyun?

Kurasa, opsi terakhir salah. Karena Donghae dan Kyuhyun adalah teman satu bangku selama tiga tahun. Di tempat sekolah mereka, teman kamar dan teman sekelas, tidak pernah berubah. Jadi tidak mungkin Donghae menyakiti temannya 'kan?

"Mungkin karena mereka teman satu kelas." Eunhyuk tahu, bagaimana-pun saat ini Kyuhyun tak sekuat seperti apa yang terlihat. Jadi apapun itu, Eunhyuk mencoba mencari alasan untuk kedekatan Kangin dan Sungmin.

"Tidak juga." Donghae nyambung. "Kangin semalam datang kekamarku dan Sungmin. Dia mengajak Sungmin keluar, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan mereka. Dan Sungmin kembali kekamar sekitar jam sebelas~"

Eunhyuk kembali memutar matanya malas. Jika ada Donghae disampingnya, apa gunanya alasan yang tadi dia sebutkan?

"Sepertinya Kangin menyukai Sungmin. Dan dia mengincar Sungmin saat dia sudah bukan milik siapa-siapa lagi, itu adalah kesimpulannya 'kan?" final Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya. 'bukan milik siapa-siapa lagi?' sepertinya pemilihan kata-kata Kyuhyun terlalu parah. Tidak ada yang pernah berpacaran dengan Sungmin selain Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya emosi Kyuhyun tidak bisa dikontrol jika disini lebih lama lagi.

Eunhyuk sengaja melihat arlojinya. "5 menit lagi istirahat berakhir. Kembali kekelas saja bagaimana?"

"Oh tidak mereka berjalan kearah sini."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat Donghae berkata juga dengan wajah tak kalah tegang.

Eunhyuk dapat dengan jelas membaca, wajah tegang dari Kyuhyun yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang semakin dekat, dan wajah Kyuhyun yang terus saja menunjukkan 'aku-tidak-apa-apa'.

"Bagaimana, Kyu? Kau ingin kembali kekelas?" ulang Eunhyuk. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, berharap sebuah anggukan menjadi jawabannya.

"Tidak mungkin." sahut Donghae. "Satu-dua-tiga!"

"Kyu." itu suara Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas pelan. "Ada apa?"

Sungmin berdiri disisi meja yang diduduki Kyuhyun dan dua kawannya. Sementara Kangin, tampak berjaga-jaga dibelakang Sungmin.

"Maaf jika menganggu kalian."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Silahkan berbicara." Eunhyuk akan berdiri dari kursinya, dan menarik tangan Donghae. Namun—

"Ah, aku hanya sebentar." tahannya.

"Benar tak apa, Min?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ehm." dari arah Eunhyuk, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Leeteuk mengatakan padaku, dia ingin kita menemuinya nanti diruang rapat, untuk membahas soal susunan acara yang kita buat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Tatapannya hanya tertunduk pada mie-nya. Ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan itu. "Baiklah."

"Pulang sekolah." tambah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Permisi, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyu. Aku duluan. Dan~ selamat makan. " Sungmin meninggalkan sebuah senyuman sebelum beranjak pergi darisana. Yang bahkan Kyuhyun tak sama sekali tak melihatnya.

"Ayo, kembali kekelas." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Sudah makannya?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Eunhyuk. Ia sudah berdiri, merapikan celana dan membenarkan tata letak blazernya. Tangannya terulur mengambil topi kebanggaannya diatas meja, lalu memakainya.

Begitu juga Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Setelah merasa dirinya kembali rapi, mereka berdua yang memutuskan untuk membayar makanan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpatung seorang diri.

Sungmin dan Kangin dengan penuh tawa makan bersama.

Ah, sebenarnya bukan itu saja. Meja yang mereka tempati, meja nomor tujuh. Yang begitu menyimpan banyak kenangan bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Seharusnya, seharusnya meja itu hanya boleh ditempati oleh—

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, menyadari bahwa dirinya tak ada hak apa-apa lagi untuk duduk diatas meja nomor tujuh tersebut. Tidak ada lagi.

Jadi, untuk apa mengurusinya? Toh, itu hanya meja, 'kan?

"Kyu, ini kembalianmu, 1500 won."

Untuk beberapa saat tangan Donghae melayang begitu saja dihadapan Kyuhyun, sambil menggenggam uang 1500 won yang diabaikan Kyuhyun.

Lantas Donghae mengikuti arah kemana Kyuhyun menatap. Ia mendecih begitu tahu apa yang dilamunkan Kyuhyun.

"Aish." Donghae berdecak lalu menggeleng.

Eunhyuk refleks merangkulnya, membuat pergerakan terhadap tubuh Kyuhyun. Agar pria itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ayo, kita kembali."

"Eoh? Ah, Iya." responnya kaget.

Tiga pria itu melenggang pergi dari kantin. Dengan posisi Kyuhyun ditengah. Semakin lama, semakin tak terlihat. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

Ia sadar sekali, Kyuhyun menatap penuh kesedihan kearahnya. Karena posisi duduknya yang mengarah ke Kyuhyun.

Ia mendesahkan nafas berat saat sudah tak melihat punggung itu lagi. Matanya menatap meja kantin yang sedang ditempatinya. Dengan pandangan sendu ia menatap kearah sebuah tulisan dimeja itu.

"**_Even if there's no gravity in this world, I would still fall for you." _**

**_-Kyuhyun&Sungmin-_**

Itu yang Kyuhyun tulis. Hatinya meringis, menyadari makna kalimat pendek itu begitu berarti.

Sungmin ingat, ingat sekali. Saat hari itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Walaupun mereka bukan teman satu kelas, atau satu kamar.

Tapi karena Sungmin yang dekat dengan Eunhyuk, dan sering main kekamarnya, yang otomatis adalah kamar Kyuhyun juga, membuat ia sering berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun.

Karena Eunhyuk suka menghilang dengan sendirinya saat mereka sedang bertiga.

Bahkan mereka berdua sampai pergi kekantin berdua saat jam istirahat. Kyuhyun yang menghampiri Sungmin kekelasnya.

* * *

"Ming, kau mencari tempat, aku yang mengantri makanan, kau mau apa?"

Sungmin menoleh, "Tidak apa kau yang mengantri?"

"Uhm." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Daripada nanti kita berdua yang mengantri. Sudah lelah, nanti tidak dapat meja. Sialnya akan dua kali lipat."

"Ah, kau benar." Sungmin mengiyakan.

"Jadi, kau mau memesan apa, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun mengulangi.

"Samakan saja denganmu, Kyu. Tapi minumnya, aku ingin Grapez."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau begitu menyukai minuman kaleng itu. Kau sudah beberapa kali memesannya." Kyuhyun memperhatikan pria mungil itu ternyata.

"Aku suka rasa anggurnya, seperti membuatku ketagihan ingin terus meminumnya." jawabnya. "Apalagi, ketika aku meneguknya, dan melewati tenggorokanku, sensasinya sangat luar biasa, aku sampai tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya."

"Bukankah buah anggur itu sendiri memang mempunyai sifat-sifat yang membuat kita ketagihan? Bahkan memabukkan. Setahuku begitu."

"Aku tak peduli, yang penting rasanya enak!" Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mencubit pipi Sungmin. Lupa mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju kantin yang merupakan tempat umum. "Kau benar-benar lucu. Bagaimana bisa ada pria sepertimu, Ming."

"Umma ku menginginkan seorang gadis ketika tengah mengandungku." jujur Sungmin.

"Oh, keurae? Pantas saja." Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Beberapa kali orang salah mengenaliku. Hah~ bahkan sekolah ini sempat meragukanku saat pendaftaran. Mereka mengatakan, 'kami tidak menerima wanita disekolah pilot.' Dan meminta maaf berkali-kali setelah tahu yang sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin. "Sepertinya sangat tidak nyaman, ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng ringan. "Sudah terbiasa malahan. Tidak apa."

"Baiklah, jika ada lagi yang seperti itu, katakan saja padaku, okay?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Begitu penurut.

"Ming, kau bisa memegang topiku?" Kyuhyun melepas topi birunya. Topi dengan desain yang sangat menciri-khas-kan seorang pilot. Dengan moncong melengkung didepannya. "Terasa berat jika terus-terusan memakai." keluhnya.

Sungmin menerima topi itu dan memeluknya. "Tentu saja. Aku mencari meja dulu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Mereka berpisah dipersimpangan kantin. Kyuhyun belok kekanan, kearah pedagang-pedagang. Sementara Sungmin berjalan lurus mencari meja yang kosong.

"Ramai sekali." ucapnya pada sendiri. Ia berusaha menoleh diantara rapatnya manusia yang seluruhnya berpakaian biru sama dengannya.

"Ah~" ia berdecak lega saat melihat meja kosong. "Aku mendapatkannya."

Sungmin agak mempercepat jalannya. Begitu padatnya manusia dikantin, membuatnya harus menyenggol bahu sana-sini.

"Meja nomor tujuh." ujarnya saat sudah mendapatkan kursi disana. Ia mulai menenangkan nafasnya sendiri, ternyata mencari meja saja sampai seperti ini sulitnya.

Matanya mengawasi daerah pedagang yang berada disebelah kanannya. Saat matanya melihat Kyuhyun membawa satu nampan, ia melambaikan tangannya. "Kyu! Disini~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau memilih meja yang tepat, Ming." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memindahkan mangkuk dari atas nampan kehadapan mereka berdua. "Kau lihat kearah belakangmu."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ehm?" walaupun kebingungan, Sungmin tetap menoleh kebelakang. Untuk memastikan ada apa disana.

"Woah~" decaknya. Mengapa Sungmin tidak menyadari ada yang seindah ini? Ah, tentu saja karena sedari tadi ia membelakangi pemandangan sebagus itu.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya." ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sumpitnya yang tergulung mie, mengangkat wajahnya. "Ya tentu saja. Kau mengambil posisi duduk yang salah."

"Kalau begitu, kau beruntung, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sudah, ayo makan."

Sungmin meraih sumpitnya lalu mulai mengaduk-aduk mie-nya.

"Melihat langit seluas itu, membuatku berpikir tentang gravitasi. Jika memang ada gravitasi disini, kenapa awan-awan itu tidak jatuh, ya?" sahut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin memutar kepalanya kembali. Memastikan langit biru yang ada dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sampai gigi-giginya terlihat. "Ming." panggilnya pelan.

Sungmin kembali pada posisi semula. "Apa Kyu?"

"Daripada susah menoleh-noleh kebelakang, lebih baik kau pindahkan saja kursimu kesebelahku. Tidak usah repot-repot jika dari sini untuk melihat langit itu."

"Ah, benar." Sungmin mendorong mangkuknya, lalu mengangkat kursinya sendiri kesebelah Kyuhyun. "Indah sekali, Kyu."

Mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan pemandangan langit yang biru. Ini karena kantin mereka terletak dilantai tiga. Lantai paling atas digedung sekolah mereka.

"Kalau kau suka, setiap jam istirahat, kita makan disini saja. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin masih terdiam dengan menggenggam sumpitnya. Matanya masih tak mengerjap memandang apa yang ada dihadapannya. "Wah.."

"Ck-ck-ck." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Membiarkan saja Sungmin yang masih terpesona dengan benda langit itu.

"Kyu." panggil Sungmin.

"Hm?"

"Kita duduk disini saja setiap jam istirahat. Bagaimana?" usul Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Jadi daritadi dia benar-benar tidak mendengar? Astaga.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Kau suka?"

Pria mungil itu mengangguk semangat. "Sangat."

"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu, Ming."

Sungmin terhipnotis langit biru. Sementara Kyuhyun terhipnotis orang yang sedang terhipnotis dengan langit biru.

Ah, kalimat yang memusingkan.

"Oh ya Ming, menurutmu, mengapa bisa daun jatuh sedangkan awan-awan itu tidak jatuh?" Kyuhyun kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Begitu menggemaskan memasang wajah berpikir seperti itu. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencubitnya kembali.

"Mungkin.." suaranya terputus. "Mungkin, karena.. mempunyai sayap..?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak." Ia menyangkal pendapatnya sendiri dengan cepat.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menantang. "Mungkin saja mereka memang punya sayap, sehingga mereka bisa terbang 'kan? Tak ada yang tak mungkin."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat sayap mereka. Jadi karena apa, Kyu?"

"Karena," Kyuhyun mendongak keatas. Menatap buntalan putih yang seperti kapas itu. "Sebenarnya mereka hidup sendiri-sendiri. Walau kelihatannya mereka menyatu, padahal tidak. Mereka hidup pada partikel mereka masing-masing."

"Lalu?"

"Dan mereka sebenarnya sudah jatuh kebumi, dalam bentuk yang manusia tidak mengenalinya sebagai awan. Mereka tetap terpengaruh oleh gravitasi, Sama seperti benda-benda lainnya. Namun yang seperti aku katakan barusan, mereka hidup satu-satu sehingga mereka tidak begitu jelas ketika jatuh kebumi." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Dan aku rasa aku adalah awan. Dan kau adalah manusia yang tidak menyadarinya adanya awan yang terjatuh." jawab Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap intens kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Namun tak peduli ada atau tidaknya gravitasi, aku tetaplah awan itu."

Sungmin kaget saat ia menatap Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun malah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah orang berikan sebelumnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu, Sungmin. Ayo, sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai."

Sungmin si penurut langsung memakan mienya. Sementara Kyuhyun diam, memandang apapun yang ada dihadapannya. "Hah~"

Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Memainkan games-nya yang masih tertunda. Namun yang didapatinya hanya sebuah bolpoin.

"Ya, mencoret-coret fasilitas sekolah dilarang, Kyu." Tegur Sungmin, sumpit ditangannya melayang ke punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ah!"

"Ish, jangan jadi anak nakal, Kyu. Kita masih tingkat satu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, malah melanjutkan tangannya yang menulis diatas meja nomor tujuh itu. "Menjadi nakal tidak memandang kita tingkat berapa, Ming."

Sungmin meraih tissue dan menyapuhkan pada mulutnya. Menandakan bahwa ia sudah selesai dengan makannya. "Dan menjadi anak patuh peraturan tidak memandang kita tingkat berapa."

"Apa kau tidak bosan terus-terusan menjadi anak yang patuh pada peraturan?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi."

"Aku bosan. Aku tidak suka diatur-atur."

"Memangnya sekolah ini milikmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Yasudah. Berhenti melakukan yang tidak semestinya dan kita kembali ke kelas."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Arra."

Sungmin sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Sementara Kyuhyun masih dikursinya memandang tulisan yang baru saja diukirnya.

"Lee Sungmin.." lirih Kyuhyun.

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum pahit. "Tapi sekarang kau bukan awan yang terpengaruh oleh gravitasi lagi, 'kan? Karena aku, yang menghentikan kau untuk jatuh kebumi. Maafkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Apa Min?"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hah? Tidak-tidak."

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa lamunannya barusan membuatnya menggumamkan kalimat dengan suara yang agak keras. Sehingga Kangin mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah selesai 'kan Min?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku bayar dulu."

Ia mengangguk lagi, membiarkan Kangin angkat kaki. "Haah~"

Ia memejamkan matanya. Ketika membuka matanya, ia mendapatkan pemandangan yang berbeda dari tempatnya duduk. Berbeda ketika dulu dan saat ini.

"Langitnya mendung, apa nanti akan turun hujan?"

Sesungguhnya ia dapat mendeskripsikan langit yang mendung itu sama sepertinya dengan hubungannya bersama pria yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Leeteuk membanting berlembar-lembar kertas yang sedetik tadi berada ditangannya, keatas meja. Ia membanting punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya. Terlihat sekali ia begitu frustasi, apalagi dengan matanya yang terpejam.

"Ryeowook. Kau sudah berapa tahun sekolah disini?"

Pria bermarga Kim itu memainkan jarinya. "Tiga."

"Dan kau tahu betul siapa nama sekolah kita 'kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Mianhae, Teuki. Ini semua karena—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan." Ketua OSIS itu menghela nafas. Ia menyadari bahwa dengan marah-marah seperti itu, tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Apalagi semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Baiklah, kesalahanmu hanya dibagian penulisan nama Kepala Sekolah. Aku minta kau perbaiki lagi, dan nanti malam aku minta outputnya, mengerti Wookie?"

"Uhm." Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa kembali ke asrama. Dan segera perbaiki."

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Teuki." Ryeowook menahan wajahnya yang hampir menangis. Dan hal itu membuat Leeteuk benar-benar tidak tega.

"Sudah jangan merasa bersalah. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta wajar bila melakukan ini." hiburnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku merasa tidak professional menjadi seorang sekretaris."

"Sudah, sudah, kau hanya perlu kembali kekamarmu dan perbaiki, arra?"

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan OSIS. Saat ia sudah sampai dipintunya, Leeteuk memanggilnya.

"Wookie, jangan lupa nama Kepala Sekolah kita adalah Go Hae Jun. Bukan Kim Jongwoon, arraseo?"

Dan hasilnya wajah Ryeowook merah padam.

Setelah tubuh mungil itu tak dijangkau mata Leeteuk, ia duduk dikursinya kembali.

"Baik, sekarang kita fokus pada pekerjaan kalian."

Leeteuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dan meraih dua kertas yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ah, Lee Sungmin. Bukankah kau mengusulkan untuk mengadakan acara api unggun? Kenapa tidak ada dihari satu, maupun hari kedua?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Ah itu.. aku kira Kyuhyun sudah menulisnya dihari kedua.."

Leeteuk menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Jadi kalian tidak menyusun bersama?"

Gelengan pelan dari Sungmin membuat Leeteuk membanting punggungnya kesandaran kursi, lagi. "Hah~ kalau tidak menyusun bersama, bagaimana bisa hasilnya akan konkrit?"

Dua manusia itu menunduk. Leeteuk memang tidak terlihat menyeramkan. Hanya saja mereka merasa bersalah. Ah, tepatnya hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah.

Dia lebih mementingkan egonya. Tapi..

"Mianhamnida, Ketua." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami akan memperbaikinya, Ketua. Jweseonghamnida." Sungmin juga meminta maaf.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Aku tidak marah. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak marah. Mungkin, hanya lebih ke kecewa. Tapi, sudah lupakan saja.. dan aku harap nanti malam kalian sudah menyelesaikannya, mengerti?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ya Tuhan.."

Kyuhyun meregangkan ototnya tangan dan lehernya. Membuat suara tulang dilehernya yang sudah lama tidak bergerak, ketika digerakkan kekanan dan kiri menjadi terdengar mengerikan.

Ia menguap hingga matanya berair. "Haah~ sudah jam sebelas malam?"

Matanya menatap jam dipojok-bawah-kanan layar komputernya dengan tatapan kaget.

Ia menggerakan kursor mouse, dan mengecek sekali lagi pekerjaannya. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari tidak ada cacat lagi, ia segera mencetaknya.

"Lee Sungmin, kalau kau lelah kembali saja kekamarmu. Ini sudah selesai."

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara derit mesin print yang sedang mencetak, begitu mendominasi diruangan OSIS.

Kyuhyun kembali menguap. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia sudah sekitar empat jam berada diruangan OSIS bersama Sungmin untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Karena komputer hanya ada diruangan OSIS. Daripada mereka harus menyewa diluar.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa memberi pada Leeteuk malam ini. Mungkin besok saja. Kau atau aku yang akan memberikannya?"

Kyuhyun menarik dua lembar kertas dari printer yang ada disamping layar monitor. Sadar tintanya masih basah, ia meniup-niupnya pelan.

"Lee Sungmin, kau atau aku yang—"

'_aku tidak bisa jika harus tidur terlalu larut, karena aku terbiasa bangun pagi. Aku selalu bangun pada jam 5:35. Itu selalu. Jadi, semalam apapun aku tertidur, pasti aku akan bangun pagi dengan sendirinya.'_

Kyuhyun mengiyakan kalimat yang tiba-tiba mengiang diakalnya. Sungmin memang begitu. Tidak bisa jika diajak jalan-jalan terlalu malam. Akibatnya, kalau dia tidak ketiduran pasti besok paginya dia akan kelelahan karena kekurangan jam tidur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia begitu saja bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Sungmin. Dalam sepersekian detik, kertas tugasnya sudah dilupakannya begitu saja.

Sungmin selalu mengalihkan matanya.

Dan memang akan selalu seperti itu.

"Hai." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Sangat pelan. Karena ia sama sekali tidak ingin menganggu pria Lee itu tidur.

Pipi yang sudah berisi itu terlihat semakin tembam karena posisi tidurnya yang memakai tangannya sebagai alasnya, dan wajahnya yang menghadap kesamping.

Bahkan bibir yang berbentuk M itu sedikit terbuka.

Jadi Kyuhyun harus apa?

Ia sudah terpaku hanya pada satu objek itu. Sedari dulu. Dan kini masih.

Lee Sungmin yang memang terlalu indah, atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu buta?

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Karena ia tahu, itu takkan mungkin bisa ia lakukan. Jadi, ia hanya menarik kursi persis disamping Sungmin. Dan memandanginya seolah Sungmin adalah hal yang membuatnya berdosa jika ia berkedip barang sedetik saja.

Selain membuatnya buta, Sungmin juga berpengaruh dan selalu berpengaruh terhadap detakan jantungnya.

Bahkan Sungmin tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya tertidur dengan wajahnya yang seindah Cleopatra.

Tapi mengapa Kyuhyun menjadi sebegini lemahnya?

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya diatas meja dan ikut menjatuhkan wajahnya diatas tangannya. Persis seperti apa yang Sungmin lakukan, hanya saja mereka saling berhadapan, serta Kyuhyun yang tidak memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Hawa hangat nafas Sungmin mulai menyentuh pipinya. Ia benar-benar merindukannya.

"_I sarang mideoyahaeyo.. idaero kkeutnael sun eobtjyo.. deo meolli.. sumeodo.. kkok naega chajanaejulkeojyo.._" Kyuhyun menarik nafas. Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras.

Ia melanjutkan. "_Ajik nae simjangeun, geudael hyanghae dwinikka.._"

_(You must erase our love. We can't end it this way. No matter where you are. I will always find you. For my heart still beats for you _

Bahkan suaranya sudah terlalu parau. Nadanya sudah berantakan, tidak sama seperti nada aslinya. Terlihat sekali ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu jauh. Lee Sungmin benar-benar sudah membuat hidupnya berantakan seperti ini. Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah debu yang tak terlihat tanpanya.

"Mengapa.." suaranya seperti sebuah nyanyian penghantar tidur. Begitu rendah. "Kalau memang aku harus melupakanmu, beritahu aku bagaimana caranya.."

"Aku.." bibirnya bergetar. Ia merasakan pandangannya mulai memburam. "Bagaimana bisa menjadi begitu ringkih seperti ini? Ini sebenarnya sangat memalukan.. "

Satu tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dari alas kepalanya, terambang diudara. Namun perlahan semakin mendekati wajah Sungmin.

Hatinya bergetar nyeri begitu menyentuh kulit pipi Sungmin yang halus. Kyuhyun begitu merindukannya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, saat menyadari jam analog diruangan tersebut menunjukkan angka hampir larut malam.

Tatapan matanya beralih menuju wajah tertidur itu lagi. "Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus." bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. Penuh makna pahit didalamnya.

Lantas Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursi itu. Dan berjalan menuju komputer tempatnya tadi mengetik, dan mengambil kertas hasil kerjanya.

Dengan nafas yang berantakan, ia menghampiri Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin, bangun." Ia mencoba membangunkan Sungmin, seolah-olah barusan ia tidak melakukan apa-apa disampingnya.

Ia benar-benar lembut memperlakukan makhluk dihadapannya itu. Tangannya yang barusan mengelus kepala Sungmin, kini beralih kebahunya. "Bangun, Sungmin-ah.~"

Merasakan sebuah suara bass memanggil namanya, Sungmin mulai membuka matanya. Cahaya lampu ruangan OSIS yang terlalu menyilaukan membuat matanya sakit.

Ia mulai mengingat-ingat dimana ia sekarang. Apa yang dilakukannya disini.

Ah! Leeteuk meminta membenarkan susunan acara bersama Kyuhyun!

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. "Kyu, bagaimana susunan—"

Tangan Kyuhyun yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dua lembar kertas membuatnya berhenti meneruskan ucapannya.

"S-sudah selesai?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia melempar kertas itu kehadapan Sungmin tanpa bicara apapun.

Sungmin yang mulai merasa lehernya pegal serta tangannya yang semutan, bertanya-tanya dalam hati berapa lama ia tertidur. Bahkan tugas yang seharusnya ia kerjakan bersama, harus selesai oleh Kyuhyun seorang diri.

Tangan Sungmin meraih kertas itu, dan mengecek ulang isinya. Bola matanya bergerak was-was.

"Mi-mian." cicitnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah tentu saja.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Tak masalah. Karena ini sudah jam sebelas—"

"Apa?! Jam sebelas? Malam? Kau bercanda?"

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut mendengar pertanyaan yang bertubi sekaligus dengan nada yang kaget. "Tidak, aku serius. Sekarang jam sebelas malam." dagunya menunjuk kearah jam yang terletak pada dinding dibelakang Sungmin.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

"Sekitar.." Kyuhyun diam sebentar. "4 jam?" ucapnya juga tidak yakin. "Kita disini dari jam 7, 'kan?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Karena Leeteuk tidak mungkin kita temui jam segini, jadi kita akan menemui dan memberi kertas ini." Ia mengangkat kertasnya. "Besok saat pulang sekolah, bagaimana?"

"Uhm." Sungmin mengangguk kaku. Kyuhyun sepertinya kesal karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak bekerja, tapi ia memendamnya. Begitu 'kan?

"Yasudah ayo pulang." ajak Kyuhyun. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan dulu kearah pintu ruangan OSIS. Ia berdiri menunggu Sungmin yang sedang merapihkan tasnya.

Setelah selesai, Sungmin segera berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Hari sudah sangat gelap. Bahkan tak ada lagi tanda-tanda orang bercakap-cakap. Hanya suara jangkrik yang menemani langkah mereka.

"Langitnya gelap sekali." gumam Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

"Tak ada bintang." tambah Kyuhyun. "Oh tidak gerimis." Ia mulai merasakan hidungnya kejatuhan titik air, dan saat ia menengadahkan tangannya, air-air itu mulai berjatuhan banyak.

"Ayo cepat!" tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin tanpa banyak tingkah, segera menggenggam tangan besar itu. Mereka berlari, mencoba menghindari kawanan air yang datang seperti ingin mencari ribut.

"Kyu, sepertinya akan deras!" Sungmin mencoba mengeraskan suaranya. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. Karena ia masih terus menambah kecepatan pada kakinya.

Akhirnya Sungmin yang menarik tangan Kyuhyun saat ia melihat sebuah gedung ditengah-tengah pelarian mereka.

Gedung Replika Pesawat.

"Kenapa berteduh? Ini sudah malam." protes Kyuhyun.

"Hujannya mulai deras dan asrama masih jauh, Kyu. Apa kau bawa payung atau sejenisnya?"

Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. "Apa susahnya tinggal berlari?"

"Kita bisa sakit, Kyuhyun-ah." sahut Sungmin mencoba membuat Kyuhyun mengerti. "Kau ingat, bahwa dirimu tidak kuat terhadap dingin. Sudah, jangan mengeluh. Lebih baik kita lihat apakah ruangan ini tidak dikunci- Ah! Terbuka!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Sungmin yang sedang masuk kedalam ruangan itu melewati jendela. Jelas saja, pasti pihak sekolah mengunci pintu masuknya.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia tidak mungkin berjalan ditengah hujan juga. Dan ia sebisa mungkin akan menghindari sebuah perdebatan dengan Sungmin.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang kesulitan masuk melewati jendela. Ia menarik pinggang Sungmin, membuat pria mungil itu yang sudah memasukkan setengah badannya, kembali pada posisi semula. "Ya!"

"Akan susah jika kau memakai tasmu." ucapnya datar, sambil melepas ransel Sungmin dan mengalungkan dilengannya. "Sekarang coba naik. Pelan-pelan."

Jendela itu lumayan tinggi, sekitar leher Sungmin. Jadi akan susah jika tidak pelan-pelan.

"Hap!" lenguhnya ketika sudah menapakkan kakinya kedalam ruangan itu. Ia berbalik, untuk membantu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diluar sana, hanya terlihat sebatas kepalanya saja. "Lee Sungmin, tolong ini tasku dan tasmu." Kyuhyun melempar ransel Sungmin yang tadi dipegangnya, lalu melepas sendiri ranselnya.

Tidak seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun lebih mudah melewati jendela itu. Hingga kini mereka sudah berada didalam ruangan sepi itu.

"Hujannya deras sekali." keluh Sungmin. Ia sedang berkeliling untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Namun karena ini hanyalah ruangan replika pesawat, jadi yang ada didalamnya hanyalah bentuk-bentuk tiruan pesawat.

Ada beberapa rak yang terjajar rapi disetiap sisinya. Disetiap rak tersebut ada jenis-jenis pesawat. Pesawat itu terlihat seperti pesawat mainan. Tapi benda-benda itu tidak murah harganya.

Dan ditengah-tengah ruangan itu ada sebuah pesawat asli yang berdiri begitu indah dimata Sungmin.

Cessna-150.

"Wah.." Sungmin berdecak kagum. Baru kali ini selama tiga tahun sekolah disini, ia melihatnya. Karena hanya orang-orang tertentu yang diizinkan untuk masuk dan mempelajari pesawat tersebut.

Kyuhyun menguap. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan begitu konyolnya ia terjebak disini. Dan yang paling parah adalah, ia terjebak disini bersama Lee Sungmin. Mantan kekasihnya.

"Hah~" ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia duduk bersandar pada dinding dibawah jendela tempatnya tadi masuk. Sementara Sungmin mengitari ruangan ini seperti sedang mengunjungi museum.

Ia membuka tasnya. Meraih ponselnya. Teman sekamarnya, Eunhyuk mengirim sebuah email yang bertanya sedang dimana dia sekarang.

Jika Kyuhyun membalasnya, Eunhyuk tidak akan membacanya 'kan? Karena Kyuhyun yakin ia pasti sudah tertidur. Jadi, ia simpan kembali ponselnya.

Ketika tangannya masuk kedalam tas, ia tersenyum menyadari bahwa ia masih menyimpan roti. "Kebetulan aku lapar."

Pas tepat ketika Kyuhyun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk suapan pertamanya, Sungmin duduk disampingnya hadir dengan segala wangi khas dirinya.

"Aku- juga lapar." ucapnya pelan yang malah terdengar imut ditelinga Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa ia jadi malu-malu dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membagi roti coklat tersebut menjadi dua. "Ini." ujarnya sambil memberi roti setengah itu pada Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Kyu."

"Ehm."

Rasa lapar yang tadi hadir diperut Kyuhyun, kini mengawang begitu saja saat Sungmin duduk disebelahnya. Begitu dekat.

Ia mengunyah roti itu seperti mengunyah karet. Sulit sekali. Apalagi ketika menelannya.

"Omong-omong.. kita 'kan sudah tingkat akhir, Kyu. Kau ada rencana apa setelah lulus?"

Kyuhyun berusaha menelan rotinya. Setelah itu dia baru dia angkat bicara. "Ehm, tentu saja melamar ke sebuah perusahaan yang mencari pilot."

"Kau yakin bisa?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Sungmin seperti sedang menyepelekan dirinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya~ kau tahu sendiri, disini susah sekali menjadi pilot. Apalagi kita hanya lulusan sekolah pilot swasta. Sulit 'kan?"

Kyuhyun meluruskan kakinya. "Daripada tidak mencoba."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Benar. Jadi, kau akan melamar keberapa perusahaan, Kyu?"

"Tidak tahu. Belum jelas." jawabnya singkat. "Kalau kau?"

"Sama, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Oh."

Semua orang tahu, jika dua orang sedang berbicara dan diantara mereka sudah ada yang menjawab 'oh' atau 'ahaha' dan semacamnya itu menandakan bahwa dua orang itu sudah tidak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan.

Dan pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-pun berhenti dikata 'oh' tersebut.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah memejamkan matanya. Dia benar-benar sudah lelah. Dan sudah seharusnya ia berada dikasurnya yang empuk dan berlilitan dengan selimut beludrunya.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan lama." gumam Sungmin sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Bagaimana jika kita terjebak disini sampai pagi, Kyu—"

"Ah, dia sudah tertidur." ujarnya kecewa ketika menoleh untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada lagi yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Tidak. Kyuhyun belum. Hanya saja dia sedang menikmati waktu yang menurutnya berharga. Wangi yang lembut itu dapat ia hirup sepuasnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun senang saat lengannya bersentuhan dengan lengan Sungmin. Karena jarak duduk mereka yang dekat.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat merasakan bahunya berat. Dan ia yakin itu adalah kepala Sungmin. Itu berarti, jarak mereka duduk semakin dekat.

Karena ia juga menyadari baru saja Sungmin menggeser pantatnya untuk menjangkau bahu Kyuhyun sebagai bantalannya.

Kyuhyun harus tetap mencoba untuk menstabilkan nafasnya. Semoga Sungmin tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, Ya Tuhan. Kyuhyun bahkan berdoa dalam hati.

"_Need you, jeongmal geuttaeneun mollatjyo. Need you, yeongweonhan julman aratjyo."_ Sungmin berlagu. Memecah keheningan yang ada diruangan tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Padahal ia seharusnya mengantuk seperti Kyuhyun.

Ah, atau karena ia sudah tertidur empat jam diruangan OSIS?

Sudut matanya melirik kearah tangan besar Kyuhyun yang menganggur begitu saja. Hatinya berkecamuk. Ia rindu sekali menyentuh tangan itu. Dan tadi, saat Kyuhyun menariknya untuk berlari. Ia senang bukan main.

"_Gyeote inneun geudae sojunghan juldo moreugo. Maeil tujeongman burin geot gata yo~"_

_(Need you, I really didn't know back then. Need you, I thought we'd last forever. I didn't know how precious you were and only complained every day. _

Suaranya benar-benar terdengar rendah diantara suara angin yang berhembus malam ini.

Matanya kembali melirik tangan Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tertidur 'kan? Jadi tak masalah jika ia menggenggamnya, sebentar saja 'kan?

Ia tersenyum pahit saat sudah menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun dan merasakan kehangatan disana. Sekarang ia harus mencuri-curi seperti ini kalau ingin mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

Ia melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau menggengam tanganku? Dan lagi, kau bersandar dibahuku. Kau mau membuatku berharap lagi padamu? Tidak 'kan?"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Suara rendah itu begitu pas ditelinganya. Dan isi kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan membuat hatinya nyeri.

"Jadi, apa maumu, hah?!"

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan badannya yang otomatis juga membuat Sungmin bangun dari bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ah-aku.." ucapnya terbata. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Katakan Lee Sungmin!" urat leher Kyuhyun sudah terlihat nyata. Ia begitu.. ingin meledak. Sungmin.. seenaknya membuatnya hatinya jatuh lalu bangun kembali.

Dan itu sulit.

Sungmin menunduk. Ia mulai terisak. "Mi-mian.." ucapnya lemah.

Tubuh pria mungil itu bergetar. Membuat Kyuhyun jadi tidak tega ingin membentaknya lagi. Ia menarik nafas berkali-kali, mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku.. sakit jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, Lee Sungmin." lirih Kyuhyun. Suaranya sudah mulai melunak. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan.

Sungmin semakin bergetar. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah sedikit basah. "Mian. Mian. Mianhae. Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku- aku hanya-"

_-merindukanmu._

"Sudah. Sudah." Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Lupakan saja."

"Maaf, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Sungmin tiba-tiba menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

Isakan Sungmin mulai terdengar jelas karena ia menaruh kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun. Sementara tadi, suara itu terendam dengan derasnya hujan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Sungmin dari bahunya. Tangannya membingkai pipi Sungmin, agar wajah itu jelas ada dihadapannya. "Lalu mengapa kau mengakhiri semuanya, sementara kau masih bersikap seperti ini?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil menahan tangisannya. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia sendiri bisa merasakan rasa aneh ini.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tak suka melihat air mata itu." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah. "Uljima."

Kyuhyun menyatukan kedua dahi mereka. Kini mereka begitu dekat. Tanpa jarak. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali berharap tinggi pada makhluk dihadapannya ini.

"Jangan pernah menangisi ini semua." suara Kyuhyun sudah tidak jelas kedengarannya.

"Aku benar-benar tak pantas untuk kau tangisi. Kau terlalu berharga untuk itu."

Isakan Sungmin perlahan berhenti. Matanya terbuka, dan bertemu dengan mata sayu Kyuhyun. Membuatnya bisa membaca rasa apa yang sedang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun yang memulai menyentuh bibir Sungmin. Mencoba menjelaskan keributan seperti apa yang sedang terjadi dihatinya. Dan separah apa keributan itu.

Walau saat ini Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia dapat merasakan matanya sekarang memanas. Sungmin bahkan tidak menolak ciuman ini.

Semuanya dapat Kyuhyun kendalikan. Sungmin juga perlahan mulai rileks, karena Kyuhyun mulai merasakan tubuhnya mulai mendekat kearah pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang satu membelai pipi putih itu perlahan. Hatinya bergetar saat merasakan kelembutan itu. Hatinya semakin kacau saja.

Sementara tangan satunya, bertautan dengan tangan Sungmin. Saling meremas. Entah sampai kapan, dan siapa yang akan mengakhirinya.

Yang jelas, hujan itu juga belum menunjukkan akan terhenti. Dan malam itu tepat pukul 00.00. pada tanggal, 13 Juli 2014. Tepat 30 bulan hari jadi mereka, –jika saja Sungmin tak mengakhirinya saat itu.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

'Cause every time I breathe I take you in

And my heart beats again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me drowning in your love

* * *

Songs in dialogue are Fairytale Love by Apink and Stop Walking By by Super Junior K.R.Y and Drowning by Backstreet Boys

* * *

HAI *tersenyum senang*

maaf mianhae readers D: saya benar benar ngaret dari jam tayang biaSanya... soalnya pretty mau UTS nih D:

jadi pretty tetap nerusin fic ini sebisa mungkin ~_~

saya mau coba balas review ah :D

untuk **NielLee13** : feelnya ngena, diksinya oke, rapi dan aq tdk menemukan typo. Ini keren, ditunggu lanjutannya. Btw apa benar alasan Ming cuma karna mereka sering bertengkar?

jawaban : wah feel nya ngena ya? makasih makasih ^^ aku juga lagi belajar untuk bagaimana caranya memperbaiki diksi :D eh padahal aku nemu typo loh. sambil dibaca aja ya :D

untuk **Chikyumin** : Wah, kyumin jadi canggung gitu. Kesannya jadi aneh kkk Yg bisa bikin kyu abnormal cuman ming seorang. Lanjut thor.

jawaban : NAH NAH NAH aku juga susah banget ini bikin feel nya tetep ngena tapi kyuminnya haRus canggung huft D: tapi aku akan berusaha D: iya iya lah emang cuma ming.. iya sudah dilanjut dan terimakasih sudah support ya :DD

untuk **Lily white** : ini keren banget.. dan feelnya bener-bener kerasa. ah, jadi ga sabar nunggu next chapnya ini o

jawaban : wah keren ya? makasih makasih.. tapi pretty juga keren kan? WKWKWKWK makasih sudah baca dan sudah direview, saya sudah post chapter dua Dengan segala keterlambatannya. dibaca dan rev lagi ya :D

untuk **sissy** : Ahhhh...KyuMin sering berargumen,jdi ingat ama tmn sbangku pas smp..tiap hri tiap jam psti berargumen,berdebat,n akhirnya bertengkar. Tpi ga smpe shri baikan lagi-_- Eh,pas msuk smk ktmu n sklas lg,tpi uda ga prnh berargumen lagi..kalo ada beda pndpt saling menghargai aja,eh..malahh jdi akrab,jdi sohib deh :D #curcol*plakssssss Hemm,KyuMin bakal rujuk(?) Ga? Lanjut ne :)

jawaban : wah serius? berarti nanti kyumin bisa jadi sohib di fic ini Ya? WKWK orang kyumin sampe jadian malah *apasi* ya syukur deh kalau emang jadi sohib dan emang harus saling mengharGai kuncinya :D kyumin bakal rujuk ga ya.. itu nanti jawabannya bakal terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.. sudah saya lanjut keep reading and review ya :D

untuk **harukahzy** : welcome in kyumin's bl world :)

jawaban : wilejung sumping (?) haha.

siSanya untuk yang berakun saya bales PM :)

semoga nggak ada typo ya.. dan terimakasih sudah membaca sampai review.. saya butuh dukungan kalian.. :D

sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya :D


	3. scene 03

_._

_._

_Please don't go too far away from me_

_Who are you looking for?_

_When the person who only waits for you_

_Is right here, right here_

_._

_._

* * *

"Jadi, apa motivasimu, Min?"

Mata Sungmin berhenti bergerak. Kedua alisnya naik tak mengerti. "Motivasi apa, Kyu?"

"Mengapa kau masuk kesekolah ini? Apa motivasimu? Benar ingin menjadi seorang pilot?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia memainkan pin-pin yang merekat pada topinya yang ia peluk.

Sungmin bergumam. "Eum.. sepertinya kalau bahasamu motivasi terlalu tinggi, mungkin jika kau bertanya alasan aku bisa menjawabnya.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Okay, jadi apa alasanmu masuk kesekolah pilot, Lee Sungmin?"

Mata Sungmin berotasi, khas seseorang ketika sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana jika kau dulu yang menjawab, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Yah!" Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mencabut rumput disekitarnya dan melemparnya kehadapan wajah Sungmin. "Aku bertanya padamu dulu, Lee Sungmin!"

"Hahaha!" Sungmin tertawa hingga matanya menyipit sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia senang karena akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kesal, walaupun alasannya sangat sederhana.

"Ya! Anak tingkat satu tidak boleh berbuat nakal! Kau mencabut rumput seenaknya. Haish~" keluhnya sambil membersihkan rumput diseragamnya.

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun memang bertanya segala hal tentang Lee Sungmin, sampai pada pertanyaan alasan mengapa dia ingin masuk sekolah pilot. Tapi rasanya Sungmin ingin mengisenginya sekali-kali.

"Ih~" Kyuhyun gemas, hingga tanpa sadar ia mencubit pipi Sungmin kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Apa yang membuatmu bisa menggemaskan seperti ini, huh?"

"Ah!" Sungmin memekik. "Kau terlalu kencang mencubitku, Kyu." keluhnya sambil mengelus pipinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah yang sedang kesakitan itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Mian." ucapnya begitu tulus.

Sungmin masih cemberut. Kyuhyun tertawa, lagi.

"Ya~" ia menyentuh bahu Sungmin, mengelusnya pelan. "Aku minta maaf, Lee Sungmin."

"Tidak." Pria Lee itu masih menunduk, menjawab dengan nada yang begitu jengah.

"Omo~ omo~" Kyuhyun berdecak. "Ada yang marah rupanya."

"Aku tidak." sanggah Sungmin. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh bahunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, matanya begitu puas melihat wajah putih itu dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Jiwanya terasa puas dan begitu lega.

"Kau cantik, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan membelalakkan matanya. "Ya! Aku ini pria! Haish!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Yah~ tapi memang kau cantik.. aku serius."

Sungmin diam sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia menekuk lututnya dan menopang dagunya diatasnya.

"Nah, apalagi jika kau seperti itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya. "Jika bibirmu seperti itu.. kau justru semakin cantik."

Alis Sungmin bertaut. Matanya melirik kebawah, mencoba melirik bibirnya sendiri. "Ada apa dengan bibirku?"

Kyuhyun meniru Sungmin, membuat wajah manyun. Dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Begini." tunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Kyuhyun mengerut bingung.

"Kau sama sekali tidak lucu, Kyu!" tawanya masih terselip diantara omongannya. Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. Sesekali ia memukul-mukul bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kesal langsung mendekap Sungmin dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya sangat erat. "Rasakan kau! Beraninya kau menghinaku! Hah! Rasakan!"

"Ampun! Ah, Kyu!"

Bahkan kali ini, Kyuhyun menggelitiki pinggang Sungmin. Hingga Sungmin meronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Berusaha melepas diri dari sana.

Namun tangan Kyuhyun begitu kuat mengurung pria mungil itu. Ia juga tak kehabisan tenaga untuk menggelitiki Sungmin sedari tadi.

"Kyu! Ah~ geli Ah! Berhenti! Ahahahaha~~ ampun!"

"Tidak kuberi ampun kau Lee Sungmin!"

Karena Sungmin yang terus-terusan meronta, dan Kyuhyun semakin lama juga tidak kuat menahannya, akhirnya mereka terjatuh diatas rerumputan sekolah mereka.

"Hah-hah-hah." nafas Sungmin terputus-putus diatas Kyuhyun. Bercanda dengan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya bahagia dan melupakan semua tekanan yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Sungmin tidak menyadari, Kyuhyun yang ada dibawahnya sedang memandangnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Kini, jarak yang ada bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Lee Sungmin."

"Eum- ya?"

"Kau berat."

Seakan baru sadar posisinya, ia mengerjap lalu bangkit dari atas Kyuhyun. "Oh, mianhae, Kyu."

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun pada celananya untuk membersihkan rumput kering begitu kaku. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya seakan sedang berlomba untuk keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Hanya karena kejadian barusan, wajah Sungmin yang terengah-engah diatasnya.

Untung saja, dia cepat sadar dan membangunkan Sungmin dari atasnya.

Ada apa dengannya? Sejujurnya ia juga bingung.

Kini mereka sudah kembali duduk bersebelahan.

"Sekitar lima menit lagi, bersiap-siap, Kyu." ujar Sungmin setelah melihat jam tangannya.

Mendengar tidak ada sahutan, Sungmin menoleh. Mendapati Kyuhyun sedang terdiam sambil memegang dadanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kyu?" sejujurnya Sungmin mulai panik. "Gwaenchanha?"

Kyuhyun masih belum mendengar. Bola matanya bergerak was-was. Sampai Sungmin harus menggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kyu? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah bingungnya. Benar-benar seperti sedang ketakutan. "Lee Sungmin.." suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kencang. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin lalu menaruh diatas dada-kirinya. "Tiba-tiba jantungku kencang sekali. Aku takut, Lee Sungmin." ucapnya takut.

"Astaga! Ini semua karenaku, astaga ayo cepat kita kembali ke asrama, Kyu."

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Sambil sebelah tangannya berusaha memakai ransel pada lengannya. "Ayo, cepat kita keklinik, sepertinya kau kelelahan karena menemaniku seharian disini."

Tidak ada respon apa-apa dari Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menoleh. Tangannya terasa berat ketika menarik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih duduk disana, sama sekali tidak bangkit berdiri.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tapi, sunset-nya.." ia menatap Sungmin."Katamu lima menit lagi." tujuan mereka, kesini adalah karena melihat matahari terbenam, dan sebentar lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun menghancurkannya begitu saja.

"Kita masih bisa melihat matahari terbenam besok, Kyu. Kau sakit, dan itu yang lebih utama sekarang."

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja, percayalah."

"Jangan konyol, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin yang sudah berdiri dengan wajah panik, kembali duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Benar kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jangan berlebihan. Aku ini lelaki."

"Baiklah, tapi setelah kita kembali dari sini, kau janji harus cepat-cepat beristirahat."

"Eum."

Sungmin melihat jamnya. Ia mulai duduk tenang disana memandang lurus segala apa yang ada dihadapannya. Namun yang dihadapannya hanya langit biru dengan sebagiannya yang sudah oranye. "Tiga menit lagi."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia memandang kepala belakang Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya. Berhubung Sungmin duduk agak kedepan, tidak pas disebelahnya.

Ia tahu, ia bisa seperti ini pasti karena Sungmin. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah menyadari sejak kemarin-kemarin, tapi ia menyangkalnya.

Tapi hari ini, sore ini, ditaman ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi.

Ia berdetak karena Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun tergerak melepas ransel Sungmin yang tergantung dibahunya.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" Sungmin menoleh kebelakang, saat merasakan Kyuhyun melepas ranselnya. "Kenapa dilepas?"

"Tidak, lebih baik kau lepas saja ransel ini. Kelihatannya berat." Ia sedang mencoba membuat alibi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Lagipula kita 'kan sedang duduk." sanggah Sungmin.

"Sudah lepas saja." suaranya agak menuntut.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah~" Sungmin melepas tasnya dan menaruh disampingnya.

Kini tak ada penghalang lagi, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat bokongnya dan beranjak lebih dekat dengan Sungmin dari posisi duduknya tadi, dan setelahnya ia merebahkan kepalanya diatas bahu Sungmin. Begitu dekat.

"Astaga.." Sungmin berdecak sambil menggeleng. Kaget saat merasakan beban diatas bahunya. "Kalau ingin bersandar, bilang saja, Kyu."

"Eum." sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun bisa menghirup wangi yang selama ini hanya lewat secara kasat dihidungnya. Kali ini, ia menciumnya begitu dekat. Begitu nyata. Berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Wangi ini, benar-benar membuatnya tenang. Dan.. ia juga mulai menyadari, degupan yang tadinya meliar, kini mulai menjinak.

Ia tersenyum dibalik ceruk leher Sungmin. Jadi, ia berdegup karena Sungmin, dan harus Sungmin juga yang menyembuhkannya?

'_lucu sekali.' Batin Kyuhyun_.

Ia masih memejamkan matanya dileher Sungmin. Menikmati setiap detik yang berubah indah, ketika disamping Sungmin. Sepertinya ia akan banyak bergantung pada Sungmin setelah-setelah ini.

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin. Menepiskan jarak antar mereka berdua. Mungkin dimata Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan terlihat anak yang manja. Begitu butuh sandaran.

Tapi, hati Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi hal akan disukainya mulai dari sekarang, selain games-nya.

Kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia dapat dari siapapun. Baru sekali ini ia mendapatkannya.

Dia hanya bisa mencarinya dari seorang pria bernama Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Pelukan? Bisakah itu disebut pelukan? Apa saja itu, yang jelas saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa nyaman.

"Jadi, Lee Sungmin apa alasanmu masuk ke sekolah pilot ini?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**137-411 present**

**.**

**【****Fight With You****】**

**.**

**Scene 03**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Genre: School-life, Angst, Romance, Hurt-comfort, Drama**

**.**

**Warning: BL, typo-ers, YAOI **

**.**

**[KyuMin]**

**.**

**Disc: Do not repost. Do not copas. Do not plagiatism This Fic.**

**.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_*boleh sambil diputar The One and Only You by Kim Soo Hyun*_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau masuk?" seorang pria berkacamata bersuara.

Seseorang yang disebelahnya menggeleng. "Bukan, saya tidak peduli bagaimana cara kau masuk, tapi lebih tepatnya apa yang kau lakukan disana, sebab tak ada satupun replika pesawat yang rusak atau hilang. Kalau tidak ingin mencuri lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Lee Sungmin?"

"Lalu kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Untuk apa kau disini, kami berdua memanggil Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam kepada kedua gurunya. "Jweseonghamnida, Kim Seonsaengnim, Park Seonsaengnim." Ia kembali duduk, namun kali ini, ia dengan tegas memandang gurunya.

"Saya ada bersama Sungmin disana malam itu." akunya.

Mata Park Seonsaengnim membulat. "Apa? Malam itu?"

Kyuhyun menelan sendiri salivanya. "N-ne, Seonsaengnim."

Memangnya ada apa dengan kata 'malam'?

"Kalian berdua ada disana, malam-malam? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?" Kim Seonsaengnim, guru yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka disana, mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"Berterimakasih-lah pada salah satu office boy yang tadi pagi membersihkan gedung replika. Berkat ini." Park Seonsaengnim mengangkat sebuah name tag, bertuliskan Lee Sungmin. "Kami jadi tahu siapa yang memasuki gedung itu."

Sungmin refleks meraba baju seragam dibagian dadanya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari hilangnya benda miliknya itu.

"Lee Sungmin disekolah ini hanya ada satu." ujar Park Seonsaengnim. "Ah!" seperti baru mengingat sesuatu yang berharga, pria tambun itu mengangkat telunjuknya. "Office boy itu melaporkan bahwa salah satu jendelanya terbuka. Namun pintunya terkunci."

"Jadi kalian masuk lewat jendela?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Sungmin meremas tangannya. Ia seperti seorang maling saja. Tapi sejujurnya ia takut seseorang melihat apa yang dia dan Kyuhyun lakukan semalam. Jangan bilang, ada kamera pengintai diruangan itu.

"Ah, sayang sekali.. tidak ada CCTV disana."

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua menghela nafas.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan malam itu? Coba ceritakan kronologisnya."

"Kami hanya berteduh." sahut Kyuhyun santai.

"Berteduh?" tanya salah satu hakim yang berdiri dihadapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sebut saja begitu. Karena Sungmin merasa sedang disebuah meja hijau. Apalagi dua hakim itu berdiri dihadapan mereka hanya terpisah oleh meja sebagai penghalang.

Gaya mereka, melipat tangan didada. Benar-benar menyebalkan dimata Sungmin.

Dan bodohnya Sungmin justru malah menundukkan kepalanya disana, seolah-olah disana ia adalah seorang terdakwanya.

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Memangnya hujan? Atau.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, berkebalikan dengan Sungmin. "Semalam hujan, 'kan Pak? Apa Bapak tidak menyadarinya?"

Dua hakim itu mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Jadi kalian berteduh semalam?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Ya."

"Mengapa kalian bisa berada disana? Maksudku, apa kalian baru pergi dari suatu tempat.. atau ada alasan lain?"

"Kami mengerjakan tugas sebelum—"

"Lee Sungmin, coba kau menjawab." perintah Park Seonsaengnim. Ia menunjuk Sungmin dengan name-tag Sungmin sendiri.

"Y-ya?" tanyanya kaget.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di gedung replika malam itu?" salah satu dari mereka mengulangi pertanyaan.

"Ah~ kami pulang dari ruang OSIS. Menyusun acara untuk camping beberapa hari lagi, Seonsaengnim." jawab Sungmin, ia berusaha menahan groginya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan diruang OSIS, malam-malam lagi.."

"Benar yang dikatakan Sungmin, Seonsaengnim. Kami menyusun susunan acara." bela Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus malam-malam?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Karena, Leeteuk memberi perintah pada kami untuk menyelesaikannya malam itu."

"Ah~" mereka mengangguk-angguk lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Sampai tahap ini alasan kalian masuk akal~"

Kening Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berkerut. Jadi dua hakim itu sedari tadi menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada dirinya?

"Yasudah, berhubung tidak ada barang yang hilang dan yang kalian lakukan juga masuk akal, kalian boleh kembali."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri. Membungkukkan badan mereka. "Gamsahamnida, Seonsaengnim."

_Kenapa mereka berterimakasih?_

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruangan guru, sampai didepan pintu. Suara Park Seonsaengnim membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti. "Ah, Sungmin ini name-tag mu."

"Ah, ne." ia sendiri juga lupa.

Setelah mendapat name tag-nya, ia kembali berjalan keluar, belok kearah kanan, entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut melihat punggung lebar Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." lirihnya yang hanya didengar oleh angin.

* * *

** . **

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hah~" Kyuhyun menghela napas setelah membanting punggungnya pada ranjang. Ia melempar tasnya begitu saja. Tak tahu kenapa ia ingin sekali beristirahat diranjang yang empuk.

Ia bisa mendengar suara keran air yang menyala dari dalam kamar mandi, pasti Eunhyuk sedang mandi. Atau apalah itu.

Seharusnya ia bisa tidur siang lebih lama, namun karena sidang tidak jelas yang dipimpin oleh Park dan Kim Seonsaengnim tadi, membuat jadwal tidur siangnya tertunda.

Hah, sejak kapan dia peduli pada jam tidur siangnya?

Tentu saja, sejak siang hari ia tidak mempunyai aktivitas untuk melakukan apa-apa. Karena dulu, bersama Sungmin siang harinya tidak pernah kosong.

Ah, omong-omong bagaimana bisa name-tag terjatuh disana?

Kening Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, berkerut. Otaknya memutar kejadian semalam, dan yang ada hanyalah ketika ia—

Refleks ia memejamkan matanya. Tangannya langsung ia pakai untuk menutup matanya. Berharap ia dapat mengusir bayangan itu jauh-jauh.

Namun nyatanya hatinya nyeri. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menolak pesona Lee Sungmin. Maka dari itu, ketika melihat wajah itu terlalu dekat dengannya ia tak memikirkan apa-apa selain..

"AH!"

Kyuhyun bergerak duduk, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa..

"Kyu?" Eunhyuk melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Gwaenchanha?" rambut pria itu basah.

Mendengar suara Eunhyuk, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. "Ah. Ne."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kyu, bisakah aku minta tolong?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

_If the rain falls from the sky and the moon rises,_

_will you come?_

_The one person who has all of me_

_**.**_

**.**

* * *

Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Kyuhyun menatap pintu dihadapannya yang bertuliskan dua nama itu. Ia tersenyum miris. Kenapa sekarang rasanya ia sulit sekali untuk masuk?

Bahkan dulu, ia masuk tanpa mengetuk dulu. Sudah merasakan kamar Donghae dan Sungmin seperti kamarnya sendiri.

Ia menarik napas. Tidak mungkin berlama-lama hanya menatap pintu seperti orang idiot. "Lee Donghae." panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tak lama, Donghae yang membuka pintu kamar itu. "Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, ayo masuk, ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak usah masuk, Eunhyuk meminta tolong padaku untuk—"

Donghae sudah menarik tangannya masuk. Letak perabotan-perabotan kamar dikamar ini, hampir mirip dengan kamar Kyuhyun.

Setiap siswa boleh merubah tata letak kamarnya, itu bebas. Jadi mereka bebas ingin menaruh ranjang dimana, lemari serta meja belajar dimana.

Dimasing-masing sisi, kanan dan kiri, ada dua single-bed yang berseprai sama. Bahkan seprai-pun mereka dapat dari sekolah mereka.

Sedangkan lemari yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, ditaruh dikaki ranjang. Dan dua meja belajar, yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal ditaruh didekat pintu masuk.

Sedangkan kini, Kyuhyun berdiri didekat meja belajar. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana rasa canggung itu hadir. Ia memang tidak asing dengan kamar ini.

Tapi..

"Jadi, ada apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Ah, kata Eunhyuk, kau dengannya baru saja berbelanja bersama, dia meminta shampoo-nya, katanya ada padamu."

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah kaku begitu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali memukul kepala Donghae. Namun karena seorang yang sedang duduk dikasurnya dengan earphone yang menyumpal telinganya, membuatnya enggan.

Kehadiran pria itu disana. Membuat langkah-langkahnya terbataskan.

"Biasanya kau tidak hanya duduk. Kau bahkan mengacak-acak kasurku, atau bahkan kasur Sungmin."

Setelah Donghae mendapatkan shampoo milik Hyukjae, ia menuju kasur Sungmin duduk disana. "Sungmin-ah." panggilnya, membuat Sungmin melepas earphonenya.

"Ada apa, Hae-ya?"

Donghae menggendikkan dagunya kearah tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. "Ada yang mencarimu." ucapnya dengan senyuman jahil diakhir kalimatnya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dagu Donghae menunjuk. "Oh, Kyu?"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kearah Donghae. Bocah itu.. benar-benar ingin diberi pelajaran rupanya.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Oh ya, kau sudah memberi proposal pada Leeteuk?"

Ia mengangguk. Memilih menatap yang ada selain kearah Sungmin. Ia sudah memberi pada Leeteuk tadi, setelah keluar dari ruang guru setelah diintropeksi.

"Donghae, sudah jangan main-main, Eunhyuk menunggu shampoo-nya. Berikan padaku."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung. "Shampoo?" gumamnya. Ia melirik bingung kearah Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang memberikan pada Eunhyuk." ujar Donghae ringan. Tanpa menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai memucat.

Donghae beranjak dari kasur Sungmin. "Aku akan pergi dulu. Kalian baik-baik disini, ya?"

Blam.

Mereka berdua menatap miris pintu kamar yang baru saja tertutup. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Kyu?"

"Ah? Oh, tadi Eunhyuk menyuruhku untuk mengambil shampoo-nya yang ada pada Donghae. Dan baru saja, Donghae yang akan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk. Jadi.."

Sejujurnya dia sedikit tidak rela untuk pergi dari sini.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi. Lebih baik, aku.." Kyuhyun melambatkan langkah kakinya. "Pergi."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. "Ah, Kyu?"

"Ya?" langkahnya terhenti, tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Tidak ingin mengobrol sesuatu? Rasanya tidak enak sekali canggung denganmu seperti ini. Kurasa kita harus sering-sering mengobrol untuk memperbaiki ini."

Kyuhyun diam sebentar ditempatnya. Maksud Sungmin.. apa? Dia ingin memperbaiki?

Segitu mudahnya ia berkata?

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Seharusnya, dengan mudah Kyuhyun menyetujui semuanya. Menyetujui untuk mengobrol dengan Sungmin, apalagi dia memang tidak mempunyai kegiatan disiang ini.

Tapi, mengapa rasanya..

"Hatchim!"

"Omo, Kyu? Kau flu?"

Kyuhyun menggosok hidungnya. Ini pasti karena malam itu. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat malam itu. Suatu malam diruang replika.

Setelah mereka berciuman malam itu, setelah Kyuhyun melepas semua yang ada dihatinya, memberi tahu pada Sungmin seperti apa kekacauan yang ada dihatinya, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju asrama.

Berlari melewati hujan yang masih mengguyur deras. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia merasa salah mencium Sungmin kala itu. Karena.. toh, mereka tidak berbaikan kembali.

Dan Kyuhyun menyimpulkan sesuatu, dia dan Sungmin tidak akan pernah kembali bersama. Walau mereka ingin. Walau Kyuhyun sudah menciumnya terlalu dalam dengan segala luka yang Sungmin torehkan.

Sungmin tidak berubah padanya, 'kan?

Hubungan mereka tidak berubah 'kan?

Tapi, Sungmin mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar untuk memperbaiki? Memperbaiki apa maksudnya?

Memperbaiki kecanggungan yang terjadi setelah mereka berciuman?

Kyuhyun sungguh tidak mengerti dengan hubungannya bersama Sungmin. Sepasang kekasih bukan, teman? Agaknya Kyuhyun terlalu sulit menerima status itu kini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, benar kata Donghae, kau sering melamun belakangan ini."

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Sebuah tepukan pada bahunya, membuatnya bangun. Hanya tepukan belas kasihan 'kan?

"Lee Sungmin."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan segala kekuatannya. "Aku beritahu padamu, kau tidak boleh sembarang memperdulikan orang yang bukan siapa-siapa bagimu."

Kening Sungmin berkerut. "Maksud—"

"Atau orang yang kau pedulikan itu, akan berharap terlalu besar, padahal kenyataannya kau tidak memberi apa-apa padanya." suaranya meninggi. Sungmin melihat, melihat dagu Kyuhyun sudah bergetar. Serta, ia juga melihat mata Kyuhyun sudah mengkilat.

"Atau.. orang itu akan sakit, karena kau menjatuhkannya kejurang yang terdalam. Jadi.. sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengajaknya mengobrol atau apa, kalau perlu," Kyuhyun menarik napas sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kau anggap saja seolah-olah kau tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa bersamanya, dan anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenalnya."

Tepat saat itu, saat kalimatnya berakhir, Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya. Membiarkan Sungmin melihatnya mengalir, membuat jejak dipipinya.

Sungmin tersenyum ditengah bingung wajahnya. "Itu tidak mungkin, Kyu.."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin. Kita sudah berakhir, Lee Sungmin, tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, seharusnya kau tahu itu, karena kau yang mengakhiri semuanya!" wajah Kyuhyun merah. Ia tidak tahu, apa emosi atau apa yang sedang memuncak diubun-ubunnya.

Sungmin menarik napas. "Lalu kenapa kau menciumku malam itu?!"

Telak. Kyuhyun skak mat.

Kenapa?

Sungmin kembali menyembur kata-katanya. "Ya, aku tahu, semuanya sudah berakhir.. aku tahu, sangat tahu, dan kau baru saja berkata untuk tidak mengobrol lagi, atau apalah itu. Lalu apa maksudmu malam itu, hah?!"

"Kau yang pertama memulai Lee Sungmin. Kau yang memelukku terlebih dulu." ucap Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin dihadapannya sudah terlihat buram karena air matanya.

"Baik! Aku salah! Aku memang paling tidak bisa menahan semuanya, aku tidak bisa ketika melihatmu berbeda dihadapanku! Aku sakit ketika tidak melihat senyummu untukku! Aku—"

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin menuju kasurnya, menindihnya dan kembali menciumnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari tali kusut yang mereka rangkai sendiri.

Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Tidak mungkin bisa kembali, hanya bisa disesalkan.

Sungmin menahan tangannya didada Kyuhyun, menahan tubuh tinggi itu supaya tidak terlalu berat. Kyuhyun benar-benar menciumnya dalam. Menyampaikan semuanya, sekali lagi.

Bahkan Sungmin merasa, ini lebih dari malam itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar lembut. Dan Sungmin bisa apa ketika Kyuhyun sudah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Mau menolak rasanya, ia seperti membohongi hatinya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, Sungmin membalasnya karena ia tahu setelah ia berciuman dengan Kyuhyun, rasanya akan lega. Walaupun masalah-masalah mereka tidak pernah selesai.

Kyuhyun terus menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin. Hingga alisnya berkerut. Ia mencari tangan Sungmin, setelah ditemukannya, ia taruh dilehernya. Menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengelus leher belakangnya.

Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun, ia gerakkan menuju pipi Sungmin, menyentuh kulit halus itu adalah kesenangan Kyuhyun dulu, mungkin sekarang juga.

Ia terlalu memuja Sungmin. Ia terlalu menyayangi Sungmin. Sampai-sampai semuanya sudah menjadi kelut seperti ini.

Ia sudah terlalu biasa bersama Sungmin. Semuanya Sungmin. Bangun tidur, sampai ingin memejamkan mata, semuanya Sungmin.

Lalu bagaimana bisa ia melepaskan kebiasaannya itu?

Kyuhyun yang pertama melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya terbuka, Sungmin dibawahnya, masih memejamkan matanya. Benar, ia merasa lega sekarang. Jadi apa kali ini mencium Sungmin adalah sebuah kesalahan juga?

"Setelah ini.. kita tidak akan pernah saling menyapa lagi.. tidak akan pernah mengobrol lagi.. kita bukan musuh. Tapi kita memang tidak pernah berkenalan." Kyuhyun menjadi pembuka setelah mereka berciuman dalam.

Sungmin membuka matanya, bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Itu adalah ciuman perpisahan. Maaf telah menciummu lagi." lagi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Ia segera bangkit dari tubuh Sungmin, dan menghapus air matanya kasar. "Aku pergi dul—"

TOK. TOK.

"Mingie, kau ada didalam?"

Mereka berdua membelalakkan matanya. Sungmin segera bangun dari ranjangnya. Membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sudah Kyuhyun tahu siapa.

"Oh, Kangin. Ada apa?"

Sungmin sengaja membuka celah pintunya hanya sedikit. Entahlah, rasanya ia tidak mau kalau Kangin tahu, ada Kyuhyun didalam. Untungnya gorden jendela tertutup.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Mingie, kau sedang tidak sibuk 'kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tidak, baiklah." Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya setelah menutup pintu.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian? Memangnya kenapa? Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Mereka sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi, mereka sudah berakhir.

Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diranjang memutar tubuhnya. Ia menarik ujung gorden, Sungmin dan Kangin sedang berdiri menghadap luar dikoridor kamar.

Untuk apa Kyuhyun mengintip?

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa denganku?"

Seharusnya dia keluar dari kamar Sungmin, berjalan melewati Kangin dan Sungmin. Lalu kembali kekamarnya. Seharusnya begitu 'kan?

"Baik, aku akan kembali kekamar." putusnya. Ia bangkit dari ranjang Sungmin. Seolah-olah hatinya tidak berat meninggalkan ranjang itu.

"Hah~" ia menghembuskan napas saat ingin menekan kenop pintu.

"Aku menyukaimu, sudah dari lama, Lee Sungmin."

Mata Kyuhyun serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Suara Kangin yang memang besar, atau sengaja dibesar-besarkan?

Ia mematung begitu saja. Seperti tidak punya kekuatan untuk melanjutkan niatnya untuk kembali kekamarnya sendiri.

Ia berdiri disitu. Sampai ia bisa mendengar suara jantungnya berdegup. Menanti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sungmin.

"Sudah lama? Sejak kapan?" itu suara Sungmin.

"Saat aku melihatmu masuk kekamar ini, untuk pertama kalinya. Aku bahkan menyukaimu, sebelum kau dan Kyuhyun pernah bersama."

Sial! Mengapa dia membanding-bandingkan seperti itu?

Kyuhyun ingin sekali keluar dari kamar itu dan meninju Kangin. Tapi yang dilakukannya hanyalah keluar dari kamar itu. Berjalan melewati mereka, seolah tidak ada apa-apa disana. Seolah hanya ada rak sepatu dikoridor tersebut.

Langkah kakinya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Can you hear it? Can you hear my voice?_

_Your breath, your scent_

_T__hey are all the same_

_But why can't you see me?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Karena ingin?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin." ucap Kyuhyun, seraya memejamkan matanya kembali dan menghirup wangi Sungmin. "Pasti ada alasan lain."

Sungmin menggendikkan bahunya ringan. "Ya, memang aku hanya ingin masuk kesekolah pilot. Tak ada alasan lain. Bagaimana jika kau saja yang bercerita. Sepertinya.."

"Apa?" suaranya begitu berat ditelinga Sungmin. Bahkan getaran yang timbul dari lehernya, terasa dibahu Sungmin. "Sepertinya apa?"

"Sepertinya kau yang lebih banyak ingin bercerita daripadaku. Kau terlihat begitu menyimpan beban. Eum maksudku, kau, ya, bagaimana, ya?"

"Kau benar."

"Oh?"

"Iya, kau benar. Aku terlihat seperti itu, ya? Terlihat sekali aku begitu penuh masalah, ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Mian, bukan bermaksud untuk.."

"Tak masalah, memang kenyataannya seperti itu.."

Sungmin menghela napas lega. "Jadi karena apa, Kyu? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menghela napas berat, begitu berat. "Orang tuaku memberi kebebasan padaku untuk memilih melanjutkan sekolah kemana."

"Wah, bukankah itu menyenangkan?" sahut Sungmin tertarik, ia menolehkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun masih duduk agak membelakanginya. "Kau bisa bebas memilih~"

"Iya, menyenangkan jika saat membicarakan itu, kau duduk disofa empuk bersama orang tuamu, berbincang sambil meminum teh hangat disore hari. Tapi nyatanya tidak."

Kyuhyun meluruskan kakinya. Ia menatap langit, sambil tersenyum. "Mereka mengatakan itu seolah tidak ingin mengurus sekolahku. Bahkan perbincangan di line telfon saat itu tidak sampai lima menit."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Wajahnya dari samping. Membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya bergetar aneh. Dan ia menangkap satu kesimpulan. Kyuhyun adalah anak yang diduakan oleh orang tuanya sendiri, dengan pekerjaannya.

"Lima menit?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Eum."

"Lalu kenapa mesti sekolah pilot berasrama, bahkan swasta. Kau bisa memilih sekolah negri. Atau.."

"Karena ada kau."

Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berkata, sambil memajukan kepala kearahnya. Sontak wajahnya memerah tanpa alasan yang ia ketahui.

"Lihat, kau benar-benar lucu." ujar Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman tipis. "Tidak ada yang memiliki wajah kaget selucu dirimu. Kau harus tahu."

Sungmin menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya. "Jadi karena apa, Kyu? Coba serius."

"Ah." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Sampai mana tadi?" tanyanya polos.

Sungmin berdecih. "Sampai kenapa kau lebih memilih sekolah swasta daripada negri atau sekolah lainnya."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap kedepan. Berfokus pada satu titik. "Karena yang aku dengar, anak sekolah swasta itu nakal, bandel. Mereka tidak suka aturan. Mereka.. bisa melakukan semuanya sebebas mereka."

Kyuhyun diam sebentar. Ia menarik napas. "Aku, memang tidak pernah diatur oleh orang tuaku. Tapi aku hanya ingin memiliki banyak teman yang seperti itu. Entahlah, sepertinya menyenangkan.."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk. "Kau sepertinya memang sejenis dengan anak-anak yang seperti itu. Ah, lalu kenapa memilih sekolah asrama? Bukankah rumahmu lebih nyaman?"

"Untuk apa punya rumah besar jika aku sendiri. Nyatanya, aku tidak punya teman. Aku kesepian. Hanya berbicara pada angin. Haha."

Sungmin menatap miris Kyuhyun. "Jangan khawatir.. disini kau tidak akan kesepian."

"Kuharap begitu."

"Memangnya orang tuamu kemana, Kyu? Maksudku, katamu kau sendirian dirumah, apa mereka pergi?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Yah~" Sungmin menoyor bahu Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" tanyanya dengan mengangkat dagunya tinggi.

"Mereka orang tuamu. Tidak boleh seperti itu." ucapnya pelan, sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu."

"Ah, sudahlah~" Sungmin menyerah. Ia menatap jamnya. "Sebentar lagi.. mataharinya.."

"Oh, malam ini purnama?" Kyuhyun sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Ketika melihat keatas. Matahari sudah hampir pulang, dan kini bayang-bayang bulan sedikit terlihat.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Mencari dimana bulan. "Sepertinya begitu~"

"Kalau begitu, kita disini sampai malam saja."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mau? Yasudah, pulang saja duluan." suaranya sengaja dibuat-buat datar.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Yah, bukan begitu, Kyu~ maksudku, ada apa dengan bulan purnama? Hingga membuatmu ingin tetap disini sampai malam? Kau bisa melihatnya dari kamar."

"Ah kau benar. Baiklah kalau begitu setelah matahari benar-benar terbenam, kita pulang.." Kyuhyun mencari ranselnya, bersiap-siap ingin pulang.

"Ya!"

"Wae?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." sedikit keras Sungmin menarik rambut Kyuhyun diantara jari jempol dan telunjuknya. Membuat kepala Kyuhyun turun kebawah.

"A-ah! Ya! Kau kejam sekali!" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau tidak menjawabku. Ish." Sungmin melipat tangan didadanya. Membuang wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Baik, baiklah.. kemari.." Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin. Mereka duduk benar-benar dekat. "Seseorang pernah berkata padaku.. kalau kau sedang merindukan seseorang.. dan kau tidak bisa menyampaikan rindumu itu.."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Begitu dekat. "Kau bisa meminta tolong pada bulan purnama."

Detik itu. Kyuhyun merasa segalanya terhenti. Anginpun tidak terdengar ditelinganya. Lee Sungmin, diantara gelapnya petang hari, benar-benar bersinar. Dia begitu indah. Dia begitu hangat.

Kyuhyun begitu bahagia saat berada didekatnya. Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan kenyamanan jika berada didekatnya. Tidak mengerti sihir apa yang dipakai Lee Sungmin.

Tangannya tergerak begitu saja, menyentuh pipi Sungmin. Penasaran seperti apa benda berisi yang begitu terlihat mulus.

Hatinya bergetar.

"Kyu?"

Sungmin menyadarkannya. Parahnya, Sungmin menangkap tangan Kyuhyun dipipinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kurasa kau aneh sedari tadi."

Tangan mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti. Sungmin.. penuh dengan teka-teki.

"Lee Sungmin, jangan pernah pergi dariku. Kumohon."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Shall we start from the beginning when we used to love?_

_If I can be your light and__ i__f I become your moon_

_Then will I be able to see you once?_

_The one and only person for me_

**.**  
**.**

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

AHA! Apakah saya update lebih cepat? :

semoga masih ada yang mengikuti fic ini ya~_~

saya mencoba membalas review (lagi) ^^

oh ya nggak bingung kan sama masa kini dan masa lalunya, diperhatiin aja kata-katanya WKWKWK. bisa juga dibilang, scene kyumin lagi ribut itu present, terus kalau tibatiba nemu scene kyumin lopek-lopekan berarti past..

from **chu** : ming nyerah juga...ga bisa jauh dari kyu...lanjut..lanjut...

**ans : **iya dongss kyumin kan ditakdirkan untuk bersama.. terimakasih sudah RNR ya^^

from **NielLee13 : **  
disini nemu typo, berarti yang kemaren mataq kurang teliti. . .hmmm aq masih penasaran alasan Ming. . .  
Dan dsni ia blm ngasih tau -3-  
aq lebih suka part yg kemaren. . .  
Padahal disni KyuMin kissue,kkk . Tp feelnya lbh ngena yg kmaren. . .

**ans** : kalo soal feel yang belum ngena, berarti, itu salah pretty, pretty masih gagal WKWKWK mian mian.. saya akan teTap berusaha :) dan lagi, maaf soal typo, itu sudah seperti couple saya gitu :c semoga part yang ini feElnya ngena yaa :D

from **Okalee :**  
Annyeong,fighting author ssi,lanjut terus ff kyumin yaoi'a...

**ans** : iya annyeong okalee^^ makasih sudah menyemangati.. saya lanjut ini^^

from **sissy : **  
Kyaaaaa!mereka ciuman XD  
Tanda" rujuk tuh,eehehe XD  
Next

ans : emang kalo kisseu tanda tanda rujuK? kata sapa?WKWKWK liat aja dah, ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih SIssy sudah RnR^^

**from Guest**  
knpa ming mutusin kyu, hemm

ans : hmm.. jadi menurutmu ada alasan lain?

from **kimmyonginara**  
aku suka ffnya,  
tolong banyakin momen kyuminnya,, di tunggu kelanjutannya..  
:)

**ans : **terimakasih sudah suka.. tapi janghan suka sama pretty ya^^ WKKW apasih. saya usahakan akan banyak moment otp nya kok ^^ sudah saya lanjut,, thanks sudah RnR!

yang berakun saya PM!

(tapi nggak tau mau bales kapan D:)

baik. semoga tidak ada typo. anD keep RnR ya? :D

.

.

REVIEW?

.

.


	4. scene 04

_._

_._

_._

_Just when I think of you, when I look at you_

_Even if I were to go back_

_Looking at you again and again_

_I miss you more and more_

_I can't forget you_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Kyuhyun?"

Pria dengan kaus santai dan celana pendek selututnya itu tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya lagi Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya bersiap ingin tidur, tapi malah melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didekat pintu kamarnya. "Ada perlu apa kesini, eoh?"

Sungmin berjalan kearah jemuran handuk, mengambil handuk merah mudanya dan mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Hanya.." ia berjalan masuk setelah menutup pintu kamar, menuju kasur Sungmin dan mendudukinya. "Dikamarku, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang.. yah kau tahulah.. aku malas menjadi penontonnya, maka dari itu aku kesini saja. Tidak menganggumu 'kan?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu 'yah kau tahulah' itu bagaimana? Memangnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae?" tanya Sungmin lebih lanjut. Takut salah mengerti.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Kau tahu Donghae? Hah~" wajahnya berubah masam. "Tak tahu kenapa jika dihadapan Eunhyuk dia benar-benar berubah menjadi menggelikan. Aku tak tahan."

Sungmin yang penasaran akhirnya berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, duduk disampingnya. "Menggelikan.. maksudmu?"

"Dia terus merayu Eunhyuk seolah-seolah itu adalah kamar mereka berdua, hah!" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya. "Seolah-olah disana aku hanyalah arwah yang gentayangan. Bagaimana bisa dia seperti itu."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Yasudah, kau disini saja. Sampai Donghae kembali kesini." ucapnya, sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Mencoba memberikan penenangan. Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun sedang kesal. "Jangan terlalu kesal, bagaimanapun dia itu temanmu. Teman dekat malah 'kan?"

Kyuhyun lantas menatap Sungmin tajam. "Kau membelanya?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Kau ini. Apa aku terlihat sedang membelanya?"

Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Sungmin. "Eum.. tidak." katanya ragu.

"Yasudah." Sungmin mengendikan bahunya ringan. "Itu kau tahu."

"Apa itu artinya kau membelaku, Min?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya begitu antusias.

Sungmin memajukan wajahnya sampai depan wajah Kyuhyun, dekat sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Ia membelalakkan matanya. "Apa aku terlihat begitu?!" tanyanya ketus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia sama sekali tidak kaget apalagi takut dengan wajah Sungmin yang seperti itu. Justru terlihat lucu dimata Kyuhyun. "Kau sama sekali tidak pantas seperti itu, Min. Tak menakutkan sama sekali."

"Haish.. memangnya siapa yang sedang menakutimu?"

"Sudahlah, sudahi percakapan aneh ini." Kyuhyun bergerak mundur, duduk diatas kasur Sungmin sambil bersandar pada dinding. Ia meluruskan kakinya. "Kau tidak ada tugas, Min?"

Sungmin berpikir. "Sepertinya ada."

"Tidak dikerjakan?" tanya Kyuhyun ia menatap figure Sungmin dari belakang.

"Pasti sulit. Dan aku malas. Lagipula aku mengantuk." ujar Sungmin ringan.

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya. Coba lihat, siapa tahu aku bisa bantu." tawar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Aku benar-benar sedang malas, Kyuhyun. Lebih baik kau duduk dikasur Donghae saja, aku benar-benar ingin tidur."

"Kau lelah ya, bermain seharian denganku?"

Sungmin menguap. Matanya berair, ia menggosoknya. "Tidak juga, bukankah itu ideku untuk melihat matahari tenggelam?"

"Oh ya benar." ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

"Yasudah, aku ingin tidur, Kyuhyun.." ucapnya dengan pelan. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ini kasurku. Aku pemiliknya." Ia menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bangkit. "Jadi aku berhak melakukan apa saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin bisa menjadi sebegini menggemaskan juga ternyata. "Baiklah~"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah, ia beranjak bangkit dari kasur Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin berbaring disana, menghadap dinding yang otomatis membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merunduk, memakaikan selimut untuk Sungmin. "Jangan lupa selimutmu, Lee Sungmin. Selamat malam."

"Oh? Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin berbalik saat merasakan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun duduk dilantai, tangannya ia lipat dipinggir ranjang Sungmin. Menatap Sungmin yang sedang memejamkan matanya. "Kau benar-benar meninggalkan ku sendirian?"

Sungmin yang sudah memejamkan matanya, tersenyum. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku belum mengantuk, dikamar aku diasingkan oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Disini, aku ditinggal tidur. Rasanya teman-temanku jahat sekali." keluhnya. Matanya menatap lurus selimut putih Sungmin.

"Jadi aku jahat?" tanya Sungmin. Suaranya terdengar serak.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Menurutku begitu."

Sungmin kembali membelakangi Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Yah! Kau benar— aish!"

Kyuhyun mencibir. Ia menatap Sungmin yang sudah tergulung selimut dengan kesal.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Baru saja, Kyuhyun akan mengumpat lagi, suara Sungmin menghentikannya. "Wae?"

"Apa kau benar tentang purnama itu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit merundukkan badannya, ah, ternyata Sungmin sedang menatap bulan purnama lewat jendela yang ada disebelahnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur Sungmin. "Kau sedang merindukan seseorang?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

"Coba saja, siapa tahu memang tersampaikan."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Tidak menyadari, Kyuhyun sudah ikut berbaring disampingnya menatap purnama itu juga. Bahkan ia ikut masuk kedalam selimut beludru itu. "Siapa yang kau rindukan, Min?"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, mendengar suara Kyuhyun begitu dekat. "Ya! Kenapa kau disini, sudah tahu kasurku kecil. Haish.."

"Aku juga ingin melihat purnama. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Ya.. tapi 'kan tidak harus dari kasurku jug—"

"Kau merindukan Ummamu. Aku benar 'kan?"

Sungmin kembali kaget. Ia memutar tubuhnya, hingga berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Ba- bagaimana.."

"Kau pernah berkata, kau tidak punya kekasih, tidak ada lagi jawabannya selain Umma."

Sungmin mengangguk, cukup kagum dengan analisa Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak menelponnya saja?" usul Kyuhyun. "Kau punya ponsel 'kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa.. ia terbaring dirumah sakit."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ia sudah tua, wajar saja jika ia sakit 'kan?"

Tanpa sadar, tangan Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin. Posisi seperti itu membuat Sungmin semakin tenggelam dalam dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk, namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah kepala bagian atas Sungmin. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ummamu suatu hari. Aku boleh menjenguknya 'kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Eum. Tentu saja. Dia pasti sangat senang jika tahu bahwa anak sulungnya mempunyai teman sebaik dirimu, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi, curiga dengan suara Sungmin yang singkat-singkat dan bergetar. Benar saja, Sungmin sedang menahan tangisan dengan menggigit bibirnya.

"Astaga, Lee Sungmin~" Kyuhyun membingkai wajah Sungmin dengan jemarinya. Begitu kaget melihat wajah putih itu kini memerah, dan sedikit terisak. "Jangan begini Lee Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun menelusupkan kepala Sungmin kedadanya. Terus mengelusnya pelan. Sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Keduanya sama-sama tidak menyadari, bahwa mereka sudah terikat. Sudah saling bergantung. Sudah saling mengisi kekosongan yang ada. Mereka sudah seperti sendok dan garpu.

Kau bisa makan menggunakan hanya dengan menggunakan sendok memang. Tapi tidak untuk semua jenis makanan. Seperti mie, kau memerlukan garpu untuk memakannya. Dan garpu hadir untuk menyempurkan sendok.

"Apa sebegitu menyakitkannya?"

Sungmin masih terisak. Kyuhyun jelas sekali mendengar suaranya.

"Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat wajah Sungmin. Ia membersihkan air mata Sungmin yang sudah terjejak dipipi gembulnya. "Kau tidak sendirian.. ada aku.."

Ia berusaha membuat sebuah kontak mata dengan Sungmin. Pria mungil itu masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. "Hei.."

Sungmin perlahan dapat mengatur isakannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun. "Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengecup dahi Sungmin. "Jangan menangis lagi, arra? Entah mengapa.. aku—"

"Astaga Kyuhyun!" ia memekik kaget. "Apa kau baru saja menciumku?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

137-411 present

.

【Fight With You】

.

Scene 03

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: School-life, Angst, Romance, Hurt-comfort, Drama

.

Warning: BL, typo ers, OOC

.

[KyuMin]

.

Disc: Do not repost. Do not copas. Do not plagiatism This Fic.

.

enJOY~

.

.

* * *

_Boleh sambil diputar Like a Movie by 2PM_

* * *

"Sungmin bercerita padamu?"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, wangi shampoo yang baru dibelinya berterbangan sampai kehidungnya. Ia tersenyum menyadarinya.

"Ya, Lee Donghae, aku bertanya padamu."

Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae yang duduk dikasurnya, ia bahkan sampai melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Donghae. "Ya~ apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah?"

"Kau melamun." Eunhyuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau yang membuatku begitu." gumamnya.

"Apa?" sahut Eunhyuk, samar-samar mendengar Donghae.

Donghae dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada."

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae. "Ya, ada apa denganmu, eoh?"

"Kau tadi bertanya tentang Sungmin, Hyuk-ah?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Eum. Apa Sungmin bercerita sesuatu padamu? Sesuatu tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun."

Donghae mengangguk pelan. "Sempat. Walau hanya sekilas."

"Apa yang dia bicarakan padamu?" Eunhyuk benar-benar antusias.

"Dia bilang.. dia menyesal."

"Apa?! Menyesal? Maksudku, apa yang dia sesalkan?"

Donghae diam sebentar. Ia menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Kemarin malam, saat hujan deras, dia kembali kekamar hampir lewat tengah malam. Matanya sembab, terlihat sekali habis menangis."

"Sebentar." Eunhyuk membuat gesture berhenti dengan tangannya. "Kau bilang kemarin malam? Hey, Kyuhyun juga tidak kunjung kembali kekamar, maka dari itu aku mengirimnya pesan, tapi dia tidak membalasnya."

"Mereka terjebak hujan bersama."

"Apa?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Mereka pulang dari ruangan OSIS, setelah menyusun acara untuk camping, tapi ketika ditengah jalan, hujan deras, dan terpaksa mereka harus berteduh."

Eunhyuk menghela napas. Tak tahu mengapa mendengar Donghae bercerita, membuatnya seperti sulit untuk napas. "Jadi, apa yang membuat Sungmin menangis?"

"Kyuhyun menciumnya malam itu."

"Apa?! Bagai— Ya Tuhan~ aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mereka.."

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak tahu harus berpihak pada siapa jika mereka sedang begitu. Terpaksa aku hanya bisa mendengar Sungmin bercerita sambil menangis."

"Untuk apa Kyuhyun menciumnya?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Sungmin juga tidak mengerti. Tapi setelah Kyuhyun menciumnya, ia jadi merasa menyesal telah mengakhiri semuanya dengan Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk berdecak lega. "Kalau begitu.. seharusnya mereka akan berbaikan sebentar lagi 'kan?"

"Tapi nyatanya tidak semudah itu." ucap Donghae dengan senyum tipis.

"Kenapa lagi, memangnya?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak sabaran.

"Kau tahu? Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendirian setelah menciumnya. Hah.."

Eunhyuk berdecak, kepala tergeleng-geleng. Benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dua orang itu. "Aku tahu, Kyuhyun masing sering memikirkannya." Eunhyuk menerawang. Handuknya sudah ia genggam ditangannya. "Kyuhyun sering melamun dikasurnya, bahkan aku pernah mendengar ia menyebut nama Sungmin ditidurnya."

Donghae mengangguk. "Jelas sekali sebenarnya mereka masih saling mencintai. Tapi.. aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin mengakhirinya. Benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Memangnya Sungmin tidak bercerita soal itu padamu?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Sebentar, aku meninggalkan mereka berdua dikamar. Apa akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kau meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dikamarmu?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan. "Sengaja. Maka dari itu, aku yang keluar dari sana, dan memberikan shampoo itu padamu."

"Kau yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. "Entahlah.."

* * *

.

**.**

_As if we were in an old movie_

_We look so happy in there_

_At a place we don't remember, are strangers to_

_Looking for our memories_

_Tears fell –no_

_Yes, my tears are still falling _

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Seorang pilot tidak ada yang mudah menyerah. Seorang pilot tidak ada yang mudah lelah. Seorang pilot tidak mudah untuk mundur."

Suara Guru itu hadir diantara suara letih para murid yang sedang berlari. Ia hanya berdiri ditempat singgasananya, dengan mikropon ditangannya.

Kyuhyun mencibir bibirnya. Dalam hati ia sudah membatin segala macam bentuk kekesalannya. Ah, tentu saja. Semua orang, tidak peduli dia kuat atau lemah, kalau disuruh lari keliling lapangan sampai sepuluh putaran atau bahkan lebih, pasti tidak sekuat yang dibayangkan.

"Memangnya kami robot. Hah.. Kyuhyun.. kau masih kuat?" suara Donghae muncul dari belakang, bersamaan dengan degup sepatunya. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, seolah meminta Kyuhyun untuk berlari beriringan dengannya.

Konsentrasi Kyuhyun mulai pecah. "Yah, babo. Kau akan semakin lelah jika terus saja berbicara."

Ini hari sabtu. Jadwal disekolah pilot ini saat hari sabtu adalah berolahraga. Semua angkatan akan bersama-sama berolahraga disini. Disebuah lapangan yang luasnya hampir sama dengan sebuah stadion pertandingan sepak bola.

Mari sama-sama membahasa tentang olahraga. Olah-raga. Mengolah raga. Agar badan atau tubuh kita tetap sehat. Benar. Tapi menurut Kyuhyun ini lebih seperti..

"Apa dia berharap klinik sekolah penuh? Hah. Tidak habis pikir." ucapnya pelan. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya memutari lapangan. Semakin lama, langkahnya semakin pelan dan ia-pun merasakannya. Kalau tak salah hitung sekarang sudah putaran kedua belas.

Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, melihat Donghae yang sedang berlari pelan, atau bahkan bisa dibilang berjalan malah? Ia dibelakang Kyuhyun malah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Seolah mengejek Kyuhyun yang masih berlari dengan susah payahnya, sedangkan dia bersantai saja.

"Yah! Seorang pilot tidak ada yang bermalas-masalan!" Guru olahraga yang Kyuhyun tidak pedulikan namanya, berteriak lewat microphone ketika melihat Donghae dan segerombolannya yang malah berjalan.

Lantas Donghae langsung berlari setelah mengumpat sebentar. Tak mengerti pada Guru itu apa tidak mengerti siswa-siswanya yang ingin beristirahat.

"Hoy, Lee Donghae!"

Eunhyuk menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat. Juga beberapa helai poninya sudah lepek karena keringat. Donghae tersenyum, seketika lupa soal Guru yang membuatnya kesal.

"Hei, Eunhyuk-ah."

Mereka berlari beriringan, sambil terus mengobrol ringan. Tak menyadari Kyuhyun yang entah bagaimana bisa malah ada dibelakang mereka, menatapnya sedih. Sejujurnya dia ingin seperti mereka. Tapi..

"Yasudahlah.." ia sebenarnya ingin menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk berlari bersama, tapi rasanya ia hanya akan menjadi penganggu. Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih untuk berlari sendirian, beberapa meter dibelakang Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Sepatu putihnya lama-lama berubah menjadi keruh, karena debu ditempatnya berlari begitu banyak. Ia menghirup napas, menikmati udara pagi yang begitu segar. Membuat paru-paru dan otaknya segar.

Suara perbincangan orang-orang yang berlari sepertinya, memenuhi stadion ini. Semuanya tampak bergerombol, atau berdua atau bertiga. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa diasingkan.

Sesekali ia mengelap keringat didahinya dengan kaus olahraganya. Ia jadi berpikir, berat badannya akan turun menjadi berapa jika tadinya saja dia sudah masuk dalam kategori orang kurus?

Ia terus berlari, belum ada perintah untuk berhenti dari sang Guru olahraga. Kyuhyun tahu, pasti setelah ini akan ada yang lebih parah dari ini. Fisik mereka memang benar-benar dibanting pada hari sabtu.

Lari berbelas-belasan keliling, itu jika sang Guru sedang dalam mood baik. Jika tidak, mereka bisa satu jam penuh berlari mengelilingi area dua ratus meter tersebut. Setelah itu akan ada, scot jump, push up, sit up dan lainnya yang dilakukan tanpa jeda.

Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun dilakukan secara terus-menerus tiap minggunya, tapi tak bisa membuat Kyuhyun biasa dengan itu semua. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menyadari sesuatu yang berkebalikan dengan itu.

Ya, kepergian Lee Sungmin. Oh, mungkin jika 'kepergian' rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Lebih seperti, hilangnya Sungmin dari sisi Kyuhyun.

Sama seperti olahraga hari sabtu, sudah hampir tiga tahun ia bersama Sungmin. Dari A sampai Z semuanya dilakukan bersama Sungmin. Lalu jika mereka berpisah begini, bagaimana cara menghilangkan kebiasaan tersebut? Seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa tak mempedulikannya seperti ia tak terbiasa dengan olahraga hari sabtu.

Dalam hati ia bersedih. Sebegini rapuhnya dia kah, tanpa Sungmin? Bagaimana bisa ia mengingat Sungmin disaat-saat seperti ini. Seharusnya ia sudah tidak.. tidak karena mereka memang harus saling melupakan, 'kan?

Mereka tidak ada lagi ikatan. Jadi untuk apa..

"Ehem."

Seseorang berlari disampingnya, menyamai kecepatan larinya. Dia sengaja memanggil Kyuhyun? Atau apa? Apa dia tidak tahu nama Kyuhyun?

Karena merasa orang itu tidak memanggil nama Kyuhyun, akhirnya Kyuhyun menambahkan kecepatan larinya dan mendahului orang tersebut. Tapi dalam hitungan detik, dia kembali menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun aku bicara padamu."

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Lain kali, kalau memanggil orang panggilah dengan nama yang sudah orang tuanya berikan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana orang tuanya akan sangat tersinggung kalau anaknya tidak dipanggil dengan nama yang dia beri, Kim Kangin?"

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Kangin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan tentang ceramah singkat Kyuhyun. "Aku serius."

"Bicara saja." Sebenarnya Kangin sama sekali tidak mengajak Kyuhyun bertengkar 'kan? Tapi mengapa Kyuhyun begitu tidak ramah terhadapnya? Seolah Kangin adalah musuhnya.

"Ini soal Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tidak kaget. Ia sudah bisa menduganya.

"Sudah kubilang, bicara saja." Kali ini bukan main-main. Wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi keras. Ia juga sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa begitu.

Keduanya sama-sama menatap kedepan. Seolah tidak saling berbicara.

"Aku akan bertanya padamu, tapi kau harus menjawab jujur. Dan kau tidak perlu marah, atau kaget atau apapun. Bersikaplah biasa saja."

Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk. "Silahkan saja."

"Kau masih mencintai Sungmin?"

"Apa?" sontak Kyuhyun berhenti berlari, dan menaruh tangan dipinggangnya. Ia menatap tidak suka Kangin yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya. "Kau bilang apa?"

Kangin mundur, menyamai dengan Kyuhyun. "Jangan begini, kita harus tetap berlari. Ingat, kau harus bersikap biasa saja."

Kyuhyun kembali berlari, pelan. Dia harus menjawab apa untuk satu pertanyaan itu.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa memberitahu padamu?"

"Tidak masalah.." Kangin mengangkat bahunya. "Sebenarnya tidak masalah kau masih atau tidak, karena aku sebenanya hanya ingin membicarakan satu hal yang paling penting."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Penasaran.

"Jika memang kau masih mencintainya, aku minta maaf, karena telah hadir diantara kalian. Tapi.." Kangin berhenti bicara sebentar untuk menarik napas. Berbicara sambil berlari semakin membuat napasnya berantakan. "Jika benar kau masih mencintai Lee Sungmin. Aku ingin bersaing denganmu."

"Apa?!" Kyuhyun menatap Kangin nyalang. Ia masih berlari, untungnya dia sudah sigap. "Bersaing? Kau gila? Kau anggap Sungmin apa?"

"Begini." ujar Kangin. "Pertama, kau jangan naik pitam dulu." Ia membuat gesture dengan kedua tangannya agar Kyuhyun bersabar. "Masalahnya.. kau dan aku sama-sama mencintainya, dan kau dan aku sama-sama bukan pemiliknya."

"Lalu?" dalam hati Kyuhyun sedih. Ia bukan lagi milik Sungmin. Dan ia juga bukan lagi pemilik Sungmin. Dunia sudah berputar. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk menyadari itu semua.

"Kita bersaing secara sehat. Lakukan apa saja secara sehat untuk mendapatkan Sungmin.. asal itu sehat. Dan keputusan akhirnya tetap saja ada pada Sungmin, siapa yang dia pilih."

Kangin menatap Kyuhyun, menunggu jawaban. Entah kenapa ia begitu was-was.

"Oh ya, itu juga jika kau masih mencintainya dan masih ingin memilikinya. Kalau kau sudah tidak.. yah.. itu berarti kita tidak perlu bersaing, dan tinggal aku yang akan berusaha."

Kyuhyun masih diam. Ia menoleh pada Kangin akhirnya. "Terserah padamu."

Dan Kyuhyun berlari lebih dulu. Mendahului Kangin dengan perasaan yang semakin memojokkan dirinya. Apa ia masih mencintai Sungmin?

Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Tapi kalau ia mendengar Kangin akan berjuang sendiri, entah mengapa ia benar-benar tidak suka.

Jadi apa sebenarnya yang ada dihatimu, Kyuhyun?

"Baik, kalian boleh beristirahat. Hari ini hanya berlari, tidak ada sit up ataupun yang lainnya."

Pengumuman yang terdengar lewat microphone itu, membuat murid-murid bersorak gembira.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan pandangannya, mencari Donghae. Setelah menemukannya, ia tersenyum tipis saat tahu Donghae masih bersama Eunhyuk. Ia menghampiri keduanya.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan alisnya untuk menjawab sapaan Eunhyuk. Ia duduk dirumput lapangan sepak bola disamping Eunhyuk.

"Minum?" Eunhyuk menawarkan sebuah botol minum yang isinya tak lagi penuh.

"Eoh, gomawo." Ia meraihnya dan meminumnya kasar. Entah haus atau karena alasan lain.

"Jadi ada apa, Kyu?" Donghae bertanya dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan karena jaraknya yang terpisah oleh Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Apanya yang apa?"

"Apa yang Kangin bicarakan padamu?" tanya Donghae amat ringan.

"YA!" Eunhyuk langsung memukul Donghae botol kosong yang habis diminum Kyuhyun. "Jaga ucapanmu, babo." Ia mendesis kali ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti. "Apa aku salah?"

Eunhyuk beranjak bangun. "Hah, sudahlah lebih baik kita keklinik." Ia tidak bisa berada diantara temannya seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa jika harus membela Kyuhyun, namun Donghae terus mengomporinya.

Donghae ikut berdiri. "Ada apa memangnya ingin keklinik?"

"Hanya ingin meminta obat penghilang pegal, memangnya kau tidak pegal sehabis lari berjuta-juta meter?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri. "Eunhyuk-ah, sekalian bawakan obat untuk menghilangkan pusing." pinta Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menunduk, memandang Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diatas rumput. "Kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya begitu, biasalah.. setelah flu, pasti akan banyak penyakit yang menyusul setelah itu. Paling hanya beberapa hari juga sembuh."

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut saja. Aku tidak tahu obat mana yang cocok denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_I know I won't love another person_

'_Cause I don't wanna let you go_

_Just like if I was watching the main character of a movie_

_ Please be the person who once loved me _

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Permisi." Eunhyuk dengan sopan mengetuk pintu klinik yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tersenyum ramah pada petugas klinik yang memakai pakaian putih, menyambut kedatangan tiga pria itu.

Petugas dengan name-tag bertuliskan, Lee Jae Kyung itu tersenyum. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucapnya ramah, tangannya bergerak membuka pintu klinik lebih lebar, seolah mempersilahkan tiga orang itu masuk. "Masuk saja."

Yang pertama melangkah adalah Eunhyuk, diikuti oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Mereka masuk lebih kedalam. Ruangan ini tidak begitu besar, hanya diisi oleh dua ranjang yang bisa dipakai ketika ada yang sakit. Masing-masing ranjang tersebut diletakkan disisi kanan dan kiri, ditutupi oleh tirai berwarna hijau.

Ada meja kecil dipojok ruangan yang kini dikelilingi oleh Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" petugas itu duduk dikursinya.

"Aku butuh obat untuk kakiku yang selalu pegal-pegal sehabis berlari." ujar Eunhyuk. "Dan dia," wajahnya ia arahkan ke Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya butuh obat.. apa Kyu? Katakan saja padanya."

"Oh." Kyuhyun maju satu langkah, lebih mendekat. "Aku tidak tahu lebih tepatnya sakit apa. Tapi.. kemarin aku menerobos hujan, lalu sempat flu, dan sekarang kepalaku sering berputar."

Petugas itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Dan kau? Butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya pada Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak," tangannya membuat gesture tidak dengan lima jarinya. "Aku hanya menemani mereka disini."

Ia mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar biar aku catat." Ia meraih buku tebal dimejanya. Membenarkan kacamatanya, sebelum menulis.

"Siapa namamu?" tunjuknya pada Eunhyuk.

"Lee Hyukjae." jawabnya singkat.

"Dari kelas?"

"3-B."

Petugas itu menuliskan data Eunhyuk dan obat yang diambilnya. Mereka bertiga memperhatikan petugas itu menulis. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Dan kau?" kali ini ia menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dari kelas 3-A."

"Oh, jadi kalian semua dari tingkat akhir?" tanyanya masih menunduk, sibuk menulis.

"Ne." jawab ketiganya.

"Apa tidak ada yang dari kelas 3-C? Lee Hyukjae dari kelas 3-B, Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 3-A, dan kau?" ia bertanya pada Donghae.

"Aku dari 3-A sama seperti Kyuhyun."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kelas 3-C?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Petugas itu menunjuk salah satu ranjang yang tirainya tertutup dengan bolpoinnya. "Dia nyaris pingsan tadi saat berlari, beberapa temannya membawanya kesini. Tapi dari semua temannya yang mengantar, tidak ada yang kunjung kembali. Maksudku, aku ingin bertanya kebiasaannya sehari-harinya, sepertinya dia punya anemia, dan sekarang sedang kambuh."

Tiga pria itu masih menatap petugas Lee. Tapi sepertinya pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak. Kata anemia seperti tidak asing dipendengarannya.

"Dia masih tertidur, sedari tadi belum bangun. Mungkin dari kalian ada yang mengenalinya? Aku benar-benar butuh keterangan dari temannya. Namanya adalah.."

Ya Tuhan.. jangan sampai..

"Permisi." seorang siswa datang, berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun. Tak tahu bagaimana bisa dan kapan. "Aku disini datang untuk menjenguk Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, karena familiar dengan suara itu.

"Kangin?" suara kaget Eunhyuk sudah menjawab.

Jelas sudah. Kangin yang akan menjenguk Sungmin, karena ranjang pasien yang terpakai hanya satu. Sementara satunya kosong.

"Oh, kau teman Sungmin?" petugas itu menatap Kangin. Hingga tanpa sadar, posisi berdiri Kyuhyun tadi sudah tergantikan oleh Kangin. Kangin menyelipkan dirinya, hingga Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Demi berbicara pada petugas klinik itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku butuh beberapa informasi tentangnya." Petugas itu tersenyum ramah pada Kangin. Segera saja, Kangin duduk disalah satu bangku yang berhadapan dengannya. "Tapi tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mengambil obat untuk mereka dulu."

Petugas Lee bangkit dari kursinya, pergi kebagian rak obat yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Lee Sungmin?" Donghae bertanya, entah pada siapa. "Oh, Ya Tuhan, aku teman sekamarnya!" Donghae langsung mengacungkan tangannya begitu sadar.

Tak tahu mengapa tiga pria itu tiba-tiba saja membeku setelah menyadari Sungmin sakit, lebih lagi saat Kangin yang hadir disini dan mengatakan ingin menjenguk Sungmin.

Itu membuat satu kesimpulan untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk; Kyuhyun tertinggal satu langkah dibelakang Kangin.

Namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Ia seperti harus menyadari dirinya sendiri bahwa kemarin ia baru saja meminta Sungmin untuk tidak mengenalinya, karena mereka sudah berakhir. Lagipula, memang sudah ada Kangin. Jadi untuk apa dia ada disini 'kan?

"Ini obatmu." tepukan tangan Eunhyuk dibahu Kyuhyun, membuatnya kembali sadar. Eunhyuk menyodorkan obat tablet yang dibungkus rapi. "Diminum tiga kali sehari, setelah makan."

Saat sudah sadar, ia melihat Kangin dan Donghae sedang berbicara dengan petugas klinik. Terlihat sekali mereka sedang serius. Masing-masing Kangin dan Donghae duduk dihadapan petugas itu berbicara bergantian.

Mereka lebih tahu tentang Sungmin dibanding Kyuhyun 'kan?

"Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk kembali menyentuh bahunya. "Kau melamun, lagi. Ada apa ,eoh?"

Ia berdiri disana dengan sejuta kebimbangannya. Sesekali matanya menatap gorden hijau yang menyembunyikan Sungmin dibaliknya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum menyadari Kyuhyun yang memandang gorden itu. "Kau ingin menjenguknya? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Teman sekamar Kyuhyun itu sudah keburu menarik tangannya menuju salah satu ranjang untuk pasien. Eunhyuk menyibak gordennya.

"Oh dia masih tidur." suara Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun sadar, dia sudah didepan ranjang tempat Sungmin berbaring.

"Ya Lee Hyukjae!" Kyuhyun refleks berteriak saat ia menyadari sudah dihadapan ranjang Sungmin bersama Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus kesal saat Eunhyuk menariknya. Dia hanya tidak suka dengan satu fakta yang sedari tadi berputar diotaknya.

Eunhyuk menyeret dua kursi. Mendorong satunya kearah Kyuhyun. "Duduk, kita tunggu dia sadar, bagaimana?" perintahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk bingung. "Kenapa harus?" ia masih berdiri, bahkan tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kubilang duduk." kali ini Eunhyuk sampai harus membelalakkan matanya.

"Kubilang kenapa harus aku duduk?"

"Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun.." Eunhyuk mendesah. Berada diambang-ambang keputus-asaannya. "Sekali saja.. bisa tidak kau jangan pedulikan egomu.." wajah Eunhyuk mendadak berubah, menatap Kyuhyun dengan segala pancaran penuh harapan.

Kyuhyun diam. "Aku tidak—" omongannya terhenti sendiri. Tidak ada yang menyela ucapannya. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. "A- aku—"

"Apa?" Eunhyuk menatapnya tajam.

Karena matanya tidak bisa, walaupun ia berusaha sekuatnya. Ia mungkin bisa berpura-pura dimulutnya. Namun, pandangan matanya seolah sudah terprogram untuk terus menatap Sungmin.

Saat matanya sudah melihat sosok mantan kekasihnya itu terbaring. Wajahnya yang begitu pucat. Dagunya bergetar. Sontak ia juga mengangkat kepalanya keatas demi mencegah butiran air matanya lolos.

"Kau tidak punya banyak waktu, Kyuhyun. Kangin sudah ada disini. Kau tidak mungkin—"

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak peduli ada Kangin atau tidak disini. Karena aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Lee Sungmin. Mengerti, Lee Hyukjae?"

Eunhyuk ternga-nga. Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja setelah mengatakan kalimat panjang yang penuh penekanan itu. Bahkan dia menyibak gorden terlalu kasar. Dan Eunhyuk sempat melihat, tiga orang yang sedang membicarakan tentang Sungmin disana, menoleh bingung kearah ranjang Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kyuhyun.." Eunhyuk bergetar. Dia hanya berharap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan kembali. Dia berharap dua sahabatnya itu akan kembali. Apa dia salah? Dia sudah berusaha keras, namun Kyuhyun seolah tidak menghargainya. Membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum sekilas. "Arraseo.. kalau itu memang maumu Cho Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk bangkit dari kursinya. Ia ingin pergi dari sini, ia ingin memukul sesuatu, ia ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Emosi dalam hatinya benar sudah meluap-luap. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyebalkan dan tidak tau terimakasih.

"Hyuk.."

Suara lemah itu membuat langkah Eunhyuk terhenti. Ia menoleh, menatap wajah lemah Sungmin yang mencoba tersenyum. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan." Ucapnya, ia mengelus punggung tangan Eunhyuk, berupaya untuk membuat emosinya reda. "Dia memang begitu."

"Kau bahkan membelanya Min disaat begini?" Eunhyuk kesal.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Kemarin dia meminta satu hal padaku."

Wajah Eunhyuk yang penuh dengan pertanyaan menatap Sungmin. "Apa?"

"Dia meminta padaku, untuk tidak saling menyapa lagi, tidak saling mengobrol lagi.." Sungmin tersenyum. Seolah semuanya adalah hal mudah. "Dia.. meminta padaku untuk menganggap bahwa kita tidak pernah berkenalan.."

Kepala Eunhyuk mendadak pusing. Jemarinya memijat pelipisnya dengan kencang. Matanya terpejam mencerna kalimat Sungmin. Jadi apa maksud Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin malam itu? Jadi Eunhyuk harus apa?

Sungmin menarik napas dan melanjutkan. "Jadi wajar saja jika dia tidak peduli aku saat ini sedang sakit. Seharusnya kau tidak usah menariknya kesini, Hyuk-ah.. Karena dia sudah tidak kenal siapa Lee Sungmin."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_In the past, we were like two lovers like, romantic comedy_

_Left right on the screen, just quietly_

_Playback again, do you remember?_

_We had countless kiss scenes_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kepala Sekolah sudah menyetujui proposal. Itu berarti, kita bisa berangkat camping secepatnya. Dan seperti yang sudah kita tentukan sebelumnya, keberangkatan kita adalah tanggal 18 Juli yang jatuh pada Senin depan. Eum, Yesung, apa kau sudah mendata keperluan yang harus dibawa saat nanti?"

Leeteuk menatap pria Kim itu. "Sudah Ketua."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bagikan keseluruh siswa, atau jika itu memberatkanmu, kau panggil masing-masing ketua kelas mereka, untuk mewakilinya." usul Leeteuk.

Yesung mengangguk. "Mengerti Ketua."

"Nanti disana, kami memakai tenda kecil, jadi satu tenda berisi dua orang. Dan siapa yang menjadi teman tenda kalian adalah teman kamar kalian." ujar Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengambil satu kertas yang ada dihadapannya. "Untuk hari pertama, diharapkan kalian untuk mengikuti acara. Sedangkan dihari kedua, pada sore harinya adalah acara bebas. Dan kita kembali ke asrama pada malam Rabu."

Ketua itu menyatukan kedua tangannya diatas meja. "Bagi kalian yang barang-barangnya belum lengkap atau habis, bisa dilengkapi besok. Masih ada hari Minggu untuk membeli keluar."

"Dan terakhir, karena acara ini khusus untuk kita, tingkat akhir, tolong diharapkan kerja sama dan semangatnya. Ini adalah camping terakhir kita sebagai seorang murid SMA.. buatlah sebuah kenangan yang takkan pernah terlupakan, untuk selamanya."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Loh?"

Eunhyuk menatap bingung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk dihadapannya. "Kalian?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sedang bertengkar?" Donghae melengkapi ucapan Eunhyuk. "Atau apa? Selek?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih melanjutkan makan siangnya dijam istirahat. Seolah suara Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah hal yang tidak pernah ada.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Sungmin menunjuk Donghae dengan telunjuknya yang membuat Donghae kebingungan. "Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Kalau tahu akan ada dia dimeja ini aku tidak akan mengikutimu untuk makan disini!" Sungmin menusuk-nusuk makanan didalam mangkuknya dengan sumpitnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?! Ia tersenyum masam. "Ya! Aku juga tidak akan makan disini juga jika tahu ada si tukang selingkuh!" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi kedepan Sungmin.

"Apa? Hey! Siapa yang kau sebut tukang selingkuh?"

Kyuhyun tertawa samar. Mengejek. "Bahkan dia bertanya. Pura-pura tidak tahu!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk seolah berlomba untuk membuat gerutan garis dikening mereka. Bahkan rasanya mereka ingin membeli popcorn. Benar seperti sedang menonton film.

"Aku tidak merasa pernah berselingkuh! Kau yang selalu menuduhku!" Sungmin juga tidak kalah mengangkat kepalanya. Dagunya sudah mulai bergetar.

"Hey~ hey~" Eunhyuk berdiri untuk menjangkau bahu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ada diseberangnya. "Bahkan kalian baru resmi menjadi kekasih beberapa hari yang lal—"

"Salahkan saja dia!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin. Matanya menatap tajam. "Bagaimana bisa dia berduaan dengan— AH! Sudah! Lupakan!"

Eunhyuk kembali duduk karena merasa usahanya percuma.

"Aku hanya mengobrol santai dengannya, Kyuhyun. Apa aku salah?" Sungmin mulai menunduk. Dalam hati Eunhyuk mulai merasa ini tidak lagi pantas untuk menjadi tontonan masyarakat.

"Tetap saja! Aku tidak suka!"

"Lalu aku harus mengobrol dengan siapa? Kau mau aku hidup sendirian tidak punya teman, hah?!"

"Kau bisa mengobrol denganku, Lee Sungmin."

"Bagaimana bisa?! Kau terus mengobrol dengan buku pelajaran! Babo!" Sungmin yang pertama menjitak Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak pernah mengerti!"

Donghae menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka blak-blakan seperti ini. Apa tidak takut bila pihak sekolah menyadari bahwa mereka adalah korban penyimpangan?

"Terserah!" Kyuhyun membuat gesture dengan tangannya, seolah ia tidak peduli dan melenggang pergi.

Lantas Sungmin yang seperti kehilangan penopang, langsung duduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya bergetar, jelas sekali Eunhyuk dapat melihatnya.

"Min.. sudah jangan menangis.. nanti orang-orang disini berpikir kami yang membuatmu menangis.." Donghae menatap ragu Sungmin. "Uljima.."

Sungmin menarik napas, dan membuka tangannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Hae-ya.." ia kembali terisak.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk pindah ketempat dimana tadi Kyuhyun duduk. "Lee Sungmin.." ia menyentuh bahu Sungmin pelan. "Percaya padaku.. dia benar-benar mencintaimu.."

Sungmin mendongak. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu disaat seperti ini, Hyuk-ah?" wajahnya penuh kesedihan.

"Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya, 'kan.. dia hanya pergi setelah berkata "terserah" padamu.." Eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskan. "Dia terlalu susah untuk mengakui yang sebenarnya."

Sungmin mulai terhenti dari isakannya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang pembicaraannya mulai menarik.

"Kau ingat, Min? tadi dia berkata bahwa dia tidak suka jika kau mengobrol dengan temanmu, 'kan?" Eunhyuk terus menjelaskan.

"Jelas sekali.." Donghae mengelus dagunya sendiri. Berlagak detektif. "Cho Kyuhyun yang terlalu protektif. Dan kau," tunjuknya pada Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin yang malang, bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengannya?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Sungmin dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Dia hanya sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa dia sedang cemburu padamu, Lee Sungmin."

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

_Like a drama, even more dramatic than a drama_

_Come back to me, you know I need you back_

_You know... I won't love anyone else  
_

* * *

Hay saya kembali *senyum manis* terlalu bersemangat padahal saya lagi sakit. yeoreobun doakan saya agar cepat sehat, ya. karena masih dalam masa UTS.

well.. ini juga berkat readers, yang bikin aku terdorong.. sorry misalkan chapter ini belum begitu baik, belum memuaskan.. tapi kalian bisa komplain loh. aku terima..

saya selalu berharap tidak ada akan ada typo[s] , dan semoga harapan saya bukan hanya sekedar harapan.

baiklah pretty akan membalas review.

NielLee13 : boleh kok berharap boleh. tapi... sepertinya... bukan deh.. ... mianhae... LOL kita liat saja nanti apa alasan sungmin masuk sekolah pilot.. disini sudah ada sedikit POV dari sungmin yang diperbincangannya EUnHae loh.. ini sudah diupdate, makasih ya udah RnR

KimMyonginara : tak ada yang tak mungkin didunia ini dear, begitu juga dengan dunia fanfic LOL. kita lihat saja, apa sungmin menerima kangin *senyum miSterius* kenapa ya sungmin nyembunyiin kyuhyun? disini, dichapter ini belum terungkap, memang. Saya rencanakan akan terkuak dichapter lima.. oh penasaran ya? ini sudah diupdate, terimakasih sudah RnR.

anieJOYer : aduh ya iyalah, kyumin selalu bikin orang gereget kalo kyumin balikan berarti ceritanya udah end dong WKWK ditunggu aja deh : ) terimakasih sudah RnR.

.1 : ini sudha dilanjut, dan terimakasih sudah RnR.

mushroom : terimakasih sudah suka fanficnya, jangan sampai suka sama authornya ya! *APA* nggak bercanda. LOL mirip cerita kamu, kah? semoga bisa enjoy bacanya. terimakasih sudah RnR!

Cho Adah Joyers : strat? aku,... orang indonesia... well, terimakasih sudah RnR!

AngelKM137 : saya tuh bingung, sebenarnya jadwal update yang biasanya waktu waktu kalian buka screenplays jam berapa Sih?.-. kok pada bilang "baru nemu." sedih rasanya. WKWKW. iya, kyumin gituloh.. ini sudah diupdate, dan terimakasih sudah RnR!

Zen Liu : terima nggak ya.. iya ya kasian kyuhyun ya tapi lihat saja, apa yang terjadi dengan kangin dan sungmin dan kyuhyun nanti ^^ ini sudah dilanjut,dan terimakasih sudah RnR!

sissy : oh, jadi pengen Kangin sama Leeteuk? aku sama sekali nggak kepikiran loh! WKWK yah, kalo kyumin balikan berarti cerita ini udah end dongssss... terimakasih sudah RnR ya..

Ncie gyuminglove : ini sudah next, terimakasih sudah RNR yaaaa

BabyMing : Oh my! kenapa ya...? apa yang sedang dia pikirkan ya? btw itu pertanyaan kayak pas mau pasang status facebook, "apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" ih apaasih nggak jelas. HAHA. iya kamu betul, makasih sarannya.. saya mengikuti saran kamu untuk memakai flashback kyumin tidak saat romance saja, saya sudah membuat scene mereka berantem, walau scenenya klise banget, sumpah nggak jelas itu scene yang berantem WKWK. sebenarnya, em, alasan mereka putus nggak seperti apa yang anda pikirkan *Bocor kan* yasudah, yasudah, pasti saya lanjut kok, saya tidak suka dengan diri saya sendiri jika ada fic saya yang terbengkalai. wahaha *sok bener* ini sudah saya lanjut, terimakasih sudah RnR! btw saya orang indonesia, ojo nesu. merci beaucoup... apaan...

Meonk and Deog : iya karena pretty cantik, jadi updatenya cepat *dance swing* lol. tapi sayangnya pretty masih mau mereka berlama-lama perang dinginnya. kenapaa ya, pretty juga nggak tahu. lol. kissing scene kyumin gituloh, kyumin gituloh *apasi* kalau gitu pretty bakal bikin endingnya jadi KyuHyuk aH! NGGAK DING bercanda, pretty juga nggak suka kok. jadi pasti bakal kyumin *Senyum manis* oh jadi ceritanya situ mantannya KANGIN? oh saja. ambil saja sana kangin *apasih* kangin hadir untuk.. apa ya.. apa aja yang ada diotak pretty saat itu, nista banget sih. lol. lupakan. sebenarnya ini balesan review nggak penting banget. sudah dilanjut ya feb, thanks udah setia RnR...

rahma Lau137 : sudah ya.. thanksu dah RnrR!

: loh kyuhyun emang pantas dibully kan? WKWKWK boong boong. thanks udh RNR ya..

: kenapa ya.. diliat aja ya.. bakal terkuak perlahan-lahan kok.. thank s ya udah Rnr..

* * *

sudah, itu termasuk yang berakun ya. biar sekalian aja deh. diawal dan diakhir, sepertinya saya akan terus menaruh flashback deh.. hati hati aja bacanya lol. disini, dichapteR ini sudah ada bocoran, kalau umma sungmin sakit. apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, dan apa sakitnya.. ada jwabannya di chapter lima, sekalian alasan sungmin mutusin kyuhyun! sama mereka bakal kemping dichapter depan! terimakasih untuk readers, dan silent readers, terimakasih atas dukungannya.. sampai jumpa dichapter- chapter selanjutnya.

salam panas(?)

pretty.


	5. scene 05

_The tears of my last moment_

_You are the one I remember_

_Can't you be my love?_

_Can't you stay with me?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Kukira karena Appa mu seorang pilot, jadi kau masuk sekolah pilot. Biasanya selalu seperti itu, 'kan?" Kyuhyun memandang kepala Sungmin dari belakang. "Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa aku masuk sekolah pilot, eoh?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Diam-diam ia bermaksud menghirup udara malam, tapi justru yang masuk menusuk hidungnya adalah wangi lembut milik Sungmin. "Apa aku terlihat begitu?" tanyanya. Suaranya benar-benar berat.

"Hm." Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia semakin saja merapatkan punggungnya kedalam dada kekasihnya mencari kehangatan disana. "Terlihat sekali."

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin tahu segalanya tentangmu, Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Mengecupi pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan begitu lembut. "Karena kau adalah Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin menghela napas. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang ada diperutnya. "Kalau aku menceritakan semuanya, bisa-bisa sampai ayam berkokok baru selesai, Kyuhyun."

"Berlebihan." Kyuhyun mencibir, tapi sambil tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin ada yang seperti itu."

"Kau tidak sadar sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"Huh?" Lantas Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Mengecek arlojinya. "Oh, hampir pukul tiga dini hari. Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bali. Ia merapatkan selimut yang menutupi keduanya. "Tentu saja karena pukul tiga dini hari sangat dekat dengan suara ayam berkokok, 'kan?" matanya menatap lurus langit malam. Untuk jam-jam seperti ini pasti langit memang terlihat hitam kelam. Dan udara begitu menusuk hingga ketulang-tulangnya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan dagunya sampai bahu Sungmin. Hingga wajah mereka kini bersebelahan, bahkan pipi mereka bersentuhan. Kyuhyun juga merasa tergelitik dengan anak rambut Sungmin yang tumbuh disamping wajahnya. "Tidak peduli sampai ayam berkokok, atau bahkan sampai matipun, aku akan tetap mendengarmu, Lee Sungmin."

"Berlebihan." Sungmin memicingkan matanya sedikit kearah kirinya, sedikit dapat melihat wajah putih Kyuhyun dengan langit malam sebagai latar belakangnya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Rasanya mengerikan jika kau berkata ada kata-kata 'mati' diantara kalimatmu."

Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya diatas kursi kayu. Dan memeluk Sungmin lebih erat. "Yah, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." suaranya benar-benar terdengar rendah ditelinga Sungmin. Jujur saja, suara bass itu adalah satu dari ratusan hal favorit Sungmin tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini memang pintar ya, bisa membaca maksudku." Sungmin terkekeh. Mengelus pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada diatas perutnya. Bahasa tubuh lelaki dibelakangnya benar-benar dapat Sungmin rasakan. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan, tapi Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun memeluknya begitu tulus, penuh dengan kasih dan sayang.

"Karena kau adalah Lee Sungmin, makanya aku bisa mengerti." ujarnya lembut. Ia dengan berani mencium pipi Sungmin dari samping. Secepat kilat. "Aku tidak bisa jika tidak menciummu, Ming. Kenapa ya? Kau.. seperti memiliki magnet dengan bibirku."

Sungmin bahkan belum selesai dengan detakan jantungnya yang menggila, Kyuhyun sudah membebernya dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat aneh. "Mana kutahu." jawabnya singkat. Bola matanya masih bergerak kaget.

"Kau berdetak karena kucium." kata Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya diatas dada Sungmin. Melebarkan jarinya diatas jantung Sungmin, bahkan mengelusnya sesekali. "Aku suka ini."

Untungnya mereka tidak berhadapan. Akan sangat memalukan jika Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedang malu-malu seperti seorang gadis. Hell, dia adalah lelaki jika kalian lupa.

"Kyuhyun." panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Hm?" kali ini ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung kecil Sungmin. Kepalanya agak tenggelam dari selimut beludru putih yang melilit dipunggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku seperti seorang gadis jika sedang bersamamu." jujurnya. Suaranya sama seperti Kyuhyun, begitu rendah diantara keheningan dini hari. "Memalukan sekali."

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat menuju surai halus Sungmin. "Tapi dimataku tidak." Ia menyisir rambut Sungmin dengan lima jarinya. "Kau tetap seorang lelaki. Karena aku tidak pernah bisa jatuh cinta sehebat ini dengan perempuan manapun sebelumnya."

"Begitu? Omong-omong tentang jatuh cinta, kau belum pernah bercerita tentang kisah cintamu sebelum ini, Kyuhyun."

"Sepertinya lebih baik kau yang bercerita dulu, tentang dirimu yang bagaimana bisa ada disekolah pilot ini."

"Baiklah.." ujar Sungmin. Ia mengangguk singkat. "Aku harus memulai darimana?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Sesuka hatimu saja, Ming. Aku akan mendengarkannya apapun itu."

Sungmin diam sebentar. Ia menarik napasnya. "Appaku, bukan seorang pilot. Dia seorang arsitek." ujarnya memulai. "Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu ia dikebumikan."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat detik itu juga. "Maksud-mu?" ucapnya terputus-putus. "Appamu.."

"Tuhan lebih menyayanginya, hingga memilih Appaku untuk tinggal disisinya." ucapnya pelan. Berusaha mengatur suaranya agar terdengar bagaimana semestinya. Ia tidak memungkiri bahwa disaat-saat sepi seperti ini, memungkinkan matanya untuk kembali menangisi sosok Appanya. Apalagi hanya ada Kyuhyun disisinya. "Appaku memang terlalu baik."

Kyuhyun diam. Ia mencari tangan Sungmin. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia mengenggamnya, menyatukan kekosongan yang ada diruas jari mereka. "Maaf telah membuatmu mengingatnya."

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya. "Kurasa kau juga perlu tahu, karena aku adalah kekasihmu." ucapnya ringan. "Karena aku adalah Lee Sungmin."

"Ya~" Kyuhyun menaruh miring kepalanya menghadap Sungmin diatas bahu kekasihnya. "Itu adalah kalimatku."

Sungmin tersenyum menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Kurasa tak masalah, karena aku adalah Lee Sungmin."

"Kau ini." Kyuhyun kembali mencium buntalan pipi Sungmin yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. "Aku mengatakan itu serius. Bukan hanya bercandaan. Kau harus tahu."

"Mengerti, Tuan Cho." Sungmin tersenyum seraya membuat pose hormat.

"Kalau begitu.. kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan saja cerita tentang Appa-mu?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin dengan pandangan berharap. Memohon dengan sangat. Tak tahu mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang belum Sungmin ceritakan padanya.

Sungmin bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Berjalan pelan kearah pinggiran atap gedung. Berdiri disana, tangannya ditaruh diatas pagar yang setinggi perutnya. Lantas, Kyuhyun mengikutinya. "Kau tidak takut ketahuan jika berdiri disini? Orang-orang akan lebih mudah menyadari kehadiran kita jika kita berdiri disini, Ming."

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun?" rambutnya yang sudah agak memanjang, bergerak pelan karena angin.

Sebaiknya Kyuhyun memang harus berhenti peduli tentang apa yang dikhawatirkannya. Karena wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba saja sudah serius. Matanya menatap pemandangan dari atas gedung ini dengan pandangan kosong.

"Cobaanku tidak berhenti ketika Appa-ku tertimpa besi bangunan, lalu meninggal." Ia menarik napas. "Setelah itu, Umma-ku, dia terlalu kaget dengan semuanya, hingga suatu hari dia tidak bisa bangun dari kasurnya, ototnya terasa lumpuh. Lalu dokter memvonis Umma-ku mengidap stroke."

Berbeda dengan tatapan kosong Sungmin, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Terlalu sulit untuk percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sungmin. Ia perlahan menoleh, mendapati wajah kekasihnya berubah kelabu. "Ming.."

"Selanjutnya, setelah Appa dan Umma, adikku. Sungjin. Dia harus putus sekolah, karena tidak ada yang membiayai-nya." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya aku yang dapat diharapkan oleh mereka sekarang, Kyu. Aku adalah kepala keluarga sekarang."

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin, sedikit tersentak karena tak menyangka tangan mungil itu begitu terasa dingin. Entah karena angin malam, atau karena apa. "Maaf membuatmu harus mengingatnya lagi. Maaf.. maaf.."

"Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau.. aku harus bisa sekolah disekolah pilot swasta ini. Karena aku adalah harapan mereka yang tersisa." Sungmin menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku adalah murid beasiswa yang mereka pikir aku bisa menjalani ini semua, tapi nyatanya, aku tidak pernah bisa. Aku masuk kelas C, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang diajarkan oleh para Guru. Disini, disekolah ini, bukan tempatku.. bukan bidangku.."

Detik itu, Sungmin tumbang. Ia langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya kebahu Kyuhyun. Menumpahkan air mata yang sedari tadi sudah tergenang hingga memburamkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak kuat, Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tangannya semakin erat diantara tangan Sungmin yang sudah agak menghangat. "Jangan menyerah, Ming. Kita sudah setengah jalan, setahun lagi kita bisa lulus dari sini. Walaupun kau tidak mau menjalaninya, bagaimanapun, kau tidak bisa mundur. Usahamu setahun ini akan sia-sia saja."

Kyuhyun berbicara diiringi dengan isak tangis Sungmin. Mendengar semuanya saja, sudah membuat Kyuhyun sedih. Bagaimana jika dia yang mengalami itu semua? Kyuhyun yakin dia sudah mengakhiri hidupnya pada sebuah tali yang digantung.

"Lee Sungmin.. ini semua sudah terjadi. Tidak mungkin kau kembali.. semua kejadian itu juga diluar kuasa kita. Kita hanya manusia yang menjalankannya. Dan aku.." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dalam. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Lee Sungmin."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

137-411 present

.

【Fight With You】

.

Scene 05

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: School-life, Angst, Romance, Hurt-comfort, Drama

.

Warning: BL, typo ers, OOC

.

[KyuMin]

.

Disc: Do not repost. Do not copas. Do not plagiatism This Fic. I only borrow their name. Because KyuMin isn't mine. They belong to each other. But all this plot is mine.

.

enJOY~

.

.

.

* * *

_Boleh sambil diputat "Can't it be me?" by Tim_

* * *

"Aku penasaran ada apa saja disekitar sini."

Sungmin menoleh, wajah merah Donghae karena kelelahan sehabis mendirikan tenda begitu jelas. "Aku tidak tahu, karena bukan aku yang mengusulkan tempat ini, dan bukan pula aku yang survei tempat ini." sahut Sungmin.

Donghae menghirup napas. "Tapi disini benar-benar segar udaranya. Bahkan aku dengar, ada danau didekat sini."

"Oh, benarkah?" mata Sungmin membesar kaget. "Kalau aku tahu ada danau disini, aku akan memasukkan acara untuk mandi bersama didanau disusunan acara." ucapnya pelan.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Yasudah, mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin jika ingin kesana, saat acara bebas saja." Matanya memandang keributan siswa tingkat akhir yang sedang membangun tenda. Begitu hiruk pikuk disini. "Oh ya, setelah ini acara apa, Min?"

"Eoh?" ia menggendikkan bahunya. "Mana kutahu."

"Bukankah kau yang menyusun jadwal acara bersama Kyuhyun?" tanyanya bingung. Bahkan alisnya sampai mengerut.

"Ah.." Sungmin menggaruk pipinya. Bingung harus berkata apa. "Itu.. sebenarnya.."

Donghae menangkap kejanggalan. "Ada apa, eoh?"

Sungmin mendekat kearah telinga Donghae. "Tapi kau jangan katakan pada Ketua, ya?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, pada saat menyusun acara bersama Kyuhyun, aku tertidur. Dia sama sekali tidak membangunkan aku." bisiknya. Ia kembali duduk biasa lagi.

"Ya~ Kyuhyun yang tidak membangukanmu, atau kau yang tidak sadar padahal sudah dibangunkan olehnya?" Donghae mencibir.

"Entahlah.." tangannya iseng mencabuti rumput disekitar tempatnya duduk. "Aku benar-benar mengantuk saat itu."

Donghae mengangguk-angguk. "Aku dengar disini udaranya sangat dingin jika malam, tapi pagi-pagi begini belum dingin, ya?"

"Aku dengar juga begitu, katanya daerah sini terkenal dengan dinginnya." ujar Sungmin. Ia melipat kakinya diatas rerumputan, sambil iseng mencabuti rumput.

"Kau sudah bertemu Eunhyuk, Min?"

"Ah.. dia ada di.." kepalanya mengedar kesekitarnya. "Disana." Ia menunjuk kearah serong kanannya. Disana ada Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang sedang mendirikan tenda.

"Jauh sekali tenda mereka." Ucap Donghae. Ia bahkan harus menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. "Omong-omong, banyak sekali tenda disini."

"Ya~ kau ini, tentu saja. Kita camping satu angkatan, babo!" Sungmin mengingatkan. Tangannya menepuk bahu Donghae.

Donghae memperhatikan sekeliling. Mungkin masih cukup kaget dengan banyaknya tenda dilapangan ini yang baru dia sadari. "Ah, kau benar, mana satu tenda hanya diisi dua orang.."

"Yang penting lapangan ini cukup untuk itu."

"Hey, apa dihutan ada binatang buasnya?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba saat matanya melihat hutan yang mengelilingi mereka. Benar, mereka camping disebuah lapangan, namun disekitar mereka, beberapa meter dibelakang tenda mereka ada hutan. Pepohonannya pun tinggi-tinggi.

"Kurasa akan aneh jika disebuah hutan tidak ada binatang buasnya. Paling-paling, singa yang kelaparan?" ucapnya dengan nada yang aneh. "Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menjadi mangsanya nanti."

"Min."

Sungmin menoleh kesamping kanannya. "Apa?"

"Yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.." ucapnya ragu-ragu. "Benar?"

Sungmin memandang Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti takut padaku begitu, Hae-ya?" malah dia tertawa pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Yah~" Donghae merangkul Sungmin. "Aku serius. Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraanmu, Min. Kita, Aku, kau, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun ini sudah berteman lama, apa jadinya jika kalian.."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia yang meminta padaku." jawab Sungmin akhirnya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Lalu kau menuruti permintaan bodoh itu? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa, Min." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya seraya membuat wajah tidak percaya. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti." ucapnya dramatis.

"Jika kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan memangnya?" Sungmin menatap Donghae sendu. "Kau anggap posisi Kyuhyun adalah Eunhyuk dan posisiku adalah dirimu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, eoh?"

Donghae diam sebentar. Ia memandang Sungmin tidak mengerti. "Masalahnya aku tidak mengerti posisimu dan Kyuhyun, bagaimana, Min."

Tangan Sungmin menutupi kedua wajahnya. Ia membuang napas berat. "Kau, diharuskan untuk berpisah dengan Eunhyuk karena suatu alasan. Dan saat kau mengatakan kau ingin berpisah dengannya, Eunhyuk tidak menyetujuinya diawal." Ia menarik napas pelan, dan segera menghembuskannya cepat.

Ia melanjutkan. "Tapi tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan apa-apa, Eunhyuk menciummu, dia bahkan langsung pergi setelah itu. Kau tak bisa bertanya apa alasannya, kau tidak berpikir apa-apa. Dari situ kau merasa menyesal tidak memberitahu pada Eunhyuk apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kau menyesal telah berpisah dengannya. Kau menyesal tidak mendiskusikan tentang masalahmu. Lalu.." Sungmin berhenti sebentar. Sesuatu didalam dadanya meluap-luap. Membuat perasaannya semakin aneh.

"Lalu, suatu hari, kau ingin memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Eunhyuk. Kau mulai dari yang paling kecil, yaitu mengobrol ringan dengannya. Tapi Eunhyuk malah mengejutkanmu, dia berkata bahwa tidak perlu untuk mengobrol lagi dengannya, karena kalian sudah berakhir." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Dan kau sadar, kau sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Pada akhirnya, dia memintamu untuk berakting seolah kalian tidak pernah berkenalan."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Jika kau seperti itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hae-ya?"

Donghae menatap Sungmin kaget. Ia seperti ingin mengeluarkan sebuah kata, namun sulit. "J- Jadi.. maksudmu.." ia menarik napas tidak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan.. Sungmin.. harusnya kau mendiskusikan semuanya bersama Kyuhyun, jangan mengambil keputusan sendiri, apalagi itu menyangkut hubungan kalian."

"Dari awal, memang aku penyebab kesalahannya." jawabnya, nada suaranya terdengar gamang.

"Bukan berarti begitu, Min.." Donghae menyila kakinya. "Aku sampai tidak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi.."

"Hah~" Sungmin menekuk dua kakinya dan memeluknya. "Setidaknya satu beban terasa berkurang, dan aku merasa lebih ringan." Ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Donghae-ya."

Donghae balas senyum. "Eum, walaupun aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, tapi aku rasa, kalian butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua tentang masalah itu semua. Itupun, jika kau masih ingin hubungan antara Kyuhyun denganmu membaik.."

"Tapi, masalahnya.." Sungmin putus asa. "Untuk diajak bicara saja, kemarin dia menolak mentah-mentah. Ya Tuhan, aku.." Sungmin menutup wajahnya, lagi.

"Tapi.. kalau soal.." Donghae seperti ragu-ragu. "Kangin?"

Kening Sungmin membentuk beberapa deret baris. "Ada apa dengan Kangin?"

"Kau pura-pura tidak tahu," Donghae menatap Sungmin, seolah menakutinya. "Atau kau ingin merahasiakannya dariku?"

Akhirnya Sungmin-pun menghela napas. "Ya, dia hadir dan mulai membuat masalah baru."

"Yasudah, katakan saja padaku. Walau aku hanya mendengarnya tanpa memberimu solusi, namun setidaknya kau akan lega 'kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Hingga gigi atasnya terlihat. "Baiklah.." ia diam sebentar. "Aku harus mulai darimana? Kangin.. dia.."

Tangannya kembali mencabuti rumput disekitar sepatunya, lalu memainkannya. "Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, dia sudah menyatakannya beberapa kali. Apalagi setelah tahu aku dan Kyuhyun berpisah, dia seperti terus ingin meraih kesempatan untuk berada didekatku."

Ia melanjutkan. "Dia memang baik padaku. Tapi aku jujur saja, aku tahu dia orangnya keras. Aku takut suatu hari nanti Kyuhyun dan Kangin akan bertengkar, entahlah.. sepertinya Kangin tipikal orang yang seperti itu."

"Ah~" Donghae memotong pembicaraan Sungmin. "Kemarin, saat hari sabtu, saat olahraga, kau tidak lihat?"

"Apa? Aku tumbang diklinik saat itu."

Seolah lupa, Donghae menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Oh ya, aku lupa kau tidak ada." Ia menoleh pada Sungmin. "Hari itu, Kangin menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mereka berlari bersama. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya, tapi aku lihat sekali-dua kali, wajah Kyuhyun yang.. kaget?" ia juga tidak yakin.

"Kaget?" tanya Sungmin bingung. "Apa yang harus dia kagetkan?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya. "Mana kutahu. Aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun, tapi Hyukjae menghalangiku."

"Hyukjae?"

Mendengar Sungmin yang kebingungan, Donghae segera membenarkan. "Maksudku, Eunhyuk."

"Ah iya, nama aslinya Lee Hyukjae. Jadi apa itu nama spesial? Hanya kau yang boleh memanggil dengan nama aslinya, begitu?"

Donghae tergagap.

"Sepertinya kau dan dia semakin dekat saja." ledek Sungmin seraya meninju kecil lengan Donghae.

"Ya.. begitulah~" ucapnya singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo ceritakan padaku." Sungmin memohon dengan senyum manisnya pada Donghae. "Ayo! Ayo!"

"Min, sepertinya acara selanjutnya sudah ingin dimulai." sahut Donghae. Karena ia melihat pemimpin acara ini, Guru Song sudah ada ditengah-tengah lapangan membuat dia dan Sungmin menoleh kesana.

"Semuanya, harap berkumpul dalam hitungan lima! Kita akan memulai acara ini!" suaranya terdengar melalui pengeras berwarna putih yang digenggamnya.

"Ayo, Min." ajak Donghae seraya menarik tangan Sungmin. "Paling hanya sambutan para ketua."

"Hm."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_I would make you smile everyday_

_The one who will watch over you until the end_

_Can't that person be me?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tertinggal satu langkah dibelakang Kangin." Eunhyuk mencibir.

Namun Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Tentu saja, Eunhyuk tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Cerita Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak hanya seperti apa yang mereka anggap selama ini.

"Sudahlah.. jangan begitu, Hyuk-ah."

Eunhyuk menoleh bingung. "Kau kenapa? Biasanya kau semangat kalau Kangin dan Kyuhyun sedang berseteru atau.."

"Tadi pagi, Sungmin menceritakan semuanya denganku. Semuanya. Dan itu.. tidak seperti apa yang kita pikirkan selama ini.." ucapnya pelan.

"Tadi pagi?" Eunhyuk seperti mengingat-ingat. "Ah, pantas saja kalian mengobrol didepan tenda seperti sedang berpacaran."

"Ya! Siapa yang berpacaran?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Aish.. lalu tadi.. katamu.."

"Omong-omong dimana Kyuhyun? Dia seharusnya berada disini." kata Eunhyuk, kepalanya mengedar kesekeliling. "Dia seharusnya menghangatkan badannya dengan api unggun."

Donghae ikut menoleh kesana kemari. Semua siswa sedang duduk melingkar diantara api ungggun yang begitu besar ditengah-tengahnya. Mereka sampai membuat dua baris lingkaran.

"Aku tidak melihatnya." ucap Donghae setelah matanya mencari. "Tapi, jika-pun dia berada disini.. apa kau tidak pikirkan perasaannya saat melihat Kangin dan Sungmin duduk dekat sekali seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Benar juga. Mungkin dia ditenda?"

Mungkin mata Donghae yang tidak terlalu jelas melihat. Atau karena ini malam? Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun ada diantara mereka semua. Dia ada, seorang diri, disana, didalam kegelapan.

Dia kedinginan. Dia butuh kehangatan. Namun yang dilakukannya hanya berdiri disuatu tempat, atau pantas disebut tempat persembunyian? Dia juga tak mengerti.

Dia sendiri diantara keramaian yang ada. Menggenggam segelas teh panas ditangannya. Sesekali meneguknya jika tubuhnya kembali menggigil.

Seharusnya dia berkumpul dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Tapi, dia menghentikan langkahnya saat dia menyadari bahwa tempat berdirinya sekarang sangat jelas untuk melihat satu sosok yang sedang tertawa lepas. Wajahnya yang putih menjadi memerah karena api unggun, atau karena digoda oleh seseorang yang duduk disampingnya?

Lee Sungmin..

Lee Sungmin..

Lee Sungmin..

Berapa kalipun ia melafalkan nama itu. Sepandai apapun ia merangkai kata untuk memanggilnya. Seindah apapun suaranya mengaung. Tetap saja, sosok itu tidak akan menoleh padanya. Tidak sekalipun.

Mengapa, dia begitu indah? Mengapa dia begitu menggetarkan hati? Kyuhyun sangat, sangat, sangat ingin berada disisinya, berada disampingnya. Dan mencari kehangatan dengannya. Berbagi jaket musim dingin padanya. Berdua, hanya berdua dengannya.

Ia merindukannya. Merindukan kehadirannya. Karena akhir-akhir ini, hanyalah sepi yang selalu menemaninya. Suara angin juga selalu menemaninya. Apa Kyuhyun harus berterimakasih pada sepi dan suara angin?

Seluruh pikirannya penasaran, apa yang membuat sosok itu dapat tertawa begitu riang. Alasan apa yang membuatnya dapat mengukir senyuman yang begitu mengalihkan perhatiannya? Kyuhyun ingin sekali menarik Sungmin dari kerumunan itu, dan menjadi seseorang yang egois.

Tapi, tetap saja. Semua hanya pikirannya. Semua hanya angan-angan yang melintas dalam pikiran fiksinya.

"Menyedihkan." Ia bahkan menghina dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus apa Lee Sungmin.." ia menatap lurus. Hanya Lee Sungmin yang ada dipenglihatannya. "Aku.."

Dia kehilangan kalimatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan untuk Sungmin. Ia sadar, benang yang sudah dirajutnya bersama Sungmin, memang sudah terlalu kusut. Tapi bisakah, sekarang Kyuhyun membuang benang kusut itu, dan kembali merajut dengan benang yang baru?

Ia meneguk tehnya sekali lagi. Kehangatan dari cairan coklat yang baru saja masuk kedalam tubuhnya itu, hanya bertahan satu-dua detik. Ia sadar, ia sendirian kini. Tidak ada yang akan bersedia untuk memberinya kehangatan.

Tidak, sekalipun Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sendiri yang sudah meminta Sungmin untuk tidak saling mengenal. Ia sendiri yang memintanya. Ia sendiri sudah mempraktikan itu, saat diklinik kemarin.

Ia tidak mengenal Lee Sungmin.

Lalu siapa yang sedang ia harapkan kehangatannya sekarang? Lee Sungmin yang mana?

"Ya Tuhan.." tangannya memukul kepalanya sendiri. Semua pikirannya itu membuat kepalanya berputar kencang. Fakta-fakta yang aneh yang semakin lama justru tidak dapat ditampung oleh nalarnya sendiri.

Ia hanya sedang merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar ruwet, namun dia terlalu sulit untuk mengakui pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia hanya sedang merindukan Lee Sungmin, namun dia terlalu sulit untuk mengakui pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia hanya sedang mengharapkan Lee Sungmin disisinya, namun dia terlalu sulit, hanya untuk mengakui pada dirinya sendiri.

Jujur itu menyakitkan, right?

* * *

**.**

**.**

_When you stumble because of pain_

_The one who embraces your scars_

_Can't that person be me?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Oh, benar 'kan kau ada ditenda sedari tadi." Eunhyuk tersenyum setelah menyibak kain yang menjadi pintu tenda. Ia menemukan Kyuhyun sudah terpejam dengan selimut. Tidur memunggunginya.

Setelah masuk kedalam tenda, ia duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, karena memang tenda ini terlalu kecil hingga tidak ada tempat lagi untuk duduk. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidur harus menekuk kakinya. Jika ia meluruskan kakinya, ia akan merasakan rerumputan menggelitik betisnya.

"Dimana aku menaruh sikat gigi?" Eunhyuk mengacak-acak ranselnya. Ia sudah berjanji dengan Donghae untuk sikat gigi bersama, setelah acara api unggun tadi. Tapi dimana dia menaruh sikat gigi?

"Aku ceroboh sekali." suaranya benar-benar memecah keheningan malam. Sepi sekali. Sehingga suara gemerutuk gigi yang entah darimana, membuat dahinya berkerut. "Kyuhyun?" ia menoleh, menatap punggung Kyuhyun. "Itu suara..mu?"

Eunhyuk melupakan ranselnya, ia menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tertidur terlentang. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Dan suara gemerutuk gigi itu, "Ya Tuhan, kau kenapa Kyuhyun.." suaranya terdengar cemas.

Seolah baru ingat, ia menepuk dahinya. "Sesange! Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau kau sensitif dengan udara dingin!"

Dia bingung ditempatnya. Bergerak-gerak gelisah. Yang otomatis tidak meraih hasil yang berguna apapun. "Aku harus apa?!" ia menggigit bibirnya. Sikat giginya dimana, ia seketika itu langsung melupakannya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang menyakitkan benar-benar tidak bisa diabaikan.

"Ah, selimut!" Eunhyuk membongkar ranselnya. Mencari selimut dan segera memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun. Hingga kini, lelaki berambut brunette itu sudah terlihat gendut. Karena jaket yang dipakainya dan dua selimut yang membalutnya.

Punggung tangan Eunhyuk merasakan dahi Kyuhyun, suhunya berbeda dengan suhu dirinya sendiri. Itu berarti, ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun. Matanya memang terpejam, namun bibirnya tidak berhenti menggigil dan..

"Sungmin?" entah bertanya pada siapa. Ia kembali mendekatkan telinganya kebibir Kyuhyun. Mencoba mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Ss..ung..minh.."

Eunhyuk menutup bibirnya kaget bersamaan dengan matanya yang terbelalak. Benar, ia kaget sekali, Kyuhyun meng-igaukan Sungmin. Ia segera bangkit dari sana, keluar dari tendanya, untuk memanggil Sungmin.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" tangan Donghae mencegatnya. Eunhyuk berhenti melangkah. "Dan kenapa wajahmu.. panik sekali?"

Donghae melanjutkan, masih mencekal pergelangan Eunhyuk. "Katanya ingin sikat gigi bersama, aku baru saja ingin menghampirimu, tapi kau sudah keluar duluan dari tenda—"

"Dimana Sungmin, Hae-ya?"

Tentu saja Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap Eunhyuk kebingungan.

"Kau mencari Sungmin?"

"Cepat katakan dimana dia!" suaranya agak meninggi. Sesaat setelah ia berteriak tinggi pada Donghae. Ia mengerjap sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya. "Ah.. mian."

"Sungmin ada ditenda." jawab Donghae singkat. Setelah itu Donghae pergi, yang Eunhyuk tahu pasti kearah kamar mandi umum. Ia kaget karena Eunhyuk belum pernah membentaknya.

Tanpa sadar, Eunhyuk menghela napas, menyesali. Beginilah Lee Hyukjae kalau sedang panik.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_The one who will be happy even if everything is lost_

_Why don't you know it's me?_

_Can't I be the one?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan pada Guru-Guru saja?" saat Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin, dan memberitahu keadaan Kyuhyun, justru jawaban ketus itu yang didapatinya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa langkah kakinya membawanya kesini, bukan ketenda Guru.

"Aku.." ucapannya terputus. "Aku juga tak tahu, Min."

Sungmin masih diam. Membuat Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap punggungnya sendu.

"Kurasa memang hanya kau yang mengerti Kyuhyun." ucapnya lagi. Ia tersenyum pada punggung Sungmin. "Kumohon, Min.. ini terlalu genting. Seharusnya kau tahu."

Sungmin hanya menghela napas. Eunhyuk tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Pakaikan saja selimut yang tebal padanya. Lalu seduhkan teh hangat."

"Min.." Eunhyuk kembali membujuk. "Tolong, tolong sekali.. untuk kali ini, anggap saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah memintamu untuk tidak mengenalnya. Abaikan ucapannya saat itu. Karena sekarang dia benar—"

"Memangnya kau lupa dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin di klinik?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada jengah. Ia masih berpura-pura sibuk dengan ranselnya.

"Tapi.. Min.. please." Eunhyuk dibelakangnya sudah meminta tolong berkali-kali. Namun, Sungmin kembali teringat, ia tidak kenal dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi untuk apa dia peduli 'kan? Toh saat diklinik kemarin saja Kyuhyun tidak—

"Ia terus memanggil namamu."

Tangan Sungmin berhenti bergerak, pun bola matanya. Ia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Menatap Eunhyuk tidak percaya. "A-apa?"

"Ia tertidur, tapi mengigaukan namamu, Min." wajah Eunhyuk panik bukan main. "Sudah kubilang, dia membutuhkanmu, Min." Eunhyuk kembali membujuk kesekian kalinya. "Dia sakit, dan kau yang selalu bisa menanganinya." Ia tidak tahu harus menggunakan cara apalagi.

"Aku minta tolong padamu, Min.." wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat putus asa. Membuat akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk.

Eunhyuk bergerak maju memeluk Sungmin. "Terimakasih, terimakasih, Min."

Sungmin mengangguk dan melepas pelukannya. Ia mendongak, menatap Hyukjae, dan terkaget. "K-kau menangis?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya terlalu senang." Ia mencoba tersenyum. Walau dagunya terus bergetar menahan air matanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan kesana." Sungmin berdiri dari tenda. Eunhyuk mengikutinya.

"Ah tapi.." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, menoleh pada Eunhyuk. "Biasanya.. kalau sakit begini, Kyuhyun selalu ingin ti..dur.. dengan..ku.. ah, tapi itu kalau—"

"Tak apa, aku bisa tidur ditendamu. Kita bertukar tempat." Eunhyuk lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk sangsi. "Benar, tak apa?"

"Um." Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Setelah Eunhyuk mengangguk, Sungmin memutar langkahnya berlawanan, menuju sebuah tenda yang jauh dari tendanya sendiri. Sebuah tenda yang tadi pagi ia bicarakan dengan Donghae.

Kepalanya menunduk, menatap sandal santainya yang membawanya kesana. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa suhu malam hari tanpa api unggun lumayan membuatnya menggigil kecil.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan berpapasan dengan Donghae. "Hae-ya!" tegurnya. Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya itu, mencari suara yang menyebut namanya dan tersenyum saat menemukan Sungmin berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya.

Namun Sungmin melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal disenyum Donghae.

"Min, kau mau kemana?" Sungmin bisa lihat dengan jelas asap putih yang mengepul dari mulut Donghae saat mengajukan kalimatnya. Disini memang dingin saat malam hari. "Huuh.. dinginnya.." lelaki dengan dahi lapang itu menggosok tangannya.

Namun karena Sungmin yang melihat sesuatu berwarna putih dibibir lelaki itu, membuatnya mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diberi. "Kau.. dari kamar mandi?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu.." Sungmin menunjuk wajah Donghae dengan telunjuknya. "Ada bekas pasta gigi dibibirmu."

Saat detik itu Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Donghae langsung mengelap bibir dengan jempolnya. "Ah, kau benar."

"Kau.." Sungmin menatap Donghae penuh selidik. "Sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu, eoh?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Salah apanya, Min? Aku baik-baik saja." wajahnya memandang Sungmin penuh tanya.

"Pertama, ada yang kau sembunyikan dari senyummu." ucap Sungmin cepat. "Kedua, kau tidak berkonsentrasi saat menyikat gigi. Hingga pasta gigi tertinggal dibibirmu."

Donghae mengangguk-angguk. Ia balas menatap Sungmin. "Pertama, apa yang salah dengan senyum manisku? Kedua, karena disini tidak ada cermin, jadi aku tidak bisa mencuci wajah dengan benar."

Sungmin –berpura-pura memasang wajah kagum. "Wah.. kau memang pintar mencari alasan.." ia bertepuk tangan kecil. "Tapi sayangnya, aku belum selesai berbicara, Lee Donghae." Sungmin berdiri tegak sambil melipat tangannya.

Dia berdehem. "Yang ketiga," Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, bersiap-siap dengan ekspresinya. "Kenapa Lee Hyukjae menangis tanpa alasan tadi, dan kau juga begini?"

Ia kembali memundurkan wajahnya, seperti semula. "Jadi, Tuan Lee, apa kau bisa memberi alasan untuk yang satu itu?" ucapnya penuh selidik.

Sebelum Donghae selesai dengan cengangnya, Sungmin kembali berbicara. "Oh ya, sepertinya malam ini, aku dan Eunhyuk bertukar tempat tidur, Hae-ya." Sungmin menggosok kedua tangannya. Mulai merasa dingin. "Jadi, kau tidur bersama Eunhyuk ditenda kita."

Kembali Donghae dibuat tercengang. Ia bahkan belum sempat protes, atau menanyakan kenapa mereka bertukar tempat. Namun Sungmin sudah melenggang pergi.

Tapi.. jika dia tidur dengan Hyukjae-nya. Lalu Sungmin..

"Dengan Kyuhyun?" ia bertanya pada angin malam. "Apa mereka sudah kembali?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Even when you make me cry_

_The one who watches only you_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin cukup kaget saat memasuki tenda Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Lelaki yang memang aslinya berwajah pucat itu, semakin pucat karena kondisinya. Untung saja Sungmin sudah menyeduh teh lebih dulu dipusat bantuan tadi, sebelum kesini.

Ia duduk dengan kaki dilipat disamping Kyuhyun setelah menutup rapat-rapat resleiting yang dijadikan pintu tenda. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tidur dengan keadaan dingin. Ia tahu itu.

Pertama-tama, Sungmin memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya keatas dahi Kyuhyun. Ia berjengit. "Hangat. Kau demam?" entah bertanya pada siapa ia.

Tangannya sibuk merapatkan selimut yang tadi sudah agak berantakan. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari selimut yang Kyuhyun gunakan sampai dua lapis. "Kau juga menggunakan jaket? Astaga."

Sungmin berpikir apa orang ini tidak gerah? Berlapis-lapis begitu. Walaupun malam ini memang dingin, tapi tidak terlalu berlebihan juga 'kan?

Kemudian ia menyadari. Yang sedang ada dihadapannya adalah Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun, mantan kekasihnya yang memiliki sensitif terhadap cuaca dingin.

Ia menaruh gelas teh yang ditutupi ditempat aman, supaya tetap hangat dan tidak tersenggol. Dan sekarang ia harus apa? Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengigau-igau, Kyuhyun sudah tidak menggeretakkan giginya lagi, sudah tidak menggigil lagi. Tandanya, ia sudah selesai dengan masa kritisnya. Sebut saja begitu.

Sungmin menghela napas. Ia duduk diam disitu, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun tiba-tiba, entah darimana keinginan itu datang, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang tidur terlentang. "Kenapa.."

Ia mulai berbicara sendiri. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kesedihan. Tapi senyum tipisnya tetap terkembang. "Kenapa.." ia kembali mengucap kata yang sama. Begitu lirih.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli padamu?" ucapnya pelan. "Kenapa kau berhasil membuatku peduli padamu?" ia tetap bertanya walau sudah tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab.

"Ini menyedihkan, kemarin saat aku sakit, kau tidak peduli, namun sekarang.. aku.." Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Meresapi rasa berantakan yang sedang dirasanya. "Seharusnya aku tidak disini, seharusnya.."

Sungmin menangis, dan dia menyadarinya. Karena Kyuhyun yang sedang terpejam, terlihat buram dimatanya. Terlihat tidak jelas. Hingga akhirnya, ia menghapusnya cairan itu pelan.

Ia yang memulai. Memulai membuat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun menjadi berantakan. Walaupun awalnya Kyuhyun tidak setuju, tapi ia sudah membuat Kyuhyun seperti layangan yang ia kendalikan.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa menerima bahwa mereka sudah berakhir. Terbukti dari perkataannya yang menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Sungmin. Dan jika nanti, Sungmin memintanya untuk kembali bersama lagi, apa bedanya Sungmin dengan orang-orang jahat?

Ia awalnya meminta Kyuhyun untuk berpisah. Kyuhyun belum bisa terima karena tidak mudah untuk itu. Namun, ketika Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa menerima, penyesalan itu datang pada Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan.." ia sungguh ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia sungguh bodoh. Sebegitu mudahnya ia dipermainkan oleh takdir.

Kyuhyun dihadapannya kembali terlihat buram. Namun, Sungmin justru memejamkan matanya yang malah membuat air mata yang tadi sudah membanjiri kelopak matanya, menetes. Turun teratur mengikuti alur wajahnya. Ia sedang menangisi Kyuhyun? Atau menangisi penyesalannya?

Lelaki yang terbaring itu begitu indah. Tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi, hingga selimut yang digunakannya tidak cukup untuk menutupi kakinya yang tertutup kaus kaki. Helaian rambut hitamnya, yang kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang pucat.

Sungmin tersenyum. Mata indah yang menyimpan bola mata tegas dibaliknya kini tertutup. Hidungnya yang tinggi, kerap kali menabrak hidung Sungmin sendiri saat wajah mereka begitu dekat. Dan bibir tebal itu tidak menjadi pengecualian. Sudah beberapa kali mencium Sungmin. Untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar kesungguhannya pada Sungmin.

Dua setengah tahun lebih, Sungmin adalah pemilik semua benda-benda indah ciptaan Tuhan itu. Sungmin pernah menyentuhnya. Sungmin pernah merasakannya. Bahkan bagaimana warna kulit Kyuhyun yang tertutupi kausnya-pun, Sungmin tahu. Sungmin hapal.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." ia menarik napas. "Ani, Kyuhyunnie.." panggilnya lirih. Ia masih belum melepaskan tatapannya sedari tadi. Masih terfokus dengan satu subjek.

"Mianhae.." suaranya bergetar. Suaranya tidak seindah yang terdengar bagaimana semestinya. Suaranya bahkan terdengar dalam intonasi yang tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengenalmu. Aku.. masih disini. Masih disisimu ketika kau jatuh."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengusap pipinya, membersihkan tetesan air matanya. "Aku tidak bisa untuk memenuhi permintaanmu untuk saling tidak mengenal. Aku tidak bisa.. tidak bisa.."

Sungmin sadar, kalau ia tidak segera merendam tangisannya, bisa-bisa orang yang tidur ditenda sebelah, akan mendengarnya. Bahkan separah-parahnya, orang itu akan menghampirinya.

Maka dari itu, Sungmin segera menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Menyimpan isakannya sendirian. Ia ingin sekali, ingin bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi apa bisa Kyuhyun menerima semuanya kembali? Semudah itukah?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan.." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi menatap Kyuhyun.

"Setelah berpisah denganmu-pun, yang ada dikepalaku hanya Cho Kyuhyun. Hah.." ia tersenyum pahit. "Mianhae telah membuat semuanya berantakan.. mian.. mian.."

"Aku tidak bisa jika saat istirahat makan siang tidak duduk dimeja nomor tujuh denganmu. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak berangkat sekolah denganmu. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak belajar bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak menggenggam tanganmu. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak kau beri senyumanmu. Aku tidak bisa jika kau tidak memelukku." Sungmin menangis, lagi. Semua kata-katanya keluar begitu saja. Anggap saja semuanya yang dipendamnya selama ini. Hingga sudah berkarat, didasar hatinya.

Saat isakannya sudah mulai reda, ia menambahkan. "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau tidak menciumku.." suaranya rendah sekali. Begitu lirih dan tercekat. Tapi ia lega karena sudah mengeluarkannya.

Matanya melotot kaget, saat sebuah tangan menariknya. Hingga ia terjatuh diatas.. Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun membingkai wajahnya dan langsung menghisap bibirnya. Tanpa menempelkannya lebih dulu, atau hal-hal kecil yang lainnya sekedar berbasa-basi. Kedua tangan lelaki Cho itupun seolah meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa sekarang bukanlah mimpi. Satu tangannya mengelus pipinya begitu pelan. Sedangkan satu lainnya membelai leher belakangnya.

Bibir lunak dengan permukaan halus milik Sungmin itu berasa jagung bakar. Apa tadi dia memakan jagung bakar saat api unggun?

Kyuhyun terbatuk tiba-tiba. Membuat kedua bibir yang tadinya masih saling menghisap, terlepas. Membuat Sungmin merasa hampa, merasa kehilangan. Kyuhyun dibawahnya sudah menatapnya dengan senyum saat Sungmin menunduk.

"Kau makan jagung bakar tadi?" suaranya benar-benar berat. Dan Sungmin selalu menyukainya.

"Sudah kucium, jadi sekarang tidur." Matanya menatap foxy lelaki diatasnya yang masih kebingungan. Sepertinya Sungmin selalu begini, selalu sulit menerima keadaan yang membuatnya shock.

Ini karena Sungmin yang terlalu sulit, atau Kyuhyun yang suka mengejutkannya?

"K-kyu.." Sungmin berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya setelah agak lama menyangkut ditenggorokannya. Bibirnya terbuka dan bergerak-gerak seperti ingin memulai sebuah ucapan. Namun nyatanya tidak. "Kau.. tidak tertidur?"

"Kau yang membuatku bangun." suaranya seperti sedang mengaduh. Namun sama sekali tidak terdengar lucu. "Kau masuk, dan memegang dahiku. Kalau itu kau, aku selalu menyadarinya.. Ming. Karena kau adalah Lee Sungmin."

Oh nama panggilannya telah kembali. Serta kalimatnya, juga.

"Sekarang apalagi, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau masih belum bisa tidur? Aku mengantuk, dan ingin tidur, tapi kau malah berbicara terus."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. "Ah.. mian." Ia menggaruk pipinya.

"Sudah sadar?" tanyanya yang sebenarnya bermaksud menggoda.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau mengagetkanku. Selalu begitu."

"Aku hanya menuruti perkataanmu." Jemarinya mulai memainkan poni Sungmin yang berjatuhan hingga dahinya. "Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang."

Sungmin mengerut bingung. "Perkataanku yang mana?"

"Kau pura-pura tidak tahu, atau apa?" Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin dengan dua tangannya. Menghapus jarak, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau tidak menciumku."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan melipat bibirnya kedalam setelah menyadarinya. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud memberi kode atau apa pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Sekarang sudah bisa tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun. Suaranya begitu pelan. Begitu halus.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hingga gigi atasnya terlihat. "Yah, aku bertanya dulu."

"Tapi kurasa, pertanyaanku yang lebih penting untuk dijawab." ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin lama. Sengaja tidak ingin menjawabnya, karena Sungmin adalah tipikal orang tidak mau kalah, dan Kyuhyun adalah tipikal orang yang tidak pernah kalah dalam berbicara.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ming." suara baritone-nya benar-benar penuh makna kesungguhan.

Namun Sungmin malah membuang tatapannya untuk menghindari mata sayu Kyuhyun. Ia seperti dimasukkan Kyuhyun kedalam dunia cheesy-nya.

"Hei. Aku sungguh-sungguh." Ia meyakinkan Sungmin. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Tapi akhirnya Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin. Ia lantas merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun. Setengah kepalanya berbantal bantal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Dagunya menyentuh bahu lebar Kyuhyun. Kepalanya yang miring, mendapati telinga Kyuhyun. "Aku lebih merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Pas masuk telinga kirinya. "Aku tidak bisa tanpamu, Ming. Seperti orang tidak mempunyai arah hidup akan kemana.." Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Bertemu dengan wajah Sungmin yang juga miring menghadapanya. Wajah mereka berhadapan. Begitu dekat.

Lelaki Cho itu semakin memajukan wajahnya hingga dahi mereka bertemu. Merasakan suhu tubuh masing-masing, dan saling menatap. Mereka benar-benar senang melakukan itu.

"Aku lega rasanya, Ming." Kyuhyun berbisik. "Kalau aku sedang bermimpi sekarang, tolong jangan bangunkan aku."

Sedangkan Sungmin memejamkan matanya karena suara Kyuhyun membuat angin yang menerpanya. Setelah dirasanya Kyuhyun tidak bicara lagi, Sungmin membuka matanya. Tangannya tidak bisa hanya diam, maka dari itu, ia menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

Seolah sudah skenario sejak lama, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat tangan lembut itu menyentuhnya. Ia ingin merasakannya lebih dalam. Sungmin membuat hatinya berdegup seperti sedang menunggu pengumuman kelulusan.

"Aku jadi tidak mengantuk sama sekali." ucap Sungmin. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun secara utuh.

Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Sungmin dipipinya, dan menggenggamnya. "Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali ruas jari-jarimu terisi seperti ini?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Terimakasih kau masih menggengamku, Kyuhyun."

Kali ini Sungmin yang mendekat, yang menghisap bibir Kyuhyun lebih dulu. Hanya sekitar dua-tiga kali. Setelah itu ia menjauhkan wajahnya kembali. "Rasanya perasaan ini.. terlalu meluap-luap. Asal kau tahu."

Tangan mereka masih tergenggam. Saling mengaitkan. Begitu rapat. Tanpa celah. Begitu hangat.

Kyuhyun mendekat, sekarang ia yang mencium Sungmin lebih dulu. Awalnya memang menempel, namun ia tidak bisa diam. Perasaan lega bercampur senang dari hatinya membuatnya ingin memberitahukan pada Sungmin.

Ia bahkan sempat tersenyum ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka, sambil menatap Sungmin yang terpejam menunggu kembali untuk dicium.

"Beritahu padaku perasaanmu yang meluap-luap itu.." bisik Kyuhyun.

Setelah Sungmin membaca mata Kyuhyun dan melihat cerminan dirinya disana, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Walaupun biasanya Kyuhyun yang menciumnya lebih dulu, bukan berarti Sungmin tidak bisa mempimpin.

Meskipun memang agak kaku, tapi karena tangan Kyuhyun yang terus membelai pipinya, Sungmin akhirnya bisa rileks. Dia disini juga bermain karena ingin memberitahu perasaannya, jadi tak perlu sampai keahlian yang dalam seperti Kyuhyun.

Wajah mereka terpisah kembali. Masing-masing tersenyum dan tak lepas.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Kyuhyun kembali memulai. Tangannya kembali memainkan rambut Sungmin yang jatuh. "Mian.. aku tidak ada saat itu."

Bola mata Sungmin tergerak perlahan. Tersenyum saat menyadari mata Kyuhyun begitu teduh. "Kenapa?" ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Mian.." Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan kening mereka. "Aku tidak disana.. karena.."

"Kangin?" tebak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak kaget. Ia tersenyum seolah mengiyakan jawaban Sungmin.

"Ada apa dengan dia, Kyuhyunnie.." suara bassnya yang manja sudah kembali, entah selega apa hati Kyuhyun. "Kau ini.."

"Maaf kalau kedengarannya lancang, tapi aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan dia saat dikoridor kamarmu, dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu sejak lama." Mata mereka masih saling menatap. "Bahkan dia membandingkan denganku."

Sungmin tertawa tipis. "Kau mendengarnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Ming."

"Lalu apa masalahnya kalau dia mencintaiku, Kyuhyunnie.." ucap Sungmin dengan nada semakin menurun. "Tidak masalah selama aku tidak mencintainya 'kan?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

_When you cry because of sadness_

_The one who could cry together with you_

_Don't you know that person is me?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hoy!" Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Sungmin yang sedang duduk termenung dipinggir danau. "Sendiri saja? Kyuhyun mana?" Eunhyuk ikut duduk disamping Sungmin, namun bedanya ia meluruskan kakinya.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Paling sebentar lagi dia juga kesini, lalu dimana Donghae?" Sungmin menoleh mendapati Eunhyuk sedang tersenyum.

"Sedang mengambil camilan dipusat bantuan, lalu kesini setelah itu." sahut Eunhyuk, lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, sudah mau bercerita?"

Alis Eunhyuk bertaut bingung. "Bercerita?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Iya, kau Lee Hyukjae, temanku."

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan? Bukankah kau yang harusnya bercerita seperti apa malammu dengan Kyuhyun? Sepertinya kalian.." Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, begitu bahagia. Matanya menatap aliran danau yang tenang. "Sudah kembali bersama lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Aku benar-benar lega."

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mau bercerita?"

Mata Sungmin melirik tajam. "Kau menjiplak kalimatku." Namun pada akhirnya ia merangkul Eunhyuk. "Aku akan bercerita tapi nanti setelah kau bercerita, bagaimana bisa Donghae memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu, yang seingatku, kau begitu tidak suka bila orang memanggilmu dengan itu."

"Ah.. itu.." Eunhyuk membuang matanya asal tidak menatap Sungmin. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Baiklah.." Eunhyuk mengalah.

Mereka begitu bahagia. Sepertinya mereka memang ingin mengikuti saran sang Ketua untuk membuat kenangan manis yang tak akan pernah terlupakan di camping terakhir mereka.

Serta, tak terasa. Ini sudah hari Selasa, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Yang berarti sekarang adalah waktu bebas bagi mereka. Karena nanti malam, mereka kembali keasrama mereka.

Sekitar 65 persen siswa memilih kedanau yang memang dekat dengan tenda mereka. Walaupun danau ini tidak begitu jernih airnya, tapi tetap saja, berdiam diri disana entah mengapa begitu syahdu.

Cuaca sedang hangat. Matahari tidak terlalu panas. Dan angin malam mulai berhembus pelan. Jika saja air danau itu tidak kotor, Eunhyuk pasti sudah berenang disana.

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku akan mencoba memanggilmu dengan nama Hyukjae didepan Donghae." ucap Sungmin dengan senyum meledeknya.

"Ya.." Eunhyuk protes. Tangannya meninju lengan Sungmin. "Jangan, Min. Nanti dia tahu jika aku cerita pada orang lain."

"Kurasa aku bukan orang lain, aku adalah sahabatmu, temanmu, Hyuk-ah. Dan kupikir, Donghae tidak apa-apa jika aku tahu. Am I right, Hyukjae-yah?" Sungmin tersenyum lepas pada Eunhyuk.

"Yaish~" Eunhyuk merangkul Sungmin terlalu kencang, hingga Sungmin seperti tenggelam dalam ketiak Eunhyuk. "Kau ini.."

"Apa? Aku lucu? Aku imut? Aku manis?" tanya Sungmin berjejer.

Kening Eunhyuk berkerut. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kuucapkan. Sudah tahu begitu, jangan pernah merayu orang, pasti kau akan selalu berhasil. 'kan kasihan orang yang sepertiku, mudah sekali termakan senyummu."

"Yah~" Sungmin melepas tangan Eunhyuk di bahunya. "Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku Sungmin si tanpa, sekali saja?" jari telunjuknya mengacung tinggi, tepat sekali didepan hidung Eunhyuk. Wajahnya memohon. Lucu, benar-benar lucu.

"Tidak bisa!" jawab Eunhyuk tegas. "Kau tidak sadar jika kau—"

"Sungmin, Eunhyuk! Hah-hah-hah." Kedatangan Donghae yang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan, membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya. Bahkan napas lelaki itu tak beraturan.

Donghae berdiri disamping mereka, menaruh kedua tangannya dilututnya, sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Kyuhyun hilang!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Even when everyone in the world turns their back on you_

_I'm here_

_Don't you know that person is me?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Min hyung," Sungjin menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan. Reaksinya hanya karena tepukan itu, bisa sampai membuka mata Sungmin.

"Oh, Sungjin-ah. Wae geurae?" sedikit bingung, karena Sungjin membangunkannya dengan tersenyum.

"Umma sudah bangun, dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu." Sungjin menatap hyung-nya sambil tersenyum.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur disini?" tanyanya sembari menggumam.

Sungjin merotasikan bola matanya. "Sudah, ayo cepat." Ia menarik hyung-nya untuk mendekat kearah ranjang pasien. Disana, walau masih dalam keadaan lemah. Sunyoung, wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu tersenyum sekenanya.

Matanya berisyarat pada Sungmin untuk duduk mendekat. Masih beriringan dengan Sungjin, Sungmin melangkah kesana, keranjang Sunyoung.

"Aku rindu sekali dengan Umma." ucapnya dengan aksen imut didepan Sunyoung. Matanya beralih ke Sungjin. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku sedari tadi saja." Sungmin protes, aksennya berubah.

"Kau lelah sekali, Hyung. Apa kau sudah packing untuk kembali keasrama?" tanya Sungjin. Sengaja membuang percakapan yang tadi.

"Eoh? Sudah, tentu saja." matanya menangkap jam digital diatas meja disampingnya. "Bukankah sekarang jadwal Umma makan?"

"Ah benar. Tadi suster memang sudah mengantar makanannya, kalau begitu, Hyung, kau bantu Umma makan. Dan aku akan mencari makan untuk kita."

Sungmin mengangguk seiring dengan perginya Sungjin dari kamar ini. Lantas, Sungmin mengambil box yang sudah disiapkan dari rumah sakit. Ia memangkunya, setelah menata posisi bantal yang enak untuk Sunyoung.

"Umma. Bagaimana tidurnya?" sapa Sungmin.

"Lumayan, Umma sampai merasa pegal." Sahut Sunyoung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin, tak percaya.

Sunyoung mengangguk. "Benar, kalau begitu, cepat suapi Umma, Umma sudah lapar."

"Ah, baiklah.."

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya sebelum mendapat suapan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Akan selalu baik-baik saja, Umma." Ia mengarahkan sendoknya pada mulut Sunyoung. "Umma jangan pikirkan itu, lebih baik Umma harus secepatnya sehat."

"Lalu kapan kau bisa membawa Umma ke Paris, eoh?" Sunyoung tersenyum hingga giginya terlihat.

"Eiy.. Umma.." Sungmin menatap Sunyoung. "Masalahnya hanya bukan 'bisa membawa pesawat' saja, tapi aku tidak punya pesawatnya. Dan sudah kubilang, makanya Umma cepat sehat, nanti aku akan membawa Umma kemanapun Umma mau." ucapnya yang lebih mirip janji.

"Ah, kau benar." Sunyoung menyerah. "Ah, omong-omong.. temanmu yang tinggi itu tidak pernah menjenguk Umma lagi, Min."

"Maksud Umma, Kyuhyun?"

Sunyoung menjetikkan jarinya. "Ya, Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Mungkin dia tidak sempat. Baru tadi pagi dia landing di Gimpo." sahutnya singkat. "Liburan ini dia ke Roma."

"Omo!" Sunyoung menatap kaget Sungmin. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan, Min?"

Sungmin menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak, tidak sama sekali."

"Woah.. berarti.. dia orang yang berada, ya?" Sunyoung menerawang. Bahkan sampai mengetuk telunjuk didagunya.

"Begitulah.." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Tapi bukan berarti dia bahagia, Umma."

"Maksudmu?" Sunyoung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak seperti aku dan Umma, dia jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu seperti kita ini, berbicara, bercakap-cakap. Bahkan, apa Umma tahu? Dia masuk sekolah pilot, bukan karena beasiswa atau memang dia ingin." Sungmin bernapas sebentar. "Tapi karena, dia tidak ada teman dirumah, jadi dia pikir dia lebih baik berada diasrama, agar tidak kesepian."

"Kasihan." Komentar Sunyoung, ia kembali menerima suapan dari Sungmin. "Kau begitu tahu tentangnya, Min."

"Ah, tentu saja, aku 'kan keka—" dia menelan takdir sendirian. "Ah, dia 'kan temanku, Umma." Dia tertawa lepas, namun tetap terlihat ada gerutan yang membatasi tawanya.

Untung, Sunyoung tidak menyadari keganjalan itu. Ia tersenyum menatap Sungmin. "Umma senang sekali kau mempunyai teman sebaik dia, Min."

Sungmin tetap harus tersenyum. Walau dia menyadari, dia bodoh sekali, bagaimana bisa dia menyimpan rahasia yang begitu besar didepan Ummanya. Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Ummanya bila tahu yang sebenarnya?

Menampar? Memukul? Menganggap bukan anaknya lagi?

Sudah dua tahun ia menutup semuanya rapih-rapih. Dan ia sadar, ia bukan manusia sempurna yang bisa menutupi sesuatu, pasti akan ada hari dimana semuanya terbongkar.

Sentuhan tangan Sunyoung dibibir Sungmin membuatnya sadar. "Kau sudah semakin besar, Min. sepertinya kau sudah seharusnya mencari seorang gadis untuk mendampingimu, lihat kau makan nasi saja masih tertinggal dibibirmu."

Sontak Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Benarkah?"

"Kau suka wanita yang seperti apa, Min?" Sunyoung menerawang. "Cantik? Manis? Atau.." matanya menyipit kearah Sungmin. "Seksi?"

"Ya! Umma! Aku tidak seperti itu." Dengan cepat ia menggeleng.

Sunyoung menghela napas. "Sudah berapa lama Umma tidak menimang bayi, ya?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Padahal Sungmin tidak sedang makan atau minum. Tapi ia seperti tersedak dengan kenyataan saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Min?" Sunyoung menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin mengangguk, walau hatinya seperti terombang-ambing diatas lautan. Tidak jelas akan kemana. Jadi hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun selama dua tahun.. akan jadi apa?

Siapa yang harus disalahkan? Dia? Kyuhyun? Ummanya? Atau.. takdir?

Bukan keinginannya untuk masuk sekolah pilot. Dia tidak tahu, kalau akan bertemu Kyuhyun disana, menghabiskan waktu berdua, berbagi tangis, tidur dalam satu selimut yang sama, sambil memandang purnama, dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Dia baru sadar, dia sudah terlalu jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Sangat jauh, hingga ia tidak bisa, bahkan ia tidak melihat jalan untuk kembali. Dia sudah melawan aturan dunia terlalu jauh. Dan seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu.

DRRT.. DRRT..

"Eoh?" getaran halus disaku jeansnya membuatnya bangun. Tangannya meraih ponsel kecilnya. Mendapati nama Kyuhyun disana, bukanlah hal asing bagi Sungmin.

"**Nanti sore aku jemput. Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Sebelum kepulangan kita keasrama. Bersiaplah, Ming. S R H." **

Email singkat itu membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya terguncang. Seharusnya ia tersenyum, namun ia..

"Min-ah? Gwaechanha?" Sunyoung menggoyangkan bahunya.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin meminta izin pulang duluan pada Sunyoung, dengan mengatas-namakan akan bersiap-siap untuk kepulangannya keasrama. Padahal, hari masih terbilang siang. Namun saat sampai dirumahnya, ia sudah melihat pajero sport hitam disana.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun. Lelaki yang berstatus kekasih Sungmin itu langsung memeluknya, erat sekali. Bahkan ia juga mencium bibir Sungmin walau sebentar.

Mereka sama, korban kesepian. Korban manusia yang kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu, mereka merasa bisa saling melengkapi dan bahagia. Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah melawan hukum alam.

Mobil itu berjalan pelan, menuju taman pusat kota. Kyuhyun turun membelikan permen kapas untuk Sungmin. Namun saat mereka berdua selesai makan permen itu, bahkan sisa permen berwarna merah muda itu masih tertinggal dipipi Sungmin, sebuah kejutan hadir untuk Kyuhyun.

"Maaf."

"Maaf? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kita sampai disini saja."

* * *

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

* * *

_The one who could hold your hand_

_Whenever you call, the one that runs to you_

_Why don't you know it's me__?_

_Can't I be the one?_

_Really can't I be the one?_

* * *

_._

_._

Hai *hela napas*

7,5k+ words! Gila gue kurang semangat apa coba T_T semangat banget berapi-api dari kemarin nih. WKWKWK. Btw jangan diketawain ya kyuminnya pas cheesy moment. Dan maaf kalo ada typos disana, soalnya pretty ngga check dua kali, nggak kuat sumpah. Cheesy banget.

Btw, disini ternyata masih ada yang belum ngerti. "Kenapa kok kyumin bisa gitu? Ditengah cerita, Kyuhyun nggak peduli pas Sungmin sakit, tapi pas diakhir, kok Kyuhyun malah berantem sama Sungmin."

Saya mau nangis T_T berarti saya gagal sekali menjadi penulis. Berarti, saya belum patut disapa author loh. Tapi seingat saya, saya sudah beri clue-clue kecil seperti; "sepertinya mulai sekarang, saya akan flashback diawal sama diakhir." Lalu "anggap saja kalau ada kyumin romance, berarti lagi flashback (tapi ngga gini juga)" dan kata kata yang saya selipkan discene situ, pasti ada "Tingkat dua," "Tingkat satu" yang berarti itu adalah flashback T_T karena sekarang kyumin udah tingkat tiga T_T

Apa pretty harus nulis flashback diawal scene T_T

Oke, udah nangisnya, pretty mau bales review.

AngelKM137 : bahasanya enak? Kayak martabak dongs :'D makasih.. n_n kalau mau getok pala kyumin…. Kamu pretty getok dulu sini D": saya usahakan dibanyakin sweet momentnya, tapi tergantung kekuatan saya, karena jujur, pretty nggak bakat bikin sweet apalagi cheesy *tunjuk kyumin didalem tenda* hati deg-deg an sendiri lol. Jadi curhat kan, okelah terimakasih atas jawabannya. Dan thanks udah RnR n_n

Meonk and Deog : Febri! Pretty harus jawab nggak nih? Lu nanya banyak banget buset T_T sakit nya ibu Sungmin udah dijawab disini juga, haduh ke-sotoy-an-mu.. sepertinya 1 persen benar T_T jadi ngerasa fic saya klise sekali HUWA. Lol ah, males bahas saya typo, lupakan T_T n_n btw, sebelum dirobek poster kangin, mending kirim kerumah pretty aja n_n LOL btw, pretty juga nggak mungkin bikin fanfic tulisannya KYUMIN tapi endingnya KYUHYUN _ LOL lagi lagi scene harapan lu ada semua! Sumpah itu udah ada didraft D: iya makasih ya feb udah RnR lagi n_n

Mushroom : iya sudah saya updte lagi nih..makasihmakasih, alhasil setelah flu pasti batuk-batuk. Iya semangat kok! Sudah diupdate, terimakasih sudah RnR n_n

BabyMing : sudah saya update, dan terimakasih sudah RnR! n_n

Ncie gyuminglove: iya tinggi kayak badannya LOL iya sudah saya update thanks udah RnR n_n

Nanayukero: hahahaha sedih banget ya T_T terimakasih sudah RnR n_n

Sissy : harapan kamu terwujud. Lol kyumin satu tenda.. walaupun awalnya kaga. Terimakasih iya saya sudah sembuh flunya tapi jadi batuk lol. Thanks udah RnR ya n_n

Lee'90 AR' Kim: pretty aja kadang bingung sama cerita ini WKWKWK lol. Iya saya emang ratu typo pasangan nya Donghae gitu *kibas rambut* makasih sudah dikoreksi lol saya bukan orang Indonesia yang baik dan benar, UN aja bahasa Indonesia tujuh WKWK tapi kalau soal ".." titik, saya lebih suka dua. Lol soalnya Yesung begituWKWKWK thanks ya udah RnR n_n

Kimmyonginara: aduh Kyuhyun emang ganteng banget kok jadi wajar kalo geregetan *apa*.. lol.. thanks ya udah RnR n_n

Ayyu . annisa1: sudah dilanjut n_n thanks sudah RnR!

NielLee13 : tapi sayangnya tebakanmu benar sekali! Thanks udah RnR n_n

Cho Adah Joyers: JAJANG! Thanks ydah RnR ya n_n

Cho MeiHwa: iiyaaaa thanks udah RnR n_n

Reiasia95: haha thankyou! Sudah dilanjut, dan thanks udah RnR n_n

Fariny: yo~ thanks udah RnR n_n.

Adelia santi: buat kamu…. Maaf kalau malah membingungkan. Maksud saya, diawal dan diakhir adalah flashback kyumin. Karena sekarang mereka kelas tiga. Coba diperhatikan T_T makasih udah baca ya T_T n_n

Sudah!

Semoga tidak mengeluhkan apapun dichapter lima.. dan maap kalau kepanjang n_n lol. Btw, Pretty lagi butuh oksigen karena Kyuhyun dipemotretan singin' in the rain GANTENG MAMPUZ ANJAY T_T

Udah pada liat kan?

Okelah abaikan saya.. dadah.. sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya n_n

Semoga tidak ada typo(s)

See you.


	6. scene 06

So I'll sing a melody

And hope to God she's listening

Sleeping softly while I sing

And I'll be your memories

Your lullaby for all the times

Hoping that my voice could get it right

.

.

.

* * *

"_**Kalau itu kau, aku selalu menyadarinya, Ming. Karena kau adalah Lee Sungmin."**_

"_**Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang, ya."**_

"_**Aku adalah awan yang jatuh kebumi, dan kau adalah manusia yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku."**_

"_**Lee Sungmin jangan pernah pergi dariku, kumohon."**_

"_**Lee Sungmin, percaya padaku dia benar-benar sedang cemburu, hanya saja dia tidak mudah untuk mengakuinya."**_

"_**Aku merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukanku?"**_

"_**Hey, aku sungguh-sungguh dengan kalimat itu. Bukan hanya bercandaan." **_

Segala organ tubuhnya berhenti bekerja saat mendengar mengapa Donghae sampai tertatih-tatih menghampirinya. Bola matanya yang berhenti bergerak, merasa apa yang dilihat disekitarnya menjadi buram. Air matanya akan menetes dalam satu kedipan matanya.

Lagi, malah justru segala ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu manis untuknya, berputar-putar diotaknya. Ia kaget. Tentu saja. Seharusnya ia langsung bertanya "bagaimana bisa?" atau "hilang dimana?" tapi justru ia malah diam ditempatnya, dipinggir danau, disamping Eunhyuk. Masih seperti detik-detik sebelumnya.

"Hilang bagaimana?" Sungmin dengar, itu suara Eunhyuk yang bertanya dengan begitu cemas. Sungmin juga merasa bahwa Eunhyuk sudah bangkit berdiri.

"Menurut keterangan siswa yang lainnya, ia melihat Kyuhyun tadi berjalan sendirian kearah hutan." Dan itu adalah Donghae yang menjawabnya.

Mata Sungmin membulat kaget. Bagaimana bisa anak kelas A yang dikenal dengan kecerdasannya pergi sendirian kehutan? Dimana letak otaknya? Apa dia pikir hutan adalah pasar tradisional?

"Senter!" Sungmin langsung berseru panik. Membuat Donghae menoleh padanya, begitupun Eunhyuk.

Donghae menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya. "A..ku.. tidak punya, Min. Untuk apa senter?"

Namun Eunhyuk tahu, untungnya otaknya keburu berpikir sebelum Sungmin melangkah lebih jauh darisana. "Min, jangan bertindak gegabah."

"Aku akan mencari senter!" sahutnya panik. Tubuhnya masih saja bergetar karena kaget.

"Iya, kita akan mencari Kyuhyun kehutan. Tapi kau tidak sendiri. Kita harus lapor pada Guru dulu, Min." ucap Eunhyuk, mencoba menenangkan Sungmin. "Hm?" dahinya berkerut, meminta persetujuan. Berharap Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tapi.. hari sudah semakin gelap, Hyuk-ah.. bagaimana bisa kalian meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian diluar sana. Kau bahkan tahu, kalau dia bisa menggigil karena suhu yang dingin lagi. Kita harus bergegas." Air matanya sudah meluncur melewati pipinya yang putih. Napasnya juga sudah memburuk.

Eunhyuk beranjak memeluknya. "Kyuhyun anak pintar, Min. Dia pasti bisa bertahan, dengan segala caranya." Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin yang justru malah membuat Sungmin semakin terisak.

"Ayo kita cari Kyuhyun, Hyuk.." suaranya sudah bergetar. "Aku—"

"Sudah, kau tenang dulu. Jangan panik.." Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut. "Arra?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ayo kita lapor Guru." ujar Donghae setelahnya. "Kita harus cepat."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

137-411 present

.

【Fight With You】

.

Scene 06

.

Rate: T+

.

Genre: School-life, Angst, Romance, Hurt-comfort, Drama

.

Warning: BL, typo ers, OOC

.

[KyuMin] and another official pairing n_n

.

Disc: DO NOT repost. DO NOT copy-paste. DO NOT plagiatism This Fic. I only borrow their name. Because KyuMin isn't mine. They belong to each other. But this entire plot is mine.

.

enJOY~

.

.

.

* * *

Mayday Parade – I Swear This Time I Mean It

* * *

"Aku melihatnya berjalan kearah hutan, sendirian."

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi percuma, Pak. Disini tidak ada sinyal."

"Dia… seingatku tadi, memakai celana training hitam, dan jaket hijau lumut."

Saat ketiga lelaki Lee itu menghampiri pusat bantuan, sudah ada kerumunan yang lumayan besar bersama beberapa orang Guru. Kedatangan mereka, membuat satu orang yang berdiri paling belakang menoleh, lalu diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Tentu saja, karena mereka tahu, ketiga lelaki itu adalah teman dekat si Kyuhyun yang hilang.

"Pak, kita harus mencarinya. Hari sudah senja." Donghae berteriak, karena posisinya yang begitu jauh dari Guru-Guru.

Salah seorang teman satu angkatan, yang berdiri didepan Donghae, menoleh. "Terlalu berbahaya. Menurut warga sekitar, dihutan itu ada binatang buasnya."

"Kita menunggu tim palang merah tiba disini dulu. Bapak sudah menelpon mereka dan akan tiba sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Kita akan mencari Kyuhyun bersama tim palang merah." Guru Jang menghampiri Donghae. Guru yang terkenal dengan tunjuk-matinya itu.

"Tapi…" Sungmin mencoba berargumen. "Dia… punya penyakit, Pak."

Guru Jang melotot mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Apa?!" tanyanya tak percaya. "Tapi, penyakit apa?"

"Dia sensitif sekali dengan udara dingin." kali ini Eunhyuk yang menjelaskan.

Sejujurnya, tangan Sungmin sudah dingin sekali. Ia panik bukan main. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat itu?

"Kalau penyakitnya itu kambuh, dia akan menggigil, bahkan paling parahnya, ia akan mengigit bibirnya sampai berdarah." Tambah Donghae.

"Apa kita akan tetap menunggu tim palang merah, Pak?" tanya Sungmin cepat.

Guru Jang diam. Ia sebenarnya cukup takut dengan cerita tiga murid itu. Kalau tidak bertindak cepat, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun akan bahaya. Tapi semua Guru disini, hanyalah Guru yang mengerti tentang seluk-beluk burung besi, tidak mempunyai bakat apapun dalam pertolongan pertama.

"Bapak sebenarnya takut kalau kita pergi tanpa panduan orang yang ahli, tapi berpikir tentang kesehatan Kyuhyun.. sepertinya kita harus mulai mencarinya sekarang." putusnya.

Sungmin bernapas lega. "Hah…" ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau gitu ambil senter kalian. Karena hari akan semakin gelap."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyuhyun!"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Meskipun tanpa tim palang merah, akhirnya mereka bergegas masuk kehutan dibagi menjadi dua tim. Masing-masing tim dipimpin oleh dua Guru. Satu tim, berjalan dari arah kanan, satu lainnya dari arah kiri.

Dengan sebuah perjanjian, melakukan pencarian didalam hutan tidak terlalu jauh. Karena, para Guru yang memimpin masing-masing tim tidak pasti akan tahu jalan kembali nanti.

"Jangan panik, Min." Eunhyuk yang berjalan disamping Sungmin, terus bergandengan tangan. Karena Eunhyuk takut tiba-tiba Sungmin jatuh. Lelaki mungil itu tampak seperti tidak hidup setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Kyuhyun hilang. Bahkan tangannya masih terasa dingin.

Sungmin mengangguk atas jawaban untuk Eunhyuk, walaupun yang dilakukannya itu sebenarnya berlawanan dengan pikirannya sekarang. Kyuhyun pasti sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, karena ia tidak kunjung kembali. Bukannya Sungmin mendoakan seperti itu. Kalau memang dia baik-baik saja, pasti dia cukup tahu, untuk kembali ketenda karena sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang keasrama.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" entah sudah berapa kali ia menyerukan nama itu. Memanggilnya dari mulai bernada rendah sampai berteriak dengan nada yang tinggi. Tangan kirinya masih bersama Eunhyuk, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengarahkan senter. "Kyuhyun.. kau dimana.." suaranya lirih.

Hari sudah gelap. Yang terlihat hanya batang-batang pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan cahaya senter dari murid-murid yang membantu mencari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Apa kau mendengarku?!"

"Kyuhyun dimana kau?"

"Jangan menyerah." Donghae datang dari belakangnya. Ia menepuk bahu Sungmin. Walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kekasihnya tengah hilang, namun setidaknya ia merasa simpati pada Sungmin.

Jadilah sekarang mereka berjalan beriringan. Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Donghae.

"Tapi… aku benar-benar bingung, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia pikirkan saat itu," Eunhyuk memecah keheningan. "Untuk apa dia kehutan?"

"Dia juga tidak berkata apapun tentang bahwa dia ingin kehutan." jawab Sungmin.

Beberapa orang dengan baju seragam, dan topi yang sama, berlari dari arah belakang Sungmin. Ia menghampiri Guru Jang. "Permisi kami tim palang merah sudah tiba."

Mereka ada tiga orang, memimpin jalan, sambil sesekali berkomunikasi lewat walkie-talkie. Sepertinya berkomunikasi dengan tim yang satunya.

Jalan yang mereka tempuh semakin lama semakin meninggi, serta udara malam khas daerah Pyeonyang juga semakin mencekam. Sungmin merapatkan jaketnya. Ia juga menyadari sepatu kets putihnya sudah berubah warna di bagian bawahnya, karena tanah hutan yang lembap.

"Min." Eunhyuk menyengol lengannya dengan siku. "Katamu kau akan bercerita jika aku bercerita lebih dulu, aku sudah bercerita tadi. Sekarang giliranmu." ucapnya berbisik.

"Timing-nya sedang tidak tepat, Hyuk.."

"Ya, jangan berbisik-bisik." Lelaki disamping kanan Sungmin, merasa diacuhkan karena hanya mereka berdua yang berbagi ucapan.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak."

"Memangnya apa yang—"

"Korban sudah ditemukan!" tiba-tiba salah seorang petugas palang merah dengan tubuh yang tinggi berteriak setelah mendengar

* * *

dari benda yang digenggamnya sedari tadi.

"Syukurlah.." Guru Jang mengelus dadanya. "Ayo semua kita bersiap untuk kembali keasrama."

Mereka semua yang ada didepan Sungmin, berbalik arah, akan kembali ketenda. Namun saat satu petugas lewat Sungmin menahannya.

"Permisi, boleh aku tahu bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Lelaki yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ditemukan disebelah kiri hutan. Keadaan tubuhnya menggigil hebat, wajahnya pucat. Untungnya, tidak sampai menggigit bibirnya. Tapi tenang saja, kami akan segera memberi pertolongan." Petugas itu pergi, dengan langkah yang agak cepat.

"Sungmin!" untung saja Eunhyuk cekatan, hingga tubuh Sungmin yang akan ambruk berhasil ditahannya. "Yang kuat, Min… yang penting Kyuhyun sudah ditemukan... ayo kita ketenda…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Oh?"

Saat mereka sampai kembali ketenda, Donghae bertanya entah pada siapa, karena melihat mobil petugas palang merah sudah menancapkan gasnya keluar dari daerah camping mereka. "Kyuhyun sudah diobati?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. "Mungkin~ kajja, kita ketendanya!"

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk. Tangannya masih saja berpegang erat dengan temannya itu. Ia merasa lemas setelah mendengar apa yang petugas tadi katakan tentang kondisi Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menyibak tirai tenda. Mereka masuk satu persatu, hingga tenda kecil itu begitu sempit.

"Kalian." ucap Kyuhyun pelan setelah menyadari kehadiran ketiga temannya. "Aku menunggu kalian. Terutama kau." Matanya menatap Sungmin begitu lemah.

Mereka duduk melipat kakinya, menghadap Kyuhyun yang berbaring.

"Sudah baik, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Kata salah satu petugas, kau menggigil?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sudah tak apa…"

Melihat ada secangkir –yang sepertinya bekas teh, telah kosong, dan lagi-lagi berlembar-lembar selimut menutupi tubuhnya, membuat Sungmin berpikir itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali hangat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dihutan, hah?" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya. Mungkin lebih terdengar seperti hinaan, tapi sungguh suaranya benar-benar penuh kepedulian.

"Aku punya satu permintaan, untuk Eunhyuk dan untuk Donghae." Matanya menatap bergantian kearah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Membuat dua orang yang namanya disebut mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa?" sahut Eunhyuk, sesungguhnya ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku dengan Sungmin berdua?" ucapnya memohon. Bahkan ia sampai tersenyum, hingga bibirnya terlihat agak panjang dari biasanya. "Please."

Sungmin mengerjap. Ia merasa tak enak, karena Kyuhyun seperti mengusir Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "K-Kyu…"

Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mengerti Kyuhyun yang sedang butuh Sungmin disaat-saat seperti ini. "Baiklah." Ia menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Jaga dia ya, Min."

Eunhyuk sudah bangkit, menarik tangan Donghae keluar dari tenda. Setelah dua sosok itu pergi, Sungmin menutup kain yang menjadi pintu tenda.

"Kenapa kau tutup?" tanya Kyuhyun. Berbasa-basi.

Sungmin mengerut. "Bukannya kau akan kedinginan jika tidak ditutup?"

"Oh." Kyuhyun menyahut singkat, karena yang dipikirnya, Sungmin menutup kain tenda karena suatu alasan yang mendekati kata-kata… intim. Kyuhyun menertawai dirinya dalam hati.

Sungmin masih duduk disana, dengan kaki menyila. "Jadi… ada apa?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik keningnya berkerut, dan bibirnya menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman yang ambigu dimata Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Iya, ada apa? Kenapa kau mengusir Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedangkan kau menahanku disini?"

"Kenapa?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membalikkan pertanyaan. "Aku juga tak tahu."

Manik foxinya menatap lelaki yang berbaring dengan lapisan selimut diatasnya. "Kau aneh."

"Akupun aneh karena kau." Ucap Kyuhyun, yang malah membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Kau aneh dan membingungkan." sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencebik bibirnya. "Terserah."

"Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau mengusir aku dan Donghae, karena ini tendamu dan tenda Eunhyuk."

"Begitu, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang malah seperti menggoda Sungmin. "Kau tidak ingin berdua denganku?"

Mendengar itu, Sungmin segera mengedarkan pandangannya asal tak menatap Kyuhyun. Ia seperti seorang gadis jika seperti ini. Memalukan. Ia juga tak menyangkal bahwa tiba-tiba detakan jantungnya menjadi dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Ia benci jika seperti ini keadaannya.

"Hei." satu tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari selimut, dan ia gerakkan menuju tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengedip kecil beberapa kali. "Hm?"

"Kau tak mau berdua saja denganku?" suaranya serak. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya erat. "Kau menolakku? Itu sakit rasanya asal kau tahu, Min."

Pupil mata Sungmin mendadak melebar. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang memejamkan matanya, seperti sedang menikmati tangan Sungmin yang ia taruh dipipinya sendiri. Mengelusnya, seolah meminta Sungmin melakukan itu.

"Kau bodoh." ujar Sungmin. Suaranya begitu kecil. Namun Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, matanya pun masih terpejam.

Sungmin menghela napas. "Ya! Apa maksudmu, kehutan sendirian, kau tak sadar semua siswa panik mencarimu, hingga harus menunda jam pulang kita keasrama? Seharusnya kita sudah dalam perjalanan pulang keasrama! Tapi karena kau! Dan kau ini anak kelas A, yang dikenal otaknya ada. Tapi mengapa kau begitu bodoh, hah? Kau tidak tahu hutan itu ada binatang buasnya? Kau bodoh atau idiot? Atau dua-duanya?!"

Bahkan Sungmin tidak sadar, matanya sudah tergenangi air mata. Setelah sadar Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan menatapnya, ia segera berpaling. Menatap kearah lain.

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin dengan jempolnya, lalu mengecupnya lama. Hingga matanya terpejam. Seolah menunjukkan pada Sungmin bahwa ia sedang bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin melotot. "Y-ya!"

"Apa?" kini mata mereka sudah saling menatap.

"Bodoh kau, benar-benar bodoh!" mungkin suaranya terdengar seperti makian. Namun nyatanya dia tidak sedang memaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Jadi, yang panik semua siswa, atau kau?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Pertanyaan bernada khas Kyuhyun dengan suara rendahnya, membuat sesuatu dalam tubuh Sungmin terasa terguncang.

"Lee Sungmin yang terlalu panik." ucap Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu. Dan terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Sungmin masih diam. Membiarkan satu tangannya digenggamnya, sambil mengerjap pelan. Hatinya berteriak bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar. Seratus persen benar.

Tapi tetap saja, rasanya mulut ingin memberi perlawanan.

"Aku tidak—"

Kyuhyun menariknya, hingga ia ikut berbaring disamping. Mereka menggunakan bantal yang sama. Kepala mereka benar-benar dalam jarak yang dekat. Dekat sekali. Dan parahnya saling berhadapan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan tersadar, ia ingin bergerak bangkit namun tangan Kyuhyun kembali membuatnya seperti pada posisi semula.

"Kenapa?" suara rendah Kyuhyun bertanya. Menatap Sungmin yang masih tercengang. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun harus mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi gembul Sungmin. "Kau kenapa, Min?" tanyanya mengulangi.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. "Kau selalu saja…" ia menghela napas, hingga Kyuhyun merasakan itu diwajahnya. "Membuatku kaget."

"Sepertinya itu adalah hobiku sekarang." jelas Kyuhyun. Ia membenarkan selimutnya, hingga Sungmin ikut masuk kedalam selimut bersama. Ia juga membuang selimut yang berlebihan, menyisakan satu selimut untuk mereka. "Sekarang, temani aku tidur."

Perlahan Sungmin mengerti maksud Kyuhyun mengusir Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ia mengangguk pelan, dan tersenyum menatap lelaki yang terpejam didepannya. "Jadi karena ini kau menarikku kesini, huh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hm." sahutnya singkat. Ia menarik Sungmin lebih dalam. Hingga kepala pria Lee itu masuk kedalam dadanya, dan berbantal lengan kanannya. "Karena kau adalah Lee Sungmin."

"Oh ya, omong-omong…" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendapati dagu tegas Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan dihutan, bodoh? Kau kehilangan otakmu? Tertinggal diasrama?"

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum tipis. Entah karena merasa lucu, atau karena nada bicara Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

"Apa aku harus menceritakannya?"

"Ya~ tentu saja…" Sungmin menjabarkan jemarinya didada Kyuhyun. "Karena aku adalah Lee Sungmin."

"Tapi aku tidak biasa menceritakan sesuatu pada orang… yah, kau tau, aku biasa menyimpannya. Tanpa ada yang peduli." suaranya terdengar parau, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau harus bisa terbiasa untuk bercerita dari sekarang…" Sungmin tersenyum dan mendongak.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Kening Sungmin membentuk barisan, memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedan bingung. "Bagaimana? Ya, tinggal katakan saja, alasan apa yang membuatmu masuk kehutan…" Sungmin mulai membimbingnya.

"Alasan?" tanyanya pelan. "Ah… aku… awalnya saat itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja, karena saat itu adalah acara bebas, sampai akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membeli minuman dan makanan, untuk perbekalan saat pulang nanti… jadi, aku pergi kepedagang disekitar sini."

Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Saat aku sedang membeli, aku melihat beberapa orang yang menaiki hutan, dan beberapa dari mereka adalah orang asing."

"Orang asing?" tanya Sungmin, memotong cerita Kyuhyun.

"Maksudku, turis yang sepertinya sedang berwisata. Aku tidak tahu bahwa daerah Pyeongyang ini sering dikunjungi para turis asing, sampai pedagang itu sepertinya sadar kalau aku bingung, dan ia memberi tahuku bahwa jika kau menulis namamu dan seseorang yang kau cintai disalah satu pohon, rumornya akan awet hubungan mereka."

"Jadi kau naik kehutan dan menulisnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Mengapa tidak?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menulis dipohon didekat sini saja, mengapa harus sampai kau tersesat, huh?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun tersenyum karena mendengar nada panik yang dibuat-buat seolah ia sedang marah-marah. "Awalnya, aku ingin begitu, tapi kau tahu, setiap pohon yang berada dibawah, ternyata sudah ada yang memilikinya."

"Benarkah? Aku sampai tak menyadarinya." sahut Sungmin.

"Jadi… ya, aku mencari sebuah pohon yang kosong, tanpa sadar, bahwa aku sudah berjalan terlalu jauh, dan tidak tahu jalan kembali."

Sungmin mencibir. "Benar 'kan apa kataku." Ia mendongak. "Kau bodoh."

"Kau lebih bodoh lagi, karena mencintai seorang lelaki yang kau bilang bodoh." ujar Kyuhyun bangga. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Hah…" Sungmin menghela napas, karena tahu pasti berdebat dengan Kyuhyun akan selalu kalah. "Lalu kau menulis apa disana?"

"Aku…" Kyuhyun seperti menelan ucapannya sendiri. "Apa itu juga harus kuceritakan?"

Sungmin mengangguk, dan Kyuhyun merasakan pergerakan kecil itu didadanya. "Ada beberapa nama yang kutulis."

"Apa?" Sungmin tersentak. "Kau… mencintai lebih dari satu orang, hah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku menulis didua pohon." jelasnya.

"Pohon yang pertama?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bergumam sebentar. "Tentu saja namaku dan namamu."

Jawaban itulah yang dinantikan Sungmin sedari tadi. Tapi tunggu… "Pohon yang satunya lagi?"

"Namaku…" Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun meremas tangannya. "Dan kedua orang tuaku."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka jawabannya akan seperti itu. Ia mendongak. "Kyuhyun.." panggilnya pelan. "Kau tahu, kau tidak sendirian."

"Eum." sahutnya singkat.

Sebagai bentuk nyata ucapannya, Sungmin akhirnya lebih dalam memeluk Kyuhyun. Memberinya ketenangan. Walau Sungmin tahu, kekosongan jiwanya tanpa Appa dan Umma, tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun.

"Kau bersamaku…" ia mengelus punggung lebar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam, tidak menyahut apapun. Akhirnya Sungmin putuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali wawancaranya, setidaknya untuk membuat suasana berubah.

Sungmin berdehem pelan. "Lalu setelah kau sadar bahwa kau tersesat, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm…" Kyuhyun bergumam sebentar. "Aku menebak-nebak jalan untuk kembali."

"Dan hasilnya?"

"Aku justru…" Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya kebelakang tubuhnya, meraih sesuatu didalam saku celana trainingnya. "Ini untukmu."

Sungmin mendongak. "Ya Tuhan." Ia bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya, karena kaget. "Ehm tapi…"

"Kau tetap lelaki dimataku, Lee Sungmin. Tidak masalah lelaki memegang bunga 'kan?" Kyuhyun menunduk, melihat Sungmin yang sedang menatap bunga digenggamannya.

"Ini bunga apa namanya, Kyu? Aku tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya." Ia memutar-mutar setangkai bunga yang ada didepan matanya. Bentuknya kecil kelopaknya kecil, namun lebar dan dalam jumlah yang banyak. Warnanya ungu terang. Indah sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku asal petik saja." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Aku langsung memikirkanmu setelah melihatnya."

Sungmin menghirup wanginya, namun tak ada wangi bunga yang seharusnya ada. Yang ada justru, wangi khas Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena bunga itu sudah lama didalam jaket Kyuhyun. "Gomawo."

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tangannya ia taruh diatas kepala Sungmin, dan memainkan surainya yang sudah mulai memanjang. "Min, nanti setelah sampai asrama, aku antar kau potong rambut, ya?"

Lantas Sungmin meraba rambutnya sendiri. Menariknya beberapa helai untuk mengukur berapa panjang benda itu. "Baiklah…"

Sungmin mendongak. "Kyuhyun." Panggilnya pelan. Setelah Kyuhyun menunduk, Sungmin langsung mendorong dirinya untuk lebih keatas dan bisa mencapai bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mengecupnya sekilas, dan langsung menunduk kembali.

Kyuhyun tak sempat kaget. Ia bisa mencerna semua yang terjadi dengan cepat. Dan tersenyum sebagai respon. "Hei, ada apa denganmu, eoh?"

Sungmin menggeleng kencang setelah bersembunyi didalam dada Kyuhyun. Hal itu malah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kencang.

"Ya, katamu kau tak suka jika bertingkah seperti seorang gadis, tapi nyatanya sekarang apa?"

Sungmin diam tidak menjawab. Sampai Kyuhyun harus mengangkat dagunya, dan membuat lelaki itu menatapnya. Walau awalnya, ia masih mencuri pandang kearah lain.

"Hei, coba tatap aku. Apa aku menakutkan?"

Akhirnya Sungmin menatap lurus manik mata Kyuhyun. Matanya benar-benar teduh, dan sangat hitam kelam bola matanya. Seperti dia mencuri kegelapan malam disana.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Kyuhyun, suara bassnya semakin membuat hati Sungmin bergetar nyeri, namun dia akui, dia menyukai itu.

"Aku… tidak." Ia mengerjap kecil, dan kembali menatap kearah lain. "Aku hanya meng…ngecup."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Baiklah, kenapa kau mengecupku?" tangannya kembali menarik dagu Sungmin. Wajahnya dibuat sepasrah mungkin.

"Karena…"

"Karena?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tak sabar.

Sungmin kali ini mengumpulkan tenaganya entah darimana. Namun pada akhirnya ia menatap mata Kyuhyun. Seolah meyakinkan lelaki itu. "Karena aku ingin kau menciumku. Aku merindukanmu."

Bola mata Kyuhyun menegang sesaat. Ia memandang Sungmin lama. Hatinya berteriak senang karena makhluk mungil didalam pelukannya itu tidak mengalihkan tatapannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kiss me, Cho Kyuhyun." suara imut namun yang bercampur dengan suara bass khas seorang lelaki membuat Kyuhyun sadar, dan tersenyum saat Sungmin sudah memejamkan matanya.

Saat jarak antar bibir mereka sudah sedikit lagi tertepis, Kyuhyun membuka suaranya, rendah sekali. "Aku mencintaimu."

Tangan Kyuhyun memegang dua pipi Sungmin. Membimbing wajah itu harus sedekat apa dengan Kyuhyun, harus dalam posisi apa. Namun setelah mendapati posisi kesukaannya, ia mengelus pipi itu dengan lembut.

Dan satu tangannya, ia pindahkan kebelakang leher Sungmin. Mendorongnya, untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun akui, ia tidak ahli dalam berciuman. Karena memang ia belum pernah melakukannya.

Namun ketika sedang melakukannya bersama Sungmin seperti ini, ia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja. Menaruh bibir bawahnya diantara kedua bibir Sungmin, dan membiarkan Sungmin menghisap bibir bawahnya, sedangkan ia menghisap bibir atas Sungmin.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tak tahu sampai kapan. Tangan Sungmin sudah merambat kedalam helaian rambut Kyuhyun. Meremasnya pelan, sesuai perasaan yang ia dapat, dan ia ingin lampiaskan. Kyuhyun terlalu lembut.

Sampai-sampai Sungmin merasa kedua persendian dilututnya menjadi lemas. Sama saja ketika sedang menahan pup. Lemas, namun ada sensasi lain yang ia sukai.

Kyuhyun hampir berpindah posisi keatas Sungmin. Selimut merah marun yang tadi menutupi tubuh keduanya, sudah berantakan tak jelas.

Setelah Sungmin sadar, bahwa Kyuhyun akan segera berada diatasnya. Ia melepas bibirnya. Menarik napas begitu rakus dengan mulut yang terbuka. Begitu juga Kyuhyun.

Namun saat Kyuhyun mengecup dahinya, Sungmin merasa napasnya mulai teratur. Sambil tersenyum, ia merangkul leher Kyuhyun.

"Sudah 'kan?" Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mata andalannya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Jadi aku bisa tidur setelah ini."

Mereka terdiam. Masih saling menatap, seperti sedang bicara dari hati. Walaupun rasanya, seperti orang bodoh saja. Namun mereka suka melakukan itu.

"Jangan begini lagi, huh?" tangan Sungmin menggapai pipi Kyuhyun, mengelusnya sambil terus memandang mata hitamnya. "Rasanya aku lemas seketika ketika mendengarmu hilang, apalagi hilangnya kedalam hutan."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang berada dipipinya. "Terimakasih sudah menjadi Lee Sungmin."

"Eum." sahut Sungmin singkat.

"Min, sebenarnya…" suara Kyuhyun mulai bergetar, walau pelan.

"Sebenarnya…?" tanya Sungmin hingga keningnya berkerut.

"Kau tahu 'kan saat aku dihutan tadi, aku kedinginan?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ya, lalu?"

"Petugas tadi, berencana melakukan pertolongan pertama padaku, kau tahu 'kan pertolongan untuk orang semacam… hypothermia?"

Sungmin diam, berpikir sebentar. Ah, dia tahu tentang dua orang yang masuk kedalam satu selimut tanpa sehelai pakaian, dan dibungkus dengan sebuah kertas alumunium 'kan?

"Ya." Jawabnya pelan. Ia sempat takut, pasalnya ia melihat dagu Kyuhyun yang ada diatasnya kini bergetar. Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa 'kan?

"Tapi, aku menolaknya." Nafas Kyuhyun mulai berantakan. "Aku bilang aku sudah baik-baik saja, padahal aku tidak. Aku hanya… sebenarnya aku tidak mau berpelukan dengan dia."

Sungmin yang takut dengan persepsinya, kini semakin takut karena Kyuhyun sedang menggigit bibirnya. Ia segera menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang ada dipelukannya, dan beranjak duduk.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun! Kau semakin bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak terima saja pertolongannya saja, huh? Dan sekarang kau kedinginan begini, kau tidak sadar, bahkan cara nada bicaramu saja bergetar!"

Sambil marah-marah yang sebenarnya ia tahu tidak ada gunanya, ia melepas jaket hijau lumut Kyuhyun, setelah membuangnya, ia melepas kemeja coklat yang terakhir membalut tubuh lelaki Cho itu. Selanjutnya, Sungmin sendiri yang membuka kausnya.

"Kau bodoh! Cho Kyuhyun, kemana otakmu, hah?" ia masuk kedalam selimut, setelah melapisi selimut itu dengan selimut lainnya. Tangannya langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

Betapa bodohnya Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang jika sedang seperti ini, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab jika ia tidak berhenti menggigil. Rasanya Sungmin, ingin memukul kepalanya. Bahkan menendangnya dari atas menara Namsan supaya dia jatuh sakit, dan sadar kalau— sebentar, siapa yang tertawa?

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya dan menoleh kearah wajah Kyuhyun. Tidak, maksudnya apa? Apa yang sedang ia tertawai?

Bahkan dia tidak repot-repot harus menutup mulutnya agar menjaga suara tawanya, ia membiarkan suaranya terdengar oleh udara sekalipun.

"Ya~ Lee Sungmin…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh. Sehingga Sungmin sampai menyipitkan matanya, mencoba menerka. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun…

"Kau mengerjaiku?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun mulai bisa menguasai tawanya. Ia tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sungmin. "Bukan begitu maksudnya, Ming."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, Kyuhyun. Kau!" Sungmin beranjak duduk. "Jangan harap aku mau tidur disini!"

Dan seketika itu, mata Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak. Serta merta dengan tubuhnya, saat melihat tubuh Sungmin bagian atas yang tidak tertutupi apapun, selimut itu hanya menutupi sebatas pinggang saja. Ia terpaku untuk beberapa lama.

Kulit yang terlihat sehalus bayi dan seputih salju itu sudah tidak tertutupi apa-apa lagi. Bebas Kyuhyun lihat sesukanya. Apalagi kini ia membelakanginya, jadi punggung itu, benar-benar tersedia didepan mata Kyuhyun gratis.

Seolah sudah memang pada skenarionya, tangannya terulur menyentuh punggung itu. Awalnya hanya menempelkan ujungnya jarinya saja, namun Kyuhyun tak bisa memungkiri tangannya begitu gatal kalau diam saja. Hingga ia sudah menempelkan permukaan tangannya disana, mengelusnya pelan.

"YA!"

Teguran bernada tinggi itu, membuat Kyuhyun sadar. Ia menatap keatas, mendapati kepala bagian belakang Sungmin.

"Kau menyebalkan! Pergi kau! Musnah!" Sungmin berteriak seperti tidak sadar bahwa ini sudah malam, dan entah sadar atau tidak, keadaan disekitar sini sudah sangat sepi.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Ini tendaku, Ming. Kau lupa?"

"Haish!" ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar. Matanya dengan cepat mencari dimana ia tadi melempar kausnya.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya. Untuk menghentikan gerakannya yang terlalu tergesa-gesa. "Mian." Ia ikut duduk dan otomatis yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya tak berarti apa-apa.

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. Sempat terdiam, karena tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak tertutupi apapun. Namun dengan cepat, ia sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau menyebalkan, bodoh!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku membencimu!"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku kesal denganmu!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."

"Kau bodoh, kau—"

Mungkin memang lebih baik Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin, karena kalau tidak mungkin orang-orang akan mendengar teriakannya dan menghampiri tenda mereka.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan keadaan setengah telanjang begini. Kulit dan kulit yang bersentuhan. Saling merasakan kehangatan. Kyuhyun yakin, dia bisa berpotensi menjadi orang gila sekarang. Sungmin benar-benar… memabukkan dan begitu hangat.

Tangannya yang tidak tergunakan untuk apa-apa, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Seketika itu, Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar hangat. Ia melepas ciumannya, menatap Sungmin yang masih susah payah menarik napas sambil mendongakkan lehernya.

"Mianhae." ucapnya benar tulus.

Sungmin masih diam. Masih memejamkan matanya. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun memang manusia yang tidak pernah bisa menahan apa yang seharusnya ditahan. Jadi ia, menyelipkan kepalanya dileher Sungmin dan menghisapnya dalam. Diantara kegiatannya itu, ia berulang kali mengucap maaf.

Selain kata maaf, juga ada suara rintihan Sungmin, yang sebenarnya lebih mirip desahan. Karena ia benar-benar sedang susah payah menahannya. Tidak mungkin ia mendesah dimalam yang sepi ini 'kan?

"Mian." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memohon maaf, sambil mengusap tanda dileher Sungmin yang baru saja selesai ia ciptakan.

"Kyuhyun."

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mempertemukan hidung mereka. Menggeseknya pelan.

"Aku mengantuk, dan ingin tidur."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan beranjak dari atas Sungmin, menuju sampingnya. "Tidurlah."

"Peluk aku."

Kyuhyun mendekat, membenamkan kepala Sungmin didadanya.

"Tapi aku belum memaafkanmu, bodoh."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas, dan mencoba tidur.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Apa rencanamu hari ini, Min?"

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada ranjang Donghae yang ada disisi lain. "Tidak ada, hanya membaca mungkin?"

Donghae berjalan mendekat setelah menjemur handuknya. "Apa yang kau baca?" rambutnya masih terlihat basah walau sebagiannya sudah mulai mengering.

Sungmin mengangkat buku yang sedari tadi ada digenggamannya. "Tentang beladiri."

"Oh~" ia mengangguk paham.

"Kau bosan, ya?" akhirnya Sungmin menutup bukunya dan memandang Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya. "Kenapa tidak bermain dengan… Hyukjae-mu?"

Lantas Donghae memicingkan matanya. "Kau meledek?"

Sungmin menahan tawanya. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya cuek. "Lagipula yang memanggil Hyukjae hanya kau."

"Biasanya jam segini, dia sedang tidur siang, tak enak mengganggunya, Min."

Sontak Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jam dinding dikamarnya. "Astaga, sudah jam tiga sore? Waktu benar-benar berjalan cepat."

"Kenapa sekolah malah meliburkan anak tingkat tiga, sih?" Donghae mendengus. "Mana sampai dua hari lagi. 'kan aku jadi tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan."

"Ya karena kita pasti lelah setelah camping, Donghae-ya." tangannya menepuk bahu Donghae. "Kalau gitu, kau tidur siang saja seperti Hyukjae."

"Aku tidak terbiasa tidur siang, Min." ujarnya. "Lagipula ini sudah hampir sore, tidak baik untuk tidur siang."

"Ah!" Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya. "Kita boleh keluar 'kan?"

"Maksudmu perizinan?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, daripada bosan, lebih baik kita pergi kebioskop saja, bagaimana?"

Donghae mencebik. "Ya~ mana boleh sekolah memberi izin keluar untuk menonton bioskop~"

"Benar." Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Min, omong-omong, kau tidak bersama Kyuhyun hari ini? Aku bahkan belum melihatnya. Biasanya kalian—"

Kriet

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Sungmin dan Donghae menoleh kesana. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah bisa menebak, karena orang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk hanya satu orang.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Baru saja kami membicarakanmu."

"Aku mencari Lee Sungmin tentu saja." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau tidur." Sahut Sungmin, yang membuat Donghae terdiam kebingungan.

Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam kamar, dan melangkah mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Pria yang sedang berbaring memungginya itu terlihat sedang merajuk.

Donghae berdiri dari kasur Sungmin. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang membujuk Sungmin, dan Sungmin yang sepertinya menghindari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa lagi kalian, hah?"

* * *

.

.

.

It isn't much, but it's enough

Forget your scars, we'll forget mine

The hours change so fast

Oh God, please make this last

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Seperti biasa.. pretty akan membalas review n_n

anieJOYer : iya akhirnya ngerti u_u iya memang maju, mundur, maju mundur… iya kok yang sama Sungjin dan sunyoung itu flashback.. pretty juga seneng dungs akhirnya mereka balikan..n_n thank you udah RnR

KMS : aduh… mau nangis pretty T_T coba kamu baca pelan pelan lagi deh..

Cho MeiHwa: pretty emang seneng sih soalnya bales bales review biar ada gimana gitu sama readersnya.. Kyuhyun hilang sudah dijawab diatas, ya. Dan thank you udah RnR n_n

Ayyu annisa1 : NGGAK aduh… nggak gitu.. coba dibaca lagi itu scene terakhir yang "maaf" "Maaf? Ada apa, Ming?" "Aku ingin kita sampai disini saja." Kan sama kayak percakapan discene pertama. Pertama banget, dichapter satu T_T itu hanya flashback dear n_n bbtw thank you udah RnR n-n

Sissy: kenapa bisa, ya? Sudah dijawab diatas kenapa n_n yap! Yang sama sunyoung itu flashback kok… thank you ya sissy udah RnR n_n

Anakyumin: ahahah silahkan silahkan… nggak tahu soal genre saya sejujurnya nggak paham… tapi kyumin pasti bakal bersatu kok, walau terlihat FTV banget. Tapi kan kyumin balikan dichapter lima, kenapa berderai air mata T_T SRH itu slangnya saranghae. Thank you udah RnR n_n

Nanayukeroo: ya, itu adalah alesan Sungmin putus, tapi tenang aja, habis itu dia nyesel kan? WKWKWK. Thank you udah RnR n_n

Abilhikmah : iya harusllah.. thank you udah RnR n_n

Kimmyonginara : senang juga dong pretty N_N iya Kyuhyun hilang kayak tuyul tuh. Iya iya iya dan iya. WKWK thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Kyuminsaranghae: ya ampun sampe nyebut ya WKWKWK pretty aja nggak berani check dua kali, takut meleleh didepan komputer T_T iya itu alasannya. Kyuhyun hilang udah dibahas ya! ^_^thank you udah RnR n_n

Reiasia95: oke sudah dijelaskan disini kenapa Kyuhyun ilang kayak tuyul WKWKWK thank you ya udah RnR n_n

Meonk and Deog: FEBRI MAU NANGIS besok besok T_T musical nya Kyuhyun mulai disini nggak bisa napas nih T_T ya ampun ada scene itu nya nggak yaT_T gara gara itu anjir mud gue swing-swing-an. T_T jadinya chapter ini dikit banget T_T T_T T_T well kita sama, gue juga suka review yang panjang panjang. WKWK gue bingung sumpah mau bales review lu bri (agak aneh ya?) WKWK balas dendam gitu ceritanya. Nggak kok dia nggak hilang karena kangin, dibaca sajalah feb….. sorry kalau yang ini hancur cur cur. Gue juga ngerasa ada yang kurang gitu disini.. hah, semua karena CHOBRAT!

Lee'90 AR' Kim : iya memang kelewat cheesy malah T_T oke deh thank you udah RnR n_n

Nova137 : HEHEHE seneng banget kalau ada readers yang sampai penasaran… iya kok kyumin balikan lagi, Kyuhyun ilang, beneran, serius, WKWKWK dibaca ada deh, thank you udah RnR n_n

Ncie gyuminglove: udah dilanjut, dan thank you udah RnR n_n

.

Segitu saja, thank you sudah review dan di read.. tetap dukung kyumin ya guys, walaupun sekarang mereka sedang berjauhan.. yang satu di seoul, yang satu di… namyangju? Kalo nggak salah. Dan besok….. JJENG JJENG adalah pertama kali Kyuhyun bakal jadi kyu lockwood, gatau mesti dukung dia, atau nyerapahin partnernya (LOL) atau malah harus hiatus dari berita oppas HAH sulitnya hidup.

Maaf jika chapter ini rada pendek, dan kurang bahasanya kurang feel nya dan kurang apa apa lah pokoknya... Bahkan maaf kalau ada typo, tapi sudah saya check sebisa saya. Dan maaf kalau masih ada. Heran kenapa typo betah banget. Saya akui memang pretty lagi nggak tau kenapa nih akhir akhir ini. Aneh gitu. #curhat# lupakan.

Oke, last, sorry for typos and keep review please.

Thank you for silent readers too.

Review?


	7. scene 07

Loving every minute of it, it's like I'm born again

Every time I breath in so, and the beauty is

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau mengabaikan kekasihmu?"

Masih belum ada respon.

"Ya~ aku sudah minta maaf, Ming."

Sungmin tetap diam, tidur memunggungi Kyuhyun. Bahkan kepalanya ikut masuk kedalam selimut. Sehingga kini Kyuhyun seperti melihat seonggok mayat dalam selimut didepan matanya.

Satu tangan besarnya terangkat menyentuh gumpalan didepannya. Entah apa yang ia sentuh, namun sepertinya bahu kekasihnya. "Oh ayolah Ming… jangan seperti ini."

Ia duduk dilantai menghadap ranjang single Sungmin, menaruh dagunya dipinggiran sana. "Daripada begini, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan keluar. Kau tahu? Cuaca sedang bagus sekali, Ming. Dan matahari tidak terlalu panas."

Kyuhyun membujuk Sungmin seperti tidak sadar saja apa yang pernah dia umpatkan pada Donghae. Sekarang keadaannya berbalik 'kan? Ia seperti kamar ini hanya ada dirinya dan Sungmin. Sama seperti dirinya yang mengungsi dikamar Sungmin saat itu, ketika Donghae sedang menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Hah~" sepertinya memang lebih baik Donghae angkat kaki dari kamarnya sendiri. Meninggalkan dua insan manusia yang seperti tontonan gratis. Ia menghilang diambang pintu kamar, setelah menutup pintu kayu itu pelan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjahilimu saat itu, Ming." Kyuhyun mulai memutar otaknya, merangkai kata untuk kekasihnya itu. "Kau bahkan tahu kalau aku terkadang memang suka jahil. Dan kaupun tak luput dari korban kejahilanku."

Perlahan Kyuhyun memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam selimut Sungmin. Yang disentuhnya pertama kali adalah punggung hangat yang terbalut kaus tipis. Tangan Kyuhyun semakin masuk kedalam kaus itu, mengelusnya pelan. "Maaf atas sikapku yang menyebalkan. Tapi sungguh, aku tak berniat menjahilimu, Ming."

Terdengar suara helaan napas yang sepertinya sedari ditahan. Itu suara napas berat Sungmin. Lelaki mungil itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut. "Hah, aku tak bisa bernapas."

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu membungkus diri dengan selimut disore hari yang sangat panas seperti ini." sahut Kyuhyun yang malah terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Sungmin.

"Aku tahu!" balas Sungmin dengan nada tinggi. Ia beranjak duduk dan bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Memandang Kyuhyun yang duduk dilantai seperti itu, seperti sedang memohon-mohon dengan amat sangat padanya. "Apa kau?!"

Kyuhyun malah tersenyum karena melihat mata Sungmin yang terbelalak itu. Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ditaruh dibelakang. Posisi seperti itu, seperti ia sedang memamerkan bagaimana bentuk dadanya saja.

"Jangan begini, Ming. Aku sudah minta maaf 'kan?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit. "Tapi tetap saja aku kesal, bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau berpura-pura sakit seperti itu! Lebih baik kau jadi aktor saja daripada masuk sekolah pilot, bodoh! Aku kesal, masih kesal. "

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tidak kesal lagi?" tanyanya bahkan begitu lembut. Matanya yang biasanya tegas seperti malam hari, kini berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Karena saat tersenyum, kedua mata hitam itu ikut tersenyum hingga melengkung seperti pelangi.

Sungmin meluruskan kakinya, hingga sebagian kakinya menggantung diudara, karena kasurnya yang berjenis single-bed. "Tidak ada. Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun." Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. Seolah tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana jika kita—"

TOK TOK

"Mingie, kau didalam? Boleh aku masuk?"

* * *

.

.

.

137-411 a.k.a Pretty

Proudly Present

.

【Fight With You】

.

Scene 07

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: School-life, Angst, Romance, Hurt-comfort, Drama

.

Warning: BL, typo ers, OOC, YAOI

.

[KyuMin] and another official pairing n_n

.

Disc: DO NOT repost. DO NOT copy-paste. DO NOT plagiarism This Fic. I only borrow their name. Because KyuMin isn't mine. They belong to each other. But this entire plot is mine.

.

enJOY~

.

.

.

* * *

Tangan Sungmin refleks menutup gorden. Ia benar-benar tidak mau Kangin untuk tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang ada disini. Ia seperti sedang melindungi Kyuhyun dari sifat keras Kangin.

"Ottoke…" desisnya pelan. Pelan sekali.

Tak ada aba-aba, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun malah naik keranjang Sungmin, duduk dihadapannya serta merta mendorong bahu itu. Dan parahnya, Kyuhyun malah mencium Sungmin begitu cepat. Menghisapnya beberapa kali, setelah itu melepasnya. "Kau ikuti permainanku."

Sungmin yang masih belajar mencerna apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan, masih mengerjap. Tak sempat membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Hei." Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya didepan mata blank Sungmin. Setelahnya dia teringat bahwa Sungmin memang tipikal orang yang kaget jika Kyuhyun menciumnya tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

"Ah, mian." sahut Kyuhyun. "Aku lupa, jika kau seperti itu." Pria dengan marga Cho itu menaruh tangannya dibahu Sungmin, menepuknya pelan. "Ming?"

"Eum?" akhirnya Sungmin menyahutnya pelan. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dari ranjangnya, dan sedang… "Untuk apa kau membuka kancingmu seperti… itu…" tanyanya seraya menunjuk kemeja Kyuhyun yang terbuka bagian atasnya.

"Sudah kubilang, ikuti saja permainanku." Ia menjawab dan langsung menarik tangan Sungmin beranjak menuju pintu kamar.

Sungmin yang berdiri didepannya, menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin membuka pintu kamar. "Kyuhyun, itu Kangin yang datang." Sungmin memelankan suaranya, mendesis memperingati Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun tertawa melihat bola mata Sungmin yang bergerak ketakutan. "Ya aku tahu, Ming. Lalu kenapa?" ia tahu ada Kangin didepan kamar Sungmin, namun ia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Kyuhyun! Pelankan suaramu!" Sungmin mendesis sambil melotot.

Tok Tok! "Mingie? Apa kau didalam?"

Pria Cho itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Aku mohon, kali ini, biar aku melakukan sedikit hal yang gila. Okay?"

Menyadari mata Kyuhyun yang sepertinya serius, membuat Sungmin mengangguk. Ia juga tak sadar, bahwa tangan Kyuhyun sedang membuka beberapa kancing atas kemeja biru santai yang sedang dipakainya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang berasal dari belakang, –karena lelaki itu berdiri dibelakang Sungmin, terulur menuju kenop pintu dan menekannya. Sempat Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun menghela napas, sebelum menarik pintunya kedalam.

Tampaklah tubuh tegap Kim Kangin dengan senyuman lebar yang lama-lama memudar.

"Ada apa Kangin?" Sungmin yang pertama kali membuka suaranya. "Apa ada sesuat…tu?" suaranya putus diujung karena menyadari Kyuhyun yang dibelakangnya malah memeluk perutnya, dan menarik tubuhnya untuk semakin menempel padanya.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia menginjak satu kaki Kyuhyun untuk memperingati apa yang sudah dilakukannya, tapi sama sekali tak diberi respon apa-apa olehnya.

"Long time no see, Kim Kangin." kali ini Kyuhyun yang berucap. Namun lebih terdengar seperti ledekan ditelinga Kangin. Ia menaruh dagunya dibahu Sungmin, parahnya, ia mengecup leher Sungmin. Hingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin canggung seketika.

"Eum… tadinya aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, Mingie. Namun sepertinya…" Kangin melirik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan merendah. "Sudah ada yang mengekangmu disini."

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Mengekang? Aku tidak seperti itu, Kim. Tolong jaga ucapanmu."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun berteriak dari belakang. Belum lagi tangannya yang tiba-tiba meremas tangan mungilnya kencang, sepenuh tenaga.

"Jadi, keputusan tetap ada pada Lee Sungmin." ujar Kangin dengan mata yang mendelik pada Kyuhyun. Seolah sedang mengingatkan pada Kyuhyun tentang persaingan yang ia bicarakan saat olahraga hari sabtu pekan lalu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas mengingatnya. Ia tak pernah menyetujui kesepakatan gila itu. Dia tidak pernah menganggap Sungmin sesuatu yang harus diperebutkan, sesuatu yang harus digunakan untuk bersaing. Walaupun secara sehat sekalipun.

Sebenarnya dia tak lagi perlu bersaing jika keadaannya disini, Sungmin sudah menjadi milik Kyuhyun 'kan?

Tapi kenapa Kangin…

"Keputusan apa Kangin-ah?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Suara pertanyaan Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan menatapi Kangin. Lelaki bertubuh besar itu sedang menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman.

"Kau ingin menghabiskan soremu hari ini denganku dan mengobrol atau mungkin sedikit dengan berjalan-jalan kesekitar taman, atau…" Kangin mendongakkan kepalanya. Tersenyum tipis pada Kyuhyun. "Dengan dia yang mengukungmu?"

Alis Sungmin mengerut ketika mendengar penjelasan Kangin. Sejujurnya, dalam hati yang terdalamnya, ia berharap Kyuhyun akan menariknya masuk dan menutup pintu. Menyudahi percakapan aneh ini dengan Kangin. Tapi kenapa lelaki itu malah diam saja dibelakang Sungmin? Bahkan pelukan diperut Sungmin terasa mengendur.

"Maksudmu, apa Kangin-ah?" Sungmin secara pelan menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar semakin mengerat pada pelukannya. "Kau membuatku memilih diantara kalian? Begitu?"

Kangin hanya tersenyum. Seolah mengiyakan pertanyaan Sungmin.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Jika suasananya seperti ini, sangat mudah baginya untuk membenci Kangin. Karena Kangin yang sepertinya benar dengan ucapannya untuk bersaing. Tapi sungguh, ia tak ingin membenci seseorang. Apalagi sampai menganggapnya musuh.

Namun pada akhirnya dengan lemas ia berkata. "Tentukan saja pilihanmu, Ming."

Huh! Sungmin benar-benar ingin meninju perut buncit Kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu? Seharusnya dia menyuruh Kangin pergi, kalau perlu bahkan seharusnya Kyuhyun memberi Kangin kuliah singkat dengan lidah tajamnya.

"A…ku…" Sungmin bahkan sulit rasanya untuk bicara. "Ah-"

Ternyata Kyuhyun dibelakangnya sedang menciumi lehernya. Kedua tangan besarnya kembali memeluk Sungmin erat. Bahkan terkadang ia menghisap leher Sungmin, hingga ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk bicara.

Mereka melakukan itu semua didepan Kangin. Didepan pintu kamar Sungmin, yang terbuka dengan space kecil. Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun pasti sengaja. Namun dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam ciuman Kyuhyun dilehernya.

Sungmin menggaruk pipinya, canggung. "Ah, Kangin… sepertinya aku dan Kyuhyun… ah! Kyuhyun jangan menggigitku, bodoh!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Sungmin, dan mengecup pipinya dari samping. "Maaf." Ia bertingkah seperti sedang tidak ada Kangin didepannya. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya, dia sengaja mencium Sungmin blak-blakan agar Kangin secepatnya menyingkir dari hadapannya?

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum, diantara bibirnya yang sangat ingin mengeluarkan desahan. "Maaf, Kangin-ah, aku dan Kyuhyun sepertinya akan sibuk sekali."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat rahang lelaki Kim itu berubah menjadi keras.

Jika saja dalam perjalanan untuk kembali kekamarnya sendiri, dan menemukan orang yang membuatnya kesal, pasti orang itu akan menjadi pelampiasan tangannya yang sudah mengepal.

"Arra. Aku pergi." ucapnya singkat. Tak lupa dengan senyuman tipisnya. Ia berlalu, membuat Sungmin menghela napas.

Kyuhyun langsung menendang pintu dengan kakinya. "Hah~ aku kira dia akan langsung pergi ketika aku menciumi lehermu, tapi bagaimana bisa dia masih tetap berdiri disitu?"

Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun diperutnya pelan. "Kau tidak takut berbuat begitu didepan Kangin?"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut penuh tanya. "Maksudmu, Ming?" ia mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang menuju kasurnya.

"Bisa saja 'kan dia melaporkan pada guru," ia mengangkat dua bahunya. "Dan blam!" ia menepuk tangannya. "Habislah kita."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. "Bisa jadi. Namun menurutku, dia takkan sejauh itu."

"Yasudah, lupakan."

"Jadi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berdiri disisi ranjang Sungmin. Ia memandang Sungmin, seperti sedang meminta persetujuan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Apanya yang jadi?"

"Kau sudah memaafkanku? Dan tidak kesal lagi padaku, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh kehati-hatian.

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Kenapa tidak?" ia duduk dipinggiran kasur Sungmin. "Karena kau adalah Lee Sungmin." Katanya dengan nada yang biasanya. "Jadi apapun yang berhubungan denganmu, akan sangat ku ingat selalu."

"Begitu, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Hm."

Sungmin memajukan posisi duduknya, dari yang tadinya bersandar pada dinding, kini kepinggiran ranjang. Bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku tak bisa marah terlalu lama padamu, bodoh."

"Benarkah?" suaranya begitu ceria dan antusias.

Sungmin menyimpulkan sebuah senyum. "Aku yang seharusnya mencari maaf darimu."

"Hah?"

Pria mungil itu menunduk. "Aku yang sempat menghancurkan hubungan kita. Seharusnya aku minta maaf padamu, karena telah membuatnya jadi kacau. Tapi sungguh… aku meminta pisah saat itu adalah karen—"

Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun sudah keburu menempel secara vertikal dibibir Sungmin. Mengisyaratkan padanya untuk diam. "Aku bahkan sudah melupakan itu. Walaupun didalam hatiku yang terdalam, jujur saja, aku penasaran alasan kau melakukan itu. Namun rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan bila mengingatnya. Jadi, ya… lupakan saja. Yang penting kita sudah seperti ini. Tak ada lagi hal lain yang kita perlukan, 'kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih."

Mata Kyuhyun yang tergerak tertuju pada frame diatas meja kecil Sungmin, mendadak membuat dirinya ingin mengunjungi sosok dalam bingkai itu. "Ming, ehm… bagaimana kabar Eomma-mu? Maaf, liburan kemarin aku tidak sempat menjenguknya. Kau tahu kenapa."

"Eomma sempat menanyakanmu, Kyuhyun." ujar Sungmin, matanya menerawang pada satu titik. "Aku tak tahu, tapi sepertinya dia begitu semangat jika sudah berbicara tentangmu."

"Benarkah? Wah. Itu terdengar menyenangkan, Ming." jawabnya antusias. "Kalau ada waktu pasti aku akan mengunjungi Eomma-mu nanti."

"Lalu aku kapan?" tanya Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun menyatukan alisnya.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus lelaki dengan kemeja biru yang dua kancing teratasnya masih terbuka. Ia tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Kapan apanya, Ming?"

"Bertemu Eomma dan Appa-mu." suara dengan volume pelan itu membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh.

"Kau bahkan tahu, aku saja yang secara biologis adalah anaknya, jarang bertemu dengannya." ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman palsunya.

Sungmin menghela napas. "Aku mengerti. Tapi tetap saja. Aku ingin bertemu dengan beliau dan mengenal mereka dengan baik."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku mohon dengan sangat pengertianmu, Lee Sungmin."

"Kau tidak merindukan mereka memangnya?" sungut Sungmin.

Tentu saja, Sungmin sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun mengingat tentang orang tuanya. Tapi tetap saja, sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, Sungmin baru mengenal orang tua Kyuhyun, melalui nama saja. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak menunjukkan potret untuk setidaknya agar Sungmin tahu bagaimana rupa mereka.

Ia maklum juga karena orang tua kekasihnya itu sejenis pejabat penting Negara. Walaupun sebenarnya memang begitu. Yah, sekali dua-kali Sungmin pernah mendengarnya dimedia elektronik. Namun dia tak begitu cepat menghapal wajah orang. Lagipula, asrama ini tidak menyediakan televisi.

Kyuhyun terkaget, dirasanya Sungmin tiba-tiba begitu memaksa. "Kau mau aku menelfon mereka?"

"Jika itu bisa. Kenapa tidak?" kedua tangan gembulnya ia lipat didadanya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menarik napas untuk membuat pikirannya tenang. "Kau tahu 'kan, jika ingin menelpon seseorang, kita harus punya nomor tujuannya. Bagaimana mungki—"

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak mempunyai nomor orang tuamu, bodoh!"

"Bagaimana jika kenyataannya seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kesal. Tangannya bergerak masuk kesaku celananya. Ia melemparkan ponselnya kearah Sungmin. "Kau lihat saja jika tidak percaya."

Sungmin terkesiap. Ia begini, karena merasa Kyuhyun seperti menutupi keluarganya didepan Sungmin. Tapi jika begini keadaannya…

"Maksudmu? Tidak mungkin orang tuamu tidak punya ponsel 'kan?" tanyanya takut sambil mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun.

Pria Februari itu kembali memejamkan matanya. "Mereka tidak pernah mau memberi tahu nomor ponsel mereka. Katanya, jika ingin berbicara hubungi nomor sekretaris mereka saja."

Ia melanjutkan. "Hanya ada dua nama sekretaris yang aku lupa namanya dikontakku, nomor Donghae, Eunhyuk, supir pribadiku, dan kau." Ia menunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuknya saat kata terakhir dikalimatnya.

"Astaga." Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan satunya yang tidak memegang ponsel. Benar. Ia mengecek buku kontak diponsel Kyuhyun memang hanya ada enam kontak disana.

"Sudah? Masih mau memaksa untuk menelpon orang tuaku?" wajah datar khas Cho Kyuhyun terhadiahi untuk Sungmin saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Mian."

"Hm." Ia menarik paksa ponsel hitamnya. Dan kembali melipat tangannya serta dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. "Mian~" ujarnya dengan aksen yang tak seharusnya diucapkan seorang lelaki sambil menggelayut dilengan Kyuhyun. Satu hal yang membuat emosi Kyuhyun menyusut adalah…

"Cup!" satu kecupan dipipinya, membuat lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum dan langsung terlihat seperti seseorang yang mood-nya paling bagus didunia ini. Lagipula, bagaimanapun ia ingin mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Agar pertengkaran itu tidak terjadi lagi diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun sadar. Memang harus ada yang mengalah jika ingin hubungan kedua berjalan manis. Jadi, lebih baik ia tak usah memendam emosinya lama-lama.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita…"

Kening Sungmin berkerut menanti ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

Namun Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawabnya. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik dibelakang Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan tersenyum saat melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lihat.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu, hah?" tanya Sungmin, yang malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kau merawatnya." katanya pelan. Matanya masih menatap kesana, walaupun saat menjawab Sungmin-pun, ia masih begitu.

"Ya tentu saja." Sungmin ikut menoleh kebelakangnya. "Dan apakah menurutmu karena merawat bunga ini, aku semakin terlihat seperti seorang perempuan?"

Kasurnya yang berada disamping dinding –yang sejajar dengan pintu masuk, dengan tiga buah jendela tinggi, membuatnya berpikir untuk menaruh bunga ungu itu disalah satu jendela yang ada disana. Menaruh didalam sebuah gelas plastik yang diberi air didalamnya.

Rasanya tidak ingin begitu saja bunga itu layu, lalu dibuang. Tentu saja karena ini semua adalah pemberian Kyuhyun. Maka Sungmin akan merawatnya sepenuh hati. Agar tetap terkena cahaya matahari, sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kalau kau merasa seperti seorang perempuan, kenapa tidak kau buang saja bunganya, hm?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga itu menuju wajah Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin justru tersenyum. "Anak perempuan juga banyak yang bermain bola tendang, bahkan basket juga ada. Jadi tak salah jika aku merawat bunga, 'kan? Apalagi itu adalah pemberian tulus dari kekasihku sendiri, sampai-sampai dia tersesat dihutan."

Tangan Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Darimana kau belajar mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu?"

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Kyuhyun, katamu tadi ingin mengajakku kesatu tempat."

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin. "Baiklah." Ia menarik Sungmin berdiri dari ranjangnya. "Temani aku kesatu tempat!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ruang musik?"

Sungmin yang berjalan lebih dulu dari Kyuhyun, menolehkan kepalanya untuk bertanya bagaimana cara mereka masuk, karena kasusnya pasti akan sama seperti gedung replika pesawat, terkunci.

"Kita masuk melalui jendela, Kyu?"

Namun telinganya menangkap suara khas krincingan kunci dari kantung celana Kyuhyun. Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangan dari sakunya, sebuah kunci perak tergantung ditangannya.

"Ta-da!" ujar Kyuhyun bangga. Menggoyangkan kunci itu tepat dihadapan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin tercengang. "Wah, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah hanya orang tertentu yang memegangnya?"

"Kalau kau lupa, aku akan mengingatkan. Aku ini masih anggota klub musik." kata Kyuhyun, ia bergerak maju mendekati pintu ruangan itu, dan memasukkan kunci yang sempat ia banggakan kelubangnya.

"Ah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa." Sungmin menggumam sendirian sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Pukulan itu akan bertambah keras jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menariknya masuk.

"Sudah, ayo masuk." Pria Cho itu menarik tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam sana.

Sungmin lebih dulu masuk, belum lagi karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia masuk kedalam ruangan musik dalam tiga tahun sekolah disini. Karena Sungmin memang bukan anggota musik, dia merasa bagian dari anggota OSIS saja rasanya sudah cukup. Cukup repot.

Ia tahu, Kyuhyun memang sudah lama bergabung dengan organisasi ini. Tapi ia tak cukup tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai peran penting disini, yang sampai bisa memegang kunci ruangan. Yang ia tahu adalah Kyuhyun pandai bernyanyi dan piano, serta flute.

Terlalu banyak berpikir dan bahkan sampai tercengang melihat ruangan musik, membuatnya tak sadar baru saja ada suara 'klik' yang berasal dari belakang punggung Kyuhyun.

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan segera mengantungi benda perak kebanggaannya itu kembali kedalam saku celananya. Ia menatap lurus, dan menemukan Sungmin yang berdiri sambil melihat kesekeliling, dibawah bias sinar matahari yang masuk melalui ventilasi atas jendela.

Sehingga karena bias itu, membuat kemeja tipis yang sedang dipakai Sungmin terasa percuma. Bentuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas, plus kulitnya yang sudah putih, semakin bersinar karena ia tertimpa sinar matahari.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin yang berdiri ditengah ruangan. "Ming."

Sungmin menoleh, hanya kepalanya yang berputar. Karena kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang memenjarakan erat perutnya. Seolah menyuruhnya agar tetap disana. "Ya?" jawabnya pelan.

"Sepertinya kau kaget." suara baritone itu masuk begitu tepat ditelinga kanan Sungmin. Ia juga merasa baru saja bahunya terjatuhkan suatu benda, yang ia duga adalah dagu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku tak pernah mempunyai pikiran untuk kesini."

Tangan Kyuhyun begitu lihai menelusup diperutnya. Seolah memang sudah tempatnya disana, dan sudah terlalu biasa. "Kau bisa bermain alat musik? Misalnya gitar? Atau…"

"Kau mengajakku kesini karena ingin berdua denganku, atau berpacaran denganku, atau bermesraan denganku, atau bermanja denganku, atau bermain musik?" tanya Sungmin, yang membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan tawanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dibahu Sungmin. "Semuanya benar, tapi untuk pilihan yang terakhir… akan kupertimbangkan."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Sungmin mendengus setelahnya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap percaya diri bahwa dengusan itu adalah salah satu bentuk dari sifat manusia yang mempunyai egoisme tinggi untuk mengakui satu hal.

"Mungkin lebih baik, kau bermain piano dan bernyanyi untukku, Cho Kyuhyun." usul Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Kau bahkan tahu, selama dua setengah tahun kita bersama, kita selalu mencuri-curi waktu untuk berdua seperti ini." Ia menarik napas panjang, dan sengaja menghembuskannya ditelinga Sungmin. Menggodanya sedikit tak apa 'kan?

"Bahkan kau ingat dulu kita harus bangun pukul tiga untuk berdua diatap sekolah, memakai selimut, aku yang memangku dirimu, duduk melihat langit malam sampai ayam berkokok."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar itu semua. Kali ini paham, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang benar-benar sedang merindukannya dan ingin berdua dengannya. Tapi karena berhubung ini siang hari, jadi tidak mungkin mereka ketempat umum. Dan diharuskan untuk bersembunyi diruang musik dengan gorden yang tertutup rapat.

Tangan Sungmin yang sedari menggantung disisi tubuhnya, kini berpindah menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk perutnya. "Kau merindukanku?"

"Kalau saja ada kata yang lebih dari rindu, mungkin itu yang sedang kurasa, Ming." ujarnya, suaranya benar-benar rendah. Memecah keheningan diruangan musik.

"Nah, kita sudah berdua. Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Ingin seperti ini terus rasanya, sampai mati."

"Yash!" Sungmin menepuk tangan Kyuhyun. "Sudah kubilang, jangan berkata seperti itu, kata-kata 'mati' itu benar-benar terdengar seram ditelingaku, bodoh."

"Tapi itu benar apa yang sedang kurasakan. Berdekatan denganmu, memelukmu, menghirup wangi tubuhmu, dan memejamkan mata dibahumu, membuatku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lainnya."

"Segitunyakah?" sahut Sungmin dengan dengusan.

"Hm." Kyuhyun mulai menggesekkan hidungnya dileher belakang Sungmin. "Kau selalu membuatku tenang, Ming. Kau hangat. Aku suka berdekatan denganmu. Jangan pernah pergi dariku, hm?"

Lagi-lagi senyuman Sungmin tak bisa ditahan. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak malu untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Ia jujur apa adanya, dan Sungmin menyukai itu.

"Terimakasih, Kyuhyun."ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Atas?" tanyanya pelan disela kegiatannya dileher Sungmin.

"Terimakasih, sudah hadir, dan mengisi hari-hariku." jawabnya.

"Kau seperti sedang mengucap kata perpisahan."

"Setidaknya tidak sepertimu yang membawa kata-kata 'mati' didalamnya."

Kyuhyun diam. Namun pada akhirnya ia kembali berucap. "Ming, kuharap kita akan seperti ini terus." suaranya sarat akan keseriusan. Seperti sedang mengharapkan janji dari kekasihnya untuk tetap terus seperti ini.

"Seperti ini?" Sungmin meraih satu tangan Kyuhyun yang ada diperutnya. Menggenggamnya penuh-penuh dan membawanya kepipinya. "Seperti ini bagaimana, hm?"

"Berdua denganmu, tanpa ada belit lidah."

Kalimat yang diucapkan dalam nada santai itu, membuat pupil mata Sungmin melebar. Ia tahu pasti maksud Kyuhyun. Lelaki yang sedang memeluknya itu cukup lelah untuk bertengkar dengannya.

Sungmin mengecup punggung telapak tangan lebar Kyuhyun. "Aku juga inginnya seperti itu, Kyuhyun."

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya tegak pas disamping Sungmin. Merasakan telinga mereka bersentuhan. "Kenapa kita tidak mencoba saja?"

"Kata kebanyakan orang, pertengkaran itulah yang membuat setiap pasangan akan semakin dekat." urai Sungmin. "Tapi mungkin, tidak berlaku untuk kita, ya?"

Kyuhyun menoyor pipi Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. "Yah~ jangan berkata begitu."

"Mungkin seharusnya disaat kita sedang bertengkar, kita harus diam. Tidak saling menyemburkan kata-kata, atau malah kita harusnya pergi saja? Tak bertemu untuk beberapa hari?" sahut Sungmin.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan itu saat kau berniat berpisah dariku. Sehari sebelum libur kemarin berakhir." ujar Kyuhyun. Mengingatkan, barangkali Sungmin lupa.

"Ah~" Sungmin mengangguk beberapa kali. "Saat dimobil itu? Saat itu, kita tidak sedang bertengkar. Aku saja, yang terlalu bodoh."

"Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi. Lebih baik, aku bermain piano saja, bagaimana?" usul Kyuhyun, ia melepas pelukannya dan beranjak berdiri dihadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya sambil mendongak. "Tidak ingin membahas masalah kita lagi?"

Kedua bahu lebarnya terangkat. "Takut akan terjadi yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik disudahi saja."

Tangan Sungmin bergerayap kedada Kyuhyun awalnya, namun semakin lama berjalan dan akhirnya merangkul dilehernya. "Maaf, aku memang tidak pernah menjadi yang terbaik untukmu."

Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan senyum. Ia balas dengan meraih pinggang Sungmin. Sehingga mereka terlihat seperti dilantai dansa. "Tidak ada kamus terimakasih diantara kita. Karena aku adalah kau, begitu juga kau adalah aku."

Wajah kedua semakin dekat. Berawal dari Kyuhyun yang menggesekkan hidungnya dengan punya Sungmin, menjadi dahi yang saling bertemu.

Sampai akhirnya dahi Kyuhyun berkerut karena menangkap suara pintu yang dimasukkan kunci.

"Ada yang datang?" tanya Sungmin pelan. menatap Kyuhyun yang seperti sedang kebingungan. "Kau kenapa gugup begitu?"

CKLEK

0Sungmin yang pertama menoleh. Ada Yesung dan Ryeowook disana, menatap punggung Kyuhyun penuh curiga.

"Kau mengunci pintu, eoh?" serbu Yesung tanpa takut, sementara lelaki yang diserbu itu justru memejamkan matanya, masih memunggi Yesung. Ia tak tahu harus beralasan apa.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" kali ini lelaki kecil disebelah Yesung yang berteriak, Kim Ryeowook.

Mereka berdua mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ehm, lebih tepatnya kearah Kyuhyun. Yesung melipat tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik. "Kenapa pintunya kau kunci? Kau bermaksud menjadikan ruang musik sebagai tempat untuk berpacaran?"

Dahi Sungmin yang berkerut mewakili hatinya yang bertanya-tanya. "Mengunci?" desisinya pelan. Kyuhyun mengunci pintu ruang musik?

"Aku mempercayaimu untuk menjadi pemegang kunci ruangan, bukan untuk seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa." Yesung menghela napas. Menatap Kyuhyun yang masih saja menatap lantai.

Sementara Ryeowook disampingnya hanya diam. Dia paham, dia tak ada hak untuk memarahi Kyuhyun, seperti yang Yesung lakukan.

"Mianhae." sahut Kyuhyun akhirnya, ia menatap Yesung takut-takut. "Aku hanya tidak tahu lagi harus kemana."

Yesung menengadahkan tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng dan memasukkan tangannya kekantung celananya, menggenggam kunci perak itu erat-erat. "Jangan, Ketua, jangan. Aku janji tidak seperti ini lagi."

Satu alis Yesung terangkat. "Secara tidak langsung, baru saja kau mengaku bahwa kau berbuat salah. Dan itu berarti… kau memang memanfaatkan ruang musik untuk hal yang tidak benar. Padahal aku sudah memberikan kepercayaan padamu, tapi kau membuatku seperti sulit lagi untuk mempercayaimu lagi."

"Sudahlah, Yesung. Jangan terlalu seperti itu padanya. Kau tidak lihat wajahnya benar-benar melas." Ryeowook mencoba membela. Karena sembilan puluh sembilan persen itu kasihan, sisanya… rasa pedulinya mungkin.

Sungmin diam disana hanya bisa memperhatikan ketiga orang yang merupakan anggota klub musik yang terkenal. Yesung, yang Sungmin tahu, adalah ketua klub musik, suaranya begitu gelap ketika bernyanyi seperti penghantar tidur. Untuk alat musik ahlinya adalah gitar dan bass.

Kim Ryeowook, si lelaki mungil dengan suara tenor khasnya. Dia biasanya mengambil bagian nada tinggi ketika klub musik sedang perform. Dia juga terkenal dengan kemahirannya bermain piano.

Yang terakhir, lelaki yang sedang diadili itu. Dia juga banyak berpengaruh diklub musik. Suaranya hampir sejenis dengan Yesung. Bass baritone-nya bisa membuat para menonton terenyuh ketika dia sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu ballad. Ah, dia juga bisa mengendalikan flute.

"Ada apa kalian berdua tiba-tiba disini?" sengut Kyuhyun ketika suasana sudah mendingin.

"Tentu saja, aku mempunyai firasat buruk yang sedang terjadi diruangan musik."

Yesung, masih bersedekap. Dia begitu mencintai musik. Dia pernah berkata bahwa musik adalah bagian dari hidupnya, lebih dari sekedar minat dan bakatnya. Ruang musik ini, adalah ia yang membangun dengan izin Kepala Sekolah yang tidak mudah.

Dan ketika tahu, orang terpercayanya menggunakan untuk hal lain, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan dimata Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Bukan itu." Ia menepuk bahu Yesung. "Sudah, jangan begini. Toh, Kyuhyun sudah meminta maaf." Ia mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, Kepala Sekolah meminta kita untuk mengisi acara untuk perpisahan nanti." Ryeowook mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau senang?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menoleh blank kearah Sungmin. "Senang kenapa, Ming?"

"Tentu saja karena mengisi acara untuk perpisahan nanti. Kau pasti senang." Sungmin tersenyum. Menatap kedepan, mendapati keributan manusia-manusia disana.

Setelah dari ruang musik dengan sedikit perdebatan dengan ketua klub musik, dan berbicara tentang permintaan kepala sekolah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berakhir ditaman utama sekolah mereka.

Berhubung karena ini sekitar pukul lima sore, dimana orang pasti sedang mencari-cari kesibukan, beberapa ada yang berlari sore, bermain bola basket, dan bersantai-santai, sampai membaca buku-pun ada.

Kyuhyun menghirup napas dalam. Paru-parunya hingga otaknya terasa segar karena udara ditaman ini yang dipenuhi pohon dan rumput-rumput yang hijau. "Well, kurasa kita kekurangan satu anggota."

"Untuk?"

Kyuhyun beranjak merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput. Tak takut jika kemejanya akan kotor. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat.

Lantas Sungmin memundurkan sedikit posisi duduknya. Agar posisi mereka tidak tertaut begitu jauh.

Tentu saja tak ada genggaman tangan, apalagi bahu yang menjadi tempat bersandar. Karena mereka tahu, dan paham dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya setelah menatap langit diatasnya. "Kepala Sekolah meminta kita menyanyikan kita beberapa lagu, tidak hanya satu atau dua. Untuk itu, pasti kita butuh suara tambahan dan pianis mungkin? Belum pasti. Nanti Yesung akan segera memberitahu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah kagetnya. "Pianis?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar. "Ya, dan hei kenapa kau tidak mencoba berbaring dirumput saja, Ming? Ternyata ini begitu mengasyikkan."

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin, hingga kekasihnya itu persis berbaring disampingnya. Untung saja tidak terlalu kencang, bagaimanapun akan sakit kepalanya jika terlalu kencang.

"Coba lihat keatas." Kyuhyun memulai setelah jeda beberapa lama.

Sedari Sungmin memang sudah melihat keatas. Namun rasanya ada yang lebih penting untuk dibahas. "Kau tidak takut orang-orang mencurigai kita?"

"Kita terlihat seperti teman biasa saja 'kan?" ada yang lain disenyuman yang Kyuhyun ciptakan.

"Ah, lagipula bukankah semua orang sudah tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar. "Mereka sudah, namun bertingkat seolah belum."

"Kyuhyun, aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Kau seperti sedang berbicara dengan Jang Seonsaengnim saja. Aku bukan dirinya yang harus meminta persetujuan dulu sebelum ingin bertanya."

Sungmin tertawa sekilas. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya, dan ditaruh diatas dahinya. Sementara, satu tangannya lagi terulur begitu saja disisi tubuhnya.

"Baiklah." Sungmin menarik napas, lalu menghelanya cepat. "Apa kau pernah membayangkan masa depanmu, sedikit saja. Pernahkah?"

Kyuhyun diam. Ia menarik tangannya yang tadi sempat ia jadikan bantal kepalanya. "Masa depan?" ada jeda diantara kalimatnya. "Sejujurnya, aku punya. Ada satu impian. Namun aku belum pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun."

"Mengapa kau tidak coba mengatakannya padaku." sahut Sungmin dengan suara gembiranya.

"Sederhana." jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Impianku sederhana. Sangat sederhana."

"Apa itu?" Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Namun sedetik selanjutnya ia sedikit berjengit kaget saat tangannya yang terulur disisi tubuhnya tergenggam oleh Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar tidak takut resiko yang siap mereka terima kapan, dan dimana saja.

"Kau yang ada disampingku, seperti ini. Selamanya. Tanpa ada pertengkaran." ujarnya ringan. Tanpa tahu Sungmin menyimpulkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Yah, itu namanya bukan impian, Kyuhyun." Sungmin mencoba memberi detailnya. "Lebih seperti ke…"

Karena yang ingin Sungmin dengar, bukan jawaban seperti itu. Melainkan seperti, apa dia ingin menjadi seorang pilot, atau dokter, atau bahkan penyanyi.

"Apapun itu yang disebut impian, I just want you to here, beside me." suaranya melirih diantara udara sore yang menggelitik pipi Sungmin. "Karena kau yang pertama kali bersedia mengulurkan tanganmu untukku saat aku sedang butuh, saat aku merasa tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, saat aku merasa diasingkan dan terbuang, saat aku merasa sendiri dan membutuhkan sandaran. Kau yang pertama saat itu. Membuatku merasa membutuhkanmu selalu."

Dadanya bergemuruh, tanpa alasan yang pasti. Seperti ada beribu orang didalam sana yang sedang melakukan aksi kampanye. Memaksanya untuk keluar dari sana, karena terlalu sesak.

"Tapi…"

"Kalau begitu, coba kau yang berbagi, apa bayangan masa depanmu, Ming?"

Bola mata Sungmin berhenti bergerak.

Kali ini, ia yang mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Mungkin memang tak ada yang melihat, karena orang-orang disini sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing atau memang karena tangan mereka tersembunyi diantara tubuh mereka, atau opsi terakhir, mereka semua berpura-pura tidak melihat.

"Aku…" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Seperti ragu apa dia harus mengatakan ini semua. "Pernah membayangkan masa depanku."

Ia menarik napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya dengan tenang. Lelaki mungil dengan pipi gembul itu melanjutkan ucapannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada diantara anak-anak kecil yang memanggilku…"

Sungmin merasa matanya mulai memanas.

"Appa…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Surisurima suri susuri saba~"

Sungmin bersenandung sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya. Karena sebuah earphone yang menyumpal kedua telinganya yang membuatnya seperti itu. Terus begitu, dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

Hari ini akhirnya anak tingkat tiga kembali melaksanakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Setelah mereka camping, lalu libur untuk istirahat dua hari, mereka kembali pada aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Kedua tangan Sungmin menggenggam tali tasnya. Berbelok ditangga, menaikinya lalu memasuki kelas pertama. Kelasnya, 3-C.

Ia menyapa beberapa temannya, lalu menduduki kursinya seperti biasanya. Tidak begitu peduli dengan pelajaran apa yang akan diterimanya hari. Karena memang dia merasa bukan disini tempatnya. Bukan. Dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang pilot

Walaupun ia tahu, kedengarannya sangat kurang ajar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua yang kita lakukan akan tergantung pada niat diawal.

Niat saja tidak ada, maka dari itu Sungmin sangat yakin, walaupun dia belajar keras-pun, dia tidak pernah mengerti apa maksud pelajaran-pelajaran itu.

Tapi sebuah suara dari beberapa orang yang berkumpul didepan kursinya. Sama sekali tidak bisa untuk tidak ia hiraukan.

"Cho Hangeng tertangkap saat sedang bertranksaksi kotor dengan salah seorang yang belum diketahui. Ia sudah dipanggil beberapa kali kepengadilan dan hari ini, ia ditetapkan sebagai tersangka kasus ini."

Sungmin segera melepas satu earphone-nya agar bisa lebih mendengar apa yang temannya itu sedang baca. Ia berharap, sangat berharap semuanya salah dengar, atau paling tidak dia salah nama.

"Dia terbukti menyelundupkan sejumlah uang dalam proyek yang sedang pemerintah bangun. Yaitu proyek Pasar Bersih yang diharapkan akan segera selesai akhir bulan ini. Namun karena tersangka ini menggunakan bahan bangunan dengan kualitas murah, bukan yang seharusnya dipakai. Dia mengambil keuntungan dari sana. Dan kasus ini bisa disebut sebagai, korupsi oleh Cho Hangeng."

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. Untuk beberapa detik kedepan dia seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa. Namun setelah sadar, ia segera bangkit dari sana, meninggalkan MP3 Player dan earphone-nya yang terjatuh begitu saja.

Hingga membuat lelaki yang sedang membaca berita tadi, berhenti karena Sungmin sempat menabrak meja dan terjatuh. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung bangun, dan langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Ditengah napasnya yang terburu, ia bersyukur karena melihat Donghae. "Donghae!"

Ia segera berlari untuk mencapai Donghae, yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Ia berpegangan pada bahu Donghae untuk menetralkan napasnya setelah ia sampai pada lelaki teman sekamarnya itu. "Hah-hah-hah, Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Dimana dia!"

Wajahnya yang memerah bukan halangan untuk segera bertanya pada Donghae. Namun alih-alih menjawab, Donghae diam saja sambil menatap Sungmin sendu.

"Dia…" ia menghembuskan napasnya. "Sudah pulang, Ming."

"P-pulang?"

Pantas saja, ketika kemarin masih libur, Kyuhyun tidak begitu terlihat baik. Mereka memang bermain bersama, seperti biasanya. Namun Sungmin melihat ada yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun hari kemarin.

Sungmin sudah bertanya beberapa kali. Namun ia hanya menjawab,

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau berbagi padanya? Padahal kemarin dia bilang tidak ada terimakasih diantara mereka. Yang berarti aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku.

Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak berbagi tentang masalah Cho Hangeng, yang Sungmin yakini adalah nama Appa biologisnya. Jika Sungmin tidak salah mengingat.

"Ya. Pulang." Donghae yang bingung, hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin yang mencengkram bahunya, membuatnya terbelalak.

"Tolong, bantu aku. Bantu aku, Donghae. Pikirkan cara apa saja yang bisa membuatku keluar dari asrama ini!" ia benar-benar panik.

Donghae menatap Sungmin bingung. "M-min…"

"Cara apa saja, apa saja!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

I want you to take me with you

Take me with you

I will never let you down

I will love you now and forever

Take Me With You by Secondhand Serenade

* * *

Ni hao!

Niatnya Pretty bakal post tadi malem sabtu tapi karena ketiduran, jadi nggak jadi. Padahal pretty tidur jam 7 malem, bangun jam Sembilan pagi. Buset banget yah. Wkwk

Em… hayo! Kyuhyun pulang dari asrama, papahnya korupsi awawawaawa konflik yang jarang terjadi 'kan? Wkwk

Pretty ingin bales review~

Ayyu annisa satu : oh gitu? Wkwk iya sudah dilanjut thanks udah RnR n_n

Nanayukeroo : yah kalo manis mulu apa ngga bosen? Harus ada konflik lah biar ngga manis manis mulu u_u thank you ya udah RnR n_n

Reiasia95 : wahaha kyuhyun kayak jin? Lol. Iya dong sosweet selama itu buat Sungmin mah~ *kibas rambut* sudah dilanjut dan thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Nova137 : hohoho hanya didunia fanfic dan ftv alasan konyol kayak gitu terjadi ya gak ^_~ thank you udah RnR ya n_n

1307 : ya ampun jangan frustasi, kita harus tetap tersenyum *senyum imut* sudah dilanjut thank you udah RnR ya n_n

HyunkiLee : tak apa kok, yang penting ada yang read.. thank you ya, ini sudah dilanjut thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Sissy : iya Sungmin ngambek gara-gara itu! Hahaha manis dong, kyumin harus selalu manis n_n thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Dming : untuk kamu, thank you ya udah baca dari awal, bahkan tiap chapter di review lol, pretty juga nggak tega sebenarnya kyumin digituin. Untuk ending, kyumin harus selalu bahagia, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati yang terdalam pengen sad ending WKWK thank you pokoknya thank you thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Kimmyonginara : hoho btw ini hanya didunia fanfic looh ya n_n lol thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Cho MeiHwa : kurang panjang sebenarnya lol. Manis banget sampe lumer-lumer nggak.. WKWK sudah dilanjut dan thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Meonk and Deog : NGGAK ADA! Nggak bakal ada cowok kayak gitu didunia nyata LOL WKWK well, sorry dory mory disini Kangin muncul dan jadi penonton kyumin mesra-mesra-an WKWKWKWKWKWKWKW gimana perasaan lo? Emang kurang banyak apa buset perasaan sih udah banyak banget kissing scenes nya T_T dan akhirnya gue hiatus dari twitter sampe nanti 13 july. Hari kyumin dan hari terakhir kyuhyun tampil as lockwood lol as usual feb, thank you udah RnR ya n_n

NielLee13 : *tepuk jidat juga* emang kadang jadi readers gitu, suka bingung sampe mana bacanya malah kadang pretty baca dari chapter satu lagi WKWKWK iya kadang pretty juga harus berpikir keras kalau baca ulang ini flashback apa present time LOL ahaha emang kalau dikasih "Flasback.." kurang seru aja, udah tau tiba-tiba gitu. Iya orang tua kyuhyun perlahan akan dibuka lol thank you udah RnR ya n_n

anieJOYer : manis kayak pretty lol thank you udah RnR ya n_n

mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends : hehehe thank you udah RnR ya n_n

anakyumin : sebenarnya , sejujurnya to be honest. Pretty nggak begitu paham apa maksud ANGST LOL WKWKWK ngambek gara-gara ditenda itu, dikerjain pura-pura sakit lol X3 sudah dilanjut thank you udah RnR ya n_n

kiran theacyankEsa : well mereka nggak bisa kalau marahannya lama-lama LOL sudah dilanjut thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Yefah : sudah dilanjut thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Chominhyun : aduh, suka banget sama username kamu D; iya salam kenal juga, kamu panggil aku pretty aja n_n sudah dilanjut thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Airi tokieda : lucu kayak pretty thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Ncie gyuminglove: disini juga banyak kyumin kan? Lol sudah dilanjut thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Mingstares : annyeong juga n_n panggil aku pretty aja n_n wah, jangan kesel sama Kangin bagaimanapun ini Cuma fanfic lol hohoho thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Ammyikmubmik : hahaha thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Sunqminie : waduh sampe speechless? Lol thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Lee'90 AR' Kim : kok bisa nggak tau T_T itu yang pretty suka sedihkan, banyak yang nggak tahu, jadinya pada ketinggalan T_T haha thank you. thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Rahma Lau137 : sweet kayak pretty :'D LOL hahaha thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Done. Segitu saja review-ernya. Semoga dichapter tujuh nggak ada typos, nggak pada bosen, nggak pada kesel atau gimana-mana.. dan sepertinya sekarang-sekarang flashback ngga ada dulu tapi ngga tau gimana kedepannya.. terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang bersedia berkunjung kesini.. thank you ~

Begitu juga silent readers, thank you!

Salam hangat,

Pretty


	8. scene 08

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Maaf, Anda siapa?"_

"_Saya Lee Sungmin." _

"_Ada keperluan apa Anda mendatangi rumah keluarga Cho?"_

"_Saya mencari Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun ."_

"_Dia tidak sedang dirumah."_

"_Apa? Dimana dia sekarang?"_

"_Maaf, tapi Anda tidak berhak tahu dimana Tuan Muda sekarang. Karena–"_

"_Jika Anda tidak memberitahu dimana Kyuhyun sekarang, bisa saja sekarang dia dalam bahaya. Jadi, saya rasa Anda harus memberitahu dimana dia sekarang."_

"_Tapi, itu sudah tugas kami ,menjaga keamanan rumah keluarga Cho untuk tidak memberi informasi kesembarang orang atau me—"_

"_Beritahu aku. Sekarang." _

_Ada jeda beberapa saat. Satpam itu terlihat bimbang._

"_Baiklah, tapi saya harus menahan kartu nama anda sebagai jaminan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Tuan Muda."_

"_Ini ambil," Sungmin menyodorkan kartu pelajarnya dengan cepat. "Sekarang cepat beritahu aku dimana Kyuhyun ."_

"_Disebuah umbra."_

"_Apa kau bilang? Umb?"_

"_Nama lain dari diskotik, pub, club.. dan sejenisnya. Didaerah Seoul, kalau tidak salah namanya, Black Wine."_

Sungmin membiarkan matanya memandang keluar jendela. Ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan salah satu security dirumah megah kekasihnya itu. Sudah sekitar dua-tiga kali, ia mengunjunginya, namun sepertinya satpam disana belum mengenal jelas wajah Sungmin.

Sesekali ia juga memejamkan matanya. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan satpam tadi. Apa benar Kyuhyun sekarang ada ditempat seperti itu? Selama ini, Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun benar-benar sebagai lelaki yang baik. Namun sekarang?

Rasa-rasanya, Sungmin kecewa. Ah, sedikit kecewa, mengetahui Kyuhyun mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti itu. Dalam hati, ia terus memanjatkan doa agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada kekasihnya.

Sungmin tahu, beberapa kali dia juga pernah menonton tayangan ditelevisi rumahnya tentang anak remaja yang berakhir tragis karena dia adalah anak diskotik.

Kyuhyun bukan bagian dari mereka 'kan?

Pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang cantik, tidak digubrisnya. Ia tahu, diluar sana begitu amat indah, begitu amat cantik.

Namun yang ada, ia hanya memandang keluar jendela dari dalam taksi ini, tanpa minat. Jika keadaannya tidak seperti ini, sudah pasti diponselnya penuh dengan foto dirinya dengan latar belakang langit malam Seoul.

Hari ini jiwa dan raganya seperti benar-benar dipukul. Dipukul keras, keras sekali. Ia tidak sakit. Tapi ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang begitu terasa sakit. Terus terasa kebas.

Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu menghelanya pelan. berharap dengan melakukan itu, semua beban dihatinya akan keluar bersamaan dengan karbondioksidanya. Tapi pada akhirnya, harapan tetap harapan.

Terasa tiba-tiba roda taksi yang dinaikinya berputar semakin pelan, lalu berhenti. Ia melihat bangunan kecil dengan cat berwarna abu-abu. Samar-samar Sungmin mendengar suara musik yang sepertinya akan membuat telinganya pecah, jika ia melangkah masuk kedalam sana.

"Sudah sampai. Diskotik Black Wine."

* * *

.

.

.

137-411 a.k.a Pretty

Proudly Present

.

【Fight With You】

.

Scene 08

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: School-life, Angst, Romance, Hurt-comfort, Drama

.

Warning: BL, typo ers, OOC, YAOI

.

[KyuMin] and another official pairing n_n

.

Disc: DO NOT repost. DO NOT copy-paste. DO NOT plagiarism This Fic. I only borrow their name. Because KyuMin isn't mine. They belong to each other. But this entire plot is mine.

.

enJOY~

.

.

.

* * *

"Benar dia ada disini?"

Sungmin bertanya pada diri sendiri. Pijakannya pada bumi tiba-tiba berhenti dengan sendirinya, beberapa meter dari bangunan abu-abu yang disebut Black Wine itu.

Ia mendongak keatas. "Black Wine." Ia mengeja tulisan yang tertera pada papan dengan lampu kelap-kelip dibangunan tersebut. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan yang lebih kecil dibawahnya. "A pub for you who looking for happiness."

Dengan otomatis kening Sungmin berkerut. "Apa-apaan? Mereka pikir mencari kebahagiaan disini tempatnya?" dia berdecak tak mengerti.

Tapi satu sekon selanjutnya, ia merasakan bulu romanya berdiri karena baru saja ada segerombolan wanita berpakaian dengan bahan yang kurang, masuk kedalam diskotik tersebut dengan begitu santai.

Bahkan ada salah satu dari mereka, yang hampir mendekati Sungmin yang sebelumnya sempat memandang Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan yang… intim. Jika saja temannya satunya tak cepat menariknya masuk kedalam.

"Mengerikan." Ia bergidik. Semakin ragu, apakah benar ia harus masuk? Apa Kyuhyun ada didalam sana? Sungmin sadar, kalau dia tak masuk, ia tak akan mendapat jawabannya, dan akan terus berdiri disana hingga fajar menyingsing.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan –ragu sebenarnya, masuk kedalam sana. Melewati pintu masuk dimana tadi wanita-wanita berpakaian minim itu juga melewatinya.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Sungmin adalah degup jantungnya tiba-tiba berlipat menjadi dua kali. Karena suara musik, yang mungkin diputar lebih dari volume full. Semua terasa bergetar sampai kedalam-dalam tubuhnya.

Juga, hidungnya menangkap wangi macam-macam. Dari wangi maskulin, sampai wangi yang paling feminim. Begitu juga, dengan wangi alkohol yang bercampur dengan itu semua.

Sungguh, ini bukan tempatnya.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku telah menggunakan kakiku untuk ketempat yang tidak benar." Ia berbicara pada diri sendiri. Yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun.

Matanya sesekali mengerjap karena lampu yang berpendar sesukanya. Begitu terang menusuk matanya, namun sedetik kemudian menghilang, dan tergantikan dengan lampu dengan warna lainnya. Terus begitu. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa ingin pecah.

Ia terus melangkah tidak pasti. Sampai dia menemukan segerombolan orang yang sedang menggoyangkan tubuhnya begitu liar. Mengikuti alur musik yang diatur oleh seorang DJ diatas sana. Setiap dari mereka, mengangkat satu tangannya, dan menggoyangkan kepalanya. Hingga rambut mereka –apalagi para wanita, menjadi berantakan.

"Oh God!" ia berseru kencang sambil memejamkan matanya ketika melihat beberapa pasangan tidak tahu malu, tidak tahu tempat. Mereka melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya dilakukan diranjang, tanpa malu-malu. Mereka melakukan semuanya ditempat umum. Dan bisa-bisanya mereka tetap melanjutkannya, hingga Sungmin melihat ada satu pasangan yang akhirnya berbelok kearah lorong yang gelap.

Kali ini, mulutnya pun sampai terbuka, membentuk huruf O. Begitu juga mata mungilnya, terbelalak, saat melihat sekumpulan pria yang rata-rata dari mereka menggunakan jas, sedang menatap penuh napsu pada wanita yang hampir telanjang sedang meliukkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah meja.

Para pria itu bahkan tidak malu-malu sampai mengusap daerah selatan mereka terang-terangan. Setiap mata pria itu begitu menatap penuh hasrat pada wanita yang sedang bergoyang itu. Jangan lupakan tangan para pria itu, yang mencoba menggapai kaki sang penari.

Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang menyembah Tuhan. Namun Tuhan mereka adalah para penari yang hampir telanjang itu.

"Ya Tuhan.." Sungmin mendadak pusing. Rasanya kali ini kepalanya berpotensi untuk meledak. "Tempat macam apa ini.." ia mendesis.

Kepalanya berputar-putar. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjadi langkah selanjutnya. Dan lambang toilet, sepertinya menjadi pilihan selanjutnya.

Tanpa berpikir ratusan kali, Sungmin segera melangkah kesana. Berharap dapat mencuci mukanya, dan segera angkat kaki dari sini. Namun,

"Kyuhyun?"

Dagunya bergetar menahan sesuatu yang ia juga tidak tahu apa. Tubuh yang sangat dikenalnya itu sedang duduk disalah satu kursi bar. Sungmin juga dapat melihat jelas beberapa kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong dihadapannya.

Lelaki yang memakai jaket hitam itu, sudah jatuh tertidur. Kepalanya ia pasrahkan pada meja tinggi dihadapannya. Namun, tangannya tetap memegang segelas kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna coklat terang, seperti warna teh.

Cairan itu, akan masuk kedalam tubuh Kyuhyun, jika saja, Sungmin tak menarik gelas kaca itu dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"YA!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak sepenuhnya mengangkat, karena sesekali kepalanya terjatuh, seperti tidak kuat menahan kesadaran dirinya. Matanya pun terbuka sedikit-sedikit.

Demi Tuhan, dagu Sungmin semakin bergetar, bahkan ia harus menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak ingin meledak disini. Dengan emosi yang akan meledak segera, Sungmin menaruh gelas itu dimeja bar dengan kencang. Hingga isinya terciprat keluar sedikit.

"S-sungmin."

Bola mata Kyuhyun perlahan melunak, bahkan berubah menjadi sayu. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan begitu lemah. Seolah dirinya adalah sesuatu yang ringkih dan mudah hancur. Ia benar-benar butuh pertolongan.

Sungmin melangkah lebih dekat. Agar Kyuhyun mendengar suaranya. Walaupun ini di daerah bar, tetap saja musik dengan degupan keras itu terasa sampai kesana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun .." jarak dua manusia itu dekat. Karena Sungmin menjangkau telinga Kyuhyun untuk memberitahu ucapannya. Agar Kyuhyun mendengar tiap katanya. "Aku.." Sungmin berhenti sebentar. "Aku merasa kecewa padamu.. kenapa kau begini.."

Kyuhyun diam. Sesuatu dalam dadanya kembali bergemuruh, melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya, dengan baju yang tidak menjaminnya akan hangat ditengah cuaca malam Seoul yang dingin. Hanya sebuah ransel dipundaknya. Tak ada apa-apa lagi selain itu.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap mata Sungmin. "M-ming."

Sungmin balas menatapnya. "Jangan begini Kyuhyun. Setiap manusia pasti punya masalah. Namun lari dari masalah bukan jawabannya, Kyuhyun."

Senyuman miring tersimpulkan dibibir tebal Kyuhyun . Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sungmin. "Kau tidak mengerti, Lee Sungmin."

Lantas dahi Sungmin langsung berkerut. "Apanya yang tidak kumengerti, hah?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia kembali duduk menghadap depan. "Lebih baik kau kembali saja keasrama. Kau tak perlu begini, jangan pedulikan aku."

Napas Sungmin berhenti sesaat. Ia tidak mendengar jelas ucapan itu. Tapi Sungmin jelas melihat pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun. Ia menatap tidak percaya lelaki itu. Kyuhyun kekasihnya 'kan? Apa salah jika Sungmin peduli padanya?

"Ikut aku!" dengan cepat, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Untung saja, Kyuhyun tidak sedang menggenggam gelas, karena jika iya, sudah pasti gelas itu akan jatuh dan pecah.

Menabrak beberapa orang, dan melewati kerumunan, akhirnya Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah diluar. Didepan pintu diskotik ini. Ia bersumpah, ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia akan kesini.

Diluar sini, suara musik itu tidak lagi menganggu. Hingga Sungmin dapat leluasa berbicara dengan Kyuhyun .

Sungmin melipat tangannya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Pulang."

Dengan sisa kesadarannya, Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin. "Pulang?" bola matanya sudah tidak tegas seperti biasanya. Sungmin meringis menyadari itu. Kedua obsidian yang harusnya lembut menatapnya, kini seperti tak fokus menatapnya karena pengaruh soju.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding yang ada disampingnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Kau yang seharusnya pulang, Lee Sungmin.. kembali saja keasrama, belajar yang benar, dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik."

"Kau bahkan tahu, aku tidak ingin menjadi pilot."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang benar-benar berat. "Ya aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang, Kyuhyunnie.. kau tahu, sebentar lagi, kita akan lulus, sebentar lagi kita akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan." Sungmin mendekat. Meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti Lee Sungmin." Ia menarik tangannya dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas. "Kau yang tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengerti."

Kyuhyun diam. "Sudahlah.. kau pulang saja keasrama.." ia memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik menuju dalam diskotik kembali.

"Kyuhyun!" suara Sungmin naik, dan ia segera mencegat Kyuhyun yang ingin masuk. Menarik tangan itu begitu keras.

"Apa lagi, hah?!" ia menampik tangan Sungmin sehingga tautan tangan mereka terlepas dengan kencang. "Kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang, kau pulang saja! Untuk apa menyusulku kesini, hah!?"

Sungmin hampir jatuh. Jika saja ia tidak mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Ia sadar, tubuhnya sudah gemetar hebat, karena teriakan itu. Terasa masuk, menusuk sampai kedalam hatinya.

"Kau kenapa, hm?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Mendekat selangkah. Mencoba menjadi lembut. Walaupun baru saja dia mendapatkan kelakuan yang sebaliknya dari Kyuhyun. "Kita pulang keasrama, hm?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa." Kyuhyun segera menjawab dengan tegas.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" kali ini Sungmin maju selangkah lagi. Wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Satu tangan Sungmin terangkat membelai pipi kurus Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menghindarinya.

Tangan lebar Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Sungmin yang berada dipipinya. "Kau tidak mengerti.."

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti? Kau belum memberitahuku, kau langsung hilang tadi pagi. Aku mencarimu, dan kata Donghae, kau sudah pulang. Maka dari itu aku mencarimu. Dan menemukanmu disini." suara Sungmin begitu rendah. Hawa nafasnya menerap bagian depan wajah Kyuhyun .

Detik itu juga, Kyuhyun runtuh. Ia langsung memeluk Sungmin yang sudah nyata ada dihadapannya. Merengkuhnya begitu rapat. Tanpa cela yang tersisa. Ia tahu sekarang, disaat jatuh seperti ini, bukan soju yang dibutuhkannya.

Lee Sungmin adalah yang dibutuhkannya.

Dia lebih hangat daripada jaket hitam yang sedang membalut tubuhnya. Dia lebih memabukkan ketimbang berkaleng-kaleng soju. Dia lebih nyaman dibandingkan diskotik gila ini.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin. Dan semakin memeluk Sungmin erat. Tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel hingga dapat merasakan suhu tubuh masing-masing.

"Jangan pergi dariku.." suara lirih itu begitu kental ditelinga kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang pergi, hm? Tidak ada.."

Kyuhyun tak butuh tempat lain. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah berpikir bahwa diskotik adalah tempat yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Walau sesaat.

"Aku lelah, Ming.." Kyuhyun mengecupi leher Sungmin yang tak tertutup kerah bajunya . Terus begitu, tanpa terasa hingga tengkuk kekasihnya tak luput.

"Hm.." Sungmin hanya menggumam sebagai balasan.

Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun yang melepas pelukan itu. Ia menatap Sungmin dalam. Detik demi detiknya dihabiskan untuk menatap foxy yang teduh itu. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak merasa menyesal telah menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan seperti itu.

"Tak mau pulang?" Sungmin menyatukan kedua alisnya.

"Baiklah, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyetir." Kyuhyun tersenyum, sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya, meraih kunci mobilnya.

"Kau mau bawa mobil keasrama?" Sungmin menerima kunci itu dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kita pulang kerumahku saja."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas, jika kau ingin mandi."

Sungmin menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun yang baru saja duduk disampingnya. Diatas sofa coklat dirumah keluarga Cho. "Kau sudah mandi?"

Sebenarnya tak bertanya juga Sungmin tahu, karena Kyuhyun datang kesofa, menghampiri Sungmin dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan wangi sabun maskulin khas Kyuhyun masuk bebas kehidungnya.

Jenis wangi-wangi seperti itu, entah mengapa tercium sangat cocok dengan warna rumah Kyuhyun yang mayoritas adalah abu-abu, biru tua, coklat, atau putih. Keras, maskulin, namun juga ada sisi lembutnya. Mewakili karakter seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Seperti cat tembok rumahnya yang hampir semuanya kombinasi putih dan abu-abu. Gorden rumahnya yang berwarna biru dongker. Sedangkan warna putih dan coklat, lebih banyak keperabotan, seperti sofa yang sedang mereka duduki, meja, jendela, atau pintu rumah.

Secara pribadi, Sungmin suka rumah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya kecil, tidak terlalu luas, namun karena tata letak yang tidak berlebihan, menjadikan rumah keluarga cho minimalis. Apalagi wangi yang pertama ada dihidung Sungmin ketika masuk kerumah itu, adalah wangi lemon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sungmin juga mendengar suara yang begitu berisik dari ponsel kekasihnya itu. Perkiraan Sungmin hanya satu; kekasihnya sedang bermain game.

"Nanti saja," putus Sungmin. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk tegap dan menatap serius ponselnya. Sambil sesekali berteriak, "Ayo! Ayo! Mati kau!"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya dia juga suka bermain game seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi mungkin lebih kepermainan yang tidak seperti itu, yang sampai membuat lupa dengan sekelilingnya.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin melihat remote diatas meja yang ada dihadapannya, yang ia duga itu adalah remote televisi. Ia meraihnya, sudah menganggap rumah Kyuhyun seperti rumah sendiri. Itu juga karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Jari jempolnya menekan tombol merah diremote control itu, membuat televisi flat dihadapannya yang sekitar tiga meter darinya, menyala dan menampilkan seorang presenter wanita dengan pakaian yang benar-benar rapih.

"_**Sampai hari ini,**__** Cho **__**Hangeng, atau tersangka korupsi kasus Pasar Bersih, belum memenuhi panggilan pengadilan untuk sidang lebih lanjut. Sementara itu, pihak penyelidik sedang mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang menjadi teman komplotan Cho Hangeng, selaku Menteri Pendidikan."**_

Telinga Sungmin dapat menangkap suara "Game Over!" dari sampingnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, dengan cepat ia kembali meraih remote televisi dipangkuannya, dan mengganti channel lain.

"Ah, sepertinya sedang ada pertandingan bulu tangkis ya?"

Ia menekan satu tombol untuk mengganti channel.

"_**Cho Hangeng terancam akan tergeser dari posisinya sebagai Menteri Pendidikan. Menurut Bapak—"**_

Bola mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Dengan cepat, ia mengganti lagi channelnya.

"_**Sesuai yang diungkapkan pihak penyelidik, Tuan Cho Hangeng akan terjerat dengan hukuman penjara–" **_

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Ia segera mengganti lagi channel yang lain. Tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun disampingnya sudah tak peduli dengan ponselnya yang terus berteriak "Game is over! You lost! You lost!"

Begitu sampai lima channel yang Sungmin pilih selalu membicarakan tentang kasus korupsi Cho Hangeng. Akhirnya, ia menyerah dan mematikan televisi.

Ia melempar remote itu keatas meja kembali, membanting punggungnya kesandaran sofa. "Tak habis pikir mengapa tidak ada tayangan televisi yang bagus sekarang. Aku jadi merindukan Chibi Maruko Chan. Kau ingat tidak, Kyuhyun?"

Sama seperti yang sudah Sungmin perkirakan. Kyuhyun diam. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Dia tidak menangis, memang. Sungmin tak melihat air mata yang mengalir. Hanya saja, terlihat sekali ia sedang menahan semuanya. Sendirian.

"Kyuhyun.." Sungmin merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyerong. Ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Mianhae," lelaki Lee itu menggigit bibirnya, menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut. "Aku tak seharusnya menyalakan televisi."

Kyuhyun masih diam. Membuat Sungmin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mereka diam begitu saja, membiarkan hanya waktu yang mengisi diantara mereka. Membunuh keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau tidak mengerti." suara baritone yang benar-benar berat itu adalah yang pertama terdengar setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Sungmin ingat. Kyuhyun mengatakan itu juga ketika mereka di diskotik. Berkali-kali bahkan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau memberi penjelasan mengapa.

Jadi, dengan sabar, Sungmin kembali bertanya dengan pelan. "Apa yang tidak ku mengerti, hm?"

Sungmin menggeser posisi duduknya, menjadi lebih dekat. Ia berbisik dengan suara yang lirih ditelinga Kyuhyun, "Jika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengerti, Kyuhyun.."

Lelaki Cho itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan dagu Sungmin terjatuh dibahunya. Yang otomatis membuat lehernya merasakan helaan napas kekasihnya itu.

"A-aku.." Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya agar dapat menahan mulutnya yang bergetar. Ia juga tak menyangkal bahwa ia ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Katakan saja.. hanya ada aku disini.." Sungmin dapat dengan jelas menatap bentuk-bentuk wajah Kyuhyun dari samping. Rahang yang begitu keras dan tegas jelas sekali ada didepan matanya.

Tanpa ragu, Sungmin merengkuh pinggang Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menjadi nyaman, senyaman-nyamannya untuk berbicara dengannya. Berbicara tentang apa yang sulit sekali ia bicarakan.

Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun yang melihat lurus, kearah televisi yang mati. "Aku akan mendengarkannya.. hanya ada aku.. katakan saja.."

Helaan napas berat keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun. Untuk sesaat ia memejamkan matanya, setelah itu ia membukanya, dengan pancarannya yang lebih yakin sekarang.

"Aku malu. Aku merasa—"

Sungmin diam mendengarkan tidak berniat memotong. Ia hanya sesekali mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Atau menciumi bahu Kyuhyun yang tidak tertutupi kaus oblongnya.

"Aku ini dibesarkan dengan uang haram, Ming. Kenapa kau masih sebegini pedulinya denganku? Kau harusnya malu, kau harusnya jijik denganku. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya punya Ayah seorang koruptor. Kau—"

Kembali Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi."

"Kau tidak berpikir jauh," Sungmin memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat. "Kalau aku malu atau bahkan jijik denganmu, untuk apa aku sampai harus susah-susah menyusulmu ke Seoul? Kau tidak tahu, aku benar-benar bingung saat Donghae mengatakan bahwa kau pulang. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya bagaimana cara agar bisa keluar dari asrama itu."

"Jadi apa alasanmu agar bisa keluar dari asrama?"

"Eomma, aku bilang kepada para Seonsaengnim bahwa aku harus menjenguk Eomma yang sakit keras. Setelah itu, pihak sekolah baru mengizinkan untuk memberiku izin selama tiga hari."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Aku penasaran dengan wajah bingungmu itu."

Sungmin mencibir. Ia mencubit sedikit daging diperut Kyuhyun. "Kau ini!" Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Tapi kalau kau masih penasaran, tanyakan saja pada Donghae." suaranya berubah pelan. "Dia yang paling jelas melihatnya."

Perlahan lengkungan keatas dibibir Kyuhyun menjadi turun. Ia cukup terhibur, yeah. Walaupun ia tidak mungkin melupakan semuanya yang telah terjadi.

Ia kaget, ia ingin marah. Tapi tak tahu pada siapa. Ia ingin menyalahkan juga, tapi tidak ada yang harus disalahkan.

Saat hari kedua libur setelah camping, bahkan saat itu jam masih terlalu pagi. Kyuhyun sudah dikabarkan oleh sekretarisnya untuk bersiap pulang. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak peduli, karena ia tidak diberitahu alasannya mengapa harus pulang.

Sampai ketika ia melihat koran pagi yang menampilkan wajah Ayahnya dihalaman utama. Tidak perlu membaca lebih jelas. Ia sudah tahu apa yang diberitakan disana. Meski tidak tahu pasti, tapi hatinya berkata itu pasti berita buruk. Karena media cetak itu mewarnai tulisannya dengan warna merah.

Kyuhyun banyak diam hari itu. Ia sudah meminta sekretarisnya untuk menjemputnya besok saja. Karena ia masih ingin bersama Sungmin. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Cepat atau lambat Sungmin pasti akan tahu berita itu. Kyuhyun sampai tidak berani membayangkan apa reaksi Sungmin. Yang ada dipikirannya pasti Sungmin akan sangat amat malu. Selama ini kekasihnya adalah anak seorang koruptor.

Jadi, lebih baik Kyuhyun pergi saja hari itu.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, berapa kali, ya? Ribuan kali mungkin, kau itu bodoh."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau tidak bosan mengatai kekasihmu sendiri adalah orang bodoh?"

"Harusnya kau katakan saja semuanya padaku. Agar aku bisa memberi solusi yang baik, walau kenyataannya aku buruk dalam memberi solusi." Sungmin mengangkat dagunya dari bahu Kyuhyun.

"Jadi?" kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu."

Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya. "Terima kasih Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

Tak lama, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menatap Sungmin dalam. Meneliti bola mata foxy itu yang begitu teduh. Selalu teduh. "Aku mencintaimu, percayalah."

Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melepas senyuman dari bibirnya. Sulit sekali. Ia merasakan bibirnya ingin terus melengkungkan senyum terus karena dua kata dari mulut kekasihnya yang terdengar tulus. Aku mencintaimu.

"Aku tahu kau lelah. Sudah menyusulku sampai Seoul." jari-jari Kyuhyun memainkan rambut Sungmin yang panjang. Ia jadi teringat ingin memotongnya. "Kau mandi, hm? Setelah itu kita makan malam, bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menyelinapkan jarinya dirambutnya, lalu menyampirkan helaian itu ketelinganya. "Baiklah. Kau taruh ranselku dimana tadi?"

"Dikamarku." Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dari rambut Sungmin, dan turun kepipinya. "Kau naik keatas, lalu belok kekanan. Pintu coklat pertama."

"Okay." Sungmin sebenarnya berkata, namun seperti sedang meminta Kyuhyun untuk melepas tangan dari wajahnya. Bagaimana Sungmin bisa pergi mandi jika begini?

"Can I kiss you?" Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangnya dengan begitu sayu. Seolah, sedang memberitahu pada Sungmin bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh. Tak main-main, tak ada niat jahat disana.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menempelkan tangannya didada Kyuhyun.

"Sure, my boyfriend."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Makan malam sudah siap, Tuan Lee."

Sungmin tertawa pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disamping sofa kamarnya, dan bergaya seperti seorang pelayan restorant.

Sungmin tahu ini kamar Kyuhyun. Karena banyak potret kekasihnya itu, mulai dari saat dia masih belum bisa berjalan sampai sudah menjadi tampan seperti sekarang.

Sebagai tamu, Sungmin tidak bisa mengajukan protes ingin tidur dimana. Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur dikamarnya saja.

"Yah~ kau ini." Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disofa panjang. Sofa panjang itu ditaruh menghadap jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Membiarkan orang yang akan duduk diatasnya, akan melihat kearah luar. Yang kebetulan gordennya masih terbuka. Padahal hari sudah malam.

Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Karena memang sofa dikamar Kyuhyun yang ada hanya sofa panjang putih itu. Ia menatap meja dihadapannya. Hanya ada dua bungkus makanan dari styrofoam, serta dua minuman kaleng, yang Sungmin duga adalah cola.

"Delivery order?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menyalakan kompor."

"Memangnya ahjumma dirumahmu tidak memasak?" tanya Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka bungkusan makanan menghentikan gerakannya.

Kyuhyun menaruh jajangmyeon yang sudah dibuka kepangkuan Sungmin. "Mereka tidak akan memasak kalau tidak ada yang memerintah. Karena Umma dan Appa tidak disini, dan aku tidak menyuruhnya masak. Jadi, ya.."

Sungmin menggigit sumpit yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Mian." cicitnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menyumpit jajangmyeon-nya. "Sudah, ayo makan, Ming."

Pada akhirnya Sungmin menurut. Walaupun ketika sedang makan, ia tetap saja merasa bersalah. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha agar makannya terlihat biasa saja dan baik-baik saja.

"Ming." Kyuhyun tetap memandang lurus. Gorden biru dongkernya bergoyang-goyang karena angin. Sesekali mereka juga merasakan angin itu menyapa leher mereka, karena Kyuhyun sengaja tidak menyalakan AC.

Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun atas jawaban panggilan kekasihnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan jajangmyeon dimulutnya.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin dipanggil 'Appa', kau ingin…" Kyuhyun seperti sulit menggerakkan lidahnya. Ia kebingungan harus merangkai kata seperti apa.

Sungmin menaruh sumpitnya dan memandang satu titik asal. "Memangnya kau tidak ingin?"

Kyuhyun menelan jajangmyeonnya perlahan. "Dipanggil 'Appa' maksudmu?"

"Ya." Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Hah~" Kyuhyun menaruh bekas kotak makannya diatas meja. Jajangmyeon-nya sudah habis, berpindah tempat keperutnya. "Sejujurnya, bagiku, masih terlalu jauh memikirkan hal seperti itu. Tapi.. aku tidak ingin. Entahlah.."

"Hah?" mata foxynya menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Kau… tidak ingin menikah?"

Senyuman tipis Kyuhyun sunggingkan. "Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin menikah, bodoh. Aku ingin anakku nanti memanggilku.." Kyuhyun sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Karena saat melihat wajah penasaran Sungmin, ada sesuatu didalam hatinya yang membuatnya ingin melihat macam wajah seperti itu terus-terusan.

"Apa, Kyuhyun.." Sungmin tidak sabaran. Ia menggoyangkan lengan kiri atas Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin dipanggil Daddy."

"Apa?" Sungmin seperti kaget, namun dalam hatinya sebenarnya sedang mengajukan protes. Apa-apaan Kyuhyun? Dia benar-benar tidak punya rasa nasionalisme yang tinggi.

"Tidak apa 'kan?" wajahnya memandang Sungmin ringan. Tangannya meraih kaleng cola, membuka tutupnya, dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk colanya.

Sungmin menerima kaleng itu kebingungan. "Ah.. ya.. tidak.. apa-apa.." lalu ia meneguknya dengan cepat. Hingga tetesan yang seharusnya masuk kedalam mulutnya mulai mengaliri pinggir dagunya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Ya, dasar bocah."

Pria February itu menarik sehelai tissue dari kotaknya, dan membersihkan cola didagu Sungmin. "Kenapa sampai tumpah-tumpah begini?"

Sungmin terpaku pada wajah Kyuhyun. Semuanya, benar-benar mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin secara utuh. Perlakuannya, perkataan lembutnya, nada bicaranya, getaran bass-nya, hawa panas nafasnya, kulit jarinya yang secara tidak sengaja menyentuh wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun begitu lembut padanya.

"Ming? Gwaenchanha?"

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya tanpa sadar bahwa dia baru saja memanggilnya. Karena itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia membuang selembar tissue tadi. Dan menyentuh pipi Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin."

"A-ah?"

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit ketujuh. Sungmin serius, dia terhipnotis karenanya. "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?"

Sungmin refleks menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. "T-tidak. Nan gwaenchanha."

Bahkan Sungmin sampai harus merubah posisi duduknya, menjadi lurus. Tidak miring menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia hanya sedang berusaha menyembunyikan gelagat gugupnya. Rasanya sangat malu jika Kyuhyun menyadari itu.

"Baiklah~" Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa. Sungmin melirik dari ujung matanya, tangan lebar pria itu sedang membereskan bekas-bekas Styrofoam. "Sebaiknya kau cuci muka dan sikat gigi, lalu tidur saja. Aku akan membuang ini dulu."

"U-um." Sungmin mengangguk kaku. Ia tetap pada posisinya sampai ia mendengar langkah Kyuhyun semakin menjauh dan mendengar suara deritan pintu yang tertutup. Sontak ia menghela napas.

"Ya Tuhan.." ia menutup wajah dengan tangannya. "Ada apa denganku.."

Sambil menggigit bibirnya, Sungmin beranjak kekamar mandi. Melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan sebelum tidur. Tak banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan bagi Sungmin. Sekitar lima atau enam menit kemudian, dia sudah keluar dari sana. Dan belum mendapati tubuh tinggi kekasihnya dikamarnya sendiri.

Sungmin hanya menggendikkan bahunya. Segera ia menaiki ranjang dan mengambil sisi sebelah kiri, tidur menghadap pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Ia benar-benar ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa. Ia seperti jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi untuk Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

Konyol sebenarnya, mulutnya tergerak kecil karena menghitung angka dari satu sampai entah berapa . Matanya terpejam karena membayangkan berekor-ekor domba sedang melompat keluar pagar.

Sampai hitungan ke, "lima belas, enam belas, tujuh belas," ia mendengar suara derit pintu. Kemudian tersenyum saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dengan gayanya yang menaruh satu sikunya dikenop pintu. Berlagak cool, tapi memang keren.

"Kenapa diam disitu?" Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu tersenyum sebelumnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil. Tapi dimata Sungmin punya arti yang sangat berharga. Ia memang tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa maksud senyum itu dengan kata-katanya. Tapi ia paham betul, karena senyuman itu hanya pernah diberi untuknya.

"Sudah ingin tidur?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling.

"Tunggu aku, kita tidur bersama. Aku akan kekamar mandi dulu." pesan singkat itu Kyuhyun ucapkan sambil berjalan kedalam kamar mandi kamarnya setelah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya sendiri.

'kita tidur bersama' Sungmin mencoba mencerna. Tapi selama apapun ia berpikir, akalnya benar-benar seperti menolak itu semua. Kata-kata itu membuatnya tertegun walau hanya beberapa detik.

Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan hitungan dombanya. Karena ia kembali sedang menunggu Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak mengantuk karena perlakuan kecil tadi. Kyuhyun yang membersihkan cola didagunya.

Sungmin seperti.. sedang terpesona? Entahlah ia juga tak begitu paham.

Kyuhyun harusnya berkata lebih dulu seperti;

"Ada cola didagumu. Biar aku bersihkan." Atau,

"Dagumu terkena cola."

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak. Jadi Sungmin kaget karena perlakuan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin sudah tersenyum-senyum. Mengingat-ingat hal itu.

"Ya, kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Sungmin sudah lupa hitungan dombanya. Ia membuka matanya dan tak menemukan Kyuhyun hanya mendengar suaranya. Ia berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menutup jendela berserta gorden.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan kekasur. Menarik selimut dan berbaring disisi kanan ranjang. "Sudah malam, ayo tidur."

Demi apapun. Sungmin merasa mereka lebih mirip suami-istri sekarang. Tapi, Sungmin adalah istrinya disini. Karena Kyuhyun yang menutup pintu, menutup jendela, mematikan lampu, menyalakan AC, memakaikannya selimut yang sama dengannya. Juga tadi, Kyuhyun membukakan bungkusan makanan untuknya, membukakan kaleng cola. Dan yang membuang sampah.

Perlakuan-perlakuan kecil seperti itu sedikit banyak membuat Sungmin merasa menjadi seorang istri. Hah.

Wangi parfum maskulin Kyuhyun datang bersama dengan campuran wangi mint khas pasta gigi. Mungkin karena AC sudah menyala, jadi mudah sekali menyampur kemana-mana.

Mereka tidur dalam jarak serentang tangan. Masing-masing tidur terlentang. Bedanya hanya Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun terbuka. Walaupun Sungmin hanya mencoba kembali menghitung domba kembali. Terlihat dari alisnya yang mengerut, khas seseorang sedang berpikir.

"Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun lebih dekat, karena tiba-tiba saja aroma maskulin itu kembali tercium dihidungnya. Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, melirik kesamping kirinya. Kyuhyun sedang berbaring miring, dengan satu tangannya yang ditekuk untuk menyangga kepalanya.

"Hm?" Sungmin menyahut seadanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menyapa rambut Sungmin. Memainkannya, seperti ingin menghapal bagaimana teksturnya. Seperti ingin menyentuh milik kekasihnya walaupun itu hanya sehelai rambut yang mungkin besok akan rontok.

"Kau sedang tidak bisa tidur aku tahu. Apa yang sedang berputar diotak cantikmu, Ming?"

Sungmin diam, namun akhirnya ia menghela napas. "Kau."

"Aku?"

"Ya."

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut bingung. "Ada apa denganmu sayang?"

Kedua tangan Sungmin yang bersatu dibawah selimut, semakin tergenggam erat. Ia sedang menyiapkan semuanya. Ia harus jujur pada Kyuhyun mau tidak mau.

"Aku tidak salah 'kan jika terpesona padamu?"

Kyuhyun diam.

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu. Aku rasanya kembali jatuh cinta padamu, lagi, lagi, dan lagi." Sungmin menarik napas. Wajahnya terlihat lucu. "Aku tak begitu mengerti, tapi tadi.." matanya ia arahkan menjadi memandang mata Kyuhyun, yang ternyata sedang menatapnya.

"Ya, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Sungmin malah melanjutkan ucapannya dengan protes, membuat alis Kyuhyun naik.

"Tapi tadi?" Kyuhyun mendesak untuk Sungmin agar melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau.." Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya merasakan kulit pipi Kyuhyun. "Menyentuhku seperti ini. Aku jadi, semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kurasakan."

Lantas Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang ada dipipinya, dan tersenyum. Ia menunduk, menyatukan belah bibirnya dengan milik Sungmin. Ritmenya begitu pelan, lambat, namun Kyuhyun menghisap bibir Sungmin benar-benar kuat. Ia terus begitu, sampai-sampai alisnya sendiri berkerut.

Merasa pegal, dengan posisi miring, Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimut dengan satu tangannya, hingga ia bisa dengan leluasa berada diatas Sungmin. Hatinya senang, karena Sungmin tidak memberinya kode tidak suka atas tindakannya barusan.

Kaki Kyuhyun terbuka diantara pinggang Sungmin. Tubuhnya menunduk, terus mencium bibir Sungmin. Berusaha membuat kekasih mungilnya itu untuk jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Sebelah tangannya terus membelai pipi Sungmin, karena secara tidak langsung Sungmin mengatakan padanya bahwa ia suka disentuh pipinya pada pembicaraan mereka barusan. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lainnya, ia gunakan untuk menarik dagu Sungmin kebawah. Membuka mulut itu perlahan.

Namun Sungmin tidak menunjukkan sikap lebih. Jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencari satu tangan Sungmin yang menganggur, dan mengaitkan tangan mereka. Semakin erat, seiring dengan hisapan keduanya yang saling bergantian mengisi. Beberapa kali tautan mereka terlepas, namun dengan segera Kyuhyun menyambungnya kali.

Lidah Kyuhyun mulai menusuk-nusuk bibir Sungmin. Bertanya tentang kesediaan kekasihnya untuk membuka mulut. Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah, ia membuka mulutnya setelah melenguh pelan. Tangannya semakin kencang meremas tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa semua sikap lembut Kyuhyun benar-benar diluar batas keterbatasan. Ia seperti tidak sanggup menerima semua itu, hingga perutnya terasa geli. Seperti ada bubuk yang bertebrangan disana. Dan itu membuatnya geli.

Karena itu, Sungmin melepas tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun, dan berpindah kerambut Kyuhyun. Menyampaikan apa yang dia rasa, karena tak mungkin sekarang ia berbicara dan menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun.

Begitu juga dengan taluan jantungnya. Seperti mewakili pada Kyuhyun untuk Kyuhyun, bahwa Sungmin gugup, tapi ia menyukai ini semua.

Cengkraman jemari Sungmin dirambut Kyuhyun kencang, Kyuhyun seenaknya saja menarikan ujung lidahnya dilangit mulutnya. Benar-benar geli. Entah sudah berapa lama, ia membuka mulutnya, membuat tetesan air saliva mengalir seperti cola tadi.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga tidak paham, kenapa ia bisa mencium Sungmin sampai sejauh ini sekarang. Sekali lagi, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal gila semacam ini. Tapi ini semua benar-benar instingnya dan ingatannya yang remang-remang saat ia berumur empat belas tahun, menonton video dewasa dirumah temannya.

Daging tak bertulang milik Kyuhyun sudah berhenti menggelitik langit-langit Sungmin. Parahnya, ia berpindah, mencari lidah Sungmin. Mengajaknya untuk disatukan, seperti seuntas tali yang melilit. Gerakan yang semakin lama, semakin tidak jelas, dan membuat napas keduanya berantakan.

Kyuhyun mengakhirnya. Ia melepasnya dan menarik napas rakus. Sama seperti Sungmin yang juga tak kalah rakus. Seperti sedang berlomba menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Belum sempat nafas Sungmin membaik, kepala Kyuhyun sudah turun lagi. Sekarang menuju lehernya. Organ tubuh manusia yang tak bertulang itu kembali Sungmin rasakan menjilati lehernya. Refleks Sungmin mengangkat pinggulnya, bertabrakan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun diatasnya.

"Ah~"

Namun Sungmin malah mendongak keatas, seperti mengizinkan Kyuhyun berbuat lebih disana.

"Sebut namaku, sayang." bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin. Angin-angin panas dari mulut Kyuhyun malah membuat Sungmin semakin gelisah. Ia ingin menggeliat, namun Kyuhyun benar-benar mengukung dirinya rapat-rapat

Setelah jilatan, Kyuhyun sengaja menghisapnya dalam dan berkali-kali, sengaja supaya kekasihnya itu mengerangkan namanya.

"Ah~ Kyuh- ah~"

Mata Sungmin sudah tidak kuat untuk terbuka. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa. Namun karena Kyuhyun yang begitu, membuat dirinya jadi lemas.

"Ehm.." Kyuhyun menyahut singkat.

Tangan Sungmin kali ini memegang erat punggung Kyuhyun. Menarik kaus kekasihnya, tak peduli jika nanti jadinya akan melar. Semuanya karena Kyuhyun. Ia bertindak seperti ini, hari ini, lebih dari biasanya. Mungkin juga karena mereka sedang diluar asrama. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa ingin menyentuh Sungmin lebih dalam.

"Kyuhyun.." Sungmin terus mengerang. Tak ada lagi yang bisa lakukan selain itu. Ia merasakan Kyuhyun mencium pelan lehernya, yang ia yakini itu adalah tanda cinta dari Kyuhyun.

Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat, namun tidak untuk tubuhnya. Masih begitu gagah berada diatas Sungmin. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman karena melihat Sungmin masih berusaha bernapas dengan baik. Ia tahu, itu karena perbuatannya.

Karena tak tahan, Kyuhyun mencium kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Keduanya. Beberapa detik. Dalam. Penuh rasa. Penyampaian yang tidak bisa diucapkan dalam kata-kata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin membuka matanya. Tersenyum tipis, karena ia benar-benar lemas. "Aku mencintaimu juga, sayangku, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Maaf jika menganggu. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya aku senang sekali bisa membuat ini." ucapnya lirih, sambil mengelus tanda dileher kanan Sungmin dengan jempolnya. "Aku sangat suka membuatnya."

"Hm.." Sungmin membelai kantung mata Kyuhyun dengan jempolnya. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun pasti tidak tidur kemarin malam. Dan tak ada alasan lagi, selain kasus Ayahnya. Kyuhyun pasti pusing memikirkan itu.

Tangan Sungmin mengalung erat dileher Kyuhyun, menariknya menuju wajahnya dan mengecup kantung mata yang tadi dielusnya. "Sudah malam, kita tidur?"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari atas Sungmin. Menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh keduanya. Secara otomatis, Sungmin sudah menjejalkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita besok menjenguk Eomma-mu, Ming?"

Jari Sungmin yang tadi bergerak didada Kyuhyun berhenti. "Omong-omong aku izin dari asrama tiga hari, jadi aku bisa-bisa saja. Berhubung aku izin juga karena ingn menjenguk Eomma. Kau bagaimana? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Bukan masalah~" Kyuhyun menggendikkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah, besok kita menjenguk Eomma, dan bagaimana jika setelah itu kita bersenang-senang?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia juga tak sadar, bahwa bibirnya sedari tadi mengalunkan senandung. Rasanya benar-benar seperti sudah menikah kalau seperti ini. Dalam satu rumah yang besar, hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua. Anggap saja, para ahjumma bersembunyi didapur.

Entah darimana datang ide Kyuhyun. Ia berani membuatkan sarapan untuk Sungmin yang belum bangun. Walau dengan panduan salah satu ahjumma yang bernama Seulgi. Tapi roti bakar yang ada diatas piring yang sedang ia genggam, adalah hasil bikinannya sendiri. Ahjumma itu hanya mengatakan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Ia benar-benar tak paham, saat bangun tadi pagi jam enam, ia begitu ingin membuat Sungmin senang dengan caranya sendiri. Tak peduli walau ia masih ngantuk. Jadi ia langsung beranjak kedapur. Jadilah ada sepiring dengan dua roti bakar, dan segelas susu.

Cuaca hari ini seperti mewakili perasaannya yang sedang dalam mood baik. Baik sekali. Justru karena cuaca yang baik, mood-nya akan semakin baik.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya. Kebiasaannya memang, ia selalu tidak menutup pintu kembali, sehingga selalu ada celah kecil. Kyuhyun menggenggam kenop pintu, dan melangkah—

"Tidak, Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada disini."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut penuh tanya. Sungmin sudah bangun? Ia memajukan sedikit kepalanya. Dengan siapa ia berbicara?

Kyuhyun tertawa selanjutnya, untuk apa ia mengintip, toh ini kamarnya sendiri, rumahnya sendiri. Seharusnya ia masuk saja—

"Aku tak tahu, cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Kembali Sungmin berbicara dengan ponselnya. Bahkan tubuh mungil yang montok itu masih terbalut selimut.

"Tentu saja, aku juga. Bahkan rindu sekali padanya."

Bola mata Kyuhyun menegang. Rindu?

"Tak mungkin. Aku sedang diasrama."

Asrama? Sungmin jelas-jelas sedang dikamarnya. Sungmin sedang berbohong?

"Kenapa, sih? Kyuhyun tidak mengenalmu, tapi tenang saja, jika waktunya sudah tiba aku pasti akan mengenalkannya padamu."

A-pa? Jika sudah waktunya? Dan, mengapa ia menyebut nama Kyuhyun? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ya, katakan padanya, aku juga mencintainya."

Untuk kalimat yang terakhir. Kyuhyun tidak mau mendengar lagi. Ia menaruh pelan sarapan buatannya dilantai dan pergi dari sana. Nafasnya sudah berantakan. Langkahnya sudah terlalu terburu-buru. Ia tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana, yang jelas pergi dari sana. Dari depan pintu kamarnya.

Semuanya.. menyakitkan.

Tidak, ini membuatnya sekarat.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

Hai hello annyeong ahlas wa sahlan..

Masih ada kah yang berharap fic ini dilanjut.

Sumpah ini scene semua isinya kyumin, kecuali Sungmin dan satpam serta Sungmin dan supir taksi lol.

Pretty berharap tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini. Tidak ada typos dan kebingungan seperti sebelumnya. Dan juga sudah dijelaskan kenapa kyuhyun nggak bilang ke Sungmin soal ayahnya. Disini ayah dan ibunya juga belom nongol. *Lambaikan tangan pada hanchul*

Kayaknya minggu depan hanchul ambil scene. Apalagi ya? Oh ya rencang pretty fic ini bakal panjang, sampe kyumin kerja, tentu akan ada percepatan waktu.

Juga, disini manggil Yesung atau leeteuk tidak pakai "Hyung" karena mereka semua tingkat tiga. Tapi tetep aja berasa aneh menurutku.

Im sorry can't reply your review. but thank you and i love you so mucch! Well hari ini pretty dikerjain. Tadinya mau kondangan, padahal ada kelas dari pagi sampe magrib. Jadilah pretty bela-belain pulang dulu, jam 12 pretty pulang kerumah dan berangkat kondangan. Tapi ternyata malah menghabiskan waktu 3 jam untuk mencari alamat *lambaikan tangan pada ayu ting2* yasudahlah. jadi ngga kondangan, nggak ambil kelas sore juga n_n #jadi curhat#

Pretty ingin tetap update tiap minggu. Semoga masih ada yang baca ya.. n_n

Thank you semuanya yang udah support selama ini..

Thank you silent readers, fav-ers, followers..

Mind to Review? *senyum imut?*

Ps: scene setelah kyumin makan jajangmyeon di bed, pretty ngga check ulang sumpah. Takut diabetes muda. dan scene itu dibuat karena semata-mata sebentar lagi bulan ramadan akan datang WKWKWKWK kalau ramadan post nggak nih?

Byeong! n_n


	9. scene 09

_I know how it goes_

_I know how it goes from wrong and right_

_Silence and sound_

_Did they ever hold each other tight, like us?_

_Did they ever fight, like us?_

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan.."

Heechul menghembuskan nafas berat setelah menyebut. Matanya terpejam saat baru saja membuka pintu kamar, ia menemukan suaminya seperti raga yang tak memiliki nyawa.

Hatinya teriris. Seperti terbelah menjadi dua, dengan cara yang terpaksa. Ia tak menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Begitupun dengan Hangeng, suaminya yang terancam akan turun jabatan sebagai Menteri Pendidikan.

Pergi dari masalah memang bukan jawaban yang terbaik. Serta bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Namun Heechul sangat tidak kuat apabila ia harus melihat suaminya duduk sendirian ditengah orang-orang yang sedang mengadilinya dengan segala tatapan menuduh mereka, apalagi dengan keadaan fisik yang sedang tidak baik.

Hangeng sakit.

Fisiknya memang tidak sakit.

Tapi, sakit yang diderita Hangeng adalah jenis sakit yang tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata. Tak tampak oleh mata.

Jadi Heechul tak tahu harus menyembuhkannya dengan apa.

Nampan yang digenggamnya hampir jatuh. Hatinya tidak sampai, kalau harus melihat suaminya sebegitu menderitanya. Kalau bisa Heechul ingin yang menanggung itu semua.

Ia menarik napas banyak, seolah sedang meyakinkan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam sana. Menghampiri Hangeng yang sedang termenung duduk dibatasan antara balkon dan kamar.

"Hannie.." panggilnya dengan logat yang manis.

Suaminya itu malah tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. Heechul sesaat merasa tertohok karena diberi senyuman palsu oleh orang yang dicintainya.

"Ayo makan." Heechul ikut duduk disampingnya. Tak masalah itu bukan diatas sofa, atau diatas kursi. Yang penting bersama dan terasa nyaman.

Hangeng tidak bertingkah mogok makan, atau apapun. Dia hanya lebih banyak diam sekarang. Walaupun Heechul merasa sebanyak apapun Hangeng makan, tidak akan membuat tubuh kurus suaminya kembali menjadi gagah dan tegap.

"Hm." Hangeng mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Tangannya meraih satu mangkuk diatas dua nampan itu. Lalu meraih sendok.

Heechul juga sama, mengambil mangkuk yang berisi sup dan memakannya dalam diam. Tapi bukan berarti akalnya tidak berhenti berputar. Saat seseorang sedang diam, justru saat itu dia sedang banyak memikirkan sesuatu hingga ia tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkannya, karena terlalu rumit.

Mereka bersembunyi. Menghindar. Ingin menikmati waktu yang seharusnya bukan milik mereka lagi. Sebelum mereka berdua terpisah, mereka memutuskan untuk menjauhkan diri dunia.

Pergi kedesa. Menempati rumah pertama mereka saat menikah.

Didaerah Daegu. Walaupun Daegu tetap daerah metropolitan, namun rumah yang mereka tempati termasuk didalam daerah yang terpencil di daerahnya.

Butuh waktu hampir setengah hari untuk membersihkan rumah itu. Meskipun perabotannya kebanyakan diberi plastik, namun tetap saja debu itu sangat kecil. Mudah sekali untuk menembus masuk.

Sempat membuat Heechul termenung sesaat, karena ada beberapa bagian dalam rumah lamanya itu yang dapat membuatnya mendadak bernostalgia dengan suaminya.

Hanya mereka berdua, tanpa Ahjumma, atau sekretaris-sekretaris mereka. Begitu juga, tanpa anak mereka satu-satunya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa.." Hangeng berhenti menyendok. Ia menatap luar dengan tatapan kosong. "Kita harus memberi kabar pada Kyuhyun."

"Tapi.." Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak ingin anaknya yang tampan itu ikut-ikutan terseret dimedia cetak, elektronik, atau manapun.

"Kita harus." Hangeng mengangguk kecil. "Karena cepat atau lambat, wartawan yang sangat mengerikan itu, pasti segera menemukan Kyuhyun.. dengan segala cara."

* * *

.

.

.

137-411 a.k.a Pretty

Proudly Present

.

【Fight With You】

.

Scene 09

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: School-life, Angst, Romance, Hurt-comfort, Drama

.

Warning: BL, typo ers, OOC, YAOI

.

[KyuMin] and another official pairing n_n

.

Disc: DO NOT repost. DO NOT copy-paste. DO NOT plagiarism This Fic. I only borrow their name. Because KyuMin isn't mine. They belong to each other. But this entire plot is mine.

.

enJOY~

.

.

.

* * *

_Boleh sambil diputar You and I by One Direction_

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

_Tidak, aku tidak pernah seburuk ini._

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk samar.

Tidak, Sungmin tahu, ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun. Ada yang berbeda dari kekasihnya itu. Seingatnya, tadi malam mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka berciuman sampai sedalam itu, dan Sungmin ingat, Kyuhyun masih mengucap cinta padanya tadi malam.

Sampai pagi ini, Sungmin kaget saat kakinya hampir menginjak piring yang berisi roti bakar yang masih hangat, serta segelas susu yang sudah ada didepan pintu kamarnya.

Karena saat bangun dari tidurnya, Sungmin tidak melihat Kyuhyun ada disampingnya. Awalnya Sungmin berpikir Kyuhyun ada dikamar mandi, namun saat melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sungmin berinisiatif untuk mencari Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

Namun yang ditemukannya malah roti bakar itu yang hampir terinjak.

Sungmin membawa roti itu setelah mengambilnya sepotong dan memakannya. Sisanya ia taruh kemeja dapur. Ia bertemu seorang Ahjumma disana, dan dia menggeleng tidak tahu saat Sungmin menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Namun saat melihat pintu rumah utama terbuka, Sungmin berjalan kesana. Benar dugaannya, Kyuhyun disana. Sedang duduk ditengah taman depan rumahnya. Memperhatikan aliran air mancur dalam diam.

Sungmin menghampirinya, dan memberi kejutan sebuah ciuman dipipi kekasihnya. Namun reaksi Kyuhyun tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu menyuruh Sungmin untuk cepat mandi, karena mereka akan berangkat menjenguk Sunyoung menaiki Pajero hitam Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan itu.

Belum lagi, Kyuhyun yang hampir membentak satpam rumahnya. Satpam yang kemarin pernah menahan kartu nama Sungmin, kali ini beradu argumen dengan Kyuhyun. Pria dengan tubuh kekar itu tidak membukakan pintu pagar saat mobil Kyuhyun sudah sampai pagar rumahnya.

Atas dasar 'melindungi' satpam itu berkoar-koar sampai mulutnya berbusa. Ia juga mengatakan karena Heechul memintanya untuk tetap menjaga Kyuhyun didalam rumah itu dan tidak pergi kemana-mana. Sedikit pemberitahuan, saat kediskotik kemarin, Kyuhyun kabur. Bisa runyam jika satpam itu tahu kemana Kyuhyun kemarin. Apalagi jika Heechul sampai tahu.

Tapi untungnya, Kyuhyun adalah murid berpendidikan, dia bisa berpikir. Dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan, ia hanya mengunjungi Eomma temannya itu. Karena sedang sakit. Dan itu adalah kenyataannya memang.

Satpam itu akhirnya percaya dan membukakan pintu pagar saat Kyuhyun hampir meneriaki satpam itu.

Jika dihitung menggunakan meteran, mungkin sudah setengah kilometer, perjalanan mereka hanya diisi dengan kediaman saja, serta suara dengungan mesin mobil yang menghiasi. Ya, Kyuhyun berubah menjadi pendiam. Sungmin benar-benar merasakannya.

Apa dia baru saja mendapatkan berita yang lain tentang Ayahnya?

Sungmin sampai bingung harus bertanya bagaimana. Takut salah-salah, Kyuhyun bisa lebih murung lagi.

Tapi kalau tidak ditanyakan, Kyuhyun akan begitu terus sampai entah kapan.

"Eum.." Sungmin bergumam. Tangannya menggenggam erat seatbelt yang menyilang ditubuh depannya. "Kyuhyun.. sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik, apa kau butuh sesuatu? Atau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

_Ya, banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan._

Lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Membuat Sungmin ingin mencubit pinggangnya, karena senyuman palsu itulah yang diberi sebagai jawaban untuknya. Sungguh, Sungmin lebih senang bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang manja, protektif, serta mesum-pun tak masalah padanya, asal tidak diam seperti sekarang.

Membuat semuanya terasa kaku. Seolah mereka tidak pernah kenal, atau baru saja berkenalan.

"Kyuhyun? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Kali ini tangan Sungmin tergerak menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hm?" lelaki itu hanya menyahut singkat.

"Kalau kau lelah, aku bisa menggantikanmu menyetir. Meskipun aku tidak bisa diatas 70 kilometer per jam." ucapnya pelan.

Laju mobil tiba-tiba memelan. Kyuhyun menginjak pedal rem, dan menarik rem tangan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia melepas seat-beltnya. "Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

Mobil besar yang berwarna hitam itu berhenti dipinggiran jalan raya. Dengan lampu sen yang menyala kelap-kelip.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Ada apa?" Sungmin tersenyum. Namun Kyuhyun tetap memejamkan matanya. Seolah mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang hampir meledak.

"Disana," telunjuknya mengarah keluar. "Ada kedai kopi, aku ingin caramel macchiato." suaranya berat sekali, seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Kyuhyun berdehem setelah menyadari suaranya yang parau.

"Ah~" Sungmin melongok sedikit kearah luar jendela. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sungmin menarik kenop pintu mobil, lalu keluar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan suara debuman pintu yang tertutup pada akhirnya, serta sebuah..

"Ponsel?"

Tak usah berpikir terlalu lama. Karena Kyuhyun sedari tadi juga ingin sekali melihat isi catatan panggilan diponsel putih milik Sungmin.

Matanya melirik keluar, kearah kedai kopi yang berkaca transparan itu. Sungmin masih berdiri didalam antrean.

Jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan?

"Sungjinnie?" keningnya berkerut tak suka. "Nama macam apa itu?"

Setelah melihat nama paling atas dicatatan panggilan itu, Kyuhyun segera menaruh ponsel itu ketempat semula, dan tata letaknya juga persis seperti semula.

Apa Sungmin sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya?

"Haha, tidak mungkin." Ia tertawa sendirian. Mungkin ponselnya itu tadi terjatuh dari kantung celananya.

Ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya. Jika sedang begini, maksudnya eum.. jika sedang cemburu, ya cemburu, Kyuhyun pasti begini. Sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara sepatah katapun. Rasa cemburu itu sudah membuatnya kesal. Kalau bisa ia ingin berteriak sekarang juga.

Siapa dia? Sungjinnie? Sungjin?

Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Kalau itu memang benar, sanak saudaranya, pasti saat dalam line telfon tadi pagi, Sungmin berkata saja bahwa hari ini ia akan menjenguk Sunyoung.

Bahkan Sungmin sampai berkata bahwa dia sedang ada diasrama. Bukan rumah Kyuhyun, atau seharusnya Sungmin katakan saja bahwa ia sedang ada didalam kamar pribadi kekasihnya kalau perlu.

Tapi Sungjin, atau siapalah itu, sepertinya tahu akan Kyuhyun. Seperti mengenal Kyuhyun.

Dan lagi, Sungmin bilang akan mengenalkan Kyuhyun jika waktunya tiba. Apa Kyuhyun akan dipertemukan dengan kekasih Sungmin yang lain?

Oh, Lee Sungmin kau jahat sekali.

Rasanya memang ia ingin bertanya pada Sungmin, siapa yang ia maksud ditelfonnya tadi pagi. Agar semuanya menjadi jelas. Dan tak perlu seperti ini lagi. Tapi.. ia takut, suasana yang sedang 'harmonis' seperti sekarang, akan hancur, akan berubah.

Baiklah. Jadi Kyuhyun sedang belajar menahan emosinya dan menjadi dewasa. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari pertengkaran dengan Sungmin. Ia tak akan bertanya macam-macam pada Sungmin, takut akan berujung dengan debat.

_Tapi, kau salah Kyuhyun. Bukan itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan. _

Kyuhyun bersikap biasa kembali, saat mendengar suara pintu mobil terbuka. Setenang mungkin, ia mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali. Suara Sungmin yang duduk, lalu pintu tertutup, dan suara recehan yang ditaruh diatas dashboard mobil.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan mendapati Sungmin dengan senyuman yang begitu cerah sedang menyodorkan gelas kopi padanya. Apa senyum itu tercipta karena ditelfon oleh selingkuhannya? Atau bisakah, Kyuhyun sedikit gede rasa, bahwa senyum itu diberi untuknya dalam rangka membuat mood Kyuhyun membaik?

"Terimakasih."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mengambil satu gelas lagi dalam paper bag yang ada dipangkuannya. "Jadi? Apa aku harus menggantikanmu menyetir? Sepertinya kau lelah."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya perlahan. Matanya terpejam, seperti sedang menyerapi sensasi kafein dalam kopi itu. Hidungnya juga menarik napas dalam, karena ia suka dengan wewangian kopi.

"Tidak perlu." Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia menaruh gelas kopinya ditempat yang dibuat khusus untuk menaruh gelas, didekat persenelin.

"Yakin?" suara Sungmin terdengar begitu manis. Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan untuk tidak melihat wajah itu. Ia melepas seatbelt-nya sendiri, kemudian mengambil gelas kopi yang ada ditangan Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun maju, mendekati Sungmin, dan mencium kekasihnya langsung dibibirnya. Mencari sebuah rasa yang biasanya dapat membuat Kyuhyun berdetak, dan terus-terusan ingin menciumnya.

Sungmin yang kaget, merespon dengan membuat kemeja depan Kyuhyun menjadi berantakan. Tangannya tak bisa ia kontrol karena Kyuhyun sedikit menuntut sekarang. Semua, setiap kali Kyuhyun menciumnya, Sungmin harus butuh sesuatu sebagai pelampiasannya, atau sekedar memberitahu pada Kyuhyun apa yang dirasanya.

Karena Sungmin tidak melepas seatbeltnya, membuat Kyuhyun harus totalitas memajukan tubuhnya, dan itu membuatnya pegal. Jadi setelah sekali lagi, menghisapnya. Kyuhyun melepasnya.

Lelaki Cho itu kembali duduk tegak, menurunkan rem tangan, memasukkan persenelin, mematikan lampu sen. Lalu menginjak gas. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang merasakan denyutan dibibirnya, serta rasa yang Kyuhyun sampaikan tidak seperti biasanya.

Ada yang berbeda. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Memangnya kau tidak khawatir?"

Donghae menghela napas. "Bagaimanapun, aku khawatir. Tapi bukankah kau tahu, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, sama-sama tidak suka dengan sekolah pilot."

"Lalu perjuangan mereka selama tiga tahun akan sia-sia saja?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sengit.

"Sudahlah, pasti mereka akan lulus. Walaupun mereka tidak masuk tiga hari." jawab Donghae. Ia menyeruput jus mangganya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, kalau kau lupa." dengan suara 'tang-ting-tang-ting' yang begitu keras, Eunhyuk sengaja membenturkan sendok pada mangkuknya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan nilai mereka, seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membolos sebulan saja." Donghae mulai bosan. Ia meraih ponselnya, bermain game mungkin lebih baik.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara dari ponsel Donghae, terasa familiar. "Hey, itu flappy bird?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Berapa high score-mu?" suaranya menantang.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau juga main." Dahinya berkerut, namun sedetik kemudian mulutnya menyerapahi ponselnya sendiri. "Ah! Sial! Jangan mengajakku bicara Hyuk!"

Konsentrasinya pecah saat Eunhyuk mengajaknya berbicara.

Eunhyuk rolling eyes. "Kutanya, berapa high score-mu?"

"Lima belas."

"Apa?" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. "Daebak!"

"Apa? Kau sedang mengejekku?" suara Donghae merendah. Kesal sedikit.

"Tidak," ia menggeleng. "Bagaimana bisa sampai lima belas, aku saja baru tiga high score-nya."

Donghae menghela napas. "Yasudahlah." Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya, minatnya hilang seketika.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

Suara Donghae yang terdengar serius, membuat Eunhyuk mendongak, menatapnya penuh tanya. "Apa?"

"Kau.." Donghae memainkan sumpit yang ada didalam mangkuknya. "Mendukung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"

"Maksudmu?" entah kenapa, Eunhyuk merasa Donghae seperti sedang benar-benar serius. Tak pernah wajah bodoh itu menjadi tampan seperti ini.

Eh? Tampan?

"Ya.." Donghae mengangguk beberapa kali. "Kau selalu saja bersikeras untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka.. maksudku, kau.."

Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul. "Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun seperti mayat hidup dikamar kalau dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sungmin."

"Jadi? Kau begitu karena peduli pada temanmu?" matanya mulai menatap Eunhyuk.

"Yang kau sebut "teman" itu juga temanmu, Lee Donghae." Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali kekelas. Biar aku yang bayar~"

Eunhyuk sudah pergi dari kursinya. Membuat Donghae yang masih duduk disana tersenyum tipis.

"Aku belum selesai dengan pertanyaanku, Hyukjae. Kau main pergi begitu saja."

Namun Eunhyuk tidak mendengar. Dia sudah berbicara dengan Ahjumma kantin untuk membayar makan siangnya. Donghae memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Jika saja, Eunhyuk masih disini. Donghae akan bertanya.

"Kalau kau mendukung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang menyimpang, apa itu artinya kau juga bagian dari mereka?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin begitu bersemangat, karena kakinya sudah berpijak dirumah sakit dimana Ibunya dirawat. Ia sampai melupakan kekasihnya yang berbeda hari ini, berjalan dibelakangnya sambil memandang punggungnya dengan ngilu.

Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu rawat inap Sunyoung, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Menunggu Kyuhyun, agar mereka masuk bersama.

Namun lelaki Lee itu mengerutkan keningnya saat tak melihat Kyuhyun ada didekatnya. Lalu ia memutar kepalanya, dan tersenyum tak mengerti melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan seperti tak punya tenaga dibelakangnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Menemukan kekasihnya sudah berdiri didepan pintu nomor 2342 dengan senyuman. Seperti sedang menyambutnya.

"Aku tahu, ada sesuatu. Kau tidak mau cerita padaku?" Sungmin langsung menangkup pipi Kyuhyun ketika sudah didekatnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, dengan senyuman manis untuk Sungmin. "I'm okay."

"Not sure." Sungmin memicing, sambil tersenyum aneh pada Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun otomatis menepuk kepala kekasihnya pelan. "Sudah, ayo cepat masuk," Kyuhyun menatap pintu berkaca didepannya. "Tunggu apa lagi?"

Sungmin melepas tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun, beralih menarik tangan Kyuhyun dari sisi tubuhnya untuk digenggam. "Terkadang memang, kita akan menghadapi suatu masalah, dimana itu benar-benar berat sekali, hingga untuk berbagi saja rasanya sulit. Tapi kau tahu? Rasanya akan semakin menyakitkan bila kau menyimpannya sendirian."

Kyuhyun memandang lurus bola mata Sungmin yang menatapnya begitu berbinar. Banyak sekali pancaran yang jelas terlihat, bahwa ia sedang meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Entah untuk apa maksudnya.

Ini.. memang benar-benar menganggu Kyuhyun. Seratus persen menganggu. Kyuhyun tidak tahu, siapa itu Sungjinnie yang ada dipanggilan terakhir pada ponsel Sungmin.

Sungmin memang pernah berkata dia bahwa dia mempunyai seorang adik yang putus sekolah. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, Kyuhyun tidak ingat persis siapa namanya. Tak tahu, apa dia laki-laki atau perempuan.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa meyakini bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Siapapun itu Sungjinnie.. Kyuhyun akan menghadapinya.

"Ya. Kau benar, benar sekali." Mata mereka masih bertemu. Kyuhyun seolah memberi pancaran, bahwa dia kagum terhadap pengamatan kekasihnya. Berarti itu artinya, Sungmin memperhatikan dirinya. Sampai sedetail itu.

Kesepuluh jarinya, ia jabarkan didada Kyuhyun. Seolah sedang merapihkan pakaian kekasihnya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kusut. "Jadi, aku siap kapanpun untuk mendengar semuanya." Selanjutnya, tangannya membenarkan kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Kapanpun?" tanya Kyuhyun, meyakinkan.

Sungmin mengangguk tegas. "Kapanpun."

"Yasudah, kalau gitu sekarang masuk. Tunggu apalagi." Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin, hingga berhadapan dengan pintu rawar inap Sunyoung.

Sungmin menekan kenop. Tapi terhenti tiba-tiba. "Ah, kau tunggu disini, okay? Hanya sebentar."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. Tapi melihat senyuman yang begitu misterius dibibir Sungmin, membuatnya mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Sungmin masuk, menyisakan sedikit space yang terbuka dipintu itu. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan udara yang berbeda jika berdiri dipinggir pintu seperti itu.

"Sungmin?!"

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara seorang wanita yang terkaget dari dalam sana. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, itu adalah Ibu Sungmin yang kaget melihat Sungmin ada disana.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika ingin kesini, Nak?"

"Karena ini kejutan untuk Eomma." Sungmin menjawab. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ah, Eomma aku punya kejutan lagi untuk Eomma. Tunggu sebentar okay?" langkah kaki Sungmin terdengar semakin dekat dari arah Kyuhyun berdiri. Dan tiba-tiba dia sudah ada dibalik pintu, dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam.

Kyuhyun bingung sebenarnya, namun dengan cepat ia membungkuk formal saat sudah sampai didekat ranjang Sunyoung. "Annyeonghaseyo, Ahjumma."

"Omona! Kyuhyun?" bahkan Sunyoung sampai menatap Kyuhyun seperti menatap seorang artis. Matanya membulat. Entah kaget, atau terpesona.

"Ne, Ahjumma. Apa kabar?"

Sungmin menyeret dua kursi, untuk didudukinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja." Sunyoung tersenyum. Tanpa dua lelaki itu sadari, matanya menatap tak mengerti tangan anak sulungnya dan tangan temannya yang saling bertaut. Sejumlah alasan mencoba menepis pikirannya yang buruk.

Walau pikiran buruk pada kenyataannya, bagaimanapun akan tetap terus menghantui orang itu.

"Min Hyung?"

Tiga orang disana, menoleh kearah pintu. Seorang lelaki berwajah baby-face berdiri dengan tatapan penuh tanya disana. Menginterupsi Sunyoung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Oh Sungjinnie!"

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Menghampiri adiknya, dan menariknya masuk. "Darimana saja kau?"

"Ya Hyung, kau bilang sedang diasrama, dan tidak bisa menjenguk Eomma yang sedang merindukanmu. Tapi ini apa, eoh?" wajah imutnya itu semakin lucu ketika mengajukan protes pada kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ini kejutan." Sungmin tersenyum. Meraih tas plastik yang ada ditangan Sungjin. Dan melihat isinya. "Kebab?"

Sungmin memandang Sungjin bingung, seolah ingin segera adiknya itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eomma tiba-tiba ingin Kebab." dagunya ia arahkan ke Sunyoung.

Dan pandangan mata Sungmin berpindah ke Sunyoung. Masih dengan tatapan penuh tanya, Sungmin ingin segera Sunyoung menjawab.

Tentu saja. Pasien stroke tidak boleh makan makanan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Sungmin ingin melarang sebenarnya, tapi..

"Tadi suster mengatakan pada Eomma, bahwa ada yang menjual Kebab dibawah. Dan itu baru beberapa hari ini, dia juga berkata bahwa kebabnya enak. Jadi.. ya.. Eomma.. lagipula jarang-jarang ada makanan arab disini, Min.."

"Baiklah." Sungmin mengalah. Menyerahkan bungkusan plastik merah itu pada Sunyoung. Dalam hati ia berdoa tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Eomma-nya.

"Kenapa lama sekali belinya?" Sunyoung masih sempat-sempatnya protes.

"Ah~" Sungjin mengingat-ingat. "Tadi dilantai satu, ada orang ramai sekali. Aku penasaran kerumunan apa itu, tapi ternyata mereka sedang menonton tayangan berita tentang kasus korupsi."

"Korupsi?" tanya Sunyoung.

Sungjin mengangguk. "Aku kira ada apa, ternyata hanya itu."

"Ah, Cho Hangeng?" Sunyoung begitu santai mengucap satu nama itu dari mulutnya.

Tak menyadari perubahan wajah pada salah seorang disana.

"Iya Eomma." jawab Sungjin.

"Sebenarnya Eomma bingung, kenapa Menteri Pendidikan bisa korupsi dana dari pembangunan Pasar Bersih. Aneh saja kedengarannya. Seharusnya Menteri Pendidikan bersangkutan dengan dana sekolah, atau gaji guru. Tapi mengapa bisa.."

Diam. Tidak ada yang berniat menjawab pendapat Sunyoung.

Sungjin tidak. Karena ia sama sekali tidak berselera dengan berita seperti itu.

Sungmin tidak. Karena ia sibuk dengan tangan besar Kyuhyun yang sedang ia genggam.

Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak. Bukankah lucu jika ia ikut membicarakan tentang pendapat Ayahnya yang seorang koruptor? Akan terlihat seperti dia sedang membanggakan Ayahnya yang seorang koruptor nanti.

"Min Hyung." Sungjin akhirnya berucap. Sepertinya dia sedang mengangkat satu topik baru.

Sungmin menatap adiknya, saat mendengar Sungjin memanggilnya. "Apa?" Sungjin masih berdiri didekat kursi yang Sungmin duduki.

"Dia.." kepalanya menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa!"

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Ini Sungjin, Lee Sungjin, adikku."

Selanjutnya ia menarik tangan Sungjin. Dan menjabatkan tangan keduanya. "Dan Sungjin ini Kyuhyun. Panggil dia Kyuhyun Hyung. Jangan lupa."

Sungjin mengangguk. "Annyeong haseyo, Kyuhyun Hyung." Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ne." Kyuhyun balas memberi salam.

"Jadi," Sungmin membuka suara setelah perkenalan singkat tadi. "Kyuhyun, kau tahu, adikku ini begitu penasaran dengan siapa yang namanya Kyuhyun, seperti apa wajah Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Sungmin melanjutkan. "Dia kesal denganku, karena ketika aku menjenguk Eomma bersamamu, dia selalu tidak ada disini."

"Sudah bertemu 'kan?" Sungmin menatap Sungjin –pura-pura, sengit.

"Sudah-sudah." suara Sunyoung membuat semuanya menoleh kearahnya, mendapati wanita paruh baya itu sedang membersihkan bibirnya dengan tissue. Kebabnya sudah berpindah tempat keperutnya. Tersisa sampah bekas bungkusannya diatas selimutnya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali duduk dikursi. Sedangkan Sungjin berdiri disisi ranjang satunya.

"Omong-omong." Sungmin mendekati telinga Kyuhyun, berbisik. "Sungjin penasaran siapa Kyuhyun itu, karena dia tahu bahwa kau adalah kekasihku."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Bagaimana bisa Sungjin tahu?"

Sekarang Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Sekarang ia bisa. Rasanya ia ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri yang sudah berpikir tidak-tidak.

Jadi Sungjinnie itu adalah adiknya?

Dan kalau Kyuhyun boleh menduga, kata rindu dan kata cinta yang Sungmin ucap tadi pagi, adalah untuk Eommanya.

Kyuhyun bersyukur untuk itu.

"Kau kenapa? Tadi diam. Sekarang terus-terusan tersenyum. Benar-benar aneh." Sungmin malah berkomentar, bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah aku begitu?" Kyuhyun tertawa. Yang malah membuat Sungmin berdecih.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Bagaimana bisa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada bicara yang seperti mendapatkan hujan uang. Begitu tidak percaya. "Lupakan saja~"

Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya menggenggam persenelin, menepuk kepala Sungmin. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Aku hanya sedang senang, Lee Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun seperti lupa bahwa tadi moodnya sempat jatuh saat Sunyoung membicarakan tentang Ayahnya saja. Tapi kesedihan semacam itu, sangat disayangkan bila harus ia tampilkan sekarang.

Ia sedang bahagia.

Sungmin hanya punya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya milik Kyuhyun. Benar 'kan?

_Egois sekali kau, Cho Kyuhyun._

"Begitu ya?" Sungmin melipat tangannya didada, beranjak menyadarkan kepalanya kesandaran jok mobil. "Aku ikut senang kalau begitu. Selamat atas sesuatu yang membuatmu senang."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk menyimpan semua itu sendirian. Lagipula, apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan jika dia bahwa Kyuhyun tadi pagi diam karena 'Sungjinnie'?

Sungmin akan tertawa tanpa berhenti sampai besok. Mungkin. Akan terus menghina-hina Kyuhyun. Menjadikan bahan itu untuk tertawaan dalam beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sungjin bisa tahu, Ming?"

"Ah.." Sungmin membuka matanya yang baru saja terpejam. "Dia memergoki aku ketika sedang menelfonmu suatu hari. Kita mau pulang 'kan?"

"Katamu, kita ingin bersenang-senang setelah menjenguk Eomma-mu?"

_**RRR… RRR…**_

"Ya halo?" Kyuhyun yang pertama menyapa penelpon bernomor tidak dikenal.

"_Kyuhyun-ah?"_

"N-nugu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. Karena tiba-tiba suaranya yang berubah bergetar. Belum lagi, lelaki itu sedang mengendalikan mobil. Ia cukup tahu bahwa menerima panggilan telfon sambil menyetir adalah suatu hal yang salah.

"_Ini Eomma." _

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" mobil pajero hitam itu sempat mendadak berhenti. Untung sedang tidak ada mobil dibelakangnya. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalanan.

"Kau tak apa?" Sungmin semakin khawatir. Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah mulai bisa menguasai rasa kagetnya, Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Ya. Ini Kyuhyun."

Sungmin hanya bisa menyimak. Ia tak tahu dengan siapa Kyuhyun melakukan telfon. Tapi yang pasti, itu adalah orang yang tak biasa.

"_Apa kabarmu, Nak?"_

Mata Kyuhyun, jika diperhatikan lebih jeli, pupil matanya berubah menjadi membesar. Menunjukkan dirinya yang kaget, mendengar sapaan dengan suara yang penuh dengan kepedulian. Belum lagi, title 'nak' dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun bisa membayangkan Heechul sedang tersenyum disana.

"Ba-baik. Bagaimana dengan Eomma? Appa? Apa baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin tersenyum begitu menyadari dengan siapa Kyuhyun berbicara ditelfon saat ini. Ia juga melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang awalnya kaku, namun perlahan berubah dengan penuh senyuman. Satu sisi hatinya, terasa lega. Orang tua kekasihnya akhirnya memberi kabar.

"_Eomma.. mempunyai satu permintaan. Apa kau bisa mengabulinya, Nak? Tidak sulit."_

"Kalau aku bisa. Aku akan, Eomma."

Sungmin dapat melihat jelas, senyuman lepas dari bibir Kyuhyun mulai terbentuk.

"_Eomma ingin kau kesini. Datang dimana Eomma dan Appa berlindung sekarang.."_

"Se-sekarang?"

Sebenarnya kata 'berlindung' yang diucapkan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedih. Ia tahu pasti maksudnya dengan jelas.

"_Ya. Jika kau sibuk disekolah pilotmu, tidak usah. Kau bisa lain kali. Eomma akan kirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan, tapi setelah kau baca, kau hafalkan itu baik-baik. Jika sudah hafal, hapus pesan dari Eomma, dan catatan panggilan telfonnya."_

"Arraseo, Eomma." suaranya terdengar serak.

"_Kalau begitu, Eomma tutup dulu, ne?"_

"Ah, Eomma.." Kyuhyun seperti ingin mencegah line telfonnya dengan Heechul terhenti begitu saja.

"_Ya?"_ Heechul menjawab pada akhirnya.

"Aku.." sempat ada jeda yang cukup lama. "Saranghae, Eomma. "

Tidak ada respon dari sana. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mendengar, Heechul seperti tengah menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Eomma juga, Nak. Begitu juga Appa-mu. Kami menunggumu disini. Saranghaeyo.."

KLIK

"Hah.."

"Kau kaget?" suara Sungmin memulai setelah hening beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun menarik napas. "Aku akan terlihat bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak kaget, Ming.."

"Kita hadapi bersama, okay?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menatap Sungmin dengan mata lemahnya. Bola matanya seketika redup ketika tahu siapa yang menelfonnya tadi.

Ibunya, Kim Heechul.

Seharusnya ia senang. Ya. Tapi, tidakkah ia berhak merasakan sedikit kekecewaan? Mengapa orang tuanya hanya menghubunginya, bahkan menyuruhnya untuk menemui mereka saat orang tuanya sedang dalam keadaan dibawah begini?

Kyuhyun memenuhi permintaan itu, karena ia mendengar suara Ibunya yang benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak baik. Tapi Seoul ke Daegu, akan benar-benar lelah jika ditempuh menggunakan mobil.

Mungkin tidak akan lelah jika memang Kyuhyun berniat betul-betul. Seharusnya pada saat malam, ia tidur dengan tenang, baru pagi harinya ia berangkat ke Daegu. Itu baru tidak akan lelah, karena mempersiapkannya secara matang.

Lagipula sekarang sudah menjelang siang. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun sampai disana sore menjelang malam hari. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diizinkan tiga hari untuk 'menjenguk Eomma-nya'.

"Tapi Daegu jauh sekali, Ming." Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Apa kita naik kereta saja?" usul Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia yang begitu antusias. Karena dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang tua Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam. Masih memejamkan matanya. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali kesana. Kerumah pertama orang tuanya. Bertanya apa kabar mereka berdua. Apa mereka makan dengan baik.

Selama ini mereka hanya sibuk mencari won. Tapi Kyuhyun sadar, mereka begitu juga karena kepentingan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan dipaksakan," terasa tangan mungil Sungmin jatuh dibahu Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau tidak bisa, jangan kesana sekarang. Mungkin bisa lain kali." tangan itu bergerak mengelus bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kita pulang saja." putus Kyuhyun, dan segera menginjak gas mobilnya untuk sampai menuju rumahnya. "Aku akan kesana lain kali."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kedua mata Kyuhyun mulai mengerjap. Mengingat-ingat sekarang jam berapa. Suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya, membuatnya terbangun. Pukul enam pagi, begitu yang tercetak pada jam digital diatas meja kecilnya.

"Ada apa Ahjumma?"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, seorang Ahjumma berdiri disana dan membungkuk sopan. "Ada yang mencari Tuan. Dia bilang dia ingin menunggu."

"Sepagi ini?" sikunya ia sandarkan pada kenop pintu. Membiarkan lebar pintu yang terbuka hanya seukuran tubuhnya saja. Sehingga Ahjumma itu tidak mungkin untuk melihat Sungmin yang masih tertidur.

Ahjumma itu hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa?" ujarnya berpikir, sekaligus bertanya.

"Katanya teman sekolahnya Tuan Muda." Ahjumma itu berkata sopan.

"Baiklah, Ahjumma tolong buatkan sarapan sekaligus untuk tamu tersebut."

"Arraseo." Ia menunduk patuh.

"Kalau begitu, Ahjumma kembali kedapur." Kyuhyun berujar sopan. Bagaimanapun yang ia perintah itu adalah wanita yang lebih tua darinya.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu sepelan mungkin setelah Ahjumma itu pergi. Memutar tubuhnya, dan tersenyum saat menyadari Sungmin sudah bangun dan tersenyum manis sekali pada Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." suaranya serak khas bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, menaiki kasur dan mengecup kening Sungmin. "Pagi."

"Apa rencana kita hari ini?" Sungmin beranjak duduk. Tangannya tak bisa ditahan, ia mengakui itu. Rambut Kyuhyun yang acak-acakkan seakan memanggilnya untuk menyusunnya rapi kembali atau setidaknya ia melakukan itu atas dasar ingin menyentuhnya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang ada dirambutnya. Membangun sebuah tatapan yang dalam dengan mata kekasihnya. Berdiam seperti itu cukup membuatnya bahagia. Walaupun ia tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi seolah semua ucapannya mewakili sudah dari matanya.

"Tidak ada." jawab Kyuhyun. Suara bassnya membuat Sungmin ingin menyimpannya didalam sebuah toples jika bisa. Dan akan mendengarnya jika ia merindukan Kyuhyun.

"Kita kembali keasrama besok?" tangan Sungmin turun kekerah piyama Kyuhyun. Membenarkan bentuknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ahjumma mengatakan ada teman sekolah kita yang datang, lebih baik kita bersiap. Dia bilang dia menunggu kita dibawah."

"Siapa?" keningnya berkerut. Menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin.. Eunhyuk? Atau Donghae?"

Sungmin mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ah.." tapi sedetik selanjutnya ia terdiam bingung. "Tapi untuk apa mereka kesini?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tidak.

Kyuhyun salah.

Bukan Donghae atau Eunhyuk.

Tapi..

"Kyuhyun, kalau kau tidak mengizinkan aku untuk menemui Kangin, kenapa kau, maksudku kita saja yang datang bersama menemuinya?"

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal. Namun Sungmin tidak melihatnya. Mengapa Sungmin seperti benar-benar bersikeras untuk menemui Kangin?

Mereka sekarang sedang berdiri didepan pintu besar rumah Kyuhyun. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia baru saja membuka pintunya dengan celah yang sangat kecil, ia melihat Kangin sedang berdiri menunggu.

Seketika Kyuhyun langsung menutup kembali pintunya, dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk masuk kembali.

"Kau tidak kasihan? Dia sudah jauh-jauh dari Busan, Kyuhyun.."

Ya tentu saja. Walaupun Busan—Seoul tidak begitu jauh. Tapi menunggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun selesai mandi, bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Paling-paling dia hanya—"

"Baik, kau saja yang temui dia. Jika sudah, aku menunggumu dimeja makan untuk sarapan. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun tak memberi kesempatan Sungmin untuk menjawab. Hanya helaan napas yang berlalu pada akhirnya.

Kalau sendirian tanpa Kyuhyun begini, ia memilih untuk tidak menemui Kangin. Karena ia berpikir akan lebih baik jika ia dan Kyuhyun yang menemui Kangin bersama. Karena akan ada yang melindungi Sungmin.

Tapi sudah terlanjur begini, mau tidak mau Sungmin melangkah.

"Ada apa Kangin?"

"Oh?" Kangin berbalik. Tangannya menggenggam erat tas dipundaknya. "Kyuhyun tahu saja apa maksudku."

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin mulai risih. Pasalnya, ia melihat jelas senyuman miring yang Kangin siratkan barusan.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, bukan dengannya. Padahal aku bilang pada salah satu Ahjumma dirumahnya, bahwa aku mencari Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun." Kangin berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding pagar dibelakangnya.

Sungmin menunduk. Menatap rerumputan, tapi kemudian ia menarik napas panjang untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, ada apa Kangin?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Isi piringnya masih penuh. Matanya menatap asap yang berterbangan secara bebas dari atas mangkuk sup. Mangkuk sup itu dilengkapi dengan kompor kecil dibawahnya, jadi tetap akan hangat sampai kapanpun.

Kalau tahu yang datang Kangin, Kyuhyun tidak akan merepotkan Ahjumma untuk menyiapkan sarapan sampai segininya. Kyuhyun yakin, Kangin juga tidak akan sudi duduk dimeja makan bersamanya. Apalagi ada Sungmin diantara mereka.

"Hah.." nasi gorengnya masih sama. Pandangannya menatap sayang sekaligus tak minat makanan-makanan yang sudah disiapkan. Sungmin lama sekali. Apa yang dilakukannya dengan Kangin?

"Apa sebaiknya aku kesana?"

Ya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah berkata dalam hatinya, bahwa ia ingin menyusul Sungmin kehalaman rumahnya. Setidaknya untuk melihat bahwa mereka masih menjaga jarak.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya ia bangkit dari sana. Setelah dua puluh menit duduk diam begitu saja didepan meja makan. Meninggalkan salah satu bangku meja makan yang tergeser berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Langkah kakinya yang begitu cepat, seolah mewakili perasaannya yang sebenarnya was-was, gelisah, dan tidak tenang sedari tadi. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu bodoh meninggalkan kekasihnya berdua saja dengan orang yang terang-terangan pernah berkata bahwa dia menyukai kekasihnya itu?

Sama saja itu dengan memberi Kangin kesempatan untuk melangkah lebih dekat. Memberi kesempatan untuk merenggangkan jarak antaranya dengan Sungmin. Walau nyatanya, kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sangat-amat dekat.

Tapi tak ada yang tak mungkin, jika Kangin masih tetap berusaha dan optimis.

Berkebalikan dengan tadi, kini kakinya terasa lemas. Tidak lagi cepat. Jarak yang dibayangkan akan aman diantara dua orang itu, ternyata sama sekali hanya angan-angannya.

Mereka berdua sangat dekat. Membuat Kyuhyun marah. Dengan cepat, ia menyusul kesana.

Menghentikan Kangin yang sedetik lagi akan mencium Sungmin-nya.

Kyuhyun kesal. Marah. Rasa itu terus ingin keluar dari ubun-ubunnya. Karena akan terasa sakit jika ia hanya memendamnya seorang diri. Ia ingin melampiaskan pada sesuatu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Wajahnya memang dikenal tidak bisa berekspresi dengan benar. Namun kali ini, wajahnya yang benar-benar keras sudah mewakili segalanya.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin kencang sekali, dan melemparnya jauh-jauh dari Kangin.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, lelaki mungil itu merintih karena kakinya terbentur sebuah batu taman. Ia memandang kepala belakang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kecewa, dan beranjak masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah Kyuhyun.

Tidak, ia bukan kecewa karena Kyuhyun melemparnya. Tapi ada satu hal lain. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan ketika ia tahu dari Kangin.

Sungmin tidak menghentikan Kyuhyun yang berpotensi akan mengirim Kangin ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tidak memperdulikan lagi. Ia hanya masuk dengan nafasnya yang berantakan.

"Keparat kau!"

Kangin tersenyum miring.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Bangsat!"

"Apa, Kyuhyun?"

"Pergi kau!" telunjuknya mengacung tinggi-tinggi. Dadanya naik turun. "Pergi kubilang!"

"Kau harus tahu satu hal." Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Menepuk bahu Kyuhyun beberapa kali. "Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu. Tadi kau bertanya 'apa yang aku lakukan disini' 'kan?"

Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi ia angkat tinggi-tinggi untuk mengusir Kangin, perlahan turun kesisi tubuhnya.

Kangin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun. Ia berbisik dengan suara yang bernada meledek. "Aku memberi sebuah kejutan padamu. Kuharap kau menyukainya, Kyuhyun-ah."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara derit pintu, membuat Sungmin tetap pada posisinya. Ia sudah tahu, itu pasti Kyuhyun yang sedang masuk kekamarnya sendiri. Tangannya sibuk membenahi baju yang berada didalam ranselnya.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, langkah kaki yang begitu berat, ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup kembali, dengan kuncinya, yang Sungmin duga itu adalah pintu kamar mandi dikamar Kyuhyun.

Ia memutar badannya dan tak melihat Kyuhyun. Berarti Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tubuhnya langsung jatuh. Bersandar pada lemari besar dibelakangnya. Ia ingin sekali menangis. Sampai ia tak merasakan lagi sakit di kakinya yang terluka hingga berdarah. Seharusnya ia meringis kesakitan karena itu.

Tapi ia tidak.

Ia hanya duduk disana. Meluruskan kakinya, sambil memeluk ranselnya. Matanya menatap tak jelas. Begitu kosong. Namun sebenarnya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Hingga membuatnya terasa sampai tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya.

Matanya memandang pintu kamar mandi yang transparan. Terdengar suara air yang mengalir. Apa Sungmin salah? Atau Kyuhyun yang salah?

Ia bodoh. Tuhan sudah menciptakan manusia berpasang-pasangan. Yang dimaksud berpasang-pasang adalah, wanita dan lelaki. Bukan lelaki dengan lelaki. Atau pria dengan pria.

Bukan.. Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

Ia bersyukur Kangin datang kerumah Kyuhyun. Jadi Sungmin bisa tahu semuanya dengan jelas. Walau Sungmin rasa, ini semua sudah terlambat.

Suara air dari dalam kamar mandi terhenti. Dengan cepat, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana, dan beranjak berdiri. Ia meraih ranselnya, dan memakainya.

Membuat Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, menatapnya. "Mau kemana?" suaranya dingin. Tidak lembut seperti biasanya.

"Pulang keasrama. Bersama Kangin."

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun berhenti. Niatnya untuk berbaring diranjang menguap begitu saja, setelah mendengar lelaki mungil itu berucap begitu yakin.

"Apa katamu? Bisa tolong diulangi?" tanyanya dengan nada tak sabar. Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya mendekat kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin tak gentar menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku mau pulang keasrama sekarang, menaiki kereta dengan Kangin. Apa kurang jelas?"

Suara itu seperti sedang menantang emosi Kyuhyun untuk cepat-cepat meledak. Kyuhyun menubruk tubuh Sungmin, hingga berujung pada lemari coklat dibelakangnya. Sempat ada suara lenguhan yang menandakan bahwa Sungmin kesakitan. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur mendidih. Hingga tak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Apa yang sudah brengsek itu katakan padamu, hah?"

Sungmin mengernyit tak suka pada Kyuhyun. "Brengsek? Kau menyebut Kangin brengsek?"

Air wajah Kyuhyun kaget. Tentu saja. Sungmin membelanya?

Dia diam. Tak paham dengan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tadi pagi dia masih manis, masih dengan begitu imutnya mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Masih Sungmin yang dikenalnya.

Apa yang Kangin lakukan padanya? Apa yang sudah dilakukan Kangin hingga Sungmin seperti ini?

Juga, wajah itu. Totalitas tak suka jika Kyuhyun menyebut Kangin brengsek.

Seharusnya Kyuhyun yang marah disini. Seharusnya Sungmin yang membujuk Kyuhyun. Karena tadi ia hampir berciuman dengan Kangin, jika saja Kyuhyun tak datang tadi, entah apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun tak berani membayangkannya, sedikitpun.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun berpikir keras, apa yang dilakukan Kangin dalam dua puluh menit hingga dapat membuat Sungmin menjadi seperti ini.

"M-ming.." Kyuhyun seperti sudah tidak tahu akan berkata apalagi.

"Kau tahu, hah? Kau bahkan lebih brengsek dari orang yang kau sebut brengsek! Kau sadar tidak?"

Kyuhyun bungkam. Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Ia bahkan baru kali ini ditatap dengan tatapan sengit seperti itu. Sungmin cepat sekali berubah. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, itu pasti karena Kangin.

"Apa Ming? Apa katamu?"

"Haruskah aku ulangi lagi, hah?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, tak sampai hati jika harus melihat mata itu lagi. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap ceceran darah. Membuatnya kaget. Tanpa banyak tingkah, ia meraih kotak obat dilaci meja kecilnya dan menarik Sungmin untuk duduk diranjang, sedangkan ia berjongkok dihadapan kaki Sungmin.

Lubang lukanya lumayan besar ternyata. Hingga dapat membuat beberapa darah bertetesan dilantai kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memilih revanol, karena takut akan perih jika ia memakaikan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka itu. Dengan telaten, ia membersihkan darah disekitar kaki Sungmin dengan kassa. Setelah bersih, ia meneteskan beberapa betadine dapat dirasakannya, kaki Sungmin menegang.

Terakhir, karena tidak cukup jika hanya ditutup dengan plester luka, Kyuhyun menutupnya dengan perban yang ia gunting kecil dan direkatkan dengan plester.

Ia melakukan seperti itu semua seperti lupa apa yang baru saja Sungmin ucapkan padanya. Karena pada kenyatannya, Kyuhyun akan tetap peduli pada Sungmin. Sungmin apapun itu. Sungmin yang manis, atau bahkan Sungmin yang sengit sekalipun.

Ia menghela napas, dan merapihkan semuanya kembali kedalam kotak.

Kepalanya mendongak, mendapati Sungmin yang sedang melamun. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk disampingnya. Kedua tangannya meraih pipi Sungmin agar menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu berdekatan dengan orang lain. Apalagi itu Kangin. "

Sungmin diam. Memilih untuk tak membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang akan lama akan semakin mendalam. Dan itu membuatnya tidak kuat.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis saat menyadari Sungmin menghindarinya.

"Kau tahu, aku marah. Marah sekali, saat melihat Kangin hampir saja menciummu tadi. Aku hampir mati rasanya. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melihat hal seperti itu."

Suaranya berubah lembut. Benar-benar lembut. Apalagi dengan jari jempolnya yang mengelus pipi Sungmin. Seolah sedang meyakini Sungmin bahwa perkataannya bukan hanya omongan biasa.

"Kau tahu, Lee Sungmin.. kau tahu aku mencintaimu.. sampai tak bisa marah lagi sekarang. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, semuanya hanya dirimu. Aku harusnya marah. Aku harusnya mendiamkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Kata-kata Kyuhyun dan kata-kata Kangin tadi, seolah berlomba untuk memenangkan akal sehatnya. Entah yang mana yang benar, entah yang mana yang palsu.

Pasti salah satu dari mereka adalah pembohong. Karena mereka mengatakan dua hal yang berkebalikan.

Karena kenyataan hanya ada satu 'kan?

"Lepaskan tanganmu."

Elusan jari Kyuhyun berhenti. Bola matanya berhenti bergerak. Wajahnya seperti tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sungmin, dan mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk mengulanginya.

"Aku bilang, lepaskan tanganmu. Aku harus pergi. Kangin masih menungguku dibawah."

Namun pada akhirnya, tangan besar Kyuhyun turun secara perlahan dari sana.

Sungmin berdiri dari ranjang Kyuhyun. Membenarkan letak ranselnya. "Terimakasih sudah bersedia mengobati lukaku. Kau tahu, aku tidak memintanya. Jadi, jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, tak perlu repot-repot. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan itu."

Kyuhyun terdiam diranjangnya. Menatap Sungmin yang sudah hampir menjangkau pintu kamar, dan akan menghilang setelahnya.

"Berhenti disana, Lee Sungmin."

Namun Sungmin justru menekan kenop pintu.

"Aku bilang berhenti disana!"

"Ck!" Sungmin memutar tubuhnya. Sedikit kaget, Kyuhyun sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa denganmu!" nada bicaranya bukan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi lebih ke sebuah kalimat protes.

"Okay," Sungmin memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Aku mengerti kau yang sepertinya ingin kata-kata terakhir dariku. Aku akan mengabulkan itu."

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sungmin bisa bertingkah semenyebalkan ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku beritahu padamu. Aku manusia. Aku bukan barang." matanya dengan berani mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pias. "A-apa?"

"Tidak ada perulangan." ucap Sungmin. Ia berbalik dan pergi, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menarik lengan atasnya dengan tenaga penuh-penuh, Sungmin akan benar pergi dari sana.

"Jadi kau memilih pulang dengan Kangin?" suara Kyuhyun sudah hampir mendekati dengan isakan tangis. Ia juga merasa Sungmin hebat sekali, bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Ya." bahkan Sungmin menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa?" suaranya semakin rendah, dan semakin lemah.

"Sudahlah," ia menarik paksa tangannya yang dipegang Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermelankolis disini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Namun kali ini ia berdiri tegap. "Baiklah. Mulai saat ini, urusanmu, bukan urusanku lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah." Sungmin juga mengangguk. "Dan satu hal lagi, yang kau perlu fikirkan baik-baik. Dan sebaiknya kau harus fikirkan itu mulai dari sekarang."

Kyuhyun diam. Pandangan matanya, serta alisnya yang bertaut cukup untuk menjawab Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik napas. "Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang hubungan kita?" Sungmin menyilang tangannya didepan dadanya. Menatap Kyuhyun penuh perhitungan. "Akan kemana nantinya? Ujungnya akan seperti apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ada sebuah gurat senyum miring dari bibir Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa Kangin benar-benar hebat. Bisa membuat Sungmin hingga sebegininya.

Ia melanjutkan, dengan tatapan yang yakin menatap Kyuhyun. "Setelah kita selesai sekolah di sekolah pilot menyebalkan itu, lalu apa? Kau kuliah, mungkin. Dan aku lebih besar kemungkinannya akan kerja."

Kyuhyun masih diam menatapnya.

"Setelah itu kita akan sibuk. Pernahkah kau berpikir seperti itu? Kau pikir akan dengan mudahnya kita tetap berhubungan, huh?" Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Jika memang iya, kita masih berhubungan, lalu apa kau tidak ingin menikah? Mempunyai anak? Kau pikir dengan hubungan kita yang akan terus berjalan bisa membuatmu sukses?"

Mulut Kyuhyun benar-benar terbuka, ingin berbicara, namun seperti berat, berat sekali.

"Sadarlah.. memang sejak awal ini semua adalah sebuah kesalahan." Sungmin memejamkan matanya. "Kesalahan yang besar."

Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk berhenti mengemukakakn pendapatnya. Diantara rasanya yang ingin meledak, ia berkata dengan sekuat tenaganya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau seperti ini, Lee Sungmin. Aku— tahu ada sesuatu yang Kangin katakan padamu. Dan itu menyangkut diriku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin benar-benar meledeknya. "Well.. tapi itu benar."

"Dan kau percaya ucapannya? Tanpa bertanya padaku itu benar atau tidak?" Kyuhyun menatapnya. Sungguh, ia ingin menampar Kangin sekeras-kerasnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kyuhyun melepas cekalan tangannya. "Terserah! Pergi saja sana! Aku tidak peduli lagi padamu!"

* * *

**.**

_You and I _

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it 'till the end_

**.**

* * *

"_**Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kekasihmu, Hyung. Apakah dia sedang ada didekatmu?"**_

"Tidak, Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada disini."

"_**Ah, padahal aku ingin sekali bicara dengannya.. benar tak tahu ada dimana dia?"**_

"Aku tak tahu, cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"_**Eomma merindukanmu, Min Hyung."**_

"Tentu saja, aku juga. Bahkan rindu sekali padanya."

"_**Dia ingin sekali kau menjenguknya, Hyung."**_

"Tak mungkin. Aku sedang diasrama."

"_**Ya aku tahu. Tapi.. benar Kyuhyun-mu sedang tidak ada disana?"**_

"Kenapa, sih? Kyuhyun tidak mengenalmu, tapi tenang saja, jika waktunya sudah tiba aku pasti akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"_**Baiklah, kata Eomma dia mencintaimu."**_

"Ya, katakan padanya, aku juga mencintainya."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Hola.. ni hao!

Total 6,5k words! Huahuahua *teriakan dihutan*

Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Ada apa?! Ya ampun T_T

Parah banget, masa mereka jadi kayak gitu T_T

Well pertama pretty pingin minta maaf, atas keterlambatan update. Alasannya bukan tugas kok kali ini. Tapi pretty tidak dapat 'nightmare'. Karena biasanya sebelum tidur, orang pasti akan mikir kan ya. pretty biasa mikir kelanjutan fic ini. Tapi entahlah, akhir-akhir ngga dapet nightmare itu.

Dan alhasil, ini hasil mikir keras. Sorry kalau aneh, dan ada hal yang rancu lagi. Seperti chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih untuk Lee '90 AR' Kim karena sudah mengingatkan hal-hal yang rancu.

Terserah deh kemarin mau anggep soju apa whiskey T_T nggak konsen haha. Soalnya itu … yasudahlah, ntar jadi update dua chapter kalo nulis alasan ini itu.

Eh ya, ada yang minta naikin rating, ada yang minta mpreg. WAH! Yang pertama ini bulan ramadhan, kalau minta naikin rating gimana tuh? Trus untuk mpreg, kalau itu artinya kan berarti harus ada NC. Hah.. *mojok* akan diusahakan deh.

Chapter ini adalah chapter apa ya namanya. Semacam chapter inti gitu. LOL haha. Mereka bertengkar hebat. Tak ada lagi yang peduli lagi dengan hubungan mereka ottoke T_T

Pretty berharap masih banyak yang nunggu fic ini dengan sejuta typos dan kerancuannya. Semoga ramadhan gini, masih banyak yang baca ff HAHAHA.

Pretty mau bales review.

Cho adah joyers, yosh Kyuhyun saham[salah paham] ambil keputusan sendirian aja sih! Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Kimmyonginara, iya kyuhyun bodoh banget. Pemikirannya aneh. Kolot. HAHA Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

NielLee13, hohohoho tau kyuhyun mah, biarin ajalah gausah ngebiasin orang macem Kyuhyun. Ngapain, LOL hahaha tidak… itu bukan typo dear T_T haha Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

LiveLoveKyumin, yoo annyeong juga n_n bingung ya? Maafkan penulis gagal ini T_T Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Tiara . pumpkins137, sama siapa ya? Sudah dibongkar dichapter ini, iya kyuhyun salah paham tuh. Lagian ambil keputusan sendiri saja. Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Kiran theacyankEsa, ming cinta Ummanya hahaha Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Guest, yosh! Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Dming, iya maaf kalo nanti pada diabet T_T aku aja ngetiknya nahan ingus T_T iya tau authornya jahat banget, masa Sungmin sama Kyuhyun dipisah-pisahin. Wahahahahahahahahahahhahaha aku juga tadinya mau bikin nc, tapi gabisa hahahaha DX Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Zagiya joyers, kyuhyun pas terakhir itu sekarat. Dia ngga kuat ceritanya. Lol semua pertanyaamu sudah dijawab yes dichapter ini. Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

abilhikmah, haha emang harus disiksa dia (?)Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

airi tokieda, ngobrol sama aku! Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

ayyu annisa 1, sudah dan Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

anieJOYer, aduh maaf, maaffff… masalah mulu ya? Namanya juga fic haha Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

MinChanLee137SasuNaru, maaf T_T yang penting kamu review loh haha. Sudah dijawab pertanyaan kamu yes Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Ncie gyuminglove, wahahaha semua sudah dijawab yaaa Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Nanayukeroo konflik sekilas kok, sudah clear dichapter ini.. konflik sesungguhnya baru muncul HAHAHA mereka berantem hebat banget. Sudah dijawab ya, ming telfon sama siapa Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Lee '90 AR' Kim, yuhuuu thank you udah ngoreksi, ingetnya pretty soalnya diskotik Indonesia sih tuamuda boleh masuk haha. Anggep aja, ceritanya pas kyuhyun udah mandi kemarin, dia berendam, dan bikin mabuk nya ilang. Thank you banget pengkoreksiannya, coba dichapter ini ada yang rancu lagi nggak. Semoga ngga ada yaaa. Masa sih sampe merinding? Lol sudah dijawab ming telponan sama siapa. Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Kyuminmi, kece kayak pretty kan? Lol Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Nova137, akhirnya saya berhasil update juga, ditengah prahara lapar HAHAHA. Kayak bocah aja ya. Aduh, tapi sepertinya saya tidak bisa memberi yang manis lagi, karena konflik utamanya udah muncul.. mereka bakal berantem.. hebat. Sudah dijawab ya pertanyaan kamu disini, Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Kyuminsaranghae, duh kasian bantalnya jadi korban, haha iya kok kyuyhyun salah paham n_n Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Guest, endingnya masih lama, karena saya punya bayangan sampe mereka dewasa, sampe mereka kerja nanti.. tapi saya memang tipikal orang yang akan menamatkan story.. amin n_n Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Prisna sparkyu, yap, pretty berhasil update! *nari alonenya sistar* sebisa mungkin nanti akan pretty jadikan mpreg, meskipun bingung nanti gimana.. tapi itu masih lama yes, mereka aja masih sekolah sekarang n_n Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Reiasia95, hah.. maaf.. sepertinya kamu salah, karena konflik sesungguhnya baru nongol T_T T_T but Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Nw kim 37, tau kyuhyun ya. Bukannya nanya apagimana tuh. Langsung gitu aja. Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Lia tasliyah1, yes it's okay n_n Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Sissy, iya karena detik detik menuju konflik sesungguhnya, harus ada dimana chapter full kyuhyun dan Sungmin T_T maaf kan saya T_T konflik inti harus nongol.. sudah dijelaskkan ya salah paham kyuhyun, wah thank you udah mau nungguin hahahahaha niatnya begitu, sampai kyumin kerja, semoga kesampean yaa T_T Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Liyahseull, iya salah pahamnnya ga panjang kok, karena konflik intinya udah nongol.. inti dari judul fic ini. Mereka bakal bertengkar hebat. Iya ya? Haruskah naikin rating? Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Kyumindaughter137, siapa yang nelpon? Ayahnya kan sudah tiada di fic ini…. T_T Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Zefanya Amelia, salam kenal, siapa namamu? Zefa? Banyak kok emang yang baru nemu fic ini. Hahaha no problem kok T_T sudah diupdate, yaampiun sampe janji segala WKWKWK lol baru nemu reader kayak kamu, mau review pake janji hahaha thank you yang jelas.. Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Rahma lau 137, ngga diabet kan? T_T sudah dijawab yaaaaaa n-n Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Yefah, tidak tidaaak tidak salah paham kok, udah clear konfliknya disini xD malah nongol konflik baru *lambaikan tangan pada kyumin* Thank you udah RnR ya n_n

Terimakasih masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fic amburadul ini. Ramadhan pada baca kan ya?

Pretty ucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan :]

Jangan marah ya karena konflik inti itu harus ada T_T maaf kalau ancur, ada typo atau apapun itu.

Last, review?


End file.
